Friendship Isn't Enough
by Niqsta
Summary: Squall and Rinoa - A childhood friendship shattered by a simple confession. When the person you love doesn't love you back, is it easy to forget and move on? A small declaration is all it takes to reveal that sometimes friendship isn't enough. AU.
1. A Failed Confession

**Well it's 2011 and as promised I'm back with a new fic. This fic is a bit more realistic and focuses on love between two friends and the hardship faced when one falls for the other. It's not so much love at first sight, but more of falling in love. I need to explain a few things. The education system follows the UK system so if you wanna Wiki A Levels you'll understand the grading system. I have some chapters that are based on Squall and Rinoa's friendship during their early years and these will be posted within the story so don't worry if you don't fully understand the strength of their friendship now. All will be explained later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used, they belong to Square and this disclaimer is sufficient for the entire damn story. Besides no one makes money on this site so writing this is just plain-**

**OK! Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**Friendship Isn't Enough**

After her failed love confession to Squall, Rinoa decides to leave Balamb and continue her life in Deling. But is it so easy to move on and forget your best friend? Can you simply continue life without the one person you thought you could never live without? It's up to Squall to change Rinoa's mind and return home, but in doing so, realise that sometimes friendship just isn't enough.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Failed Confession**

_August_

**Rinoa's POV**

"Come on guys! Walk faster." Selphie cried forcing us to quicken our strides on the sandy Balamb beach.

"Selphie, you waited all day, another two minutes won't kill you." I teased the brunette, grabbing onto Squall's arm and jogging up to the rest of the group.

Squall's my best friend, we've been friends since the age of ten. I moved to Balamb with my Mum when she gave up her singing career and wanted to settle for a quite life in a small town. So here we were, living on Balamb Island for about eight years, eight years which I have enjoyed immensely due to the boy next to me.

Selphie's my next closest friend, anything I can't tell Squall, I tell Selphie. Are there things I can't tell my best friend? Well, yes there are. Squall doesn't want to know that my periods last ten days, I use an epilator to remove armpit hair since I don't like razors and I never drink fizzy drinks with fast food because it gives me gas.

To be quite frank, a girl will always need the confidence and company of another girl, there are some things that guys just can't understand. Take for instance Irvine, he'd never understand how precious a hot water bottle is to me and Selphie once every month. Or that Paracetamols are a must to carry round. Nor can he understand why girls never leave the house without a handbag. Well, I guess the last one no guy understands.

Then there is Zell. If Squall wasn't my best friend, I think Zell would be. Zell is the only guy I have met who understands girls. I think it's because he's pretty close to his Mum and was there the whole nine yards when she had his younger sister. Zell always knows and understands our feelings and opinions on things. He's really cool.

We walked a little further toward the middle of the beach, until we found our spot, the same spot we came to every year since the five of us became friends. It was a small dip in the sand dunes up on one of the hills midway into the beach, looking directly into the middle of the ocean.

We sat down in a circle, our knees touching, I could see the sun settling behind Irvine's tall body, an orange glow hitting all of us, even highlighting Zell's tattoo. My knees were touching Squall's and Selphie's as we all came closer with our envelopes in hand. It was the day we'd been waiting for, the A-Level results were out, two years of hard work finally revealed in a matter of seconds. I was anxious and excited to see how I did, but more for Squall. He had worked so hard for the past few months, I had hardly seen him! I prayed silently that he'd done well.

"Well guys, we made it to the end of A Levels. Today marks our futures at Uni," Zell stated making us even more nervous.

"You know I'm glad we all decided to stay on at Balamb and spend the summer here," Squall said.

"All except Rinoa," Irvine teased.

"Hey!" I replied back. "I'm only going to be away for three weeks, I'll be back before Uni starts. Besides, I haven't seen my Dad since winter break."

"I'm joking," Irvine said, holding his hands up in defence.

"Hm." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, who's going first?" Selphie asked looking at each one of us.

"I want to go first, but I don't want to open mine," Irvine said truthfully.

He made a sceptical face and offered his envelope to Selphie.

"Okay, I'll open yours and you open mine." She suggested trading her envelope.

Selphie took a deep breath and opened up Irvine's envelope before reading out his grades.

"You got a B for History, A for English, and B for Politics," Selphie read out and handed back the sheet for Irvine to read for himself.

"Well done!" Zell and I cheered.

"That's good, Irvine." Squall agreed smiling.

"Man, that history test was hard, I sure as hell thought I got below a D!" Irvine exclaimed looking at his grades.

"Irvy, tell me mine," Selphie cried impatiently, patting his arms anxiously.

"All right," Irvine complied opening up Selphie's envelope. "You got A in English, a B in Art, an A in Drama."

I instantly hugged Selphie's body and cried into her ear. "Well done, Selph!"

Selphie was just relieved and let out a exasperated grunt. She had really hated art towards the end of the year and settled with only achieving a C grade. But at last her work was a little better and she achieved something a little higher.

"Alright I'm next," Zell yelled over the congratulations. Tearing his envelope open he read through it before shouting "Booya!"

"What'd you get?" We all followed dying to know his grades.

"Two As in History and Chemistry and an A* Biology!" He grinned proudly.

"Zell that's fantastic!" I exclaimed. Boy, he'd done really well.

"Nice one," Irvine replied high fiving Zell.

Squall just smacked Zell's back in commendation and looked to me, raising his eyebrows.

"Trade you?" I offered him and he exchanged his envelope with me.

At this moment in time I was feeling very nervous, not because whatever I read from my envelope would mark what and where I'd be studying. But because I was reading from Squall's envelope and that would indicate the go ahead of my confession. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

"Okay Rinoa, let's see how you did," he teased opening it up and reading it.

I held my hands together in front of my face, pressing my lips together. All right, I was anxious to know how well I did, if I did well or if I completely mucked up in the exams.

"A* for English, A for Biology, and A for Geography," he replied folding the paper back.

"You're lying." I accused him my face pale and emotionless.

"See for yourself," he replied handing the sheet over to me.

I couldn't even hear the commendations I was getting, all I could concentrate was on how much my heart was racing and the fact that my sheet only displayed the grades Squall just read out. I was so relieved and proud of my work for the past two years! I knew I had to get good grades, but this was just amazing! To get As in all subjects? I was glad I mimicked Squall and kept my head down till exams were over.

After the shock was over, Squall nudged me and pointed to the last remaining envelope. I tore it open and read it in my mind, and all I could say was wow!

"Oh my God, Squall, you got all Us," I replied and looked up to his shocked face.

"What?" he asked and grabbed the paper off my hands.

"Pft." I cracked up. "Dude, you out did all of us! A*s in History, Maths, Biology and Chemistry!"

"Haha!" Zell cried and jumped on Squall with Irvine following in pursuit. Squall just cried out along with them.

I knew he was ecstatic that the year was over and he had gotten the best he could. He worked so hard and went all MIA on us during the last few months of studying. And it had paid off big time in the end. The boys had rolled around the sand and were now chasing each other and play wrestling under the warm orange sun. The fun had kicked in, the exams were over, the results were out and now we'd have a kick-ass time!

"Selphie," I called getting the brunette's attention. "I'm going to tell him now," I said breathlessly.

Selphie's green eyes went wide. "Really? Oh Rinoa!" She cried happily, clapping her hands together.

"It's the perfect time. Exams are over, he's got really good grades. Ah, Selphie, you don't know how long I've been wanting to tell him."

"Er, excuse me I do, you've gone on about it since November."

"Yeah and I only held off because of the pressure he had in order to do well," I replied defensively.

I could still remember how anxious I had been all those months, dying to tell Squall but not being able to. Every time I was brave enough to open my mouth the situation would falter and I'd have to delay my announcement.

"I know babe, I was kidding," Selphie replied comfortingly.

"I know this is the perfect time. He's so happy now Selph, and if I tell him now I just know that in four weeks time when we head off to Uni, we'll enjoy it more," I explained already going into my hundredth daydream that day.

"Go for it Rinoa, go tell him." Selphie encouraged me.

We both got up brushing the sand from out backs and ran after the boys. Selphie starting calling and Irvine and Zell towards her, both of them giving chase running after my short brunette friend. Squall had his back to me, so I ran up to him and pounced on him like a wild hunter in a jungle. I wrapped my legs round his waist and my arms around his neck yelling "Ride horsy, ride into the sunset!".

Squall chuckled and started walking with me on his back. "Rin, for a teetotaller you sure do act drunk sometimes." He observed and started to spin around with me on his back. I cried out in glee until he stopped, making us both dizzy that we staggered in the soft sand for a couple of seconds.

"I could say the same to you, Mister," I finally replied as he plopped me onto the sand and sat down next to me.

"I can't believe it, Rinoa. This year is finally over, all that hard work I did, it paid off," he said looking into the horizon adoringly.

"I'm happy for you, Squall," I replied, and I really was.

"I just knew if I worked hard I'd get the grades. I'm not one of those people Rin, the ones that hardly work and just get the As," he said modestly. He looked at me then and smiled. "Next year will be awesome, us five at Uni. Maybe you and I will be in the same lectures."

I smiled at him realising he'd given me an opening. "Squall, there's something I wanted to tell you." I said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back at the sunset.

"Erm, it's kinda embarrassing," I said looking at my fingers and playing around with my nails.

"You can tell me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" he replied turning his body to face me and pulling my chin up.

I looked into his eyes and immediately my heartbeat quickened, my breath catching at my throat. I felt nervous and scared to tell him, but at the same time anxious and excited. I could feel my cheeks growing red and my palms sweating from the anticipation.

"Er, well I wanted to say this a long time ago but, you were busy with coursework and then exams. I thought I'd put it off in case it sidetracked you but I don't think I can keep it in any longer," I said looking back at the setting sun.

"I'm listening, Rin," Squall spoke, waiting to hear what I had to say.

I looked at him straight in the eye and took a deep, steady breath, pausing for a few moments to calm myself and then finally releasing it.

"Squall…" I just looked at him while he stared at me with concern. "I'm… I-I'm in love with you, Squall," I finally blurted out.

He immediately moved his head back a bit and looked at me oddly. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to respond to my revelation, show me some kind of excited emotion, but he just continued looking at me in puzzlement.

"Oh," he said finally after a moment's silence. "Rin, look," strike one and I felt my heart thud once, "I do love you, but" strike two and my face dropped in despair, "I'm just not _in _love with you," he said slowly unable to get the words out properly. Strike three, and I'm outta there! My heart completely sunk at his words. That wasn't how I imagined him to react.

"Oh," I mumbled embarrassedly, looking at the sand around us as if noticing it for the first time. Ashamedly I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry, Rin."

"No!" I said quickly, a bit too quickly perhaps. "I just thought I should tell you because…" But I had no reason. I just thought I'd tell him because a huge part of me actually believed he'd say it back.

"How long have you felt this way?" he asked with a curious frown.

"I... don't know," I answered truthfully. "I wanted to tell you back in November, but you had coursework due in and then you kept going on about the exams coming up. I thought it would be best to bring it up when everything had settled."

All the time I kept my head lowered too embarrassed to look at him. I just kept my eyes focused on his trainers, observing the loops and ties of his shoelaces, trying to rid myself of the hurt his answer had caused. Trying to rid myself of the embarrassment I just faced.

"Well, thanks for thinking about me. I mean, my education," he replied.

_You're welcome,_ I thought in bitter disappointment.

"Rinoa, getting those grades, it showed me that I'm going to have work twice as hard if I want to get grades like that at Uni. I can't have anything distract me," he tried to explain to me.

"Squall, it's fine I understand. I just wanted you to know how I felt," I said, the whole time wishing I could go back in time.

I guess as conceited as it sounded, I never imagine Squall to reject me. Somehow, I thought he'd feel the same way, like we were meant to be together and he'd tell me he liked me all along. But he did love me. We got along great, we'd been best friends for years and practically did everything together. Everyone would go on about how we were joined at the hip and inseparable. Was loving me not the same as being _in_ love with me. Just in what way did he love me?

"Rinoa, you're my best friend, and I can't imagine not having you in my life. You mean a lot to me, and I really mean that. You're always there supporting me and lending a helping hand and I wouldn't have gotten those grades without your help. But I'm not ready for a relationship, I need to concentrate on my education if I wanna make it in life," he continued, as painful as it was for me hearing it.

I wished for him to stop, to just put an end to my misery. I could already feel the pill like form surfacing on my throat and the stinging at the sides of my eyes. There was no way I could cry in front of him. God, he'd think I was such a loser.

"Squall, just forget it," I said trying to laugh it off.

"Can we just go back to normal?" he asked bending his head to look at me properly. "I'm still your best friend, right?"

I looked at him with a fake grin. "Right."

He smiled at me and offered me a hug. I forcefully put my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulders. Blinking furiously I made the tears die down.

"Let's get back to the others, they'll be wondering what we're doing here," I said laughingly and getting up off the sand.

"Yeah." Squall agreed and grabbed my hand. "Race?" he asked.

I giggled giving him my answer as he tightened his grip on me and ran towards the others. I promised myself not to cry. I promised myself that once I got home I'd let tears have their moment of grief. Putting on a brave face I ran with Squall to join the others.

* * *

Unlocking my front door, I entered the house and took off my shoes. Heading upstairs I took two steps at a time and reached my bedroom under five seconds. Once in my room, I walked over to my bed and dropped my body like a ten tonne weight. I grabbed my pillow and cuddled it waiting for the tears to come. But they didn't. Not until I ran the scene in my head and got to the point where he said he wasn't in love with me.

It hurt. Just what kind of love did Squall have for me? Or did he just say that to make me feel better? Kinda like those job interviews where they say, 'We thought you were excellent, but we decided to go a different way.'

There was a knock on my door before it opened. Mum came in with a big smile on her face. "How did you-oh Rinoa, why are you crying?" she asked, making her way to me and holding my head in her hands.

I tried to speak but the attention just made my situation worse and the huge pill was back in my throat.

"Oh honey, sometimes we don't always get the grades we want," Mum tried being comforting, only she was wrong on the subject.

"No Mum," I spoke choking down the pill at my throat. "It wasn't the exams," I clarified.

"What is it, hon?" she asked worried.

I wiped away my tear stained cheeks only for them to be replaced with more tears. They were streaming down. "I told Squall I loved him," I said and started sobbing again.

"Oh sweetheart." Mum's voice melted into sympathy. I didn't need to continue.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes, Mum letting me cry out my rejection, as she rubbed my back in a soothing comfort. I couldn't believe that what I thought would turn into one of the best days of my life, turned into a shambles. I couldn't believe that I actually thought Squall would have that kind of feelings towards me. Who was I kidding? If he did he would have showed them ages ago! I couldn't believe I was so deluded.

"You know, it might hurt now, but you'll get over it. Its hard loving someone when they don't love you back, but pretty soon you'll be able to handle it." Mum tried comforting me.

"Mum, I don't think I'm ever going to get over him," I said striking new tears.

"Oh you will sweetie, with time. Right now everything is fresh, it's hard to digest. But soon you'll be okay."

"I don't think so. I couldn't even look at him, I felt so embarrassed, to think he actually liked me." I continued sobbing into her, feeling sorry for myself. "I don't think I can ever see him again."

"Oh Rinoa, he's your best friend, he'll understand if you need some time. Besides you're going away tomorrow, the time apart will do you both some good."

I didn't reply, I just held on to her and cried.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I got into my house and heard my Mum calling me from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen I found her chopping vegetables on the middle island where we normally ate breakfast.

"So?" she asked with her eyes alight

"All A*s." I smirked handing her the envelope.

Her eyes got wider and she shrieked with joy. "Oh Squall, I'm so proud of you!" she rejoiced, kissing me on the cheek and looking at the sheet displaying my grades.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and picked at the bowl of grapes before popping some into my mouth.

"Oh, you're Dad is going to be proud of you," Mum continued still staring at the paper. She looked up at me and smiled again. "How did the others do?"

"Pretty well. Rinoa got two As and an A*," I answered.

"Great, smart girl I wouldn't put it passed her," she replied happily.

Mum really liked Rinoa, well everyone did, it was kind of hard not to. She was always bubbly and positive, always looking out for people. That's kind of why I liked her, that's why she was my best friend.

"Yeah, Rinoa said something funny to me today," I began thinking back to our encounter on the beach.

"Yeah?" Mum asked.

"She told me she was in love with me," I answered amused, still a bit baffled myself.

Mum put the knife she was using down and put her hand to her mouth letting out another cry. "Oh! She finally did it."

"What?" I asked confused. "How did you-"

"Oh Squall! Everyone knows how that girl feels, it's written all over her. Every time you walk into a room her eyes light up. Since she first met you she hasn't been able to get rid of those starry eyes of hers," she ranted on.

"Huh?" I could only reply back. "So you knew she liked me all this time?"

"Of course. Oh Squall, you two have always been so close, inseparable. I'm so happy for you both-"

"Ma!" I interrupted her. "Ma, I didn't tell Rinoa…" I couldn't finish.

"Oh no," she replied not needing the explanation. Her face dropped as she realised my answer. "Oh poor Rinoa, she must be heartbroken."

"No, she was fine. We promised to stay as friends," I replied trying to excuse myself.

Truth was, now the more I thought about it, the more guilty I felt. Would Rinoa really be disappointed in how I responded? She'd understand, she knew I loved her, she knew she would always be my best friend. Surely that meant a lot more to her.

"Still, I'm sure she's not feeling ecstatic that you don't feel the same way."

"I do love her. She's my best friend, but I just don't think I love her in that way," I explained but more to myself.

"If that's true, then you did the right thing by telling her," Mum replied putting her hand over mine. "Trust me, you do not want to go down the 'leading you on' road."

"I should call her," I said getting up off my seat and making my way towards the threshold of the kitchen door.

"No Squall. Let her be alone for now, I know as a girl, she'll want to be alone."

"But she's leaving tomorrow," I said, pausing in stride and remembering she was going back to Deling City for two weeks.

"Get up early and head over to her place, you can catch her before her flight. Trust me Squall, she needs to be alone right now," Mum said with the saddest of smiles.

I nodded and walked to the stairs making my way towards my room. I did the right thing by telling her the truth. Sure it hurt now, but with time she'd get over her feelings. We'd remain as best friends and things would go back to normal. She just needed to be alone right now. I'd see her the next day.

Even though I told myself that, I still felt guilty.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I hugged my Mum at the security stand telling her that I'd call her as soon as I landed in Deling City.

"You got everything?" Mum asked me.

"Passport, boarding pass, and hand luggage right here." I showed each one to her so she had some closure that I would get stuck beyond the barriers.

"All right, you have a safe journey and tell your father I'll be there in two weeks. Give him a big sloppy kiss from me when you see him."

"Eww!" I said in disgust.

"What, I haven't seen him in two months," she replied as if that was an excuse.

"So! I'm not kissing Dad for you."

"Fine, I'll do it myself when I get down there," she teased raising her eyebrow. "All right love, have a wonderful time with your father. Erm, but make sure he rests every now and then," she said, and I thought I saw just the hint of worry in her eye.

I wanted to ask her why but the announcement for my flight was made and so I hugged my Mum and hurried to board my flight.

* * *

Finally sitting down on my seat, I looked out of the plane window at the Balamb hills below me. It was a six hour flight to Deling City and I'd be home to see my Dad. Three weeks without Squall and the gang. It was ironic really. Yesterday I was in a dilemma because I really wanted to see my Dad but I didn't want to be away from Squall. Yet now I was sitting her silently thanking God that I was actually on my way to Deling City. There's no way I could look at Squall again, not after what I confessed.

I shook my head feeling the tears already perk up. There was no way I'd let anyone on this flight see me cry.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

"Squall. Squall!"

I felt someone shake me roughly. I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight shinning through my open curtains.

"Hm. It's morning already," I asked Mum.

She looked at me sympathetically before speaking. "Squall, I had to run errands this morning. I woke you up before I left, I think you fell asleep again."

I didn't remember her waking me up, but normally it took a couple of attempts to wake me from my slumber.

"I'm awake now," I said to her, putting my arms behind my head and trying to keep my eyes open. I was greedy for more sleep.

"Squall, it's half eleven," Mum said to which I nodded. "Rinoa's flight leaves in twenty minutes."

"Oh crap!" I cried, immediately jumping out of my bed and looking around my room for clothes.

"Honey, by the time you get there, she'll have taken off."

I grabbed my jeans off the chair it was hanging on and began putting them on, taking off my shirt and grabbing a clean one from the closet I quickly dressed myself in a hasty state.

"Ma, I have to see her before she goes," I said while getting my grey socks from my bottom draw and quickly slipping them on.

She watched as I frantically gathered my keys, wallet and phone off my desk and into my pockets.

"Come on, I'll drive," she said and started for the door.

* * *

Five minutes later and we were speeding down the street. I was praying we'd be there soon, that Rinoa's flight had somehow been delayed and I'd catch her on time. I just wanted to go and promise her that I'd be here when she'd get back, that she was still my best friend and things would go back to normal.

Mum suddenly slowed down and I had to asked her why.

"That was Julia's car parked on the side road," she said. "Squall, lets just ask Julia if Rinoa's at the airport."

"No Ma, lets just go and see ourselves," I answered, I just wanted to get to Rinoa in case her flight was delayed.

My Mum didn't listen to me, she just parked her car and ordered me out. Walking up to Mrs Heartilly's car we spotted her walking out of one of the café's a cup of latte in her hand.

"Julia," Mum called out to her. She spotted us and smiled.

"Raine, how are you," she asked quickly hugging my Mum in the process.

"Good, yourself?" she asked getting a well reply. "Has Rinoa already flown off, we were on our way to the airport."

"Oh," she said looking at me and putting her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry Squall, she already boarded by the time I left, they'll be flying in about fifteen minutes," she answered looking at her watch.

"We can still make it," I said looking at my Mum in plea.

"Squall, the airport is another half an hour drive," she said sternly.

"Hey, she said she'll call me when she lands, I'll get her to give you call," Mrs Heartilly suggested sympathetically.

"Thanks," I mumbled in defeat.

I just looked at the road ahead of us depressingly. I didn't get to say goodbye to her. I didn't get to tell her to have a nice time and that I'd be waiting when she got back. What a lousy friend I turned out to be.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Six hours later and I landed at Deling City International Airport. Galbadia was about three hours ahead of Balamb so by the time I landed it was already 9pm. I made my way over to the arrivals and baggage reclaim, picking up my checked luggage and then heading to the front of the airport.

Dad had called before my flight and said he was sending someone to pick me up. I walked around the queue of people until I noticed a medium built guy with dark black hair holding a sign with my name on it. The closer I got to him I realised that he couldn't be one of my Dad's drivers. Firstly, he looked pretty young, secondly, he was wearing civilian clothing instead of uniform they normally wear.

"Hi," I said to him as I walked up and dropped my bags.

"Hi, Rinoa right?" he asked. I nodded and awaited his introduction. He surprised me by hugging me and patting my back. "Oh it's been so long," he said.

I was startled by the sudden personal contact and broke from the hug, looking at him curiously. My eyebrows were raised and seeing this the guy faltered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry," he replied seeing my odd look. "You probably don't remember me. I'm your uncle Zone."

"Uncle?" I asked surprised.

"Heh, yeah. Let's get out of here and I'll explain everything."

I reluctantly followed him out of the airport and into the car park. He put my bags into the boot of his Jeep and I made my way into the passenger side of the car. Once he'd gotten in and put his seat belt on, he started the car and drove off. I came to Deling City as often with Mum as I could. So from the airport it was about an hour's drive to my Dad's mansion.

My father was the General of Galbadia, he was in charge of the army and defensive system for Galbadia and worked most of the time. When I was ten years old Mum and I moved to Balamb for a quiet life away from the spotlight of her singing career which she gave up, returning every so often to be with my Dad.

I had learnt through time that through my childhood my mother had regretted not always being there. By the time I hit nine, she was desperate not to let the remainder of my youth pass by her and wanted a fresh start. So Dad contacted some people in Balamb and we decided to carry on with our life there, though it was hard with Dad being in another country. But Squall had made up for that.

"So," Zone started speaking. "You probably want to know all about me huh?"

"I guess," I said, still not sure what to make of this guy.

"Well, you know about the conflict between your Dad and your Grandfather right?" he asked me, while switching lanes.

"Erm, no. I only know that Dad and Granddad stopped talking before I was born and they haven't spoken since," I said, remembering back to a youthful day when I asked my Mum why I didn't have a Granddad.

"Actually, that's not completely true," he replied. "See, when your Dad was about seventeen, your Granddad and Grandma got divorced. They had their issues and once your Dad was old enough they agreed to separate."

I turned my body slightly to face Zone, interested to hear the family history.

"Well, a year after that, your Grandma fell ill and it got worse. Your Dad blamed your Granddad for your Grandma's death and the two stopped talking for a good couple of years. Your Granddad then got remarried, to my Mum, and had my older sister Rosa."

"Granddad got remarried?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your Dad didn't come to the wedding though, I guess he was still angry with Dad. Anyways, a couple of years later, my older brother Watts was born, and then a year after that I was born," he added smiling.

"Oh, so you're my Dad's half-brother," I asked following along with the story.

"Yep. The youngest. I have another brother and sister around the same age as Fury from my Mum's first marriage, but that's another story," he joked.

"So, what happened after that?" I asked wanting him to continue. By this time we had already reached the main town.

"Well, when your Dad made General, that's when he met your Mum. I guess she insisted he make up with your Granddad and he ended up inviting him to the wedding. A year later you were born; that's when I first saw you," he said smiling at me.

I smiled back in respect, but it wasn't like I could recollect the memory.

"Anyways, it was some time in the summer when you were nearing two, an argument had ensued and to be honest, to this day I still don't know what it was about. All I remember was my Mum telling me to get my stuff together and Dad storming out of Caraway mansion," he said sadly. "And we never went back."

"Wow. All these years, must have been some argument," I retorted. "But, how comes you're here now?" I asked curiously.

"That's what brings me to my next point," he said, his face a bit apprehensive.

* * *

I rushed out of the car before Zone even parked up and ran for the mansion doors. I repeatedly rang on the door hurrying the maids to open up. One finally opened it and I pushed past her and ran for my Dad's study.

Once in, I spotted him sitting on his chair with his feet up on one of the footstools, he had a cotton overthrow wrapped around him with a book in his hand and his reading glasses on. I ran to him and hugged him, causing him to let out a hearty laugh.

"How are you, sweetie?" he asked, and I could hear laughter in his voice. "You must be very happy to see me." He started coughing causing me to lessen my hold on him.

"Not at all," I replied sternly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh." My Dad looked like he was going to continue but Zone walked in then. "You told her then?" he asked the younger man.

"Sorry. I had to."

"Dad, you had a stroke and you didn't think to tell your own daughter?" I cried, hurt at being left in the lurch.

"Rinoa, you had exams and coursework." He tried excusing himself.

"So! That's not as important as your health. I would have left all my exams and come straight here," I said angrily.

"Exactly. Which is why your mother and I didn't tell you," he replied.

"That's why Mum came down here in a rush two months ago, right? I can't believe she didn't tell me," I said hotly.

"Rinoa, don't you dare blame your mother, I told her not to tell you."

"Look, maybe Rinoa should get refreshed upstairs and Fury you can take your medication now," Zone said from the doorway. "We can talk about this through a nice cup of tea," he said, winking at me.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I heard my Mum calling me from downstairs so followed her voice to the landing.

"Ma, did you call me?" I yelled.

"Yes, Rinoa's Mum is on the phone."

I ran down the stairs to find my Mum saying her goodbyes and finally passed the phone on to me. "Hello." I spoke into the receiver.

_"Hi, Squall. I just called to let you know that Rinoa landed safely. She's a bit tired now and said she'll call you some time later," _she explained.

"Oh. Okay, thanks Mrs Heartilly."

_"No problem, I'll let you get back to your evening," _she said and finally said goodbye.

I depressingly put the receiver back in its place and headed back upstairs. Rinoa was never too tired to call me. We'd talk on the phone for hours some nights until one of us eventually fell asleep, resulting in the other to hang up. She was probably hurt by what happened yesterday, that had to be it.

I took my phone from my desk and started tapping in a text to her. I just wanted her to know that I was missing her and she was still my best girl.

**Hey Rin.**

**How's DC? Missing you lots, can't wait till you get back.**

**Don't make any new friends, got it? Don't want anyone taking my place. :P**

I had almost typed 'love you', but thought against it. There was no way I wanted to send her mixed messages. I guess without the mentioning of love, and the three weeks she'd be away it would be easy for her to get over her feelings. Then things would return back to normal.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I was so tired the night before I nearly nodded off while Zone and Dad were talking. I think I did at one point as I felt Zone shake me and tell me to head to bed. I slept the entire night straight without any interruptions.

Waking up to my bedroom I looked around the light blue room. Four walls were painted sky blue, the furniture was all oak wood varnished with the darkest colour. To one side of the room was a writing desk just underneath the white rimmed window. To another side was a bean bag next to a book shelf. This room hadn't been redecorated since I turned ten. There was no point really, my main bedroom was back in Balamb so there was no point sprucing this one up. Not like I'd be here forever.

I got up from my bed and grabbed my phone. I saw I got a text message so began to read it. My heart did a flip when I saw Squall as the sender. I hadn't spoken to him since the night at the beach.

I read his message a few times, and every time I read it, it made me less upset about the incident and more angry. What did he mean, don't make any new friends? I'd do what I liked. And what was with 'I don't want anyone taking my place'? So he wasn't in love with me, yet he didn't want anyone else to be. The douche! Just what did he think of me? That I'd be away for three weeks mourning after him and pining for him for the rest of my life.

Whatever, I was in Deling City for three weeks. I was going to make sure I made new friends.

Best friend or not, Squall Leonhart wasn't going to hold me back.

* * *

**Author Notes: 27th May 2011, **Coming back to fix these mistakes that I wasn't aware of before. Mainly it's the dialogue grammar that I'm fixing. Also, I've noticed these first few chapters really lack detail which kind of is a contrast to the later chapters. Oh well, progression is a dandy thing.


	2. Making Things Worse

**Here is the next chapter to this bloody damn story-**

_Alright thats it! I'm stepping in and taking over. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you purposefully trying to get rid of our reviewers? These nice people spend so much time reading and reviewing and you leave unpleasant attentions, what the hell are they going to think?_

**I don't care! I have my own issues to worry about!**

_Yeah? Well suck it up and get over it! Everyone has problems, i have problems but you dont see me plastering it across the whole of fanfic! _

**Well-**

_No! I'm not done. Until you can be pleasant and writer a proper attention i'm taking over for now. You dont deserve the spotlight._

_Ah! *breaths* Hi Everyone, it's me Niqsta... erm well i mean the other Niqsta the BTA one. Yeah see i knew you guys would recognise me. :) So, i'm going to address the attention today until FIE-Niq gets over whatever issues she has. Just ignore her, she's being emo over something i dont even know and its not like she tells me anything anyways. _

_So this is nice, i havent spoken to you guys since BTA, oh! But enough about BTA (even though it was a kickass story) this story FIE seems to be some what... satisfactory, no offence Niq!_

**I hate you!**

_Feeling's mutual! Anyways, so here is the next chapter and i'll see you guys at the attention in the bottom. Again so sorry for this whole fiasco. :)_

_What was that Niq? Oh she said that the story is split in a month, so by 'Monday' it is the last week of September... hey Niq i'll just put some headings in so they get it, ok? Niq?... Niq?... Yeah ok, she's ignoring me now. *sighs*_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Making Things Worse

_September_

**Rinoa's POV**

"I'm sure, Mum." I was saying into the receiver. "No, I swear it has nothing to do with Squall."

I looked around the room, staring at Zone and Dad's concerned face. They actually didn't know about the incident with Squall and I wasn't planning on them ever finding out. In fact, Dad had only met Squall a couple of times when he had come over to Balamb and even then, Squall was just my childhood friend to him.

"Mum, I just want to be with Dad. He needs me and I need him." I said smiling at my Dad.

My Mum as usual was worrying down the phone and sounded almost teary.

"Mum, I'm in Deling City I'm not dead. Ok… no no! Don't tell Squall! Just let Selphie know and she'll tell the others… Yeah I'm sure." I said with as much as conviction I could convince. "Alright, love you too. Bye." I finally hung up and took a deep breath.

Zone started collecting the tea cups and saucers and handed them to the maid. I walked over to my Dad's study area and went around the back of his chair. Putting my arms around his neck, I bent down and rested my cheek against his.

He took his hand and held mine, rubbing it lightly.

"You'll always have two homes remember that." He said sadly.

I nodded to his statement. It was true no matter how hard I tried to forget it. Three weeks I had spent in Deling, but I could never deny that a part of me belonged in Balamb. Or that even though I was denying going back, a huge part of me was dying to return and run into Squall's arms.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

It was around 4pm when I heard the doorbell go off downstairs. I smiled straight away knowing Rinoa was due back and she had probably come straight over.

I rushed down the stairs and ran for the door, only to open it to Selphie.

"Hey." I said to her and moved aside to let her in.

"Hey, Squall. I'm not staying long I just came over to give you a message." She said looking around the passageway.

"Ok, shoot." I said leaning against the wall with one foot up.

"Er, Rinoa's Mum called me today. Apparently, Rinoa's Dad was ill a couple of months back and he's just recovering." She said worriedly.

"Oh my God, is he ok?" I asked wondering what the cause was.

"Yeah, he had a stroke, but he's resting now." She said clarifying.

Selphie started doing that really annoying thing that I didn't like when she was nervous. She started bouncing the tips of her index fingers together while staring at the ceiling.

"So was that the message?" I asked.

"No. Ah, well yeah kinda. Erm, see because her Dad's ill, Rinoa's not coming back today." She said breathlessly.

"Alright." I said nodding. "So when is she coming back?"

"Erm, I'm not sure." She replied looking away from me.

Now I've watched enough CSI: Esthar to know that she was lying, the number one clue to know how someone is lying to you is when they don't look you in the eye.

"Selphie, we start Uni next week, when is she coming back?" I demanded.

She looked at me then sympathetically. I could see the pity in her eyes, the truth she knew and the lies she was forced to feed me.

"She's not coming back is she?" I asked softly.

"No." She answered. "She's already changed courses, she's starting DCU in a couple of weeks."

"I understand that her Dad is ill, but she could have called and told me." I honestly said.

"Don't take it personally Squall, she didn't call me either." She replied as if it were nothing.

I made a sound with my throat. "Selphie, you're just a friend, I'm her best friend, I should have come to you with the message."

"Hey!" She cried offended by my words. "I'm as much of Rinoa's friend as are you, I have a right to be upset by her not calling either."

"Selphie you've known Rinoa for four years. I've known Rinoa since I was ten." I clarified.

"Yeah, and you also broke her heart." She blurted out and immediately put her hand to her mouth. "Sorry Squall, I didn't mean that."

I looked at the floor in shame. Was that the real reason she wasn't coming back? Did my rejection really hurt her so much? She knew I loved her, it wasn't like I didn't want her in my life. Why was she so hurt by it? It was just a crush, she'd get over it in time.

"Is that why she's not coming back?" I asked suddenly.

"No, I'm sure its because of her Dad." She replied, although her voice could have told me otherwise. Her voice was obviously coated in sugary sweetness, covering the harsh truth. Rinoa Heartilly wasn't coming back purely so she didn't have to see me.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

It was around 8pm when I got out of the shower and was drying my hair when I heard my phone go off. I thought it might be my Mum so hurried to answer. It was definitely an international calling card number so I quickly accepted it.

"Hello." I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Rinoa, it's me Selphie." I heard Selphie's voice from the other side.

"Hey! How are you. I'm so sorry I didn't call you myself, thought I'd be easier to get my Mum to pass on the message. My Dad's been ill and-

"It's fine Rinoa. Look there's not much time left on this card, but I just wanted to say Hi." She replied.

"Ok, so you know I'm not coming back." I guilty asked. I thought Selphie might have been upset that I didn't tell her, even though I spoke to her only a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, I also told the others, they really miss you, Rin." She said sadly.

"How did Squall take it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Er, Squall? Yeah he was pretty upset." She made out difficultly.

"Oh. Well, he'll get over it, not like I'm someone important in his life." I bitterly replied.

"Rin, you know you are. Erm, by the way, you not coming back doesn't have anything to do with what happened between you two right?" She asked awkwardly.

"You want the truth?" I asked her. To be honest, right now I was dying to be honest and reveal my feelings to someone. Normally it would be Squall I would rant to, now however, it was difficult since he was the problem.

"Course I want the truth, I'm your friend."

"Selphie, I don't think I can see Squall again. Every time I remember what happened I feel so stupid and silly like some school girl with a crush on a guy that she can never be with. Not because fate has them as star crossed lovers, but because I'm probably not good enough for him." I honestly replied.

"Rinny, I'm sure that's not true." She tried to reason.

"No Selph, it is. I cant believe I actually thought he liked me back."

"But sweetie, that's no reason not to come back." She said.

"If I'm really honest. I can't come back knowing he knows how I feel. It was easy before when he didn't know and was completely oblivious. It didn't hurt so much then." I said painfully. "Now he'll know how I feel and continue on as if my feelings don't exist and I can't deal with that. I can't be around him knowing he knows how I feel and won't reciprocate it." I finally exclaimed.

Just thinking about Squall was having me pulsating. I didn't fully know what I was more upset at. The fact that I stupidly thought he'd like me back, or the fact that he expected me to continue as if nothing had changed.

"But Rin, you can't make someone like you." She said.

"I know, Selph. But I also can't pretend to be normal around someone that knows how I feel."

"It will hurt-"

"No, Selphie listen." I interrupted her. I was tired and hurt and just wanted her to understand that my reasons weren't childish. "I don't want Squall to have a hold on me. Already when I'm around him I feel lovesick and when he's not around he's all I think about. But not anymore. If anything, this time away will force me to get over him."

"Well, that's a good thing. Then you guys can go back to normal." She tried being optimistic.

"I don't think Squall will ever change his feelings for me." I said and paused. "And I also think, that I can never have what Squall and I had before. Tell him I'm sorry Selphie, but I'm not coming back."

"Oh." She said sadly. We both didn't speak for a bit and she then cleared her throat. "Rin, erm, I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"Alright, hon. Bye." I said and hung up.

I lay on my bed and looked at my white coloured ceiling. Even without Squall here, I felt love sick. I hoped it would pass quickly, but the memory of a teen magazine I read popped up in my head. If it were true, given that I'd known Squall for eight years, it would take double that to get over him.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

Selphie put down her cell phone and stared at me. All I could do right now was re-enact her phone conversation with Rinoa. All the things Rinoa said, how she was feeling, why she wasn't coming back. It wasn't fair, how could she blame me for the way she felt? I never led her on, I never told her I liked her in that way so how could she blame me? I gave her a genuine reason for why I couldn't be in a relationship and she completely disregards that? What was it with her, was our friendship so little to her that she could just give it up so easily?

"Sorry, Squall." Selphie eventually spoke.

"It's alright. Look, I'm going to head upstairs, I'll see ya in class next week." I said to her walking her out. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

After Selphie left I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I couldn't tell how I was feeling. A part of me was upset, another was angry but mostly I was just disappointed.

We were best friends, I'd known her since I was ten. She was always there, every birthday, every graduation. My Mum would practically have to drag me to the airport, with me kicking and screaming because I didn't want to leave Balamb. We'd always get our mothers to arrange our holidays during the same time so we wouldn't miss each other. It always worked like that. The three weeks I'd be in Esthar she'd visit her dad in Deling. But now she was in Deling without me being in Esthar. She was continuing on with her life and leaving me behind.

She loved me? She was in love with me? Exactly what kind of love was it, if she could easily leave me behind?

It wasn't love, it was a lesson. She was teaching me a lesson for not following her way. Well I didn't need to be taught a lesson. I'd get along just fine without her.

I grabbed my jacket off my chair and took my keys out from it's pocket. I had other friends in Balamb, ones that actually stuck around.

Heading out of the house I made my way over to my car and headed for Zell's house.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

The next morning and I woke up to a very sunny day. The sun was shining brightly, there was a cool breeze coming in from the west and the sky was as blue as the ocean. It looked beautiful.

Making my way downstairs I entered the kitchen to my Dad and Uncle Zone eating breakfast.

"Morning love," My Dad greeted my kiss, "what are your plans for today?"

"Er, I need to head into DCU and get some papers sorted out and get the fees paid." I answered grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it.

I took a glass out from the cupboard and filled it with orange juice.

"Rinoa, I need to go to the Mall so I'll drop you off, if you want." Zone offered.

"Sure." I agreed happily. I missed my car back home, I had a feisty little black Mazda RX. I wondered if Mum would ship it over.

"I thought you were meeting Charlotte?" My Dad asked Zone.

"I am, that's why I'm heading to the Mall. She's seen a ring she likes and we're going to get a fitting done."

"Who's Charlotte?" I asked getting interested in the conversation.

Zone just laughed. "I wanted to tell you once you met her, but er, Charlotte is my fiancée." He replied with a grin.

"You're getting married?" I asked with my mouth wide open.

"Yes, in about two months. We're going to purchase a nice ring for her today."

"Oh, I want to meet her." I asked getting excited.

"Well, if you get ready now, I'll pop into DCU with you and then we can meet Charlotte after." He suggested looking at my Dad for approval.

"Oh, no problem with me, I'm staying in my study and will continue to read my books." He said winking over at me.

"Ok, well I'm going to get changed, I'll be ready in a jiffy." I said and skipped back to my room.

* * *

After I paid my fees and had my paper work done at DCU, Zone and I headed over to the Deling Mall. It hadn't changed much since I remembered it from my last visit. I think the only changes were that they opened three more coffee shops, a café and two more video game stores. My heart immediately ached for Squall and Zell when I saw a poster of Beginning Reality vs XIII on display.

The mall was quite huge, if I went into detail I wouldn't do it justice. But all I could say was it was massive, built with pure marble flooring and sturdy pillars, and was about six tall floors high.

We stayed on the ground floor, walking passed shops till we got to a café called White SeeD. It was a modern café, with brown and cream interior with brown leather seating. A couple of magazine stands and books shelves dotted around the room.

Zone led me down to the end of the room to one corner table. That's where I saw Charlotte. She was a medium height woman, not very skinny but not fat either. All I could say was she looked healthy, even her hair. It was so glossy. She had light auburn hair, a face with a moderate amount of freckles and dark square reading glasses. Yes, she sounded really geeky, but underneath all that, she was beautiful. And I mean really gorgeous.

"Charlie, I want you to meet my niece, Rinoa." Zone introduced the both of us as we sat down.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Charlotte." I said grinning at her.

"Oh, no one calls my Charlotte expect my Gran. Call me Charlie, feels more like we're best buddies." She winked at me.

I loved this girl, she was cool and welcoming. She'd sure make Zone happy, they were such a cute and complete couple.

The waitress came over and took our orders down. We spoke for a few minutes about each other. I told her that I was back in Deling to see my Dad and starting DCU in a couple of weeks.

I learnt hat Charlie was a Physical Geographer and spent most of her time in research. She was working under a professor who also had taught her at University and was hoping to get some experience to carry out her own research in the future. As of now, she and Zone were getting their wedding sorted out before Charlie had to go to Centra Ruins for a research excavation in January.

The waiter had eventually come over with our drinks and food. I ordered a coffee and blueberry muffin and was happily nibbling away at it when Zone offered me a bite of his Panini.

"C'mon Rinoa, it's really yummy. Melted cheese on tuna and sweet corn." He offered me the Panini so I took a bite while he held onto it.

"Aww." Charlie made a sound. "That's so cute you're feeding her."

"Well, I've only just gotten my niece back." He defended himself.

"Yes, and it shows that you've got some good father skills." She hinted raising that iconic eyebrow.

"Whoa." Zone held out his hands. "Let's get married first before we even think about kids."

I started laughing at them both, it was cute how they interacted. But Charlie was right, Zone was making my move a lot more easier. He was also nice and helpful and a lot of fun around the house. Although he was my uncle, being only five years older than me, he was kind of like an older brother.

But every time I looked at him, I missed my friends. I'd miss Zell when Zone would tell a joke. I'd miss Selphie when I'd reading a book and Zone would beg me to relate to him the story because he was too lazy to read it himself. I missed Irvine… well only just now seeing as Zone and Charlie were flirting. But mostly, I missed Squall when Zone would hug me.

I had a nice time talking to Charlie and Zone, it was so nice to see two people in love. It slightly made me think back to my own relationship with Squall, or rather lack of. I couldn't help but think, well fantasise about me and Squall in a small café, sipping lattes and discussing venues for our wedding. Yeah, I know I'm really silly and probably sound more like a thirteen year old than an eight teen year old. But a girl can dream, right?

Solemnly, I carried on the conversation, my alter ego reminding me to leave behind Squall. It wasn't like he was going to change his mind.

"So, Rinoa, would you like to come with me to see some dresses?" Charlie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure, I'm pretty much free the next couple of weeks." I replied.

See, this was what I liked about Deling, I had family here and new friends. I wasn't going to miss Balamb, not at all.

_

* * *

_

Last week of September

**Squall's POV**

Monday and the first day of lectures. I wanted to get into a good routine so I woke up early, showered and started making my breakfast while ironing my shirt.

While I was eating my bowl of cereal, Zell woke up and rushed out of his bedroom.

"You're late." I stated as he rushed into the bathroom and collected his toothbrush.

"Ah hihn't heer mah ahharm." He inaudibly replied while taking a pause from his vigorous brushing, his mouth filled with toothpaste.

"What?" I said before drinking my juice.

Spitting into the kitchen sink Zell rinsed his mouth.

"Zell! Not in the kitchen sink." I yelled at him.

If I had to share a dorm with this guy, he had better pick up some hygiene.

"What? It's not like I spat into your cereal." He answered, putting me off my breakfast. "I said, I didn't hear my alarm."

"You didn't set your alarm." I said, not recollecting his alarm going off. "Wait, Zell you don't have an alarm." I said while walking over to the sink and getting rid of the residue he left behind.

"Oh, yeah." He replied while grabbing my bowl and pouring more cereal into it.

"Er, Zell. Aren't you going to rinse that bowl first? I just used it." I asked him while he already poured the milk.

"Why? It's clean isn't it? Not like you pissed in it." He replied grinning.

"Yuck, Zell you're nasty." I replied and walked into my room to get changed.

"Oh Squall, get over your high horse, there's nothing wrong with sharing a bowl." I could hear him yell as I shut my door.

Over the weekend Zell and I had gathered out belongings and moved into the student accommodation here at Balamb University. It was alright, a small shower and bathroom to one side, a kitchenette with a breakfast bar, a small lounge and then our two single bedrooms. My room only consisted of a single bed, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and a study desk. Other than that, a small coat hanger was assembled to the back of the door where I hung most of my jackets and fleeces.

Once I had changed into my black jeans, a white shirt and grabbed my black zip-up from the back of my door, I grabbed my back-pack which I packed the night before and headed out.

I had a history lecture first thing in the main campus building so I quickly made my way out before Zell could hold me back. Before walking out I reminded Zell to wrap the cereal packet up before closing the box, put the juice carton next to the milk stand and dry his dish before leaving.

"Make sure you dry it with the cloth and not leave it on the rack." I reiterated.

"I heard ya, I heard ya!" He yelled while running around looking for his socks.

I grabbed the door and pulled it shut behind me. I breathed and looked down the hallway. Other students were also making their way to classes. It was the first day of Uni, the first day of a new chapter in my life. Just a shame Rinoa wasn't here to experience it with me.

* * *

My first lecture was about two hours long and on Modern Estharian History. The lecturer mainly discussed the last war, Esthar's military purposes in the war and a breakdown of Esthar's hierarchy, which I couldn't help but correct at one point. It was a pretty self-taught lecture seeing as I knew most of the topics being discussed. So once the lecture finished I decided to head back to my dorm and drop my textbooks off before heading to the Library to collect more.

My mood slightly dampened when I walked in. Zell had left his dish drying on the rack as usual, I had clearly told him to dry it with the cloth and put the plate straight into the cupboard. Not only that but when I went to get a drink I saw he left the juice lying flat on one of the fridge compartments instead of leaving it next to the milk.

I shook my head, I didn't like living with people, clearly for this reason.

I went into my room and emptied my bag. While doing this I took my phone out to check it. Rinoa hadn't been in contact since she had left, she hadn't even texted to wish me luck. The only text I actually had gotten from her was a general forward with her new Galbadian mobile number.

I was mad at her, I hated the fact that she just ignored me and was letting our friendship die out. I didn't get it. How could she treat me like this and love me at the same time? I missed her, I wanted to hear her voice.

I couldn't call her, I'd rinse my phone bill and there was no way my Mum would be happy that I was making international calls on the monthly line rental she was paying for. I decided to play it safe and send her a text message.

**Hey.**

**What have you been up to?**

**I started Uni today, classes were alright, just getting on with it as usual. Nothing different to how things were before, feels normal.**

**Er, so haven't heard from you in a long time, having that much fun huh? Lol.**

**See ya.**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

It was around 3pm when I was sitting with Charlie in Mega Flare Burgers grabbing some quick yet very late lunch. We had shopped non-stop since ten in the morning. We were due to see bridal clothes and had gone into the Bridal shop and gotten Charlie's fittings done. But after we were done with that we spotted a couple of shops having some end of line sales and decided to check them out.

I was sipping my milkshake when I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to check. I thought maybe Zone had texted asking when we were due back.

But it wasn't, it was none other than Mr.-I-love-you-but-I'm-not-in-love-with-you.

I read his message a couple of times wondering what he was trying to say. I didn't get what he meant by things weren't different to how they were before. Was he trying to prove that he was getting along fine without me? Like I cared, I was here doing the exact same thing. And having that much fun that I couldn't contact him? The last time I checked I hadn't even received one phone call from him.

To think about it, what kind of friendship did we have? Selphie calls like every week and sends texts every other day. Zell even emails asking how I am, Irvine speaks to me when he's over at Selphie's but how many times have I spoken to Squall? Nil. Nada. Zilch. Exactly how was this being best friends? Such lies, and I was only realising this now.

I quickly tapped in a text, deciding to be as honest as I possibly could.

**Hi.**

**Just out with a friend, we went shopping and grabbing a bite to eat.**

**Well, my Dad isn't well and I haven't had time to call, you know how busy things can get.**

**I'm starting Uni in a couple of weeks, wonder what kinda people I'll meet.**

**Glad you're enjoying Balamb so much.**

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

While I was on my way to the library I heard my phone go off so I checked it. It was a reply from Rinoa, finally. I quickly read her message, though the more I read the more my smile was dying.

So she was too busy with her Dad to call her best friend, yet she had time to go shopping with some friend she probably jus met? She was so twisted. And was she seriously trying to make me feel jealous? I too was going to Uni, there were tonnes of people here that I could meet and make friends with. So yeah, I was enjoying Balamb.

Spitefully, I texted her back.

**Shopping huh? Who's the new friend?**

**Your Dad must be really ill if you're that busy, should head home so you can attend to his needs.**

**Yeah I heard Deling was filled with a lot of wackos, so don't get too comfy with new people.**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

While Charlie was driving us back, my phone went off again.

"Who's that?" She teased sitting next to me.

"Oh, just a friend." I sarcastically replied, but I don't think she heard it in my voice.

"Hm, from Balamb?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah." I replied.

"That's nice that they're keeping contact with you." She replied before sadly continuing. "I hardly have any friends from Trabia left, they all up and left into different careers."

I decided to ignore Charlie's comment and concentrate on Squall's text. Again I was getting annoyed at his messages, so condescending and prying. What was with him? It was like he didn't want me to move on and have a life without him. He just wanted me tied down to him, a friend for the rest of my life.

With force and anger I started writing my next text.

**Charlie's the name. And my Dad is recovering, thanks for your concern.**

**Deling is actually different compared to the bad company I made in Balamb.**

Alright, I know. This text was obviously written with spite and there was no way of getting out of it since I hit send without even thinking twice.

I sat in the car silently, thinking that I was so childish in replying to his texts, trying to get one over him.

But he sounded to superior and condescending, speaking ill of Deling City and accusing me of not contacting him. What I should have addressed was why he wasn't in contact. Slowly, the feeling of regret started seeping in and I really wished he hadn't texted. He made me so mad sometimes.

My thought were broken by a vibration on my phone again. It was a reply to my text, and I tried really hard not to let it get to me. So hard that after reading it, I had to turn my head away from Charlie so she wouldn't notice my eyes tearing up.

I felt even stupider and regretful of replying in haste and spite. I probably hurt his feelings. I didn't intend on doing that, even though he had hurt mine.

I read the text again.

**Bad company huh?**

**Well, glad you've made good company with Charlie. **

**Hope he's better company than I ever was.**

Squall hadn't called since I was here, and after reading his text, I was sure he was never going to.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I was already sitting in the library when her last text had come in. I had replied straight away without even thinking. I was just so frustrated and annoyed at her. First to completely disregard me and treat our friendship like it was nothing. And then to call Balamb company bad. Who the hell did she think she was? Caroline bloody Bingley?

Then there was the part about her new friend Charlie. Boy, she had moved on fast. A month ago she confessed her love to me, now she was prancing around with some douche in Deling.

Well suit her. She could do what she liked. She ended our eight year friendship, she moved away and had made new friends. I was going to continue my education like I planned and work my way up.

Best friend or not, Rinoa Heartilly wasn't going to hold me back.

_

* * *

_

Say it!

**No.**

_Say it! Go on!_

**... Thank you for reading my story, and please leave a review.**

_See that wasn't so hard :D_


	3. Severing The Ties

****

This is my story, I'll address it how I want.

__

Fine, but you're only scaring people away. Besides, no one will want to review with that kind of an attitude.

****

I don't care.

__

Sure you don't. That's why you're still posting and checking for reviews. Why don't you do something fun with your readers? When I posted BTA I used to put in quizzes and competitions.

****

How lame.

__

Not as lame as your attitude. Whatever, just introduce the chapter.

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy and Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Severing The Ties**

_December_

**Rinoa's POV**

I was sitting in a lecture room enduring the lecturer drone on about realist and non-realist literature during the nineteenth centaury. I was half listening and half doodling since I had my iPhone out and was recording the lecture with that. I liked this method of note taking, it was easy to day dream and doodle if the topic got boring. Right at that moment it was an advantage as all I was thinking about was the three months Squall and I hadn't been in contact. After the last text I received from him I hadn't been in touch. I guess a part of me was embarrassed and shameful for what I had said and how pathetic I must have seemed to stoop so low just to make myself feel better.

Regardless of my reasons for not contacting him, he hadn't been in touch and, although I should say I wasn't surprised, I was. Squall and I hadn't gone this long without some form of contact. Sure we fell out as friends, had arguments here and there, but it was never this bad. Not so bad that we weren't even keeping ties with each other. I mean, this was ridiculous; how could a simple text keep us apart for so long? It was stupid and didn't equate to how strong our friendship was suppose to be. Yet even though I sat there and thought about the stupidity of our actions, I still didn't make a move to contact him.

Finally, the lecturer ended his long enduring point of Realism in literature and set us an assignment question. I could hear groans around me, but I secretly was happy for the work, it kept me busy and away from any thoughts about Squall.

"I'm going get going now so maybe I'll catch you tomorrow." My friend said to me as she packed her things away.

"Sure no problem." I replied absentmindedly.

"You still thinking about your friend?" She asked smiling at me.

I let out a small smile trying to hide my shyness. I had told her of Squall a couple of times and the reason for my leaving Balamb altogether.

"You should give him a call, I'm sure he's calmed down now and is dying to speak to you." She advised as she got off her seat.

"I doubt it." I couldn't help but be negative.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

"The ancient Centriac language was actually used throughout Centra and certain parts of Galbadia." The lecturer went on as I hurriedly took notes. "Just how most countries use our language as an International language to communicate, ancient Centraic was a custom in the early three hundred BC."

I liked the course I was doing, I enjoyed history a lot. But what didn't like were the early morning lectures such as this one. Here I was at nine thirty in the morning at the start of my lecture, only fifteen minutes in, though it felt like an hour. It was cold in the lecture room, the only thing keeping me warm was the jacket I bought along and the now empty coffee cup which I had just finished clean. It didn't help me that I couldn't write with my gloves on and had to taken them off, but now my fingers felt like icicles as I quickly jotted down each point the lecturer was making.

My phone vibrated in my pocket indicating a text message. I hadn't been in touch with Rinoa for nearly four months yet even now I hastened to check my message just in case it was from her. I was sadly disappointed.

**Heading to lecture we're out of milk and bread… and juice and cheese and a couple other your free then head to the market, otherwise I'll go in the evening.**

I groaned at the message. Either I had to go through the hassle of walking to the market and shop for all our necessities among the crowds of people, or I stay in the privacy and warmth of my dorm but without any milk for coffee or any food at all. It was a big dilemma, and I spent most of the time in the cold lecture room thinking about what I should do.

* * *

Since I had an assignment due in after the winter break, I decided I'd collect my reading books from the library another time. I was still contemplating whether or not to go shopping or just sleep for a bit before my seminar on Myths and Legends in History. I decided to head to my dorm and if I really couldn't go without milk than I'd have to head out.

Back in my dorm I went into my bedroom and turned my radiator on to heat up the room since it felt like the middle of Trabia. I liked living in Balamb but I hated how cold it got in the winter, sometimes it was unbearable and you literally couldn't be bothered to do anything except go into hibernation.

Once I turned on my radiator and got into bed I pulled the covers over me and sat up. Taking my laptop I turned it on and decided to spend the next three hours taking my mind off the cold, Rinoa and the lack of food.

Checking my mail in hope of receiving something from Rinoa I was again disappointed. I couldn't believe we were carrying on like this. We'd been friends since we were ten, now eight years later we were carrying on like kids. It was silly, all over a small crush. We were better than that.

I felt guilty, after my last text she hadn't spoken to me. She must have hated me, I was pretty harsh and over the top with that text. Many times I contemplated to just call her up or send her an email, but I just felt guilty and fearful that she wouldn't pick up or reply. I was certain she blocked me on chat, she was never online.

I decided to watch a couple of things online, just wasting time I guess. It was then that I received an email from her. My heart literally did a somersault in my chest, I totally wasn't expecting that.

Hurriedly, I opened up my message inbox and clicked to see what she had said.

**Hey Squall.**

**How have you been? I've been really busy with uni and with my Dad so haven't had the time to be in contact. **

**Anyways, maybe we could arrange a time to meet on chat and talk. I miss you guys and wanna know what you guys have been up to.**

**Take care.**

**Rinoa.**

I smiled at the email. There was hope yet, she wasn't angry with me, she missed me and it sounded as if she just wanted to go back to normal. I didn't bother to question the severity of her busy schedule. If she said she was busy, then I'd believe her.

Smiling I quickly replied back.

**Hey Rinoa.**

**Yeah I'm good I've been busy with Uni too. It's freezing here in Balamb, how's the Deling weather?**

**Sure we can meet. My last lecture today is at 4pm, I am free after that so I can meet you say about 6pm? That should be 9pm Galbadian time.**

**Anyways I'll be waiting for you, so see you then.**

**Lemme know if you can't make it. **

**Take care,**

**Squall.**

With one relief off my chest I turned off my laptop and grabbed my coat. I guess I didn't mind going to shops after all. Besides, I didn't want anything coming in the way of my appointment with Rinoa, so all necessities would be taken care of now.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I didn't expect Squall to reply straight away, I didn't even know he was online. I had blocked him a couple of weeks back too ashamed to be virtually seen by him. But I guess he somehow checked his mail within the time I had sent it.

Judging by his reply he didn't seem mad at me. He seemed pretty normal, talking about the crap Balamb weather, busy with university etc. I started doubting whether I had been wrong. Maybe if I had stuck around, things would have settled back to normal and I'd be able to deal with my feelings for him. I was starting to think whether I had blow this all out of proportion?

I decided against replying back to his email and saving all contact for our online conversation, I didn't want to rush into anything and say something stupid again.

Happy that things were settling with Squall I decided to head down to see what Zone was up to.

I found him in the study sorting out some files for my Dad.

"Hey Zone, whatcha doing?" I asked walking up to the big oak desk.

"Oh just sorting some stuff out." He blandly replied before sighing. "Sweety, can I be really annoying and ask for a coffee? I'm suffering from caffeine withdrawal."

"No worries." I said and headed back out to the kitchen.

Our chef Celina was sick and her replacement had also fallen under the weather. It was now up to me and Zone to cook for Dad and ourselves and get things done round the house. I had taken on the duty of getting the shopping in since Zone spent most of his time with Dad helping him with his work.

I brewed the coffee and took it into the study with a packet of biscuits I had bought earlier in the day. As I poured the hot steamy coffee I couldn't help but smile as I remembered Squall's email.

"What are you so happy about?" Zone asked looking up at me.

I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I got an email from Squall, he wants to meet on chat tonight." I told him and unable stop my grin from getting bigger.

"That's good news, I knew you'd make up with your friend." Zone said supportively.

I had eventually told Zone about Squall one night when I was hastily refreshing my inbox page wondering if Squall would send me any emails. I had gotten many from Zell, Selphie and Irvine but none from Squall. Zone had asked me who I was waiting on and I eventually told him about my best friend whom I had confessed my feeling for but didn't reciprocate my feelings. Zone listened and understood as I told him my humiliation and fear of going back knowing Squall knew how I felt but chose to ignored it. Zone was understanding, but had disapproved of my actions saying that running away from Squall wasn't the answer and that I had to face him someday.

"Yeah, I'm excited. We haven't talked in so long." I said more to myself as I drank my hot coffee and watched the steam escape from my cup.

"Well I hope everything goes well and you both make up." He said encouragingly.

"Thanks Zone." I said to him gave him a hug. "You know, if you weren't here, then I'd have been so depressed."

"Aww, I'm sure that's not true. But I'm glad to be of help." He said and plopped a biscuit into my mouth.

I giggled at him and bit into the biscuit as he continued to sort out the pile of papers left in a mess.

"You heading home soon then?" I asked as I just finished my biscuit.

"Yeah, Charlie's making something special since it will be her last proper day off before she heads off to Centra." Zone replied while sipping his coffee.

"You're going to miss her heaps." I said empathetically, I was missing Squall heaps just being away for so long.

"I know, we've only been married two months, I wish she didn't have to go away." He said depressingly.

"Hey absence makes the heart grow fonder." I tried to be reassuring.

"Yeah, but there's another saying. Out of sight, out of mind." He teased and dipped a biscuit into his hot beverage.

I smiled at him but hoped he was wrong. Sure Squall and I hadn't talked or seen each other for a while, but he was never out of my mind. I thought about him constantly and some nights even lay awake wondering what he was up to. Some nights, though I wouldn't shamefully admit, I'd cry myself just thinking about how much I missed him and how badly I wanted to be in his arms.

I hoped Squall thought about me, I hoped he wondered what I was up to and missed me as much as I missed him.

* * *

Nine o'clock on the dot and I signed into chat. A second later and Squall's name popped up with a message. I breathed, my heart racing quickly hoping that everything would be normal, hoping Squall was still my best friend.

**Squall41269: **Hey

**Rinoa0303: **Hi

**Squall41269: **What's up?

**Rinoa0303: **Nothing much, just ate dinner with Dad and my uncle. You?

**Squall41269: **Cool. I'm eating dinner now.

**Rinoa0303: **Watcha eating?

**Squall41269: **Lamb curry with rice.

**Rinoa0303: **Mmm, I just had Sheppard's pie. The Chef is ill so I had to make it myself.

**Squall41269: **You have a Chef? Since when?

**Rinoa0303: **Well since Dad fell ill and they didn't tell me! Dad got someone to come and take care of him, she basically does everything for him, well everything except his Gov. work.

**Squall41269: **Oh right. So that's what your uncle is there for right?

**Rinoa0303: **Yeah.

**Squall41269: **Cool.

**Rinoa0303: **So, how's your mum?

**Squall41269: **She's cool, missing me a lot. House is pretty quiet without us all. But she keeps herself busy at the hospital.

**Rinoa0303: **Ellone still in Esthar?

**Squall41269: **Yeah she's starting a Masters now.

**Rinoa0303: **Cool. Aww your Mum must be bored then with your Dad and Ellone in Esthar. She should just go over there too.

**Squall41269: **I suggested that, but she doesn't want leave me in the country by myself.

**Rinoa0303: **That's understandable, you're the youngest.

**Squall41269: **What about you? Your mum must be missing you.

**Rinoa0303: **Yeah, but apparently Balamb's property rates are booming and she doesn't want to leave yet. I think if I remain in Deling longer then she'll contemplate moving over here and have someone take care of the business.

**Squall41269: **And are you going to stay in Deling longer?

**Rinoa0303: **Well, I have to finish my degree.

**Squall41269: **What about after that?

**Rinoa0303: **We'll see what happens. My Dad won't be coming to Balamb and I don't want to leave him when he's still recovering.

**Squall41269: **I understand. Give him my best.

**Rinoa0303: **Will do.

**Squall41269: **So how's your lectures and your course in general?

**Rinoa0303: **Alright, it's a bit boring when we study some topics but overall its ok.

**Squall41269: **Same with mine, I hate the Literature lectures though, I just prefer to study the history ones.

**Rinoa0303: **I don't know how you do it, I couldn't never pick history out of all the subjects to study as a career choice.

**Squall41269: **Lol, I enjoy learning about past events, lets you make better decisions about the future.

**Rinoa0303: **Or dictate better decisions about the future. Even in this day and age, I still see the world leaders make the same mistakes the past rules did.

**Squall41269: **Well, history does have a tendency to repeat itself.

**Squall41269: **So, how's everything?

**Rinoa0303: **Ok. How's the gang?

**Squall41269: **Cool, they getting on well.

**Rinoa0303: **Good good.

**Squall41269: **How you enjoying uni life?

**Rinoa0303: **Its alright, I've been invited to a couple of parties but I hardly go what with my Dad and all. Besides its always with people I don't even know. The last party I went to was a birthday party at one of my friends.

**Squall41269: **Cool.

**Rinoa0303: **How's it for you?

**Squall41269: **Parties = people. Not my scene.

**Rinoa0303: **Never was, :P

**Squall41269: **I guess not.

**Rinoa0303: **…

**Squall41269: **… So, you thinking of coming down to Balamb for the winter break?

**Rinoa0303: **Erm, no I think I'm going to stay here.

**Squall41269: **Would be good to see you.

**Rinoa0303: **Yeah I wish I could come but you know my Dad isn't well. You can always come to Deling.

**Squall41269: **Yeah I guess.

**Rinoa0303: **Sorry.

**Squall41269: **Don't be, we'll see each other soon.

**Rinoa0303: :)**

**Squall41269: :)**

**Rinoa0303: **I'll be honest, I didn't think you wanted to see me.

**Squall41269: **Lol, why's that?

**Rinoa0303: **Well, after your last text I thought you were angry with me.

**Squall41269: **What? I thought you were angry with me.

**Rinoa0303: **Why would I be angry?

**Squall41269: **I don't know, you didn't reply to me after that.

**Rinoa0303: **I was embarrassed for overreacting.

**Squall41269: **Lol, so you mean we didn't contact each other because we thought the other was angry?

**Rinoa0303: **Lol, I guess so.

**Squall41269: **Well, I'm glad we're talking now.

**Rinoa0303: **Me too :D

**Squall41269: **So other than uni what's new with you?

**Rinoa0303: **Er, well not much. I went to a wedding a couple of months ago. I got to play bridesmaid. :P

**Squall41269: **You? Bridesmaid? You've come a long way since wearing Zell's pants.

**Rinoa0303: **Oh be quiet. What about you?

**Squall41269: **Nothing really. Elle came down a couple of weeks ago with Dad.

**Rinoa0303: **Cool.

**Squall41269: **Uhuh.

**Rinoa0303: **… You know there was like shed loads of things I wanted to say when we weren't talking and now I'm racking my brains trying to remember.

**Squall41269: **It will come to you ;)

**Rinoa0303: **Oh I'm training!

**Squall41269: **Training?

**Rinoa0303: **Yup, I found some abs workout video on the net. My stomach is really toned now.

**Squall41269: **Cool. I still manage to get my training done in between Uni. Sharing a room with Zell comes in handy.

**Rinoa0303: **Oh how is it sharing with Zell? Must be tones of fun.

**Squall41269: **Yeah…

**Rinoa0303: **What?

**Squall41269: **Let's just say Zell isn't the best of people to live with when you like things a certain way.

**Rinoa0303: **Lol, why?

**Squall41269: **Where do I start? He's very clean when it comes to his own room, and he's pretty private about his room too. I don't even know what the colour of his walls are and I've been here four months!

**Rinoa0303: **Lol.

**Squall41269: **But he'll just barge into my room when he wants something and sit on my desk or start doing press-ups on my floor when I'm trying to do work.

**Squall41269: **Food is always a shortage and he hardly does the shopping unless there is literally nothing and I'm stoic on not leaving the dorms.

**Rinoa0303: **Aww lol. Tough cookie.

**Squall41269: **It is indeed. :(

**Rinoa0303: **Cheer up, it could be worse. You could be living with Irvine :P

**Squall41269: **True that! What about you?

**Rinoa0303: **Well thank GOD! I don't live in dorms. Living with Dad is exactly like living with Mum.

**Squall41269: **So what are the people like at Uni?

**Rinoa0303: **Hmm… well you do get all sorts. Like there's the usual students that spend way too much time at parties and events and hardly show up for lectures. They're kinda enjoying Uni life a bit too much. Then there is the group that are constantly in the library twenty-four seven.

**Squall41269: **Hmm, I'm a bit like them -.-

**Rinoa0303: **More than you! In fact I have a friend who practically lives in our library.

**Squall41269: **Lol.

**Rinoa0303: **What about you then?

**Squall41269: **Same, but not as wild as how you're describing it. But then again, Balamb isn't really a party going place.

**Rinoa0303: **Aww poor Squall, not get many invites to parties?

**Squall41269: **I get plenty, I just don't go. What about you, princess?

**Rinoa0303: **The princess has a strict schedule. After Uni I come straight home. But I too have been invited to a couple of parties but they're mainly held in the dorm rooms where the hygiene levels are below acceptable for my standards.

**Squall41269: **Hmm. Same, most of the parties I hear going on take place in the dorm rooms.

**Rinoa0303: **Some students do go down to the Students' Bar now that everyone here has reached the legal age limit.

**Squall41269: **Bar? Pfft. That means alcohol. The only time I deal with that is when I'm turning it into an ester in the chem. lab. :P

**Rinoa0303: **Oh are you taking chemistry as a module?

**Squall41269: **Yeah, I have an exam next week.

**Rinoa0303: **Hope you do well. I have assignments due left, right and centre.

**Squall41269: **No change there then? :)

**Rinoa0303: **Nope :)

**Squall41269: **I seriously missed you so much.

**Rinoa0303: **Aww I missed you too.

**Squall41269: **Its been so weird without you, and I was getting scared that you wouldn't get over your crush and I'd lose you.

**Rinoa0303: **Crush?

**Squall41269: **Yeah, like all that stuff that you said, I thought that was the end of our friendship. I was praying so much that you'd realise it was just a crush and we'd go back to normal.

**Squall41269: **I was so psyched when I got your message today, I was like Finally! My friend is back.

**Rinoa0303: **Back?

**Squall41269: **Yeah, like your feelings are normal again and we can go back to the way things were before.

**Rinoa0303: **…

**Squall41269: **You've gone quiet. Are you ok?

**Rinoa0303: **Squall, my feelings were normal to begin with. I never stopped being your friend and I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship.

**Squall41269: **Ok.

**Rinoa0303: **I don't think it was my feelings that did get in the way of our friendship. It wasn't my feelings that caused us to stop talking. It was your reaction to my feelings.

**Squall41269: **My reaction?

**Rinoa0303: **Yes.

**Squall41269: **So its my fault that we're thousands of miles across the sea from each other?

**Squall41269: **It was me who left?

**Rinoa0303: **I didn't say that. I'm saying you reacted negatively and…

**Squall41269: **And…?

**Rinoa0303: **And I had to get away to clear my head.

**Squall41269: **I didn't react negatively. I reacted honestly.

**Rinoa0303: **Whatever.

**Squall41269: **Look, you're hurt, I understand. But pretty soon you'll realise that its just a crush and get over it.

**Rinoa0303: **Crush? You think this is just some crush?

**Squall41269: **Of course it is, we've been friends for so long, you're just a little confused.

**Rinoa0303: **Squall you don't feel the same way but don't insult me! I know how I feel I can tell the difference between a crush and love.

**Squall41269: **Love? Rinoa…

**Rinoa0303: **…

**Rinoa0303: **What?

**Squall41269: **Don't talk ahead of what you don't know.

**Rinoa0303: **Squall don't tell me how I'm feeling! You don't like how I feel about you I know that, but don't dictate to me and try and rationalise what I feel about you.

**Squall41269: **I'm not. But leaving the country was a bit over the top. I'm sure if you come back you'll realise that it was nothing.

**Rinoa0303: **I didn't leave the country for you.

**Squall41269: **Really? So it wasn't some attempt to make me feel guilty?

**Rinoa0303: **Why would I do that!

**Squall41269: **To make me feel guilty for not feeling the same way, you were trying to guilt trip me.

**Rinoa0303: **You are crazy!

**Squall41269: **Am I? It wasn't just some trick. If I don't have you as a girlfriend than I can't have you at all?

**Rinoa0303: **OMG, you sound so self-centred and conceited. I left for a holiday. I remained because of my Dad.

**Squall41269: **Rinoa I can't change the way I feel about you.

**Rinoa0303: **I'm not asking you to!

**Squall41269: **Well stop making me feel guilty about it.

**Rinoa0303: **HOW AM I POSSIBLY DOING THAT FROM HERE? YOU FEEL GUILTY FOR YOUR OWN REASONS.

**Squall41269: **Alright enough with the caps.

**Rinoa0303: **Shut up.

**Squall41269: **Don't get rude.

**Rinoa0303: **You were rude first.

**Squall41269: **I wasn't being rude, I was simply stating the truth and FYI I don't have any reason to be guilty. I only felt sorry for you.

**Rinoa0303: **Well I don't need your pity.

**Squall41269: **That's not what I meant.

**Rinoa0303: **I don't care, I don't even know what I was thinking talking to you again.

**Squall41269: **Oh great, now you're going to overreact and stop talking again.

**Rinoa0303: **Overreact? How am I suppose to react when you talk to me so degradingly?

**Squall41269: **How is not feeling the same way degrading? I cant make myself like you like that! My education is important, why can't you understand that?

**Rinoa0303: **I do! But my life in Deling is just as important so don't make me feel guilty for leaving Balamb.

**Squall41269: **I'm not, I just invited you back to see you again. That's what friends do.

**Rinoa0303: **Yeah, well friends also comfort one another when they're going through uneasy times, so far I haven't seen that from you. I haven't had one call from you since I've been here.

**Squall41269: **I texted you.

**Rinoa0303: **Big deal, a couple of lousy texts to keep tabs on me.

**Squall41269: **Tabs? Don't flatter yourself.

**Rinoa0303: **Whatever. This was a mistake.

**Squall41269: **I guess it was.

**Rinoa0303: **I'm done. Goodbye Squall.

**Squall41269: **Whatever.

_Rinoa0303 has signed out._

**Squall41269: **Wait…

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I put my head in my hands and sighed. It didn't go according to what I planned. It didn't end up with us both laughing at our foolishness and promising to see each other during winter. Somehow a nice conversation had ended up spiralling with us breaking up… again.

Was that it? Had Rinoa and my relationship reached it's tether? Was it near expiration and we just had to deal with it? It seemed nothing would ever bring us back together. We couldn't even have a decent conversation without one of us getting offended.

I scrolled up to read exactly what I had said to get her mad at me. I didn't realise calling her feelings a crush was so insulting. But what else was it? We had never been romantically involved, so how could she call it love? Nor was it infatuation since we'd been friends since we were young. I slept next to this girl, broke bread with her, lent her my trousers at one point, how could she feel anything more than sibling love for me? It didn't make sense. She couldn't love me, it was just confusion. Neither of us had dated and spent most of our teenage years together. She was just projecting her feelings onto me because there wasn't anyone else. That had to be it.

There was just no way there was love between us.

Deciding not to let things die out like last time I decided I'd email her to apologise.

**Rinoa**

**I feel really bad and I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to insult you and make nothing of your feelings. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way, I wish I did because you're a good friend, pretty, smart, and fun to be around. I love talking to you and don't want to lose my friendship with you. I need you in my life and I don't want a silly argument to break away an eight year friendship.**

**I'm so sorry, please forgive me?**

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I was sitting in the bathroom sitting on the side of the bathtub drying my eyes. I had been crying in here since I signed off yelling at myself in my head for my need to talk to him.

I shouldn't have listened to my friend and contacted him, I should have just let him be and went on with my life.

How dare he? Calling my feelings a confusion and a crush? Did he not respect me enough to accuse me of these preteen feelings? Did he really think my feelings were that insincere?

I hated him. But I hated him more because I still loved him. Even right here sitting on the bathtub crying my eyes out, I desired nothing more than Squall to hold me in his arms and brush down my hair and tell me not to worry; that everything would fix itself.

Instead I was alone, desiring and hating my best friend and hating myself more for falling for him.

I huffed and looked at my tear-stained puffy-eyed face in the mirror. When did things get so hard? Why did I like him so much? Why couldn't I fall for someone else? Someone who was interested in me and didn't see me as just a younger sister. Which was pretty stupid since I was five months older than Squall.

Why'd I have to like him? Why couldn't I move on? I know I was being over the top, but I had a sickening feeling in my gut that I would never get over him. That Squall would be the love of my life and I'd never get him. Doomed to remain alone and loveless for the rest of my life.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning since I had a nine o'clock lecture. After my shower and dressing myself I headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast as Zone showered and got ready.

I took some eggs out of the fridge and made some omelettes adding in mushrooms and onions along with some bell peppers to give it extra flavour. I made some toast and quickly cut up different selections of fruit into a salad.

By then Zone had come down and started brewing the coffee. Dad followed in slowly newly walking on his crutches, he was getting used to them now.

I set the table and started plating up the food handing Dad a plate of omelette and toast and serving him a bowl of fruit salad.

I went to check my mail before I headed to Uni and I felt a wave of anxiety as soon as I saw Squall's email. I read it carefully three or four times before I let myself analyse it.

So he was sorry and didn't want to lose the friendship that we had? He wished he felt the same way but he didn't?

There were only two things I could do now. Either ignore my feelings and go on like normal and hope I would fall for someone else. Or try and get on with my life without Squall, forget him and my feelings and live life for myself. I knew that if I chose the former I'd be living the rest of my life in hope of him changing his feelings, never knowing if he ever would.

Somehow I was tired and knew I was making the biggest decision of my life. If I chose to ignore Squall I'd lose him forever. I'd probably never see him again, or want to see him again. Things would never go back to the way they were and I would lose out on everything that we could possibly have.

But even with these thoughts in my head, a part of me, the tired and despairing self, clicked the delete button. If I was to go on with my life without Squall, I'd have to lose him completely. And that meant starting from today.

_

* * *

_

Niq they've finished reading, are you sure you don't want to say bye? God, she's gone and locked herself in the bathroom. Anyways, this is just getting so depressing. So I'll set a little challenge.

_Erm, what do the numbers 41269 and 0303 represent? I'd love to award you guys, but this isn't my fic and I doubt FIE-Niq will reward you with anything, she's kinda possessive when it comes to this story._

_See ya next update. :)_


	4. Quest For Love

**So here is chapter four.**

_And?_

**And… I want to thank all my reviewers for the reviews… because they made me happy.**

_:D_

**Even if it was for two seconds before the pain kicks in and... *sobs***

_Ehhh! There there, don't cry… Niq you're getting snot on my shirt… but it's ok… that's what, alter egos are for, a shoulder to cry on._

_Such is life._

**Such is life? *sobs uncontrollably***

_What did I say? _

_P.s. This chapter is dedicated to Neona-Tibedeaux who doesn't have an account here and needs to make one so i can thank her properly! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Quest for Love**

_June_

**Squall's POV**

We were making our way again, like we did every year we had exam results. Back to the same spot at the same sandy Balamb beach. Only this year, Rinoa wasn't here with us.

The four of us were quite quiet walking up; the atmosphere wasn't as anxious and excited as it had been last year. Although, last year marked the end of a chapter, this year was more of continuing a volume.

We sat down in our positions and began to open our envelopes; Selphie opting to read hers out first.

"Yay!" she shouted. "I got a 2:1"

Irvine kissed her cheek and Zell high fived her. I smiled, happy that she was making progress.

Zell and Irvine pretty much got the same grades. So I congratulated them both and tore open my envelope.

"C'mon Squall, we know you got a first," Zell said, balling his fists and shaking in anticipation.

I read my sheet and paused. The others were silent as they watched my emotionless face scan my paper. Sighing, I dropped the paper to the sandy floor and looked away. Irvine picked up the paper and smiled.

"Squall, 2:1 is good," he said, though I could tell by his voice he probably thought I was being a spoilt brat.

"Guys, its not the best I did," I tried making them understand.

"Squall, the lecturers say it all the time. It's hard to get a first in your first year," Selphie sympathetically replied.

I didn't bother replying, I just let them go on making me feel better until they changed the conversation.

I didn't do so well, how could I? The whole time I was at Uni all I had on my mind was Rinoa. I hadn't been in contact with her since December; not one text, not one phone call not even an email. Whenever I studied, all I thought about was her, in lectures when I found the lecturer droning on I'd day dream about her. Even at night I'd lay awake thinking about the things we'd do together and how things were so different now.

I wanted her back, when she was around things were easier. When she was around I was more focused on my work. There was no way I'd do well without her here. She was my rock, my pillar of support, my best friend. Didn't she know that?

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I was eating breakfast with Zone in the morning when my Dad came in and handed out the post. We had gotten up early since Dad and Zone wanted to take me out for a special lunch given my excellent grades at Uni. The lecturers had said it when we first started, it was hard getting a first but somehow, with a lot of effort and work, and of course caffeinated sleepless nights, I had just made it and gotten a first.

Of course, it was only my first year and I had another two more to go, but it was worth celebrating anyways.

"Fury, how do you want your eggs?" Mum asked walking to the dining room and planting a kiss on my Dad's cheek.

"Pouched please, with the yolk a bit runny," he replied fixing his tie.

My Mum walked to the kitchen to tell the chef and then returned back.

Since I was permanently living in Deling City, Mum was coming back and forth. Her real estate business was doing well back in Balamb, mainly the villas where people were coming to holiday. I think she missed both me and Dad and contemplated a lot to pack up her business in Balamb and move back here. But, the business was good money and with such high competition in Deling, she wouldn't be so successful.

"Rinoa, why don't you put on the dress I got you from Balamb?" Mum spoke from across the room.

"Okay," I obliged and quickly gulped down my remaining juice.

Zone was smiling at something, that stupid lovey dovey grin playing on his mouth.

"What's up Zoney?" I asked as I made my way to his side of the breakfast table.

Over the academic year, living with Zone had been a lot of fun. We had become pretty tight, and though he was my Dad's brother, I felt he was more like my brother than anything else. He was so easy-going, funny and supportive. All the characteristics of my friends back in Balamb. How I missed them. Zone did make it easier, but at the same time, worse.

"Oh, it's a postcard from Charlie," he said holding up a postcard sent from Centra.

"Postcard?" I asked surprised. "Hasn't Charlie heard of emails? Texts? Video messages?" I teased.

I hadn't seen a post card in years!

"She sent it for the picture, besides a text isn't the same," Zone rebutted.

"When is Charlie due back? I miss her," I said handing back the postcard.

"She'll be here Saturday, this must have been a second class stamp hence why it's here so late," he replied.

I could tell from the sadness in his eyes he missed his wife. Newly weds in their first year and they were already apart from each other. I guess it was tough having a wife who was off researching across the world.

"Hey, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Be patient and you'll see her in a week," I advised while making my way upstairs.

Once I was in my room I quickly took out the red floral dress my Mum got me from Balamb. I took off my PJs and got into the dress, grabbing a white cardigan from my closet and pulling it over.

Walking over to my dresser I looked at myself in the mirror. I had become a bit more tanned since being here, Deling was also so sunny. My eyes however, carried slight bags from the sleep I had lost during exams. A bit of concealer should cover that up.

Once I was ready I headed downstairs and waited while my parents took another hour and half to get ready before we actually headed out.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I woke up early the next day since I was due back home for the summer. Zell and I were finishing packing our belongs ready to head back to our mothers' homes. I knew Mum would be happy to have me back, I wondered how it felt to have the house all to herself.

I was living in dorms with Zell while Ellone was still in Esthar with Laguna. It was funny actually, how Laguna went off with Ellone to Esthar when she went to study, because he feared something would happen to her. I guess it was a father thing, I always heard fathers were more protective and worried over their daughters. Well, better Ellone to be stuck with Laguna than myself.

"Hey Squall, you want to take the purple chair or shall I?" Zell asked from behind me.

He was referring to the purple gaming chair we used when we'd chill out and play videogames. To be honest, Zell normally played more than I did so I thought he was more deserving.

"You take it," I said to him.

I turned back to stuffing my belongings into my luggage. I had taken all the books and equipment I had and put them into a separate luggage, then another two luggage for my clothes and items, while also another hand luggage with extra shirts and toiletries that were left over.

We had everything packed, the only things being left were Zell's Mum's kitchenware which we were stuffing into cardboard boxes and some extra furniture we had purchased which Zell was going to store in his garage.

It was pretty silent while we packed; I was beginning to nod off. After about five minutes, which kinda felt like an hour, I decided to finish up with the rest of the stuff later on.

"Zell, I'm going to take a short nap," I said to him and looked at my watch. It had gone just a little after two in the afternoon.

"Yeah actually me too, this packing has really tired me out," he replied making his way to his own room.

I walked into my room and shut my door. Taking off my shirt I neatly folded it and left it hanging off my chair. I jumped onto my now stripped bed with a grunt, laying on my back and shutting my eyes.

* * *

_"Squall," Rinoa flirtatiously looked at me._

_She moved her face closer to mine and placed both her hands on my shirtless chest. _

_"You know that curiosity killed the cat, dont you?" she asked as she bit her pouting red lip._

I opened my eyes and looked around. Rinoa wasn't here, I was by myself. I was also in my dorm room, not Rinoa's bedroom. My cheeks immediately flushed red as I remembered my dream. It was actually a dream that I was having regularly, and funnily enough, Rinoa was making very frequent appearances.

I threw my coverless duvet over and shot up from my bed. I slowly and silently opened my room door and peered outside. The door to Zell's room was shut; he was probably still sleeping.

I silently crept outside and opened the zip to my hand luggage taking my towel out and some spare clothes.

Just as I was silently creeping toward the bathroom, Zell opened his door and yawned loudly.

I quickly grabbed my bundle of clothes and held it in front of my lower abdomen. However, I had nothing to hide my growing red cheeks. So I quickly turned around facing the wall pretending I was looking around the bookshelf for something.

"Ah Zell, I'm going to have a shower," I said to him as I took notice of which direction he was heading in.

"Ok, save some hot water for me," he replied as he made his way over to the kitchenette and opened up the fridge.

Seeing this chance I dashed into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind me, slamming it slightly.

I put my clothes on the railing and hung my towel on the small radiator turning the knob to heat up the cold bathroom.

Save some hot water for Zell? He could have all of it. What I needed was a cold shower.

* * *

After drying myself and changing into some black tracksuits and a grey t-shirt I walked out of the bathroom. Zell had packed everything in the kitchen and it looked like we were all set.

"Bathroom is all yours," I said to him as I stuffed my towel and dirty clothes into one of the luggage.

"Er, actually I'll just shower when I get home; we need to head out soon," he replied nodding to the clock hanging on the wall.

Home. I was looking forward to seeing my Mum, but after that what exactly was there for me at home? It wasn't like I was excited to return back to my mundane life, sitting in my room bored out of my brain. Normally, when I was doing my A Levels, if I got bored I'd always call Rinoa to come over. Now that wasn't even an option.

It hadn't occurred to me how life would be so different without her. I'd be returning back home, and still Rinoa wouldn't be there. To be honest, I was so preoccupied with Uni that I hadn't stopped to think that when I returned to my Mum's things wouldn't go back to normal. Rinoa wasn't coming back, and I'd probably have to live the rest of my life without her.

"Zell, has Rinoa been in touch?" I asked.

Zell looked at me in surprise, I don't think he was expecting me to ask him about Rinoa. I never did since our last conversation, and the guys never mentioned her in front of me. Of course they all knew what had happened between us, I'm sure Selphie filled them in on that part.

"Ah, yeah. I got an email from her yesterday actually," he said awkwardly.

So she was keeping regular contact with him but not me?

"How is she?" I asked.

Zell in particular, had found out about the incident between Rinoa and myself a little after she left. He had never spoke to me about it though, and I still wondered what his thoughts were. Did he blame me for her leaving? Or did he think she was a coward for leaving?

"She's doing well. She got a…" he looked around the room hesitating to tell me.

"Got a what?" I asked.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest awaiting the answer.

"She got a first," he said smiling sympathetically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good for her," I retorted sarcastically.

"She worked hard, Squall," he defended her.

"I'm sure she did. Left all of us here and went off to concentrate on herself. She's so selfish," I answered.

Of course this wasn't true. I was hurt, my ego was hurt. The one year Rinoa wasn't around and I hadn't done my best. Yet she leaves and she gets on with her life. I felt cheated, it was unfair that she was moving on while I was left here.

"She didn't leave us, she left you," Zell angrily replied.

"What?" I asked surprised by his outburst.

"Nothing," he dully replied grabbing a box and making his way to the front door.

"No, tell me," I challenged him, following him and putting a hand to the door.

He looked at me hard, as if to tell me to back off. But I didn't want to, I wanted to hear the truth; what they all thought of me.

"Continue," I ordered.

"Fine," he finally agreed and dropped the box with a thud. "She left you. She didn't leave us, she's still in contact with us. But you, well I don't need to say it."

"Whatever," I replied shaking my head.

"You can 'whatever' all you like Squall, it's the truth. And until you realize you're wrong, you won't ever get her back," he replied staring me hard.

"Maybe I don't want her back," I snapped.

"Yeah sure, that's why you've been checking your email whenever you hear we've got mail from her. Or checking to see if she's texted every morning."

"Whatever," I said again walking away from him.

"That's your answer to everything isn't it?" he sarcastically asked.

"Look, in case you've forgotten, she left, not me," I stated emphatically.

"Why did she leave, Squall? Because of you. You really think she was going to sit around here when you rejected her?" he asked looking at me funny.

"I didn't reject her!" I screamed.

It was so antagonizing, it was an argument I had with myself many times.

"I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship, she chose to end our friendship."

Zell had somehow calmed down within the space of a few seconds. He was like that, he could instantly switch between anger and gentleness like a switch of a button.

He calmly replied back with a lot more sympathy.

"Squall, she told you she loved you. And you didn't say it back, not in the same way as she did," he said holding up his hand when I was about to interrupt. "You need to understand how it hurt her."

"I do. I understand it hurts to have your feelings rejected but I didn't want our friendship to be over," I defended myself.

"I know, but what did you expect? Squall, you cant expect that you were both going to go back to being the way you were before. Rinoa is in love with you, and you rejected her," he repeated.

"But we were best friends! She shouldn't have gone off like that," I argued.

Zell just shook his head disappointedly at me.

"Are you listening to yourself? You are so warped in your own way of life you don't even stop to consider others," he said looking at me with pitying eyes. "Squall do you know how hard it is to live with you?" he asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders thinking the exact same thing about Zell. Dorm life wasn't exactly peachy living with him.

"You're so controlling, everything has to be your way or the highway," he began being sarcastic again. "Take you and me for example. You make me put the juice cartons next to the milk."

"That's where the drinks go, in that compartment," I replied, I knew this was going to be a topic of argument one day.

"In your house yes, but in my house we'd lay the drink cartons flat. Then there was the issue of having to roll the packet of the cereal before closing the box," Zell continued.

"Well, I don't want spiders getting in," I argued again. This was so futile.

"True, but considering that the boxes are kept in a tightly sealed container, the spider would have to be Peter Parker to get into that box," he replied and I had the urging sensation to punch him for his sarcasm.

"Then, the case about not leaving dishes to dry on the rack," he uttered throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey, I don't like seeing wet dishes near the sink," I replied heavily.

"Argh! Well I don't like using towels and then having wet towels hanging on radiators. I prefer to leave the dishes drying on the rack and then put them away. Then I use a cloth to soak up the water and rinse and hang," he said mimicking his words with his hands.

"Look, I know no one is as clean as I-"

"Squall! No one is as clean as you. Don't you get it? Normal guys argue about how their roommate leaves the toilet seat up. Or how they leave something _in_ the toilet," he said with wide eyes. "Normal people complain about how their roommate drinks straight from the juice carton instead of using a glass. Normal people complain about their roommate never doing the dishes. Normal people complain that their roommate is drunk and laying unconscious on the living room couch!" he said exasperated.

I just stared at him, annoyed at what he was saying.

"You can be impossible to live with Squall, with all these rules and expectations. Why must everything be your way?" he genuinely asked.

"It doesn't," I said offended.

"Really? Because you act like it has to be. I went along with your ways this year because you had already lost Rinoa. And you lost her because of your ways. C'mon Squall," he was a loft softer in tone now, "she tells you she is in love with you and you don't say it back? How can you then expect her to stick around knowing you don't love her the same way."

"I do," I blurted out surprising myself.

I creased my forehead wondering why I just said that.

"What?" Zell asked.

"Zell, I do love her, but I wasn't sure if I was in love with her," I replied, sitting down.

Zell made his way over to the couch where I was sitting and sat next to me. He faced me before speaking.

"Well, how do you feel now?"

I considered it for a moment before answering.

"I don't know," I replied frowning. "Zell…" I began a bit embarrassingly, "I have dreams about Rinoa."

"I know," Zell said patting me on the shoulder. "I have dreams about her too."

"No Zell, I have _dreams _about Rinoa," I repeated.

"Yeah, I have dreams about Rinoa too," he nodded staring into space.

I put my hand to my forehead.

"Zell you don't get it. I have _dreams_ about me and Rinoa, together."

"I know!" Zell replied. "I have dreams about me and Rinoa together too. And you're there and Selphie's there, and Irv-"

"Zell!" I yelled. "I have _**dreams**_ about me and Rinoa, just us two by ourselves, together," I repeated slowly pronouncing each word separately.

"I, know!" Zell copied rolling his eyes. "I have dreams about me and Rinoa too, by ourselves, together."

"Ugh!" I grunted and rolled my eyes.

This dude sure was dumb. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, putting my lips to his ear and whispered to him one of my reoccurring dreams.

"Eww!" Zell gasped and looked at me in shock while I nodded mockingly.

The next thing I know, Zell's hand came flying by, whacking me across the face, quite hard might I add. I just held my cheek and looked at him in amazement.

"What the-". I stopped short looking at him in bewilderment. "Why'd you hit me?" I forcefully shoved him backwards nearly knocking him off the couch.

"Rinoa is our friend. You can't have _**dreams**_ about her," he said disgustedly.

"Its not like I chose to!" I replied angrily.

"Still, she's so innocent and sweet. And _you_," he pointed his finger in my face, " you rejected her and then you degrade her in your dreams," he said in grief.

"Zell you idiot, they're just dreams," I replied.

And again, within the space of two seconds his mood changed. I swear, if Zell wasn't a dude, I would have thought it was his time of the month.

"Just dreams, huh? So why specifically about Rinoa?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know," I lied.

I thought about it heavily knowing the reason why. I looked back at Zell worryingly. "Zell, I think I made a mistake."

"Mistakes can always be corrected," he suggested knowing exactly what I was talking about.

That's when it hit me. His words just kept ringing in my ears. Of course they could be corrected, this wasn't the end. All I had to do was fix my mistake. Retrace my steps and find my way back.

I smirked and lightly punched Zell on the arm.

"Zell, you're a genius," I laughed and jumped from the couch.

"Thanks, Squall," Zell modestly replied scratching the back of his head shyly. "Why?" he then asked.

"I just have to fix my mistake. I'm going to get Rinoa back," I told him as I grabbed my bags.

"Wait what?" he replied in alarm.

"I'm going to Deling City and I'm going to get Rinoa back," I repeated firmly.

Zell just looked at me closely for about ten seconds to see if I was being serious. Then slowly his lips curved into a grin, his eyes looking at me mischievously..

"I'll drive you to the airport," he said grabbing the rest of our things and making his way along with me to the door.

We grabbed all of our stuff and packed it into the boot of Zell's Chevrolet. With the boot closed and Zell in the driver's seat I quickly buckled my seatbelt and mentally prepared myself. I was going to Deling City, I was going to get Rinoa back. And this time I was going to tell her exactly how I felt. I should have done this months ago.

"Hey Squall," Zell's distressed voice broke me from my thoughts, "you don't have any _**dreams**_ about me do you?"

I just rolled my eyes in reply.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

It was around nine o'clock at the night when I got Selphie's phone call. She rang to inform me that she was finally flying off to visit one of her friends back in Trabia.

"Well, maybe on your way back you can do a detour in Deling?" I tempted her, knowing full well her answer.

_"No way! I'd be killed by my parents. I had to beg them so much just to let me see Sophie,"_ she emphatically laughed.

"Oh well," I sadly replied.

I missed my friends so much, I was dying to see them again. Sure I had made friends at Uni, but it wasn't the same as the ones I left back in Balamb.

_"When are you coming back to Balamb, Rinny?" s_he asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. It was the one question the three of them always asked, in every phone call, email and text. And I always answered with the same reply.

"I don't know for sure hun, I don't want to leave my Dad," I said honestly.

_Neither do I want to see Squall_. My inner self thought.

_"Well, it would have been good to see you again. I really don't know if the three of us can arrange something and come to Deling. I'd definitely need to do some major grovelling to my parents,"_ she replied, and I realised just how unrealistic the prospects of them coming to see me were.

"Maybe by the winter I can come see you guys," I said guiltily.

_"Yeah! That would be nice," _she replied. _"I'm sure Squall would like that too," _she added, and I knew it was more of feeling like she needed to.

"Does he ask about me?" I could help but ask. A part of me, a big part of me, really hoped she'd say yes.

_"Yeah," _she replied with over the top assurance. I knew she was lying.

"Well Selph, you better get going," I said changing the subject smoothly.

_"Alright, love you hun," _she said sympathetically and I almost felt like gagging at it.

I really didn't need pity love, but I loved her all the same for it.

"Love ya too," I said.

* * *

It was around 11:30pm when I heard a ring at the door. I figured it was Mum and Dad since they both had left for reservations at a restaurant and then were going to the Deling City Observatory. Zone and I were pigging out in front of the TV, dressed like slobs, a blanket covering our lower body, stuffing our faces with popcorn and marshmallows while watching Combat King 5.

"I'll get it," I said getting up from the sofa. "Dad probably left his keys."

"I'll refill the popcorn bowl," Zone said as he walked to the kitchen behind me.

I giggled at him, we sure were greedy couch potatoes when we wanted to be.

I unlocked the big oak door and pulled it aside expecting my Mum to apologise for not remembering her keys, when I got an even bigger shock.

I wish I could say that my heart skipped a beat, or my mouth dried up, or my knees felt like jelly but I wouldn't know if I was telling the truth or highly exaggerating. The only thing I do know is, I as sure as Hell did not expect Squall Leonhart to be standing outside my door.

"Squall," I stated in shock.

"Hi," he said softly, a thin smile on his lips.

He hadn't changed a bit. He still looked exactly like how he did the last time I saw him on the beach. His hair was the same length, the soft brown bangs of his falling down to his cheeks. His eyes definitely didn't change, the cold steel blue pools still vacated his lost puppy dog eyes. Even the soft thin pink lips of his, they were still as perfect as I remembered; pouting and smooth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and looked down at my attire.

I was clad in my grey overly washed, should-be-chucked-out-with-the-old-recycled-clothes, sweatpants and matching oversized grey t-shirt. My hair I knew was a mess from the fiddling around I was doing with it, and might I add the poor attempts at fish braids, while watching the movie. I was suddenly very self conscious of myself and cursed myself for not wearing something a bit more tasteful.

"I was in town and-" he suddenly stopped talking.

At first I started matting down my hair thinking he only just realised that I looked like a tow-truck had ran me over, when I realised he was staring past me into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" he asked nodding at Zone's direction with a frown.

"That's Zone," I said, turning my head to look at him and then back again.

"Zone… Your boyfriend?" he asked inquisitively.

Now, I know I should have just been honest and told him it was my Uncle who was about six years older than me. But within these couple of seconds, seeing Squall so nicely dressed and healthy as ever while I looked like a caged rat, I thought it would be pathetic if I told him the truth. Not to mention that I didn't want him to think I was still pining after him. He'd think I was a complete loser.

"Yeah," I said quickly sparking a look of surprise from Squall.

"Rin, sweetheart, do you want more marshmallows?" Zone called out coming towards the front door and noticing Squall. "Oh, hello," he said unexpectedly.

"Hi," Squall replied blandly.

"Erm Zone, this is my friend Squall. Squall, this is Zone," I nervously introduce the two.

"Nice to meet you, Squall," Zone said holding out his hand.

"Pleasure," Squall kept his replies short and dismissed Zone's hand altogether.

"So, what're you doing here so late?" he asked and I too was anxious to know the same thing.

"Well, I was in town and wanted to drop by to see Rin," he replied more lengthily this time.

"Cool," Zone replied and looked back and forth between us.

I guess he was wondering how I was feeling. I had told Zone one night what had happened. He knew I was avoiding something in Balamb since I always refused to return with my Mum and see the gang. He understood why I left and didn't want to go back. But he had said that I was running from my problems and that one day they would soon catch up with me. I guess that day was today.

"So, how comes you're in town?" I asked finally finding my voice.

Squall looked around the room, at Zone and then at me. He looked like he was struggling to say his reasons.

"I came with… my friend," he struggled.

"A friend?" I asked, as he nodded, wondering who it was. If it was anyone of the gang he would have said their name. "A girlfriend?" I asked fearful of the answer.

"Ah, yeah," he replied looking at his fingers guiltily.

I just looked at him with disappointment although I was trying very hard not to let it show. I couldn't believe that he rejected my advances because he wasn't ready for a relationship and had to be focused on his education. How was it all of a sudden he had a girlfriend? Was this some kind attempt to get me back for leaving?

"Who is she?" I asked unable to hide my curiosity.

"Oh, you don't know her… she's in the same lectures as me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then you should introduce us," I said firmly folding my arms over my chest.

I wanted to see this girl, I wanted to see the girl that I couldn't match up to. The girl that finally got the hermit out of his shell. The girl that he was easily able to give up his precious education for and finally have a relationship with.

"Oh, she's not with me now," he said pointing to the empty doorway.

"Well, tomorrow then. Zone and I are going to the movies in the Deling City Mall, we can all meet there," I said firmly.

"We are?" Zone asked from behind me.

"We are!" I said looking back at him and signalling with my eyes.

"Oh, well I'd have to ask her. We're kinda jet lagged," Squall replied apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll meet you there at noon," I said walking towards him and forcing him to step back.

"Ah, well I'll tell her then," he replied while still walking backwards.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Zone and I are going to bed now. Good night," I said and slammed the door before he had time to reply.

I turned and sighed, catching Zone's shaking head as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

"ToLd yOu," he said inaudibly.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I kicked at the driveway, skipping a couple of pebbles off into the bushes. What a waste of time, I flew all this way to find her shacked up with some other guy. I sighed, for someone who was in love with me for a long time, she sure moved on fast.

I was angry with her, angry that my attempts to come and sweep her off her feet were a failure. She wasn't impressed to see that I flew six hours unexpectedly from Balamb, all this way past the Galbadian Ocean only for her to tell me she already had a boyfriend. I wanted to swear at her, I wanted to hate her. I wanted to swear at my friends, they never told me she was seeing someone!

Depressingly I continued walking towards the main road until I reached a bus stop. From what the map displayed, I could catch the number eight bus which would take me to the Deling City Hotel.

I was so ticked off, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe what I loser I looked like. Coming all this way only to find she had a _boyfriend!_ She must be laughing at me, him and her, making out and laughing behind my back at what a retard I was to come after her. I felt even more stupid when I thought about my lie. I don't even know why I said it, just that looking at her, dressed all sexily for him in an oversized shirt, her hair pulled back, messy and seductive. I didn't want her or him to think I was a loser.

But lying and telling her I had a girlfriend was going to make me look like an even bigger loser. Argh! I just shook my head, why did I even say that? How could I meet her tomorrow and show up without a girlfriend, she'd know I was lying.

Stupid Rinoa.

As my bus approached, I depressingly thought about how I flew six hours on a plane, spending six hundreds gil on a ten day ticket to come and find that the girl that I was now in love with, who had claimed to have been in love with me for years, had already moved on.

I'd be lying if I said the phrase 'a little too late' didn't come to mind.

Stupid Rinoa.

* * *

Wow Niq, that's interesting, he finally falls for her but she's with someone else? What will happen next? I'm dying to know.

**What will happen? You want to know what will happen? I'll tell you what happens! People get their feelings hurt!**

_Oh… ok. I'll just wait for the next update… yeah. Oh God, you can stop crying now, you do it every update! Sheesh!_

_Anyways people, answers to last week's quiz: Squall's ID and Rinoa's birthday._


	5. Thirteen Years Old

Hi everyone, you guys don't know me. I'm LBD-Niq I'm writing the other fic Leather Black Diary. I'm the academic one and I've been busy getting all the assignments done. Its so hard with those two constantly at each other. Seriously, you don't know how hard it is having a paper due in and having two egos feuding while you're playing piggy in the middle.

So I'm updating today because BTA-Niq has taken FIE-Niq out for the day to cheer her up. They've gone to park for a picnic and then going to for some retail therapy. So finally I have the house to myself and can get on with work!

I'd just like to say, cut FIE-Niq some slack and have some patience with her, what she's going through is a bit tough on her and well I'm just here to help her get over it.

So enjoy the chapter, it's an intermission of some sort.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Thirteen Years Old**

**Rinoa's POV**

I rang on Squall's doorbell and waited for him to open the door. It was already approaching lunchtime and I was getting quite hungry. I hoped we could grab something to eat before we headed to Zell's house or I'd probably pass out from starvation.

It didn't help that it was like a heat wave outside and I was wearing jeans. I should have worn shorts but I dressed in a rush and was hardly bothered. I looked down at my red t-shirt and matted it down. At least oversized shirts were a blessing in this heat, seeing all those girls in tight tank tops as I peddled over to Squall's house just had me itching.

The front door opened and Raine greeted me on the other side.

"Hello Rinoa," she smiled at me and held the door open.

"Hey Raine, is Squall ready?" I asked as I left my bike on Squall's front doorstep and stepped in.

She was already dressed in her nurses uniform so I guessed she was soon to head out to the community hospital. I wondered how Raine managed to get work done in the summer with both Squall and Ellone home. With my Mum she only had to deal with me.

"He's in his room, you can go up," she said and patted my back.

I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, being careful not to knock over the small plant sitting quietly on the stand near the stairs.

"Hey Squall!" I exclaimed walking into his room to find him measuring himself against his wall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing how tall I've grown," he replied looking at the wonky line drawn on the wall.

Being the second shortest in our class, Squall had developed an obsession with checking his height constantly. I guess at thirteen with the other boys all sprouting up like bamboo shoots Squall was feeling a little undercut.

I walked up to him and took the pencil off his hand pushing him up against the wall and drawing a line right over his head.

"There," I said.

Handing him back the pencil and looking at the straight line I just drew, he turned around and looked at the line. It hadn't changed since last time he measured himself which was two days ago, he was still 4"7.

"Four foot Seven," he said depressingly.

"Hey only two inches shorter than meh," I tried to be comforting but ended up rubbing it in as he gave me his signature annoyed look.

"At least I'm still taller than Zell," he said and chucked the pencil back onto his desk.

"That's one way of looking at it," I said cheerfully and sat down on his bed.

"My Gran said my Dad was the same height as me when he was my age, but when he turned fifteen he just started growing; they thought he wouldn't stop," Squall said hopefully.

I smiled at him, Laguna was tall so I didn't know why Squall was stressing over it. Maybe it was because his Mum wasn't that tall, or maybe because Ellone wasn't so tall either; but then again girls were normally shorter than guys.

"Let's get going," he said to me as he put his blue sports jacket on.

It was a sunny day in Balamb, the summer holidays were half way in and we had pretty much spent them at each other's houses.

There was a fun fair held at the park near the pier today and we had arranged to ride our bikes down there and go on some of the rides. A lot of people were already making their way, I could see kids from our school heading to the same direction as we were. It wasn't every day that Balamb had such sunny weather, so a day at the fair was just perfect.

I looked across the street as we were riding by and spotted two people holding hands.

"Eugh! Look there's Nida and Xu," I said to Squall and nodded over.

He glanced a look at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nida's alright," he commented.

"Squall, the guy asks me out and then ten minutes later asks out Xu," I said defensively.

"Rinoa, you turned him down. He is allowed to ask other girls out," he said shaking his head.

"He didn't give me time to think. Besides, you don't ask another girl out immediately; how's the first to know you were serious," I argued.

"You only get one shot. If you liked him then you should have said yes," he replied and started peddling faster.

"Well I wasn't sure. No one else has asked me out before," I said thinking to myself.

"That's 'cause you dress like boy and no one else sees the girl that you really are. _You _don't see the girl that you really are," Squall said exasperated.

"I do too!" I argued. "But I doubt you'd hang around with me if I wore short skirts and talked about make-up all day."

"Rin, you are a girl and you're stereotyping girls," he answered. "Not all girls wear skirts and not all girls talk about make-up. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt if you wore your hair like a girl and didn't wear Zell's pants all the time."

"I don't wear Zell's pants!" I cried.

He laughed then and winked at me. I stuck my tongue out and started peddling faster to keep up with him. Squall was shorter than me, but he was easily able to outrun me and beat me in a bike race.

"So what you're saying is I should be more girly?" I asked thinking back to what he had just said.

"Rin, I'm not saying anything. All I'm saying is that guys don't see you as a girl. You're one of us," he said smiling at me as we approached Zell's road.

"That's all I want," I nodded at his comment and smiled back.

Getting to Zell's house we rang on his door and waited for him to come out. He came out instantly calling to his Mum that we had arrived and he'd be back late.

Zell was dressed in his usual three quarter jeans with his red t-shirt. He held his skate board under his skinny arms and smiled at us.

"Ready to hit the rides?" He grinned.

"Yeah, but I want to eat something first," I said remembering my hunger pains.

"Cool, let's grab a hotdog or something," Zell instructed and started skating down his road.

We rode down to the pier pretty quick since Zell lived right in the middle of town. After paying our entrance fee and locking our bikes in the parking lot we heading straight to a vender selling hot food. Zell got his hotdog as usual and Squall and I bought a cheese burger each. After munching my burger I purchased a can of Coke, drinking half and letting Squall finish the rest off.

We decided to go on all the scary and fast rides first so headed over to the haunted house on the other side of the park. It was a lot of fun watching all the people in front of us scream and shout while we just giggled at how stupid the 'scary' ghosts were supposed to be.

After the haunted house, we decided to go on this big Ferris wheel ride. It was literally a big spinning wheel that not only spun around in a clockwise direction, but was also flipped from left to right by the metal crane holding it up.

It was while we were lining up in the queue did Squall groan and cover his face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked while leaning against the metal post behind me.

"Wimbly." Was all Squall said as I looked around and spotted the ginger-headed freckled-faced teen bop into view.

She had on her green corduroy overalls, her hair tied in two pigtails and thick red framed glasses pushed right up to the bridge of her nose. She grinned as she walked up to the metal grey separator between the queue and the footpath.

"Hi Squall," she gleamed at us.

"Hey," Squall replied.

"Hi Wimbly!" I cried delightfully.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here," she said excitedly. "I came with my family." She said and pointed over to a couple of people sitting on one of the benches near the Shoots and Hoops games.

"Yeah, we decided to do something fun before school starts," I said and walked up the queue with Squall and Zell following closely by.

Wimbly followed us along walking on the footpath, her eyes never leaving Squall.

"So you like fast rides huh, Squall?" she asked hoping to get his attention.

"Sure," he replied without looking at her. He kept his gaze ahead with a concrete bored expression.

I almost felt sorry for her, she was trying so hard to get more than one word out of him. Well good luck. Squall hardly said two words to us, and we were his best friends.

"I can't go on fast rides, my asthma kicks in," she said almost disappointed.

Squall just looked at her and then at the ground, I think he didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, what rides can you go on?" I said breaking the awkward silence.

Wimbly started to think to herself as we walked the queue again.

"I can go all the slower ones, I tried the haunted house but I got too scared," she said laughing embarrassedly.

"Well what about the boat rides?" I asked. "You could go on those."

She instantly looked at me and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Yeah!" she cried excitedly. "Squall, we can go on the Swan Boat ride together."

My eyes widened along with Squall's. I didn't exactly know this conversation was headed in that direction, I only thought to make her feel better. I mean, she had asthma and she was at a fair, I was just trying to help her out with rides. I didn't know she was intending to ask Squall to accompany her on one.

"Erm," Squall muttered next to me and gave me one of his dirtiest looks.

Wimbly started to play with her fingers at that point and cast her eyes down to the ground.

"I mean, if you're not busy," she mumbled.

Squall just gave me a look of pure hatred and I shrugged at him in return. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Sure," he replied.

I could tell by the look in Wimbly's eyes that her world had just turned upside down. She grinned at him and nodded her head in excitement.

"Ok, I'll wait for you here," she said as we continued on the line and eventually proceeded onto the silver metal flooring of the Ferris wheel.

Zell ran on ahead of us and jumped straight into one of the seats as Squall and I made our own way slowly.

"You're dead when I get back," Squall quietly whispered as he walked past me and sat down.

I just laughed in reply.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I ignored all the sniggering and snide remarks as I clipped my safety belt across my waist and settled in next to Wimbly. The boats were red in colour with pink hearts spray painted on the sides. A large Swan's head was at the front of the boat with a chain tied to the pier in front of us. Each boat had a designated driver, our one was a man in his fifties who couldn't look more giddy as we sat down opposite him. I think he muttered something like 'young love' under his breath and sighed in bliss; an indication for me to pummel Rinoa when I get back.

Once we were comfortable the old man in front started peddling into the Balamb salt water. From here I could see boats already coming back in from a circuit around, each boat with a couple lovingly gazing at each other, holding hands and some even kissing. I prayed Wimbly didn't expect anything like that from me. It was hard enough having to sit so close to someone, let alone put my arm round her.

"So," I heard her speak next to me. "You looking forward to school starting?" she asked me.

"I guess," I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Me too," she agreed. "We'll be in Year 9."

I just kept looking forward uninterested and clueless to what I was suppose to say to that.

"I'm hoping that this year people will be more proactive with the Garden Festival Committee," she spoke again after a couple of minutes.

"Maybe," I said again not interested in the conversation.

"You think?" she asked.

I looked at her and realised that she was taking my words too far into context. But seeing the determination in her eyes I didn't have the heart to tell her that no one was interested in having picnics in the park, or saving wild flowers. We were all a bunch of pre-teens only interested in sports, clothes and relaxing. No one wanted to do work, no one was bothered.

"I guess," I repeated again.

She smiled at me for my honesty.

"I put a lot of effort in to it. I know people think it's a waste of time, but preserving nature is important to me, its important that our actions help the environment for the next generation. Its important our actions protect the habitat of the animals around us," she said next to me.

I was silent again I didn't know what to say. I didn't really think much about the Garden Festival Committee, I always just thought it was a club to have lunch in the parks.

"I know people think its just some club to have picnics in the park," she said reading my thoughts. "But its not. I set it up so that the meetings could take place in the parks, so we could celebrate nature and in return take care of it. I see so many kids just throwing their drink cans and crisp packets behind trees, into bushes and ruining natural wildlife preserves," she frowned with a distressed look on her face before continuing. "Like the other day, I saw that conceited year eleven kid climb a tree and he just knocked down a bird's nest for the fun of it. How would he like it if someone did that to his home?" she asked me looking me hard in the eye.

I looked away into the water ahead, noticing that the sun had started settling. An orange glow was now casting itself over the salt water and the breeze was now picking up.

I tried thinking of something to say to Wimbly. Now that I knew a bit more about her efforts, I kinda respected her for what she did, or wanted to do.

But before I could open my mouth and say something she already spoke.

"I know you probably don't want to hear about this," she said to me smiling. "So, what else have to got planned for the rest of the weekend?"

"Nothing much. Zell and Rinoa will probably drag me to one of their houses or come round to mine," I replied.

"You're really close to them aren't you?" she asked sincerely.

"Yeah, Rinoa's my best friend," I answered.

"And Zell?" she asked trying to look into my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked unsure of what she meant.

"You said Rinoa was your best friend, what about Zell?"

"Oh," I thought about it myself. "Yeah Zell too I guess. But Rinoa has always been there," I replied.

"But she only came here three years ago. Zell's been with us since primary school," Wimbly pointed out.

"So?"

"Oh sorry," she apologised her face going red. "I didn't mean to pry, I just wondered why you were so close to Rinoa."

I thought about it myself. I didn't really think of any of it; Rinoa was my friend and I was close to her. What was there to explain?

"She has changed a lot from when she first came, that's probably why," Wimbly continued as if speaking to herself.

"Huh?" I repeated.

"Rinoa has changed since when she first came here," she repeated.

"Has she?" I asked uninterested.

"Well when she first came here she wore those lovely Galbadian dresses and wore her hair long and tied in a ribbon. Now she has a bob and wears really baggy clothes."

I couldn't help but chuckle and surprise Wimbly from my sudden explicit emotion.

"Rinoa's dress sense was very different when she first came here, but she's still the same person inside," I replied.

Wimbly smiled at me her eyes glittering.

"You must really like her," she said shyly.

"Yeah, she is my best friend," I replied with a shrug.

* * *

After four hours at the funfair we headed back to Rinoa's house for dinner. Since my Mum was still at the hospital she had arranged to pick me up after her shift. Zell also joined us at Rinoa's.

"Mum, we're back," Rinoa shouted once she entered through the back door.

We normally came in through the back door when we were riding our bikes so we could leave them in the garden. The back door led straight into the kitchen which at the moment was warm and deliciously smelling from the dinner Julia had put on.

"Rinoa you're father is on the phone. Come speak to him," her Mum called back and Rinoa skipped into her living room to speak to her Dad.

Zell and I sat down on the kitchen table exhausted from the ride down from the pier. Julia walked in and smiled a welcome to us.

"Had fun at the fair, boys?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Zell and I tiredly replied back causing her to laugh.

"Well dinner will be ready in ten so why don't you boys wash up?" she suggested and both Zell and I gingerly got up and walked over to the small water closet to wash our hands.

Rinoa walked back in and started helping her Mum set the table while we took our seats. Julia came round with our plated food and Rinoa poured us some water into our glass tumblers. We ate with the usual chit chat; Zell going on about how he wanted an extension to the summer holiday and wished he could start it all over again. Rinoa and her Mum argued again at her lack of feminine clothing and as usual both girls pulled me in to side with them. Given that I was eating Julia's finely home cooked succulent roast chicken I decided it was safer to side with her, which didn't go down well with Rinoa. Oh well, I guess I could tell her it was payback for Wimbly.

* * *

Since Zell was making his own way home he had left a bit after dinner. Rinoa and I just sat in her living room with the T.V on but not very interested in watching it. It was just one of those usual relaxed summer nights in which I'd laze in the living room, either mine or Rinoa's, and slowly fall asleep. Currently I felt drowsy and let out a heavy yawn, my eyes watering instantly.

I felt Rinoa's feet poke at my thigh from the other side of the sofa.

"Don't fall asleep," she said looking at me with awake eyes.

"I'm so tired." I said sleepily.

"Don't," was all she replied back before changing the T.V channel for the tenth time.

I kept my eyes on the television screen but again I couldn't help the warmth of the room pull me back into my cosy slumber. My eyelids were heavy and I could feel the prickles of sleep poking my eyeballs as I closed them again. I had really wished at that point for my Mum to walk in and place a cover over me to complete my dreamlike state.

Just on cue, I felt a massive weight to the right of my body knocking me back to full consciousness as I looked to find Rinoa slumped next to me.

"Stop falling asleep!" she ordered.

I nudged her off my arm and sat up straight, stretching my arms above my head and blinking a couple of times. That had done it. My tiredness was gone along with the comforting warmth I was in only seconds ago.

I looked at Rinoa as she sat there watching me stretch. I looked at her clothes thinking back to what Wimbly said and realised Rinoa's dress sense had changed drastically. I wasn't sure why that was so thought I should ask her.

"Hey Rin, how comes you wear those clothes?" My voice cracked through the mild sleep I almost had.

"Because if I didn't then I'd be naked," she replied back and stuck her tongue out.

"No, silly girl," I began to elaborate. "Why don't you wear those Galbadian dresses you were when you first came here?"

She looked at me funnily as if wondering why I was asking such a question. She looked at the wall ahead of her as she thought about it in her head before turning back to me with her answer.

"I guess I just stuck out like a sore thumb when I wore that stuff and decided to wear something more casual. Besides you kept making fun of me when I first came here because of those dresses," she said with fake bitterness.

"No I didn't," I replied on impulse.

"Yes you did. Whenever we fought or argues you'd call me Princess," she replied folding her arms as if she had made such a valid point.

"So? I call you Princess now," I replied.

"You haven't called me Princess in years. I haven't even heard that name since I stopped wearing those frocks," she said getting up and turning the T.V set off.

"Ah, you're still a princess," I smirked at her.

"As are you," she grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"What-"

"Whatever," she mimicked and stuck her tongue.

"You keep sticking that tongue out and I'll bite it off," I threatened her playfully.

"Ew," she giggled and lay down with her feet on my lap. "Imagine if that actually happened, someone biting your tongue off."

"Eurgh," I replied, not wanting to think about it.

"Or biting your fingers off," she said wide eyed. "Ooh or your toes."

"Why are you thinking of these things?" I asked in amazement.

"Because you said you'd bite my tongue," she replied.

"Yeah as a joke. I didn't mean literally," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," she breathed and closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep," I ordered.

"Mmm, I'm tired," she said snuggling up to a cushion.

I leant over her and grabbed the cushion from her smacking her with it and putting it behind my head.

"Squall," she moaned expectantly. "Gimme it," she demanded her hand outstretched.

"No, no sleeping on this couch."

"Hey, it's my house; I'll decide if this is a sleeping couch or not," she replied through giggles.

I shook my head determinedly and smiled at her. She waited a couple of seconds before getting up and sitting up with her head in her hands.

"What do you think year nine will be like?" she asked with curiosity.

"Dunno," I replied honestly. "It will be hard, with SATs and all. Got to work hard this year if we want to be in all the higher tier classes for GCSEs."

"Yeah," she said nodding her head. "But we can relax. It's only year nine."

"Not me. This defines what stage I'll be in year ten and then that will define what stage I'll be in year eleven. By the time I sit the GCSEs I want to be in all the higher tiers," I said firmly.

"Yeah you can still do that in year ten," she replied unmoved.

"It's easier to do the work steadily then lumber everything in two years. Besides, if I don't get good grades in GCSEs, I doubt I'll be getting anything higher once we get to A-Levels," I clarified.

"Oh Squall, we're thirteen and already you're thinking about A-Levels," Rinoa said in disbelief.

"Of course. Ellone got really good grades for her GCSEs but even she is saying the content for A-Levels is challenging," I answered. "Do you know how big the gap from GCSEs to A-Levels is? It's very hard."

"Don't stress too much. We're only in year nine," she said and patted my shoulder in support.

"Nah I'm not stressing, just making plans."

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Squall had left around nine o'clock when his Mum came over to pick him up. I brushed my teeth after I said goodbye to him and then headed to bed.

While I was lying in bed I thought back to what Squall had said about the up coming year. It was true, this year would define out current stage and which classes we'd be placed for GCSEs. I wanted to do well, Squall was very smart and all, but with me I had to work to get the grades I wanted. I knew Squall wanted to do well like Ellone had, but I also knew in order for me to keep up with him I'd have to work twice as hard.

I hoped Squall and I were in the same classes next year. We were already in the same form group so that wasn't a problem. I just dreaded not being in the same classes, dreading that it might pull us away.

Squall had been my first friend when I got to Balamb and currently he still occupied that role. I didn't want anything coming in the way of that and pulling us apart. It was true that a part of me had changed since when I first came here. But it wasn't a bad part. When I had first come here I was a bit of a spoilt princess, too much of Mummy and Daddy's attention had gotten to my head. I cried at every splinter and huffed when I didn't get my way. Squall had made me a better person. I couldn't act like that in front of him without receiving a raised eyebrow and disappointed look. I guess over the three years that I was here my character had changed and I became a lot more humble, sincere and carefree.

Whatever change I had gone through, I didn't mind. Squall like me for who I was, and that was all that mattered.

He was after all my best friend. I'd never let anything come in the way of that.

Breathing hard and thinking to what the new academic year would bring, the scary thought of not being in the same classes as Squall came back to me. I hoped nothing like that would happen and if it did it wouldn't have an impact on our friendship. If there was anything I could hate, it would be not having Squall as my friend.

* * *

Ok people, competition time!

Niq I think we should let FIE-Niq do this, it is her fic.

_Oh, but I like setting competitions : ( ok, fine. Go ahead Niq._

**Oh ok… er… Alright, the girl Wimbly Donner plays what character in ff8?**

_Oh I know! I know!_

Niq, the competition is for the reviewers not for you, of course you know the answer. So Niq, what do they win for getting the answer right?

**Erm… I guess I can give them a snippet of the next update?**

_I could have awarded them the same thing._

Yes Niq... Anyways, thank you Niq for the competition, so guys, Who is Wimbly Donner?

_Wait, isn't the answer in the chapter?_

Niq! **Niq!**

_What?… oh… sorry? ^_^_


	6. Collection Of Lies

_Yes! We're back to the present; I want to know what will happen after both of their lies._

**Well, lies never get you anywhere.**

Is that some sort of hint to what we'll expect today?

…**Maybe.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Collection of Lies

Squall's POV

"_Do you have any idea how sick and worried I was when I called Zell and he told me he'd had just dropped you off at the airport!" _Mum bellowed down the other side of the receiver.

Once my bus had dropped me off outside the Deling City Hotel, I booked a room and quickly popped into a twenty-four hour off-licence shop to buy a calling card. It had occurred to me during my flight that my Mum wouldn't be so ecstatic to find out that I had flown across the Galbadian Ocean on a love quest without giving her the slightest information.

"_Do you know what you put me through these past eight hours?"_ She asked.

"Ma, I know you're-"

"_You DON'T know Squall! You're still a child and a stupid one at that. How dare you? Do you know how I felt when I had to call my son's friend to find out where he was and was told he had left the country?"_ She went on.

Now she did have a point, and I was feeling even more stupid and regretful of my actions. I felt terrible that I had made her worry or that I may have made her feel insignificant, but she was hardly giving me opportunity to explain or apologise.

"Ma, I swear I didn't mean to make you feel that way," I tried to console her.

"_What way? Like I didn't matter! That I wasn't important! That I was too dense to understand your reasons?"_ She rhetorically asked.

"Mum," I didn't have anything to say.

I just felt stupid and irresponsible and completely guilt ridden for the way I acted. This trip was turning out to be a complete mess, not only was the girl I'm in love with already was in a relationship, but the woman I loved and held even dearer to me I had gone and made angry. It really wasn't my night.

"_Squall," s_he said more calmly. _"I know you haven't done your best this year, and I know Rinoa has been on your mind since she left. But this was not the way to handle it."_

"I know," I nodded even though I was aware she couldn't see me.

"_Squall, I would have come with you. I would have encouraged you to go and see her. Why couldn't you just call me and tell me you were going?"_ She asked and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I was afraid you were going to stop me," I honestly replied.

"_Squall, you are my child. But you are also a growing young man who will have all the time and opportunity to make your own decisions."_

"But would you have let me come?" I asked.

"_Honestly? Not right away. I would have gotten you to call her and inform her we're coming. It would have been the right way,"_ she answered.

"I'm sorry Mum. I just wanted to see her," I replied sighing.

"_When is your flight back?" _She asked changing the topic.

"On the eighteenth."

"_Right, that's about ten days away,"_ she replied. _"I'm going to have Kiros come and pick you up."_

"There's no need," I said wondering why she was still so worried.

"_If you could head off to Galbadia without telling me, God knows where else you'll be heading off to. I want you back in Balamb in ten days, Kiros is going to come and get you,"_ she said sternly.

I played it smart and went along with it. It was true really; my Dad and sister were flying back to Balamb in another two weeks. I know he wouldn't hit the roof knowing I came over to Galbadia, but I did know once he found out I left without telling my Mum he'd be here to drag me back.

"_Remember, after you get back you'll have a week here and then we're flying to Esthar to see your grandparents. So don't even think of calling me and asking if you can stay longer,"_ she said firmly.

"I won't," I agreed.

"_Remember to eat, wash your underwear separately from your socks and call if you need any money. Goodnight, Squall,"_ she finally ended the conversation.

"Goodnight," I mumbled miserably.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

It was around ten thirty in the morning when I woke up and jumped out of bed. I had over slept since I spent most of the night tossing and turning anxious about the next day.

I couldn't believe Squall had turned up like that. What was he thinking? Was he really here to see me? Or was he here just to show off his new girlfriend? If it was the former reason, I was pretty flattered. Considering the last conversation I had with him, I had thought we had ended our friendship, I didn't realise he still valued it so highly. It sort of put a smile to my face thinking about it. It was quite sweet and endearing to think that he had come all this way to surprise me like that.

But the smile was short lived. He had a girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to kill him for that, for the fact that he rejected me and used such a pathetic reason! I also wanted to kill my friends for never telling me; did they think I'd be suicidal if I found out Squall had a girlfriend? Well, one thing it did explain was why he didn't bother contacting me all those months. I guess his girlfriend was keeping him busy.

I couldn't lie to myself, once he had left and I had retired to my room, I had this overwhelming feeling in my chest. It wasn't some form of excitement of seeing him after so long. It was an aching feeling that I felt knowing that he was seeing someone else. Someone I loved and cared for, someone I wanted to make happy with my deepest effort was with somebody else. Some other girl was making him happy, some other girl got to hold his hand, receive his kisses and occupy the thoughts in his mind. Sure it felt nice having him turn up to see an old friend. It felt nice to know that he cared for me enough to keep thinking about me and have a need to come and see me. But nothing could replace that hollow feeling I felt every time I thought about the girl that now claimed his heart.

It hurt. I felt heartbroken just thinking that it was a form of concrete evidence against what I had been praying for within the months apart from Squall. Of course it had all been half-hearted. A part of me had hoped and deluded myself that in time I'd meet someone else and forget about Squall. That I would learn to love another and my love for Squall would lessen back to our friendship. But even though I filled my mind with these comforting notions, my heart still ached for him, I still preoccupied my mind with fantasies of Squall emailing me, calling me or actually physically coming to me and telling me that he was wrong. That he loved me and wanted me more than ever and couldn't stand the distance we had both created. These were my feelings and my hopes that I desperately wanted Squall to replicate.

Now knowing full well that he had another girl in his life, someone he held more precious to him than the excuse he had given me, I let the hollowness in my chest settle. Squall had moved on, my time apart hadn't caused him to run after me; in fact it had only given him the opportunity to find someone else to love. Someone who wasn't me.

* * *

Since I was already running late, I did a quick job of showering, brushing my teeth, blow drying my hair and running downstairs in lighting speed to find Zone.

"Dad, where's Zone?" I asked when I didn't find him sitting in his usual seat at the breakfast table.

"Oh he left already," Dad replied looking up from his newspaper as his coffee was growing cold.

I picked up his mug and took it into the kitchen to warm it up.

"Left already? When will he be back?" I asked as I set the timer on the microwave.

"Around dinner time."

"Dinner!" I exclaimed. "We were supposed to go to the Mall," I said while walking back into the dining room.

"Oh. Well he's already on his way to pick up Charlie," Dad replied putting his paper down.

"Oh no. I forgot Charlie was coming back today," I sighed putting a hand to my forehead.

_Great, now I have to turn up alone while Squall has his girlfriend with him._

"What's happening at the Mall that you're in dire need of Zone?" My Dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, just that Squall popped by yesterday and he wanted to meet me," I sarcastically replied. Dad smiled at me not catching the sarcasm.

"Then why do you need Zone? You should just have fun with Squall," He suggested.

I shoved grapes into my mouth resentfully.

"Yeah I'll have a ball of time with him and his new girlfriend," I whispered to myself bitterly as I walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

It was about half twelve when I parked into one of the bays at the car park and hopped out of my car. The sun was shining down and it was pretty hot outside, I was glad we'd be spending the day inside the mall where I could make use of the AC.

I had decided that I'd dress nicely, not for Squall, just for the fact that he saw me dressed like a slob the night before; I didn't want him thinking I gave up on myself and was still love sick over him. Although, now looking down at my pink silk blouse, black skinny leg jeans and the rose pendant necklace with matching earrings I had on was making me think that he might end up thinking I was trying to impress him. I mean, the black sequined ballerina pumps and pink ribbon I had clipped onto my hair didn't help either.

I did contemplate going back home and changing, but his girlfriend would be there and if she wore something smashing I knew I'd hate myself for not trying.

Ah the girlfriend. How my heart flipped summersaults every time I thought about her. I couldn't describe my feeling. I didn't know what it was. Anguish, disappointment, hatred, sorrow? So many feelings caused by just one notion. Mostly, I had a huge amount of regret. A part of me couldn't help but think that had I remained in Balamb, maybe Squall wouldn't have met her. It could have been my absence that led him to seek the comfort of another female. Although, maybe it wasn't. I was and still remained his friend and most probably would have been a witness to his kindling of romance with another. I guess in hindsight, it was a blessing in disguise that I wasn't there to witness it. Surely, I would have crumbled.

So, with a mixture of confusion and nervousness, and a really big sigh, I walked into the Mall and headed towards the Multiplex to meet Squall… and his girlfriend.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I was walking around the third floor of the Mall waiting for Rinoa. I hadn't really slept all that well the night before not know what I would say to her to explain my absent girlfriend. I mean, would saying that my girlfriend was jetlagged be enough of an excuse? What if she wanted to have lunch in my hotel room? Where would the jetlagged girlfriend be then?

I was nervous just thinking about what to tell her. I still hadn't thought of an excuse. I thought that I'd make myself over to the mall and by then probably have a good excuse. Oh, my girlfriend got chicken-pox and had to get on the next flight back? No that was stupid!

As I paced the third floor I spotted Rinoa's familiar black hair. She was coming up the escalators and would be on my floor in less than a minute. I still had no excuse! She was nearly at the top now and I was racking my brain just thinking about what I would say to her. Could I say my girlfriend was sick? Maybe that was reason enough not to go back to my hotel room?

"Damn!" I cursed and legged it into the bookshop behind me.

No way was I going to meet her without an excuse; she'd know straight away I was lying. I'd look like such a loser, and she'd gloat at how I rejected her before, yet here I was trying to win her back. She had moved on while I remained single.

She started walking up towards where I had been standing looking around the floor trying to spot me. I didn't want her seeing me inside the shop so ducked behind a bookshelf before she could see me.

"Ow," someone cried next to me.

I turned to see that I had just stomped on the foot of some blonde girl. She held onto her toes through her sandal and stared at me for my clumsiness.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"It's ok. I didn't realise people were still excited to read Nature genres," she replied smiling.

I just stared at her in confusion having no clue to what she just said. Seeing this her smile deepened in consideration before she attempted to enlighten me on what she meant.

"I'm joking. You jumped into this aisle, the Nature and Geography section. I tried making…" she trailed off seeing her attempts were falling on deaf ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just… hiding…" I replied peeping through the shelf and looking out of store to see which direction Rinoa headed off to.

"Hiding?" She asked with interest.

I turned around to the blonde girl, looking into her blue eyes behind her black rimmed glasses, feeling quite puzzled by the ongoing conversation. My mind was only on one thing, Rinoa. I had no clue regarding the exchange I was having with the blonde.

"Hiding?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you just said you were hiding. From whom?" She asked while placing the books she had in her hands onto the shelf.

"Oh just a friend," I answered absentmindedly.

"Friend? How old are you?" She asked looking at me while laughing.

"Eighteen… why?" I asked.

"Wow, the last time I played hide-and-go-seek was when I was ten," she continued.

I just sighed and realised what a loser I made myself sound like. She probably though I was some retarded playing childish games with my friends. I put my hand to my forehead in humiliation before attempting to explain.

"No, it's not that kind of hiding," I tried explaining.

"Then what kind is it?" She asked moving out of the aisle towards the cash point.

I remained behind the shelf where it was safe away from Rinoa's sight. Talking to this girl was keeping me from thinking of any good excuses for my absent girlfriend.

"I'm just hiding from a friend who I was supposed-" I stopped myself short and looked at the blonde girl carefully.

She stared at me wondering why I stopped. It hit me then, why the hell was I telling some random stranger about my business?

"Supposed?" She tried to get me to continue.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

She looked a little disappointed then, I guess she wanted some kind of explanation as compensation for the hurt I caused her toes.

"If it's anything I can help you with, you can tell me," she answered, pushing her spectacles up to the bridge of her nose.

I sighed again, I didn't really want to tell some stranger my business, but I mean she was a girl and maybe she could give me some good excuses a girl would buy?

"I'm supposed to meet a girl here," I started explaining and she nodded her head as if she already knew the situation. "She's coming with her boyfriend and I'm supposed to be coming with mine."

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"What? No!" I cried causing a couple of heads to turn and look at me.

"You just said 'mine'," she replied defensively.

"I meant my girlfriend," I explained causing her to nod again and stifle some giggles. "But, I don't have one," I embarrassedly continued.

"And you don't want her to know that," the blonde girl finished.

I nodded for confirmation and she smiled at me.

"Well, you just need to find one," she suggested so easily.

"Find one?" I asked walking closer to her.

"Yeah, just get some random person to play your girlfriend; I see it in movies all the time," she replied. "Girls always fall for it."

I considered it in my head but at the same time, where would I find some random girl to play my girlfriend without her thinking I was a lunatic.

"Where am I going to find someone in the space of two minutes?" I asked.

I walked over to the counter and placed my elbows down. I mean it was a good idea; it would certainly work, if I told the person exactly what to say and made it look believable.

"Well," the blonde girl considered looking around the small bookshop, "I guess you could find-"

"Excuse me Miss, can I pay for this?" An old woman interrupted from the other side.

"Yes ma'am," the girl obliged and smiled at me apologetically. "One sec," she added while making her way to the older woman.

I stood thinking about the blonde girl's suggestion, I could try and explain my situation to someone and get them to just act for today. Then I could bring up excuses if Rinoa wanted to meet her again. Maybe I could say she had family in Timber and she went to spend the rest of our holiday there. Or maybe she had to rush back because her uncle was ill or her dog died. There were so many possibilities.

"Squall?" Someone called from behind me.

I quickly whipped round to see Rinoa standing at the bookshop entrance with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a matching pink top with a pink bow on her head that made her creamy complexion stand out. Her slender figure stood still for a second as she looked at me with her big brown doe eyes. I hadn't forgotten how pretty Rinoa grew to be, but every time I did see her she took my breath away. Standing here now, while I was looking at her dressed so elegantly, she made my heart race that bit faster. She looked beautiful dressed like that, but I couldn't help feel jealous knowing it wasn't to impress me.

"I was looking everywhere for you, we didn't even exchange phone numbers," she moaned.

At that moment, her standing there like that and complaining to me, I had a very strong feeling of nostalgia. She looked and acted exactly like the old Rinoa. I mean she still was Rinoa, but just the way she said that sentence was as if we hadn't even been out of contact for nearly half a year.

"I was just… ah," my mind went completely blank.

I didn't know what to say to her. She looked around the bookshop, eyeing the aisles and the people within them.

"Where's the bi- ah, where's your girlfriend?" She asked while walking closer to me.

"She's… she's here," I smirked.

I turned around to the blonde girl who was still in the process of serving the old woman.

"Ah…" I didn't know how to address her, I'm sure 'blonde girl' would be very questionable. "Sweetheart?" I painfully called out.

The blonde girl just turned her head curiously with a frowned face and immediately spotted Rinoa behind me. Her face instantly changed to a wide smile. I silently thanked her for playing along, a wrong word or wrong expression and Rinoa would know exactly what was up.

The girl finished serving the woman and made her way over to my side of the counter slowly. She eyed Rinoa with smirk and then looked back at me.

"Ah this is my girlfriend," I said to Rinoa who just looked at me and then at the blonde girl.

There was something in her look, almost like disbelief mixed in with sadness, maybe she had thought I was lying about having a girlfriend and was surprised I had someone all along. She just stood there for a second looking at us both with such curious eyes I thought my cover was blown.

"Ah, I-" The blonde girl tried to speak but got cut over.

"Hi, I'm Rinoa," Rinoa moved forward, her eyes downcast, and put out her hand.

The girl just looked at both of us before shaking her hand with a smile.

"I'm Quistis," she replied.

"So, how long have you been going out?" Rinoa asked with an obvious forced smile.

For someone who seemed heartbroken seconds ago she was beaming at me now.

"Oh, about six months," I answered looking at Quistis and nodding.

She followed in pursuit and nodded too, though the smirk still hadn't left her face.

"Oh," Rinoa replied. "And where did you meet?" She asked.

"My parent's-"

"I was asking Quistis," Rinoa cut in and faced Quistis.

"Erm, at his parent's… anniversary," she finished.

"Ok, I'm done," Rinoa clapped her hands together. "Shall we go catch a movie?"

I was a bit perplexed at how quickly she believed it; did girls really fall for that kind of set up? It almost seemed a second ago that she was trying to find an anomaly, but now she was eager to get away. Or maybe that was it. I'm sure even thought she had someone in her life, the thought of having someone you love, or loved rather, with another girl was probably devastating. It was only natural for her to want to get this over and done with.

"I'm working," Quistis stated from behind the counter.

"Where's Zone?" I asked only realising the other guy wasn't here.

"He… had to go somewhere," Rinoa replied not looking at me properly.

I wondered if they had had some sort of argument. Maybe he didn't like me coming over last night or her wanting to meet me today. Maybe she didn't want to see Zone any more now that I was here. Maybe I was being an idiot and thinking way ahead of myself. All this 007 stuff was sending my brain on overdrive. Though I had to admit, if Rinoa just dumped her boyfriend, I'd definitely dump Quistis this second. I prayed eagerly for that thought to come true. Sorry Quistis.

"Well, should you and I catch that movie?" She asked folding her arms in front of her chest. "Maybe Quistis can join us for dinner on Sunday?"

"Sure," I said and looked at Quistis to kind of say thank you. "I'll see you, later?"

"Sure… sweetheart," she said adorningly, though the look in her eye was almost as if she was enjoying this.

"Good," Rinoa stated making her way towards the door. "Quistis, we'll see you Sunday, Squall and I will arrange the venue."

"Ok," Quistis smiled going along with the entire plan.

As we made our way out of the shop I quickly pulled my thumb to Quistis for her good work. She just smirked at me in return.

* * *

Once the drama was all over, Rinoa and I headed over to the Multiplex and watched some rom-com she had wanted to see a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't really my cup of tea but Rinoa was always into teen flicks with substandard acting and basic plot line. Girl and guy meet at school, don't realise they know each other on-line. Both hate each other and are forced to work on a school production. Guy finds out who girl really is, she becomes love sick over her on-line friend. Girl finds out who guy really is and becomes confused. Then a balcony kiss. Predictable and pointless.

I think I fell asleep at one point, but Rinoa seemed to really love it. I had to admit, there was one bike race scene which was pretty good, that and the school production which was so badly performed I couldn't help but laugh.

After the movie, Rinoa took me into a Trabian restaurant to get a bite to eat. We ordered our food and spent most of the time just making conversation about what our universities were like and how the lectures were going.

"Yeah so, that's how I ended up with insomnia, but I guess a first in my first year is a pretty good consolation prize," Rinoa smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you." I replied.

"Thanks," she replied. "Though I am surprised to hear that you didn't do as well as I expected. Too much fun with Quistis?" She jokingly remarked, although it sounded more like a dig.

"No no, it's not like that with her," I tried explaining. "I just had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" She asked and she did that classic titling of her head that always made her look innocent and cute.

Now, here was the dilemma. I didn't want to tell her I loved her, not yet. Considering that she had a boyfriend this information would just be pointless. There actually was no benefit in her knowing how I felt if she wasn't going to reciprocate it. But having said that, I still wanted her to know I missed having my best friend around. I wanted her to know that I thought about her constantly when she left. I wanted her to know that… that it was unfair of me to expect her to stay when I didn't love her the way she wanted me to.

"I missed you, Rin," I finally said and took her left hand in mine.

Her face lit up in surprise and she bent her head to look at her hand in between mine.

"I mean, I missed having you as my best friend," I said quickly in case she thought anything else. I didn't want her to know my true feelings until I was completely sure about her current status with Zone.

"Oh, just a friend?" She asked looking at me hard in the eyes and I could almost sense that she wanted me to say no.

I was speechless. Not because of shock or some profound emotion I was feeling. But because I really did want to tell her that she wasn't just a friend. Also, because I wasn't sure on how to bring up the issue with Zone apart from:

"What happened with Zone?" I blurted out.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"How come he's not here?" I questioned.

"He had to be somewhere," She said firmly.

I guessed it was a touchy subject, but it was making me more positive that they did have some kind of argument. I guess I was hoping the argument was about me, and Rinoa had taken my side.

"Alright. So…" I continued as she slipped her hand out of mine and placed it on her lap.

"So?" She repeated her eyes looking at me cheekily.

"You ever think of coming back to Balamb?" I asked sincerely hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, I mean after my Dad gets better. I'd love to see Selphie, Zell, Irvine."

"They miss you," I commented.

"I miss them too," she replied nodding her head.

"Though," I added bravely, "I think I can safely say that I missed you the most."

"I really missed you, Squall. It hasn't been the same without you," she replied sincerely.

Our food had arrived by then so we started eating and made more chatter about what we had missed out on the past year. I couldn't help myself, the whole Zone not being here was bugging me; I actually wanted to know more about their relationship. Back to 007, I started from the very beginning.

"So, where did you and Zone first meet?" I casually slipped in while she was busying herself with her grilled chicken.

"At the airport," she replied instantly.

"Airport?" I asked.

She shot a look at me then and gazed around the table chewing the morsel in her mouth slowly.

"Ah yeah. He… came to pick me up," she replied.

"What, he's a cabbie?" I asked unsure of what she was saying.

"No. Erm, Zone works for my Dad, he's basically his Personal Assistant, yeah. Yeah, and erm, basically he was sent by Dad to pick me up and basically… we got close during that time, because basically we live together," she finished and took a swig of her drink.

"So, _basically_, you met through you're Dad?" I shortened her answer for her.

"Basically, yeah," she smiled at me.

I just smirked at her, I guess she felt nervous talking about her boyfriend to… well I don't know what I was to her. We didn't date so I wasn't an ex, we were still friends but I wasn't sure if Zone had taken her best spot. I guess I was classed as a potential at very best.

I looked at Rinoa then who was still drinking her Coke. I wondered when exactly they got together, how long it had taken her to have feelings for Zone. And whether the feelings she had for me were still laying somewhere dormant in her heart.

"So, whatever happened to Charlie?" I asked suddenly remembering a text message I had received from her in the beginning of the academic year.

I think I threw her off guard as she spat out her drink at the mention of my question.

I just looked at her confused and puzzled. I quickly grabbed some napkins off the table and started wiping down the saliva combined Coke she had spat onto it.

"How do you know about Charlie?" She asked disorientated.

"You told me," I said to her getting a look of puzzlement. "You sent me a text?" I tried clarifying.

I saw her putting her mind to work and come to realisation. She seemed to have some kind of relief and then looked at me with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, well erm Charlie… ah Charlie left," she said as if that made sense. She looked at me with my quizzical look and continued. "Yeah, sh-he, he decided that basically he needed some research experience. So we basically broke up."

"Oh, well sorry to hear that," I replied dishonestly.

"It's fine, erm Zone was with me to pick up the pieces, that's how we got closer," she replied nodding her head.

"Well, I wish I was there to pick them up too," I replied back honestly.

Her eyes just shone at me and she smiled at me again before going back to her food. I sighed inwardly and returned to my food too.

Such was life.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

After finishing a very late lunch Squall and I made our way to the car park. Since Squall had come by bus I offered to drop him back at the hotel since I had my car and it looked like the buses would be packed.

Once I dropped Squall off, I took down his hotel number and gave him my mobile and house number so he could contact me.

"You should buy a phone while you're here," I suggested to him.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied not bothered.

Typical Squall, he was too lazy to buy a phone which would have been cheaper compared to the money he was probably spending on international calling cards. I wondered why Squall had even forgotten to grab his phone before he left for the airport. I guessed he was probably in a rush to catch his flight.

I doubled back to the Mall after dropping Squall off and parked up at the car park. It was closing time so I quickly hurried back to the bookshop before it closed. But by the time I reached the bookshop I saw the shutters had already been pulled down two thirds. The lights were still on so I guessed the employees were getting ready to head out. I stood leaning against the wall for about ten minutes before Quistis walked out with her coat in hand. She spotted me leaning against the wall and came over to give me a hug.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that was him," she laughed apologetically.

"It's fine," I laughed back. "I didn't realise you were the girlfriend."

"Oh believe me I felt so guilty when I turned around and saw you. I felt sorry for him," she replied back. "How badly was he injured?"

"Oh, I didn't tell him I knew he was lying," I quickly answered.

"How come?" She asked curiously.

"Quistis, I had no idea he was here, he just turned up at my house last night," I started explaining. "I thought he was here to see me, and then he told me he had a girlfriend. I thought for definite he was here to gloat, but now I'm not so sure why he's here."

"Well, maybe he's missed you. I mean, you did say you were friends since you were young, maybe he's missed having his best friend around," she sympathetically said as we made our way down to the car park.

"I know, I miss having him around too, but if he's here to be best of buddies again I don't think I can handle it," I honestly replied.

I waited next to Quistis's car while she put her belongings into her boot. I thought back to Squall's reasons for lying, why did he exactly lie? Was it really down to seeing me with Zone? Had my moving on made him hesitant on telling me why he had come back for me?

"Rinoa, from what you told me about Squall, I didn't think he did anything wrong. I understood that you were upset with the way he handled you staying here, and I particularly didn't like what he said about Deling people," she paused in spite, "but meeting him, he seems like a good guy."

"He is a good guy," I sadly agreed.

"So be honest and tell him the truth. Ask him why he's here and if he says it's because he wants his friend back, be honest and just tell him why you left," she said while poking me on the chest.

"Quisty, I don't want to be honest, not yet. I mean I'd rather find out why he's here before I tell him my boyfriend is actually my uncle," I sarcastically told her.

"Ew, what?" She asked laughing.

"Long story. Listen, we're meeting at Rosetta Stone on Sunday. Please, just pretend to be his girlfriend for the time being," I put my hands together in mock plea.

"No Rinoa!" She instantly shook her head not wanting to hear it.

"Please Quisty, just until I find out his reason," I begged.

"Rinoa! I have a boyfriend, what would Seifer say if he found out?"

"He won't! Trust me, just until Sunday, please, and then I'll tell him that you're my friend," I said batting my eyelids pleadingly.

"Ah," she rolled her eyes as she considered. "Fine!" She answered and I grabbed her into a bear hug. "But! But, if Seifer finds out, you're on your own."

"How will Seifer find out?" I asked not at all bothered by the blond brute.

"Please, Seifer once sucker punched a guy for looking at me the 'wrong way'," she replied.

I looked at her questioningly as if she didn't answer my question.

"We were sitting in a restaurant, and the guy was sitting at the bus stop on the opposite side of the road," she elaborated patting me in the back before getting into her car.

"Ok," I agreed feeling my heart beat rise. Note to self: Seifer equals jealous maniac boyfriend.

I waved Quistis off and walked over to my own car getting in and starting up the engine. As I drove home I thought back to the lunch with Squall, it was so relaxing and felt exactly how it did back when I was in Balmab. Of course I had my moments of palpitation and panic, his question about Charlie completely threw me off.

I smiled at myself. So Squall didn't have a girlfriend, my chest didn't feel so hollow anymore and the smile on my lips was back. It was a news that I was very happy to hear and secretly very glad that my pillow had escaped repetitive tearstained sleepless nights.

But now my mind was consumed with my other problem. I still didn't know why Squall was here, but I sure was going to have a bit of fun before I found out why.

* * *

Wow, this will be embarrassing for Squall.

_I'd hate to be in his position when Rinoa tells him she knows she's lying._

**That's if she tells him. :P**


	7. Duties Heartache Suicide

**Just a quick thanks to everyone for the reviews. Doing this by my self today because I, or 'we' rather have an assignment due and haven't done anything towards it except maybe read a few chapters. **

**Yeah, so finally you see a nice side of meh!**

**Bare with me, I'll reply to reviews after Thursday when I'm free!**

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - that's for dramatic effect :P *runs***

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Duties, Heartache, Suicide**

**Squall's POV**

Seeing as I was coerced into a dinner with Rinoa and my new girlfriend, I thought it would be smart to actually go back to the bookshop and let the blonde girl know of our impending dinner date. Saturday evening, while having become bored of watching the Hotel Entertainment system, I took a bus down to the Deling City Mall and headed over to the bookshop on the third floor.

I was a bit sceptical of the date; I knew I had to run lines with Quistis to make it believable. To be honest, the only reason why I was going was to observe Rinoa's relationship with Zone. I really did believe they had had an argument, why else didn't he turn up yesterday?

It had been pretty weird actually; I called Zell back at the hotel and scolded him for not telling me about Zone. But Zell didn't actually know Rinoa was dating.

"_Maybe she thought if she told me, I might have told you,"_ he had considered the possibility.

"Well, does Selphie know?" I had asked while pacing the small walking space in my hotel room back and forth.

"_Probably, they're girls. Girl's always share that kind of information,"_ he replied.

I stopped in my stride and sighed.

"I wish she had told me," I disappointedly replied. "Has Selphie already left?"

"_Yeah she has, the same day as you, only at a different airport,"_ he answered.

I just sighed at that point and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The question was, would I have come all this way had I known Rinoa was already in a relationship? Would I have been selfish and come to reclaim a love I was once given the chance to experience? Or would I have accepted that her happiness was all that mattered even if it wasn't with me?

"_So, what's the dude like?"_ Zell finally asked.

"Don't know. He seemed like one of those overly friendly types back at her house. But, he didn't show for lunch so I'm guessing they had a tiff," I passed on my theory.

"_Over you?"_

"Most probably. What guy likes having a male best friend in his girlfriend's life?"

"_I guess,"_ Zell replied chuckling lightly. _"I wonder why Rinoa didn't tell me; I wouldn't have told you."_

"Thanks, Zell," I insincerely replied. I knew my friends couldn't be trusted.

So here I was, on my way to see my new girlfriend and fall further into this futile ploy in order to get Rinoa back. I entered the bookstore and found Quistis at the till again. She saw me enter and smiled, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"The boyfriend returns," she joked as she leaned onto the counter.

"Hi," I said shortly. "Erm, I kinda need a favour," I said getting straight to the point.

She nodded for me to continue while keep her gaze fixated on me.

"I've got that dinner thing tomorrow, with that girl I was with yesterday. So I was wondering-"

"If I'd come and be your girlfriend?" she interrupted, causing me to nod in reply. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Cool. Well, here's the number to the hotel I'm staying at, I'm in room 219. The name's Squall Leonhart," I said while folding a piece of paper towards her with my details on it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Squall Leonhart. I'm Quistis Trepe." She smiled at me and put the paper in her pocket without looking at it.

"Good. Well I was thinking I'd meet you about half five outside the restaurant?" I suggested to her while she nodded. "The others shouldn't be there till six, knowing Rinoa she'll be late anyways."

"You seem to be going through a lot of trouble over her." She smirked at me.

"She is my friend," I said defensively.

"Oh, lying to impress a friend," she considered to herself with an air of self-righteousness.

I put my hand to my forehead. That didn't come out right.

"I care about her, and…" I stopped in mid speech.

Here I was again, explaining my life story to a complete stranger. Why did I feel the obligation to explain my actions? Surely I wasn't doing anything wrong. I mean, if Rinoa had moved on, if she really loved this guy and didn't have any feelings for me, I'd give her my blessings and accept it. I didn't need to explain that to anyone. I didn't need to explain that I was only observing her current status with Zone and when I had a clear result I would act accordingly.

"Look, I have my reasons," I finally said to her sternly.

"Ok," she said, raising her hands in mock defeat.

"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow," I asked for confirmation.

She didn't answer me straight away; she just took a roll of paper, wrote something down and handed it over to me.

"My number, see you tomorrow… boyfriend," she winked and walked over to some books sitting on the counter.

I left the shop and decided to get some food to take back to the hotel. To be honest, the hotel food was a lot nicer, but I hated eating down in the restaurant and I didn't particularly like how long it took them to bring the food up to my room.

I headed back into the restaurant Rinoa had taken me to the day before and ordered my food. While waiting for it to be done, I browsed some shops and bought myself a reading book funnily enough, although it wasn't Quistis who had served me, thank God.

I had considered buying myself some new shirts seeing as the only clothes I had were three shirts, three t-shirts and two pairs of pants along with my underwear that I packed in my hand luggage. I decided that I'd come back earlier in the week and go shopping seeing as I was here for longer than my clothes would put out.

Once I collected my food, I headed out of the Mall, waited ten minutes for the bus to arrive and finally got back to my hotel room in less than twenty minutes. The food wasn't as hot as I had it in the restaurant, but it was nice, spicy and tasted a lot better thinking that it was something Rinoa had introduced me to.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Charlie and Zone, going through some pictures Charlie had taken of her research trip to Centra. They were all mainly close-ups of sand dunes and geography stuff I was never really into.

"So, where are you off to next?" I asked Charlie.

She normally researched in about two continents per year. The lecturer she was shadowing was a very busy woman, always on some research writing some book and discussing some theory. The woman hardly stuck around to teach at the university that was paying for her research trips.

"Actually, I won't be going anywhere for a while now," Charlie replied with a sheepish grin.

"Huh? How comes?" I asked perplexed, it wasn't like Charlie to give up these trips for a good reason.

"Charlie and I wanted to tell you something," Zone said, taking Charlie's hand and looking at me with an excited smile.

"We're going to have a baby," Charlie softly announced.

My mouth just shot open. It was a complete surprise. They were going to have a baby? All I could think of was 'how'. Not how as in, how were they going to have one, I knew that much. But with Charlie away for so long, and Zone down here, how were they having a baby?

"How?" I repeated out loud.

"I'm already four months; we're guessing I conceived before I left in January," Charlie clarified.

"That's great!" I finally said and got up to give her hug.

"We haven't told Mum or Dad yet, we're going to do it next week when they come over," Zone alerted me.

"I won't say a word," I mimicked the zipping of my mouth. "I'm so happy for you guys. Wow, I'm going to have… a cousin," I thought out loud.

"Yep," Zone replied grinning.

I watched them just smile at each other, both blissfully happy with the new expectation. It was nice seeing them like that. But, at the same time I couldn't help wonder if I'd ever experience that kind of happiness. I was truly happy for them, but I guess I was also sad that everyone around me was happy and getting on with their life. Yet I was stuck in a phase, the daughter still living at home, the single niece as the third wheel, the best friend to the lone wolf. I wondered when I'd have my fairytale beginning. When I'd meet my Prince Charming. When I'd be sitting on a couch and telling a love one that I was expecting my first child.

Yeah, so many deep thoughts, I guess it was the inner woman in me mourning over the loss that never was.

But I was happy for them.

* * *

It was around half ten when I headed to my room with the cordless phone and dialled in the Deling City Hotel number I had gotten off Squall. It took about six rings before someone eventually picked up.

"_Deling City Hotel, Carla speaking, how may I help?"_

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Squall Leonhart," I asked through the receiver.

"_Which room is he staying in ma'am?" t_he voiced asked.

"Room 219," I answered.

"_Mr Squall Leonhart in room 219, is that correct ma'am?"_

"Yes."

"_Who should I say is calling?"_

"Rinoa Heartilly," I quickly answered.

"_One moment, please,"_ she said and put me through to some waiting line.

I heard a click and then Squall's voice through the other line.

"_Hello."_ Came his deep voice.

"Hey," I brightly replied.

"_What's up?"_ he asked.

I lay down on my bed and looked up at my cream coloured ceiling.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see what you're doing," I replied casually.

"_Oh, a bit bored out of my brain. I wish I bought my laptop, or my PSP or something,"_ he replied.

"Aww, well Squall you're welcome to come round here whenever you're bored," I said a little too quickly and then internally kicked myself.

Charlie was here, how did I just invite him over? I cursed my need to please and accommodate Squall. Man it would really suck if he came over and found Charlie coming out of Zone's bedroom. How would I explain that one?

"_I might take you up on that,"_ he said chuckling.

"Ah ha ha," I slowly replied pretending to joke along.

Well desperate times came to desperate measures; I guess I'd have to cross that bridge when I got to it.

"_So what are you up to?"_ he asked.

I turned onto my stomach and started playing with my necklace.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Zone before I came up," I said absentmindedly.

"_Oh,"_ he replied.

It took me a while to realise Squall probably didn't like hearing Zone's name. Remembering the look he gave Zone the day before, I knew Squall didn't like him much. Not only that, but he seemed happier yesterday when Zone hadn't come to lunch. I decided to have some fun.

"Yeah, he was just showing me some pictures of his holiday in Centra," I said with pretend casualness. "Zone's very adventurous, I like that about him."

"_Cool,"_ Squall stated.

"You know, he kind of reminds me of you. I feel I can tell him anything; he's very understanding," I said warmly.

"_That's good,"_ I heard Squall's unbothered voice.

"Yeah, Zone is a good a guy." I smirked to myself.

I guess I was being a bit mean, I could tell by the tone of Squall's voice that he didn't want to be talking about my 'boyfriend'.

"_So, Zone coming to dinner tomorrow?"_ he asked me suddenly.

"Yeah, he said he wasn't busy and could make it."

"_Cool."_

We were silent for a while, just hearing each other's breathing. In one way it was making me feel upset and guilty; Squall didn't seem to be in the mood to talk now that I kept mentioning Zone. But in another way, it was so relaxing just hearing Squall breathing. As I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, hearing his steady breathing felt as if he was laying right next to me.

"_Rin?"_ he spoke finally.

"I'm still here," I said softly.

"_Ok,"_ he breathed.

I had an upheaval of emotion again. My eyes slightly watered and that feeling of hollowness reappeared in my chest, almost suffocating me. I don't know where it came from, but even though I was talking to him on the phone, not being able to see his smile or hold his hand was distressing. I had strong yearning for Squall to wrap his arms around me and hold me in a tight embrace. I wanted to cling onto him with sheer life, close my eyes and imprint his scent in my mind. All I knew was at that time, with all these feelings coursing through my body and tugging at my heart, I just really wanted to be near Squall.

"Can I come over, Squall?" I asked bravely.

"_Now?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, I can be there in twenty minutes," I suggested.

"_Sure,"_ he said.

* * *

Half an hour later and I was standing outside Squall's hotel door. He had left a message at the reception informing them of my arrival. I knocked lightly on his door and could hear him making his way to open it.

Opening the door, Squall still had his black track pants on, a grey t-shirt and white socks. He looked exactly how he used to dress at his home back in Balamb. His hair was a bit scruffy, so I guessed he had been lying down this whole time.

I walked in with the back pack I bought along with me and placed it down next to a table stand with a small plant pot sitting on it.

The room was a moderately spacious room with a double sized bed in the middle, a bedside stable to one side, an entertainment system against the other side of the wall and a drink cabinet which I knew was left untouched.

A wide white rimmed window was at the east of the room, looking out onto the Deling City night life. A small coffee table with a stool was also placed where Squall took his meals.

"Hi," I said to him.

"Hey," he said awkwardly looking around the room.

"I bought-"

"Quistis is with her parents," he interrupted.

"Huh?" I asked frowning.

"Quistis. She's with her parents because they live in Dollet," he said firmly.

"Oh," I said, just remember the existence of his girlfriend. "Thanks for informing me." I continued, walking to the window with my back to him and allowing myself a smile.

I had completely forgotten about Quistis. I realised he might have thought I would have questioned where she was. The ironic thing is, it was Saturday night, Quistis wasn't with her parents. If anything, Quistis was with Seifer watching the blonde brute beat up some poor soul for walking on the same side of the street as his girlfriend.

I turned around to Squall and gave him a cheeky smile.

"So, wouldn't she mind that I'm in your hotel room?" I asked mischievously.

"Ah, no. No, I don't think she would," he said and sat down on the bed.

"Really? I'd mind if a girl was in my boyfriend's hotel room," I said honestly.

In fact, fake girlfriend or not, if Quistis was in Squall's hotel room, I would definitely mind.

"Nah, she's not that bothered by… other girls in my life," he said slowly.

I just smiled at his comment and walked to the bag I had left on the floor.

"Hey, I bought you some stuff to keep you busy," I said handing him the bag.

He opened the zipper and took out the contents, laying them on his bed. A bunch of books, DVDs and my PSP, which I hardly play, with games included plopped onto the bed in a heap. Squall started sifting through the pile, looking at the different movies to watch and the books that I bought him. He held one of the books up and read out the title.

"The Aeneid?" he asked. "Didn't we read this during GCSEs?"

"Yup, still have it. I think I bought it with me to Deling when I was revising during the spring break and I completely forgot to pack it when I was returning," I answered. "I don't really like it. Centri Mythology is a load of crap anyways."

"I quite liked this," Squall commented. "Aeneas was quite a-"

"Loser! He left his country and pursued another woman's purely for recreating the one that was destroyed," I interrupted. "He treated Dido badly and no guy should get away with what he did to her."

Squall just looked at me deeply for a while before speaking. "What did he do to her?" he asked softly.

I shrugged at first walking around his room freely.

"I can't remember the entire story, but I remember he made her fall in love with him, had sex with her in a cave-"

"That's interpretational," his turn to interrupt.

"Whatever. Then he left her, and she committed suicide," I concluded and stuck my tongue out.

"She didn't have to," he replied, looking at the front cover of the book.

"No she didn't. But she was heartbroken; I guess she just wanted to get rid of the pain. So she tried to find any means necessary to get away from him," I sadly replied, remembering how depressing it was for me four years ago when I was reading that book.

"Get away from him? She had to commit suicide to get rid of her heartache?" he scoffed.

"She had to find a way to get rid of her pain; leaving him and everything else was her form of solace," I argued, slightly agitated that he didn't understand.

"The truth is, she ran away from her problems; it was a cowardly thing to do," he argued back.

"She didn't run away, she was heartbroken that he led her on and then just disappeared!" I rebutted with my hands on my hips.

"Disappeared? He had duties!" Squall yelled, springing up from the bed and staring me down.

"To hell with his duties! He shouldn't have led her on and then deserted her, I don't condone suicide but I understand her need to get away from her heartache," I said defiantly, folding my arms in front of me.

With fake consideration Squall started to pace the small space between us.

"So instead of facing the problem and telling him how hurt she was, she decided the best way to get over it was to end their friendship!" he spat out with venom.

I took a step, back startled by what he was saying, until I processed just what he meant. My forehead creased into a frown and I pursed my lips. I think on seeing my contorted face Squall felt some remorse as his face became sorrowful and guilt ridden.

"I didn't mean-"

"You weren't arguing about the book," I stated. "You think I'm a coward?" I asked not looking at him in the eyes.

"I don't think you're a coward," he said, stepping closer to me.

I held out my hand for him to stop. I didn't want him coming any closer until her heard me out.

"You just said she was a coward for leaving," I challenged.

"Rin, I was talking about Dido. I swear, I didn't mean anything about you, not intentionally anyway," he softly replied.

I bravely glanced at his eyes. My chest was heaving up and down in fury; I just wanted to say something to him. Anything to hurt him for what he had just implied. He blamed me for leaving, even after all this time, he still blamed me! Was this the reason why he was back?

My arms were trembling; I tried keeping them still at my sides but I couldn't help the bottled up anger that was coursing through my body.

"I didn't run away, Squall!" I said firmly. "I was hurt and I needed time to think things through."

"I know, Rin, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"You never called," I shot him a look and immediately regretted it when I felt my eyes blurring. _Oh God, here come the water works. _He seemed to have been startled then as he just looked at me with a frown.

"Rinoa, you didn't call either," he remarked.

"I sent you text messages!" I said pointing at myself with obviousness.

"Yeah, with belittling remarks," he argued. "What was it that you said? 'Making friends in Deling compared to the bad company in Balamb'," he mimicked sweetness and I scowled at him in disdain.

This was the reason why I hated arguing with Squall, he always found some way to make me feel like I was stupid and that I was losing the battle. Right now it felt as if every argument I had, every excuse I had up my sleeve, he had an equal one to refute it.

"I said that in the heat of the moment," I said defensively.

"As did I just now."

I huffed and stood my ground. I still wasn't satisfied, I felt like he had just played me; using some stupid Centri mythology to make snide comments and attacks on what happened between us. I stole a glance at him and found him watching me intently. He walked up to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you call me? You called the others," he said with such hurt.

That, is another reason why I hated arguing with Squall. When he touched me gently and successfully portrayed the amount of hurt I caused him, I immediately felt guilty and caved in. I started crying and buried my face into his t-shirt. He put his arm around me and let his chin rest on top of my head. I wept into his shirt wondering how on earth I was going to explain everything.

I sniffed and steadied myself mentally, pausing my cries to look up at him and attempt my plea.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me again. I felt stupid for overreacting on chat," I confessed, resulting in more tears.

"Rin, we all say things we regret. I was upset, but I got over it," he said soothingly.

"But you didn't contact me after that," I said, although it was more of a question.

"I was waiting for you to reply to my last email. I came on every night on chat, staying up quite late might I add, just in case you came back on. I thought you were mad at me and I just wanted my best friend back," he said sincerely.

"I came online, but the way we argued, I thought that it was definitely over between us," I kept sobbing. "I just didn't want to keep fighting. I thought our friendship was over."

"It wasn't. I felt guilty as soon as you logged off, I even tried to get you to come online again, but I figured you had blocked me," he said as he rubbed my back.

"I did," I admitted. "I was just angry because you didn't understand."

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the incidents, I hated them so much. Never did I ever wish or imagine any scenario that could cause a wedge between myself and Squall. I hated that these things took place, because to me, it lessened the strength and sincerity of our friendship.

"I wanted to call you. Everyday I sat down to write the guys an e-mail, or every time I picked up the phone to call Selphie, I wanted to call you. I just thought you probably didn't ever want to hear from me again," I sniffed and let out a shuddering breath.

"Silly girl." Was all Squall said and rubbed my back.

I just let myself lean on Squall a little longer. I missed being so close to him. I missed feeling his strong hands enclose around me keeping me safe and warm. Any time I felt upset or scared, he was always there with his strong arms encasing me in his protection. I missed it immensely this whole year and I only realised just how much now that I was back in his arms.

I looked back up at him and again found him staring at me. I thought he was going to smile at me and tell me I had snot dripping down my nose, but instead he just moved his head closer to me. As if he was anticipating something, contemplating something.

I looked at how close his lips were to me and realised exactly what was going on in my best friend's mind.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

Her soft pink lips were right there, glistening from the ceiling light. Her face in that upward position, just made her lips look like she was pouting, and that made it all the more tempting. I was contemplating in my head, just when was it exactly that I stopped seeing Rinoa like a little sister and more as an attractive young woman.

Right here in my arms, all I could think about was how she was making me feel, how her closeness was making me anxious inside. My heartbeat, I must admit, had quickened and my mind was in a complete daze. I was just focused on her lips, those soft pink lips. The lips that were so close to me and getting closer. I lowered my head towards those lips, in wonderment of any similarities they had to the ones I caressed in my dreams. I could feel Rinoa come closer as my nose brushed past hers and our lips were just about touching.

But its times like these that I hate having a brain. _Zone_.

I paused as I remembered her boyfriend, sitting at home probably wondering where his girlfriend was. I didn't like the guy, partly because he was standing in the way of my goal here. But he didn't deserve this and Rinoa wasn't that kind of girl. She would never cheat, I knew that much. And there was no way I'd be the one to make her do something so uncharacteristic.

Painfully, I withdrew back and looked at her until she opened her eyes. It was at this point, that I had to consider whether or not to be honest or wing it.

"Ah, can I get you a drink?" I asked, going with the 'lets pretend that didn't happen' technique.

I took my arms off her and let it limply fall to my sides. I smoothed the back of my hair and scratched the back of my neck, waiting for her to reply.

"Yeah sure," she gently ran her fingers on her arm and returned to the bed, sitting right at the edge of it.

I walked over to the drinks cabinet and took out two diet Cokes, handing her one and opening my own, downing nearly half the can in one go. Whoever knew awkward moments could make a guy thirsty?

I looked back at Rinoa to see her fiddling with her can, her eyes in a trance like fixture on the wall ahead. I wondered whether she was thinking about what had just nearly happened. I guess she was. Heck I was! I kind of wish I didn't withdraw. To heck with Zone! But I didn't do it for him. I did it for her, she wasn't like that and I didn't want to put her in any situation she wasn't comfortable with.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked since the silence was dragging on.

She looked at me then, only just realising that I had spoken. I was sure I had dragged her out of some reverie.

"Okay," she breathed, turning to the pile of mess still on my bed.

I walked over to the bed and sat down with my can in my left hand. I tried to focus on what films she bought, but I still couldn't get my mind out of the gutter, the temptations' gutter for that matter.

"How about 'LOVELESS'?" she suggested, holding up the DVD cover.

"Sure," I agreed, taking it off her and heading to the entertainment system to insert it in.

I only agreed with it because I knew I wouldn't be concentrating on the film. My mind was doing overtime just thinking about what had happened; I really couldn't focus on keeping a conversation going.

We lay next to each other, in a half sitting position. Her arm was slightly pressed on to my right side so she had a proper view of the TV screen. I could feel the warmth of her skin through her cotton jumper as she leant closer to me. I was scared to flinch in case she moved her arm away; it was comforting to have her next to me and even more pleasing that a part of her was still lingering on me. Of course I'm sure that wasn't her intention, but I liked it either way.

I didn't even concentrate on the movie; I just sat next to her recreating the earlier scene in my head. I wanted to glance at her and see whether she was watching the film or in a world of her own. I knew if I turned my head, she'd know something was up. So I just sat there with my eyes heavily concentrated on the TV screen, enjoying her presence next to me.

I knew I did the right thing by pulling away. It was my duty as a friend to prevent her from acting in a state vulnerability. Not only that, but had something happened, I knew I'd be hurt if she regretted it after.

I did the right thing. But still, somehow, I felt as if I just lost out on something big.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when we finished watching the movie and Rinoa headed back to her car. I walked her to the hotel car park and waited until she drove off, reconfirming out dinner date for the next day before she left.

Once I was back in my room, I slipped my t-shirt off and took off my pants, jumping into the springy double bed and pulling the duvet on top of me.

I lay in the darkness again, thinking about the near kiss with Rinoa. Unfortunately, it was something I'd still only experience in my dreams. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She had lay on the bed as we watched the film and I could still smell the scent of her. It was very subtle, but I just make out the sweet floral scent of the shower gel that she used. I let my mind wander and kept my eyes firmly shut, praying and begging that I'd dream of her.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I got home a little bit before half one and went straight to my room. The house was pretty much dark and silent. I gathered everyone had headed to bed a long time ago.

I could tell from Charlie's shoes, still vacating the shoe closet, that she had stayed over so I silently crept into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

Now all refreshed and relieved of the entire coke I drank, I quickly chucked on my pyjamas and jumped into bed. I was knackered and hungry for sleep. Just thinking about dinner with Squall was making me anxious. After what happened between us, I was reconsidering having Quistis show up. It seemed really mean to put him through that after what had just happened between us. Or what had nearly happened.

However, I still had no clue why Squall was here and I was certain he that was going to kiss me. Why he pulled back, I didn't know, but it confused me even more as to why he was here. If he was here to get me back, why didn't he continue with the kiss? And if he wasn't here to get me back, why did he act as if he wanted to kiss me? Did he have any romantic feelings towards me?

I was so confused and my brain was hurting just thinking about it all when it was crying for rest. Finally, before falling asleep, I couldn't help but come to the conclusion that maybe it was only our friendship that Squall wanted to salvage.


	8. Dinner Date Disaster

_**Hey everyone, I'm Niq from Squinoa Mini's and I decided I'd do the attention-**_

_Er, no excuse me, I'll just take that. *takes away keyboard*_

Sorry, only proper authors that write actual fics are allowed to write attentions.

**Besides, we hate your oneshots. They suck, suck so much because they're just a big ball of suck!**

_Okay Niq, calm down._

_**You guys are so rude, oneshots are proper fics. I guess you guys just don't have a knack or talent to be able to write emotional, passionate and intense Squinoa fics without prolonging and writing filler chapters.**_

_Whatever, our fics get more reviews than Squinoa Mini's do._

Yup, and ours have more basis and actual plot lines, rather than attempts to get reviews.

**Yeah and no one likes the Mini's.**

_**Yes they do. Trev James and Whatever41269 have claimed that it's their favourite and they prefer the mini's to the other fics.**_

**Well, that's because they're stupid!**

Dude, don't call them stupid, they won't review otherwise.

_It doesn't matter if they said that. We have the stats to show how many favs our stories get, and we win by a long shot compared to how many you get, so who cares what Whatever41269 prefers._

Yeah have you read that dude's story?

**Yeah its so… awesome.**

_Yeah it is pretty good, isn't it?_

I like the shooting game part. Anyways, here's chapter 8.

_And apologies to Whatever41269, we think you're awesome. :)_

**I don't.**

Niq, that's so rude! He can read this! Argh!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Dinner Date Disaster

**Squall's POV**

I stood outside Rosetta Stone; the restaurant we were suppose to be meeting at. Quistis wasn't here yet, it was already half five, so I hoped she would be here soon so I could go over our cover story. I had to make sure she knew exactly what to say; how we met, where we met, how long we had been going out, who my friends were and what I was studying. Any anomalies and Rinoa would figure out I was a fraud.

Well to be honest, after last night I wasn't so sure I wanted to go ahead with this plan after all. I mean, something nearly happened between me and Rinoa. That meant she still had feelings for me, which meant there was still the chance of 'us' happening. I just had to find some form of making sure she still felt strongly for me as I did for her and then I'd tell her the real reason for coming to Deling.

Then I'd tell Quistis that it was over and to catch a cab home. It's not like Rinoa needed to know Quistis wasn't really my girlfriend. Although explaining to her why Quistis no longer attended my University would be interesting.

I looked down at my watch; it was 17:34, still no sign of Quistis.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Ok, remember to be as personal as you can, but not too personal. And dote on him, but not too much. And compliment him in front of me, but not over the top." I reiterated to Quistis for the sixth time that conversation.

"_Rinoa! I get it, now please put the phone down, I can see him waiting for me."_ Quistis complained down the phone.

"Alright, see you soon." I said and hung up.

I grabbed my cardigan off my coat hanger and put it on, before taking my black purse off the dresser and walking out of my bedroom. Heading downstairs, I put on my shoes as Zone came out of the living room telling my parents we were off.

"Oh Rinoa, you look beautiful." Mum complimented me while brushing down my cardigan.

"Thanks." I smiled at her catching a smile from my Dad.

"Yeah she's going to steal Squall's heart in that dress." Zone joked.

"You don't think it's too short do you?" I asked, looking down at my knee length brown spaghetti strap dress.

It was a pretty dress I saw in the Deling Mall during my outings with Charlie, who at the moment was in her flat with her own parents. I had seen it on a mannequin and ran in to buy it. The funny thing was, it wasn't even extravagant or anything. It was made of normal Trabian silk with mixed in polyester; hence why the price was low. The neckline was in a normal V shape and the straps crisscrossed at the front like so many of my other dresses. The patters on the dress were only at the bottom; brown thread stitched in a series of flowers and leaves.

I guess what I liked about the dress was that it wasn't something I normally wore. I was mainly into my blues and blacks and decided maybe a change of colour was overdue. Also the added fact that the brown was the same shade as Squall's hair colour.

"Well have a nice time with Squall, tell him to come over for dinner here when he isn't busy." Mum suggested with a slight shove at my elbow. She did that when it was an order.

"Sure." I agreed making my way over to front door.

"You can invite him for Thursday when Father comes over. He'd do me a favour and have him off my back." My Dad moaned at the doorway, before going back into the lounge.

"Fury." I could hear my Mum reproach him for what he was about to say.

Neither my parents nor Charlie knew about mine and Zone's 'relationship'. Somehow I don't think either party would encourage what I was doing. Seeing as my Mum was present during my failed love confession I knew she'd disprove and have me come clean to Squall. Inviting Squall to a family gathering was suicide and there was no way I was ready to play Dido.

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

It was nearing six o'clock and I was just about finishing my tutelage with Quistis. I was making her go over everything we had planned as our cover story. I felt very 007 again.

"Again." I commanded and was instantly met with a sigh.

"We met three months into the start of the academic year. We met at your parent's anniversary; I went with my parents; my dad works for your Dad. Then we met again in a lecture room, we were both taking Medieval Centri History and happened to be paired together. We did an assignment and got closer and by a month into our friendship… I asked you out." Quistis repeated, eyeing me scornfully.

"I want it to be believable." I stated sipping my water.

"Whatever. By the end of the year, I wanted to come see my parents in Deling and you decided to come with me so you could catch up with Rinoa." She concluded.

"Good, my friends' names?" I asked, moving onto the next category.

"You're best friend is Rinoa Heartilly." She smirked at me which I just ignored. "You share a dorm with Zell Dincht. You have another friend Irvine 'who hit on me at Selphie's birthday party'. Selphie is Irvine's girlfriend. They are your friends, who I don't normally see because I hang with my own friends: Xu and Sarah." She went on.

I smiled at myself, this could work. It was just about believable. All I had to do was tell Rinoa that I promised the others not tell her I was dating, hence why they never told her. Genius.

Quistis actually bothered to dress up for the evening, which I was surprisingly pleased with. I actually hadn't told her to wear something specific, but I guess girls normally did dress up for dinner occasions. She wore a red loose neck halter dress that swayed at her hips. Her neck and ears were adorned with light gold jewellery that really blended in well with her overall skin and hair colour. Even her lips were painted red matching the same tone of the red she wore.

"The names of my family members?" I stated.

"Dad: Laguna Loire, Mum: Raine, sister: Ellone." She said bored and tired.

The door to the restaurant opened and the small bell above it jingled. I looked up to see Rinoa and Zone enter. She spotted me immediately and turned to Zone, smiling and pointing over to us.

She was dressed beautifully, a plain black cardigan pushed up to expose her adorned forearms with a chocolate brown dress just above her knees. She was wearing strapped heels that made her legs looks much longer and a lot more toned. The Deling sun sure had tanned her skin; her legs were looking irresistible from here.

I watched as she took Zone by the hand and led him over. He seemed to say something to her which caused her to laugh. I liked seeing her laugh; it was such a heartfelt laughter, really honest and happy. She continued smiling as she approached our table and slid into the booth.

"Hi." She said brightly looking between me and Zone. "Sorry we are late." She said rather enunciating her words. I looked at Zone to catch some kind of private joke but the guy just had his hand held out towards me.

"Hey Squall, nice to see you again. We didn't introduce ourselves properly the other night." He said with his hand still held out. "I'm Zone Car-eh."

I took his hand, indignantly, and stared at him in confusion.

"Carreh?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. Well, no it's actually pronounced Carey, but its spelt Carreh." He laughed and Rinoa joined in. "I'm from… Esthar." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" I asked. That was news. "Which part?"

"YEAH! Zone." Rinoa piped up next to him. "Which part, because you know Squall is actually from Esthar; his family lives in Central Esthar." She said determinedly.

"Oh, really?" Zone said sounding quite surprised. "I'm from the Middle… East of Esthar."

"Cool, where abouts?" I asked. He sure didn't look Estharian.

"Oh, er… well you see… my parents are actually from Esthar. Personally, I've never been there, but my parents go there, once in a while, sometimes, but not too often." He replied.

"So, where do they stay when they go over there?" I asked.

This guy seemed a bit dense; for someone who was working for Rinoa's Dad, he seemed to be lacking in the brains department.

"Erm, I think it's called…" He was contemplating.

I felt like telling him not to waste any brain cells, not that I expected him to have many, I didn't care for his ethnicity I was merely asking to be civil. Moreover, Rinoa was sitting right there; I couldn't not be friendly with the guy.

"Oh honey, they live in Tears' Point silly." Rinoa giggled next to him, placing her hand over his. She squeezed it tightly, sparkling her eyes at him.

I looked over at Quistis to see her smirking at the couple. She had been silent for a really long time and I was wondering whether I should have introduced her properly.

"So, as I said before; sorry we are so late." Rinoa repeated looking from me to Quistis.

"No problem." Quistis replied sweetly. "Squall and I were busy making out." She said, winking at Rinoa.

"What?" I said looking at Quistis in bewilderment.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be shy." Quistis cooed to me, drapping her arm over my shoulder and rubbing my chest. "Squall is the best kisser." She whispered loudly to Rinoa, who just giggled and looked at me with amusement.

"Shall we order?" I proposed, moving Quistis's arm off my chest and waving over at the waiter.

"I haven't seen the menu." Rinoa moaned.

"I'll order for you." Zone replied, patting her on the head.

I thought about ordering Quistis's food for her, but I didn't know whether she'd play along with that. I looked at her; she winked at me before moving up closer to me and putting her arms around my neck. She started stroking my neck and moving her hand down the opening of my shirt.

I just shot her a look of annoyance, wondering what she was playing at. I wanted to make our relationship believable, but this was too much; she didn't need to go this far. I tried prying her hands away but she clutched on quite hard. I looked over at Rinoa who tried to hold in her giggles. Failing, she pressed her head onto Zone's shirt to hide her face, but I could tell from the way her body was jerking up and down, she was laughing hysterically inside.

"Aww, you two are made for each other." She said sweetly, once she had turned back to us, her faced flushed red.

"Aren't we just." Quistis agreed.

I could see Rinoa knew I felt uncomfortable. I hated it when people were so close to me.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

I collected myself together and faced the front again, catching the glimmer in Quistis's eye. Zone had nudged me under the table; he knew I was up to something. I hadn't told him about my plans with Quistis. Zone had never met Quistis, so even he was completely unaware of my deal with her.

How I had gotten Zone to agree to accompany me was also a surprise. When I first told him about my lie to Squall, he had laughed. A very heartily laugh before asking me if I was serious. Of course, he did the adult thing and told me to quit the lies and that it would only fall back on me. But somehow, with my big doe eyes and clasped pleading hands, he had given in and gone along with my plans.

"So, what do you both have planned after dinner?" Quistis asked from across the table.

I glanced at Squall to see him glaring at her. But once my eyes were on him he changed his glare, pretending to squint into the darkness outside.

"Oh, I guess Zone and I will head back home and curl up on the couch with hot cocoa." I predicted one of our common nights in.

I elbowed Zone, raising my eyebrows playfully; he just smiled at me in reply. I caught Squall's eyes rolling as he put his drinking glass to his lips. I knew he wouldn't like my interaction with Zone.

"What about you guys?" I asked Quistis with a meaningful look.

She immediately put her arms around Squall, who was still drinking.

"We'll probably go back to his hotel room." She replied and casually put her hand under the table onto Squall's lap. Squall suddenly choked on his water and sprayed it out across the table, unfortunately onto Zone's shirt.

I put my hand to my mouth in surprise and held my lips together in vain. I looked at Zone's blue shirt which was now splattered with water. I sure was glad I was sitting opposite Quistis, I definitely didn't fancy a shower in Squall's spit.

Squall choked from the other side of the table and stood up in haste.

"Excuse us a second." He said to Zone and grabbed Quistis's arm, pulling her out of the booth and taking her over to one corner of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Zone asked wiping his shirt with his napkin.

I just giggled and looked over at the other two. I could tell Quistis was getting an earful and I was eager to know what her response would be.

"Zone, Quistis over there is my friend from Uni." I said to him with a glint in my eye.

Zone frowned at that and sat back in his seat, checking the back for any residue of Squall's saliva combined water.

"How does she know Squall?" He asked.

"She doesn't, Squall's up to something and we're trying to find out what." I said, keeping my eye on the couple.

"Poor guy, she's torturing him with each stroke." Zone replied but laughed nonetheless.

The two came back over and Quistis slid back into her seat. Squall followed, keeping his eyes downcast. I looked behind me trying to catch the attention of one of the waiters, but ended up making eye contact with some guy I recognised. He was a tall guy, quite muscular with tanned skin and dark black hair. I could have sworn I saw him somewhere before, but I couldn't place where.

I turned back to Quistis who was now flirtatiously stroking Squall's cheek; the brunette couldn't look any more uncomfortable. I wanted to ask her if she knew the guy over the there, but I couldn't think of how to word it without Squall realising we knew each other.

I turned back to the direction of the guy, only to find he had disappeared. Tutting to myself I waved down another waiter and picked up my menu.

* * *

Deciding to give Squall some peace of mind, we had talked civilly until the food came. Zone and I mainly talked about my Dad's recovery after his stroke and what kinds of work Zone did for him. Squall seemed to have a lot of questions about that and I was fearful that he might be onto my pretend relationship.

Because of all the delicious food, I decided to wait until I finished my meal before taunting Squall a bit more. Once I was done with my meal, I drank my water and looked at Quistis determinedly.

"So Quistis, you must have met some of Squall's friends?" I asked with fake interest.

"Oh, a couple." She answered considering it in her head.

I could see Squall look at her in hope, so I assumed he had probably taught her something to say at this point. Gladly for me, Quistis wouldn't be using Squall's tutelage.

"But Squall doesn't like them much and discourages me from mixing with them." She said matter-of-factly, resulting Squall shooting her a shocked look. "There's that brunette one, what's her name Squall? You know the one you said lies through her teeth." She nudged him with a tiny smile.

"I never called Selphie a liar." Squall cried next to her in alarm. He looked at me with a mixture of disbelieve and innocence.

"Selphie. Right, that was her name. Then there's Zell, the druggie, right?" She said looking back at Squall for confirmation.

"Squall, did you really tell her Zell takes drugs?" I asked incredulously.

"No!" He cried, staring at me and Quistis in wonderment.

"Uh oh!" Quistis cried next to Squall.

"Uh oh?" Squall and I repeated in unison.

I looked at Quistis who was staring past Zone's head in alarm. She stood up quickly and threw her napkin down holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Seifer, its not what it looks like!" She yelled, as I turned to see Seifer barge past a waiter and shove his fist straight into the side of Squall's face.

The next thing I see is Squall's head knock back before being picked up by the blond and having another punch smack straight onto his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Seifer demanded, chucking Squall back to his feet. "And what the hell do you think-"

"Seifer, its not what it looks like!" Quistis yelled at him and smacked him over the head with her purse.

Now see, this is where Seifer gets his violent behaviour from. Seifer will beat the crap out of any man, regardless of age, height or weight because he gets the crap beaten out of him by Quistis. Right now she was smacking him all over his head and yelling at him about how much of a Neanderthal he was for overreacting.

"You were all over him." Seifer yelled at her. In a flurry of anger he knocked down a couple of cutlery sitting innocently on our table and smashed them on the floor.

"No I wasn't!" Quistis argued and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Raijin saw you." He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

I turned to the crowd around us and spotted the tanned skinned boy. That's where I had seen him; at Quistis's birthday party, he was chilling with some girl with light grey hair; one of Seifer's friends.

By now, waiters had come out and were trying to get Seifer to leave, threatening that they called the cops. Great, just what we needed. I knew I had to do something, so I pushed past Zone and walked between Seifer and Quistis, as Squall was getting back to his feet.

"Seifer, this is my fault." I said putting my hands up to him in forgiveness. "I made Quistis come-"

"So, you're the hoe who's behind her cheating on me." Seifer bellowed, inching up closer to me.

"It was supposed to be a joke." I clarified as I tried moving back, but was stuck between the table and the Wendigo in front of me.

"Well I'm not laughing, you-". I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

I saw him turn his head and look down at someone's hand on his shoulder. I poked my head round Seifer's shoulder to see Squall standing right behind him, a scowl on his face and his left hand balled into a fist. Zone stood next to Squall with an equal look of hatred.

"Get away from her." Squall commanded, his voice deep and serious.

"Or what?" Seifer dared, flicking his finger against my forehead. _Ow._ It hurt a bit, but not enough for me to bawl like a baby.

I immediately felt sorry for Seifer. He didn't know Squall, and if anyone knew Squall, you never challenged him, especially when it came to the women in his life. Thankfully for me, I was a woman in Squall's life.

With the most hate and anger I had ever seen in Squall's eyes, he sucker punched Seifer straight in the mouth and grabbed at the front of his shirt.

Moving his face closer to Seifer's, he whispered into his face.

"Don't touch her." He said with gritted teeth, keeping his hold on Seifer's collar.

If anyone walked in now, it'd be a very weird position they'd see us in. Me, with my butt against the table, with Seifer's hip wedging me in place. Seifer in between me and Squall, then a whole crowd of people, just standing and waiting for someone to make the next move.

"You try it on with my girl and now you're trying to play bad-boy?" Seifer asked with mock amusement.

His hand brushed past me quickly, as I looked down to see where it went, only to find him grip a cup in his hand and hurl it at Squall.

"Watch out." I said a little too late, as the cup hit Squall on the side of the head and bounced onto the floor, smashing into pieces.

My God what did I do? An innocent joke I planned on Squall and somehow it had turned into an all out attack. I should have trusted Quistis and kept her out of it.

Quistis had come in between Squall and Seifer now and was pushing the blonde back. The waiters had gotten some strength and courage and pulled Seifer away. I pushed past Seifer in front of me and rushed over to Squall who was also being pushed back and advised to leave it alone by Zone. His face was covered in anger and rage and I felt so rotten inside. He really didn't deserve that punch.

He easily pushed past Zone and called out to Seifer.

"Outside." He ordered and walked out of the restaurant before Seifer could even reply.

The blond just stared at Squall's back and made his way out with Quistis running after him to stop. I ran out after them as fast as I could in my heels and grabbed onto Squall as he was pulling up his sleeves. I tried pushing him back crying out for him to stop and to leave it, but he tore past me and went at the blond.

Pushing Quistis aside with one move, he dove straight for Seifer. They both crashed onto the floor Squall landing on top and laying in about a dozen punches into Seifer's face, some successful, others blocked by Seifer's forearm.

Once Seifer found an opening, he pushed Squall off of him and rolled over on top, kneeing Squall in the stomach. But Squall kept punching, he seemed like he was possessed, all I could see was his balled fist pulling back and laying onto Seifer, as his other hand held him firmly in place.

It was all a mess, they just kept rolling around on the floor and the only thing we could do was stand and watch. Well, that was the only thing I could do. I distinctly remember Zone heading into the feud and trying to pry Seifer away from Squall, only to be knocked over and then seeing Squall sitting on top of Seifer and head butt him.

I could hear sirens outside and looked at Quistis. This was very bad.

Both Quistis and Raijin moved like lightening, pushing Squall off of Seifer and grabbing the screaming blond and dragging him away.

I ran over to Squall and bent down next to him, putting my hand to his face. His lip was cut and his cheeks slightly bruised. I wanted to cry, and I did. I couldn't believe what I had done. My plan had come back and bit me hard on the butt, and poor Squall got the brunt of it.

Not wanting to get in trouble with both the Deling City Police and his parents, Squall had practically pushed past everyone from the restaurant and 'legged it', so to speak. At first, Zone and I thought he was going after Seifer, but we soon found him speed walking down the high street towards the hotel he was staying at.

"Squall!" I called out to him, as Zone ran past me and caught up to him.

Zone was walking alongside Squall, explaining something to him by the time I caught up to them both. Damn these expensive, yet gorgeous, black heels.

"I'm going to get the car, you wait here with Squall." He said to me, while taking my hand and making me hold onto Squall's.

Zone then briskly ran back toward the restaurant and headed to one of the side streets where we had parked.

"I'm so sorry Squall." I said, not knowing what else to say.

He didn't say anything to me. He just kept up his quick strides, though as hard for me to keep up with them it was.

"Are you ok?" I stupidly asked.

I didn't get a response. He just kept walking, not looking or speaking to me. I didn't know what to do, so I just tightened my grip on him, it was getting a bit chilly now and he didn't even have a coat on. Speaking of which, neither did I and I was wearing a dress. I just kept my hold on him, quickening my pace along with his strides, further towards the direction of the hotel.

Zone's car eventually pulled up next to us and Squall let go of my hand. He made his way into the passenger side as I got into the back.

Since we were in the main town, the drive to the hotel took us five minutes. It was very quick and I was ecstatic to have gotten there so quickly.

"I can go from here." Squall said to Zone, not looking at me as I was about to get out of the car.

"Squall, you're bleeding; that cut looks deep." Zone said to him as he shut off the engine.

"I'll be fine; I just want to be alone." He said glancing towards me quickly. "I'll ask for a First Aid kit from the front desk." He added.

"Squall-"

"I'll be fine." Squall repeated quickly.

Zone just nodded and pursed his lips. "Take care, it was nice meeting you again." He said to Squall and held out his hand. Squall took it and muttered something along the lines of 'likewise'.

I sat there waiting for him to turn to me and say he'd see me tomorrow or that he'd call me. But he completely ignored me and got out of the car, walking towards the hotel without a look back.

"You want to hop up front?" Zone asked me from his seat.

"He didn't say bye." I complained while remaining in my seat, watching Squall's body disappear into the hotel's sliding glass doors.

"Well obviously, look at what you set up." Zone reprimanded me from the front.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen- wait! Squall doesn't know I set this up." I said, backtracking a bit.

"Yes, he does." Zone replied. "You don't think he heard you when you told Seifer it was supposed to be a joke."

I slumped in the back seat. I didn't really think that bit through; I just wanted Seifer to stop turning Squall into mince meat.

"Besides… I sorta apologised for you and said you didn't think it would get that far." Zone said, looking out of the window.

"What!" I asked, pushing myself forward and making him turn to look at me.

"Well, when he ran out I thought he was running away from you. He said he wasn't but that he didn't want to get in trouble with the Police. When he asked why I thought he'd be running from you, I said you didn't know Quistis's boyfriend would turn up." He concluded.

I put my hands over my face in shame and groaned into them.

"Oh, he must hate me now!" I cried in angst. "Zone, I'll make my own way home." I announced, before jumping out of the car.

"Rinoa!" Zone called out to me. "He wants to be alone." He said, bending his head to see me through the passenger window.

"I need to talk to him." I cried, waving him away and ran towards the hotel.

* * *

I knocked vigorously on Squall's room door for the fifth time. He still wasn't opening it.

"Squall, please!" I cried silently in case any of the hotel workers spotted me and had me removed.

I knocked again and finally heard him open the door. I bounced in quickly in fear of him spontaneous changing his mind and closing the door on me.

I looked at him, his lip was still covered in blood and firmly clapped shut. The First Aid kit was laid out on the bed, so I walked over to it quickly, readying myself to help him. He stared at me without saying anything and sat on the bed cautiously.

"I am sorry, Squall." I said sincerely.

He just let out a sigh before saying "… Whatever."

I guess I deserved that.

"I swear, I didn't know Seifer would turn up. I didn't even know he was capable of that, whenever Quistis would tell me these stories, I always thought she was exaggerating, I never once tho-"

"How did you know!" He demanded suddenly.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"How did you know about me and Quistis?" He elaborated.

With my face turning beetroot red in shame, I looked at him apologetically.

"She's in the year above me; we were in a lecture together." I said to him.

"So you knew I was lying and wanted to make a bigger fool out of me?" He asked rhetorically, facing away from me.

"No!" I said, standing up and trying to get him to look at me again. "I knew she wasn't you're girlfriend and I wanted to know why you'd lie about something like that. You didn't even tell me why you were here in the first place."

"I came to see you, but I'm not even sure why. You've changed; the old Rinoa would never have pulled something dirty like this." He spat out and pushed past me.

"I'm still the same Rinoa. It was meant to be a joke, but it just got out of control." I said as I followed him around the room.

"You know what's a joke? Me coming here and finding you shacked up with another guy!" He angrily replied.

"What did you expect Squall! For me to be pining after you!" I bellowed with the same amount of anger. I was so glad I had lied about Zone; I knew that Squall was only here for attention.

"Well, you sure moved on quick." He cried. "First Charlie, now Zone, you sure do get around. Maybe Seifer's next on the list, huh?" He spitefully spat back.

My hand moved out of its own accord and slapped Squall straight across the side of his face. My strength is nothing, I have puny muscles, and I only have that from the occasional workout I do on the weekends. But all my emotions and the hate that penetrated from what he just said, was forced into that slap and I'm damned sure it stung him.

"How dare you." I hissed, my voice breaking slightly from the tension.

He seemed to have calmed down as he didn't move; he only looked at me with indifference, I guess. It wasn't disappointment; his anger had relinquished and seemed a lot calmer than before.

"Get out." He finally said and moved aside for me to pass.

I looked at him with uncertainty, expecting him to repeat what he said as confirmation for me to leave, but he didn't say anything, he just stood there waiting for me to move.

Trembling, I walked past him and made my way over to the door. I turned the knob and stepped out, shutting the door behind me. I took a shuddering breath, gently releasing it through my nose and started weeping. I turned around to look at the door, guilty, stupid and feeling so alone. I wanted him to open the door and tell me that he was sorry, for me to tell him that I was sorry, for him to tell me to come back in, to hold me in his arms and promise never to fight.

I heard him make his way to the door and I prayed for him to do all of what I wanted in that moment. I heard him click the lock shut and switch the lights off, before I started to let myself properly cry.

Depressingly, I walked to the elevator doors and hit the down button. I deserved that comment, not only did I make him look like a fool, but I had gotten him a scar he'd never be rid of. Squall had never laid a finger on me and I hadn't ever dared touch him. We never did that kind of thing; play fighting, happy slaps. Violence never solved anything, nor was it a joking matter. But I knew Squall wouldn't forget what I had just done, it was uncalled for and I overreacted. He made a stupid and uncharacteristic comment, but I had more sense than to hit him, at least I thought I had.

As I entered the empty elevator and hit the Ground button, I look at my hand and could feel the guilt and dirt residing in it.

He would never forget, and I would never forgive.

* * *

Read

_And_

**Review**


	9. Fifteen Years Old

Oh what? Another intermission?

_I wanted to see what happens after their argument._

**You will, but we need to address the initial point when Rinoa started having feelings for Squall. Plus, give the readers some insight into their friendship and why they can't stand to be away for so long.**

Okay, well I know I'm looking forward to whatever you've got Niq.

**Thanks. **

Anyways, props to _Whatever41269_ for the fighting videos used and the info on Bokken.

_Bokken? Aren't they those black sticks?_

Pretty much yeah.

**I like sticks. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Fifteen Years Old**

**Rinoa's POV**

"Mum, please hurry!" I moaned from the passenger seat of the car.

"Rinoa, I'm going as fast as I can!" she yelled back from the boot

I grunted from my seat and started tapping my legs, feeling the smoothness of the jeans underneath my fingers.

"Mum!" I moaned again, just as she was getting into the car.

"Oh Rinoa! You've been away for five months, I'm sure five minutes won't do any harm," Mum scolded me, as she strapped her belt on.

I just stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers out at me in return. We both laughed at that as she started her car.

We had just returned from the airport. Our luggage in the boot on our way home when my Mum tells me we need to pick up groceries. I moaned the whole way to the supermarket, the whole time shopping and now was moaning the rest of the journey home. We had been staying with Dad in Deling City for five months, yes I enjoyed it, but I had spent five months away from Squall. That was the longest for both of us.

Of course we talked on the phone and emailed each other, but it wasn't the same. I hadn't seen him in for so long and I was dying to for my Mum to drop me off at Squall's so I could finally talk to him face to face.

"Faster, faster faster," I started chanting, annoying Mum in the process.

"Rinoa, you keep this up and I'm taking you straight home."

I automatically shut up and held in my laughter. I looked at her and she eyed me quickly before looking back the road.

"I just want to see him, I hate being away from my friends for so long," I explained.

"Squall's not going anywhere, have some patience," she said as she turned into a side road.

"I know, but it's been five whole months! Things can change," I said sadly.

My stupid cousin, Courtney DiMarco, whose about three years older than me, had spent the summer with us. She had asked me about 'that skinny kid you hang with' which I had replied that we were still best friend. She had just broke up with her best friend and also her boyfriend, I later learnt from my aunt Francesca that the break ups had a connection and so Courtney spent most of the time telling me how my life was soon heading in the same direction.

Of course, I had argued and said Squall wasn't like her boyfriend nor her best friend and that the chances of Squall stealing my boyfriend away was nil since I didn't have a boyfriend and Squall didn't swing that way.

But of course, her stupid poison had seeped in and I was dying to get back and make sure I was still Squall's best friend. I mean, I had to be. We were the same at everything.

We both liked basketball, we both loved toasted cheese sandwiches, we both played videogames, and we both read the same books. Even our appearances were the same… well sort of. I mean I was dying to get my hair cut short again to the bob that I normally had, but since I had grown my hair out it reached past my shoulder blades and Mum was insistent that I didn't cut it.

But Squall and I were the same height, 5"1, same skin colour, same dimpled smile. So things couldn't change right? They'd always be the same, me and Squall best friends forever and all that malarkey.

Finally, Mum pulled into Squall's street. I didn't even wait for her to stop the car before I clicked off the belt and opened the door.

"Thanks Mum! See you at nine," I cried and ran up to the front door.

I rang on it three times very quickly and hopped on my feet hoping for Squall to hurry and open it. The door opened and a huge figure leaped on me and picked me up into a hug.

"Rinoa! I missed you SO much. Don't ever go away for this long!"

"Ah, I missed you too?" I tried to reply, as the air was being sucked out of me.

"Dad!" I heard Squall's voice cry out from in front of me. "Put Rinoa down."

Laguna giggled and set me down again, patting me on the head. He was a funny, kindhearted humorous man, always with a glint in his eye as if he were up to something mischievous. His hair was always grown up to his shoulder and he kept it back with a hair band, which most probably belonged to his wife.

"Hey Rin," Squall spoke.

I looked at him and almost had the shock of my life. Squall's hair was the same length since I had left; shorter at the back compared to the long bangs at the front. His eyes were still the bluest of blue, his smile still genuine and warm. But everything else? He now stood a good few inches towering over me, his arms were no longer puny but the definitions of strong biceps could be made out and his thin shirt displayed a fair amount of muscle on his neck and chest.

"Squall… you've grown," I said astonished at his new form.

"Gran was right; I just shot up a couple of months ago." He chuckled and ushered me up to his room.

I followed him upstairs and into his bedroom, watching his back with fascination. He had on a light brown t-shirt, which he instantly took off once he was in his bedroom.

"I was training when you rang," he mentioned, pointing to his workout bench.

"Oh," I said uncomfortably, as he lay down on his bench and picked up one of his weights.

His chest wasn't a complete six pack. In fact there weren't any real packs. Instead his chest was hairless and the definitions of his abs were starting to show. His arms, however, were built and the small distinction of veins could be seen as he strained his muscles.

I couldn't help but watch him intently; he had grown so much this summer. Within the space of five months he had grown about three inches taller than me, an extra half of my size and even the structure of his face had changed to a more chiselled and sculpture look.

Everything about Squall now just seemed like a new man. Sure he had turned fifteen not long ago, but I could already see that he was no longer that puny kid I rode bikes with and ate toasted cheese sandwiches. Instead, I was looking at the beginning of a young man in all his buffness.

I think I spaced out as I felt Squall's towel hit me across the face and snap me out of my thoughts.

"Hey pervert, pass me my shirt," Squall teased from his bench.

Disoriented, I tried to correct myself and look at the bed I was sitting on. I picked up Squall's light brown t-shirt and chucked it at him.

I tried not looking at him, though as hard as it was. He moved around his room muttering something about training five days a week and exerting himself and his muscles until he collapsed in bed. Heck I don't know what he was talking about, all I was doing was trying not to violate my friend's privacy by looking at his extremely attractive body.

"I'm going to head into the shower, I'll be ten minutes," He said casually and left the room.

I remained sat on his bed and looked around the room. It was still the same sleek design with the same steel décor. His walls were made of timber wood that complimented the steel framed bed, complete with a foam mattress. His wardrobe was made out of black steel, his chest of draws was different; black but made out of wood. His desk was a wooden grey desk with brown metal legs, complete with a matching black swivel chair.

His videogames were all kept to one corner with his TV and console. But among all his old things were complete new things that I hadn't seen before. The walls were plastered with martial art posters, to one side of his room near his laundry basket were some type of sword looking black sticks. New books lay on his bookshelf and other items that were screaming out change.

It might have just been me thinking way too much into it, but I felt that my cousin was right. Squall had changed, sure his old things lingered but there were new things in his room that I knew outweighed the old. Depressingly, I stared at his bench-press as it stared back at me in mock sympathy.

Walking back into the room, Squall broke me out of my reverie. His hair was damp from his shower, his skin moist underneath the black pyjama pants and white cotton vest. He applied some sort of cream on his face and sprayed some deodorant.

"So, how's everything in Deling," his husky voice questioned.

"Alright," I replied, not in the mood to talk about Deling City and stupid Courtney. "What's new with you?" I asked hoping he'd get excited and start telling me all about what's been happening in the past three months.

"Not much, just stuff with the boys," he replied.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, desperately wanting to be a part of this wonderful new stuff.

"Ah just training, normal boy stuff," he replied, not too bothered to explain it to me. "You have fun with your cousin?"

I looked at him with a small smile, back to my trip to Deling City it seemed.

"Yeah, when Courtney wasn't being depressed." I laughed.

"Bet you spent most of the time being her lab rat to many make-up tutorials and fashion shows," Squall teased with a grin.

I smiled at him, though it slightly faltered. Was I reading too much into it, or was he mocking me? It seemed to me that Squall was obviously making direct assumptions about our gender roles. So my cousin happened to be a girl, did that mean I would spend most of my time talking about make-up? And what did he exactly mean by boy stuff? Since when wasn't I considered one of the boys?

"You grew your hair; looks good," he said, causing me to smile. "You look more feminine."

I looked at him with wide-eyes, but before I could ask him what he meant Laguna walked into the room.

"Dinner's ready," Laguna announced and ushered Squall out. "Come join us, Rinoa."

"Sure," I said to Laguna sweetly, though I was very bothered by Squall's comment.

Back downstairs Ellone and Raine welcomed me back, asking me all sorts about my five months away from Balamb. Raine was being very sweet by telling me how different it was not having me around.

"Too much male company?" Squall teased her.

"Maybe, it's always nice to more girls in the house," Raine replied back, shooting me a warm smile.

Alright, I get it; I'm a girl! But did Squall really need to keep reconfirming that? It was he who always told me that they saw me as one of them; that I was one of the guys. Why was it all of a sudden that he was going out of his way to make me know that I wasn't?

"You have changed slightly, Rinoa," Laguna observed, eyeing me attentively.

"Have I?" I asked acting ignorant of my change.

"Yeah, it's the hair," Ellone remarked, smiling at me cheekily. "You look so much prettier with your hair long."

"Ah, that's it," Laguna nodded. "True it is, you look very pretty with your hair grown."

"Thank you," I replied shyly, I wasn't very used to all the attention, well this kind of attention.

I looked to see Squall staring at me with his fork held poised in mid-air. It seemed he was looking at my hair, analysing it and finding some sort of comment.

"Yeah…," he said finally, "you look better with your hair long, that bob was odd."

My face fell immediately. What the hell? What did he mean by my bob being odd? He had never said anything before; in fact he had never made any comments about my appearances before. Squall always just accept how I dressed and how I wore my hair without question. And I did the same with him. I never questioned why his hair was cut unevenly or his choice of leather and fur clothing!

I decided to ignore Squall's comments and just concentrated on my food. But while looking down at my plate, I noticed Raine was also looking at me and gathered that I was bothered by her son's comments.

* * *

The next morning I woke up slightly a couple of hours later than usual. Dinner at Squall's last night was the first thing I remembered, though looking at it in hindsight, I couldn't help but laugh.

Feeling stupid for internally overreacting, I jumped out of bed and went straight into the shower. I promised myself that my cousin's words were just taunting me and making me believe that things had changed. Of course they hadn't, everything was the same. Sure Squall had started weight lifting; he had grown three inches taller and had a smoking hot body. But that didn't mean his friendship with me had changed. I was still his best friend.

Once I was done with my shower, I changed into some of the clothes I had bought from Deling City. My cousin and I had gone shopping on many occasions, her need for retail therapy. She convinced me to buy some feminine clothes while I was there and my Mum had heavily agreed. Sure my body had developed more and I had curves in places that were once straight and flat as an iron. But I mean, it's not like I needed to dress more feminine. Apart from Selphie I didn't have many girl friends, and she only became my friend last year. In fact, I don't even think any of the girls in our year consider me their friend. The only time I'm ever talked to by one of them is when they want to know something about a guy I'm friends with.

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I took out some of the clothes from my luggage which I hadn't unpacked and started dressing myself. I chose to wear a pleated red and black tartan skirt, along with a red heart shaped blouse. For the first time in my life I looked in the mirror and checked out my profile. My stomach was very flat and the blouse wasn't exactly loose. I was slightly sceptical of wearing it outside, but something in me wanted Squall to see me in it. I guessed I was curious of his opinion on whether or not it looked good on me. I mean, he had said that I looked feminine now and that it was a look that suited me.

Leaving my hair out, I quickly dried it and straightened it to make it look neater. My cousin had also taught me some cosmetic and beauty tips, so I applied some eyeliner and just a touch of mascara. Looking at myself in the mirror again, I saw a resemblance to Courtney. I guessed this was how she would dress, but now seeing myself dressed like this, I kind of thought it was ok.

I headed down to get breakfast and grabbed a slice of toast from the rack. My Mum was on the phone to one of her clients so I sat at the breakfast bar and quietly ate. After her call was done she turned to me and saw me seated with my breakfast.

"Hello, have we met before?" she said sarcastically.

I gave her a quizzical look as I drank my orange juice. She walked around the breakfast bar and started to pour herself some coffee.

"What's with skirt and blouse?" she asked.

"Thought I'd wear something new," I said, not thinking too much into it.

"Aren't you going to Squall's house?" she asked.

"Yup. That's the plan," I answered.

"And you're dressed like that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Mum just made a face, raising her eyebrows and walked toward the fridge.

"And what's that look for?" I asked, already knowing my mother was conjuring something in her head.

"Seems like an awful lot of effort to go through just for Squall's house," she muttered.

"Well I don't want to look shabby," I answered.

"Hmm," she considered.

"I'm ignoring you," I stated and concentrated on my breakfast.

I didn't know what she was getting at. I was wearing clothes, new clothes to go see a friend. What was so 'hmm' about that?

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I woke up to find my curtains already drawn. I knew Mum had already come in at one point before she headed off out and tried to wake me. I had gone to bed pretty late last night so I guess I didn't acknowledge or hear her.

The house was pretty much quiet so I guessed Dad had probably gone with Mum. Ellone had already made her way to her part time job so I had enough time to waste in the shower. Groggily, I got up and headed into the bathroom. My muscles were sore and I knew the hot shower would loosen me up.

While washing my hair I heard my phone go off. I ignored it hoping whoever it was would leave a message if it was important. A couple of rings and sure enough the person had hung up.

After finishing my shower I dressed myself in my worn out black jeans and a long sleeved thin black sweater. I decided to leave off my ring as it only got in the way of our training.

I picked up my black trainers from my closest and put them on, while tying the laces my phone vibrated. I picked it up to see a message; only just remembering that someone had called before.

**Going to pick up Zell in an hour.**

**Bringing my camera with me so we can record the training session.**

**Nida.**

I quickly texted back a reply and then went to check who had called me. I had a missed call from Rinoa and faintly remembered her saying she would drop by today. I decided to give her a ring.

"_Hey Squall," _her cheerful voice beamed from the other line.

"Hey, er are you coming over today?" I asked for confirmation.

"_Yeah, Mum said she'll drop me off on her way to town."_

"What time will that be?" I asked.

"_Er probably another couple of hours," _she answered.

"Well I got a couple of people coming over so I might be busy when you get here," I answered.

"_Oh… well I can see you later then," _she replied and I could make out her obvious disappointment.

Not having the heart to tell her to see me tomorrow, I swallowed my pride and insisted she come over.

"You can sit in the patio until I'm done," I said to her.

"_Okay!" _She instantly cheered up and said she'd see me soon.

* * *

I was eating lunch when the doorbell rang. Quickly downing my juice I got up and headed over to the door. It was Zell and Nida along with Nida's camera and Zell's yellow training gloves. Nida had made fun of Zell and his lack of masculinity for wearing gloves during sparring. Though Zell had argued something about his fear of getting bruised.

We set up outside in the garden since it was pretty big. The three of us had been practising at my house for the past months every other day since my garden was the biggest and on this very day looked very pleasing. My Mum's purple geraniums were blossoming and the grass was freshly cut this week; it would be easier to move around.

"I'm going to set the camera up and then we can fight all at once," Nida said excitedly.

"Sure," I said with as much enthusiasm.

"You get the bokken out?" Zell asked, as he tore at the short grass he was sitting on.

"Yeah in the kitchen," I answered and skipped over to get them.

I picked up the swords from the kitchen table and running my finger along it. They were made from good Estharian polypropylene, a good durable type of sword.

I made my way back to the garden handing Nida his Bokken and another to Zell.

"You and Zell go first," Nida ordered and got behind the camera, inspecting the different settings.

I stood at one spot and prepared myself, Zell stood opposite me, slashing his sword through the air for preparation.

Zell was pretty fast when sparring, the boy moved like lightening, but I was pretty good with reflexes. I held my sword out in a ready stance. Nida gave us the go ahead and we both started freely tapping to get into the swing of it.

Zell started picking his pace up by moving up towards me and with quick sharp movements, hit my sword on the right before moving to the left with a hit and then striking down. My reflexes followed and I quickly countered each attack exchanging my sword from one hand to both with each swing.

I took lead striking to the right of him, then to the left, I swung forth and turned my body full circle as I held the sword above my head before striking back up and swinging to the left, where he managed to catch my hit and stop it with his sword. I spun back to my normal position and waited for him to strike again. Zell was fast, but he was also very predictable.

I was ready to come at him when I heard a ringing at the door.

"I'll get that," Nida offered and made his way toward the kitchen,

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I stood waiting outside Squall's house brushing down the imaginary creases on my skirt. I managed to get my Mum to drop me off a bit early, but only on the condition she picked me up early too, much to my chagrin. I don't know why it was so important to be home early during holidays. Sure school was starting in a couple of days, but I always easily settled into a good timetable. I felt like a kid, having to be in bed by half nine. I was fifteen, soon to be sixteen this year. I bet Courtney didn't have to be in bed by nine. But then again, seeing as she was dumped by both her friend and boyfriend, I guess she never got out of bed.

I heard the lock being turned and grin as the door opened. My smile immediately left my face as I looked at who was standing in front of me.

"Wow, Rinoa is that you?" Nida asked with his hands on his hips.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

I sure didn't expect him to be opening the door. I wondered where Squall was. I looked at Nida with wonderment and he soon caught on, well not before he gave my body a once over. I depressingly regretted my choice of attire.

"Oh, Squall's out back. Come in." He welcomed me and moved out of my way.

Without saying anything, I swiftly moved past him and walked over to the kitchen. I headed into the garden standing in the patio and looked down to where Squall was. His garden was pretty big, a very large rectangle shaped garden with a crisscross fence around the perimeter. Purple flowers decorated the corners with neat little shrubs to one side. A small slide set was left to one side, a very old one that Squall would play with when he was young. I guessed Raine had sentimental values when it came to chucking out all of Squall's old things.

Squall and Zell had just finished some sort of sword sparring as Nida came over to them and picked up the black sword sticks I saw yesterday in Squall's room.

I stood where I was on the patio expecting Squall to come over and say hi, and also explain what Nida was doing over at his house. However, instead he just picked up a water bottle near the tripod of some camera that was set up in his garden. Taking a long swig at it, he closed the cap and chucked it back to the floor.

Walking back a bit, he stuck a pose and waited for Nida to do the same. Huffing to myself, I lowered myself onto one of the porch stairs and sat down to watch. He wouldn't be that long I guessed.

I watched Squall as he sparred with Nida, he had his sword held with both hands before moving it to his left with ease and tapping to every one of Nida's hits, blocking it from coming any where near his body. One hit was to the left, the other to the right, Nida cast another strike from the top and Squall countered it from the bottom.

Another hit from Nida and Squall curved his arm, sticking his elbow out and met Nida's downward hit. They moved pretty fast and all I could hear were the thwacks of their swords as each hit made contact. They were so fast I was surprised they didn't hit each other nor trip up on their footing.

It was pretty hot in the garden so I was glad I chose to wear a skirt. But looking at Squall all dressed in black was making me feel hot and stuffy.

I watched as Squall held his sword with both hands again, he hit Nida from the right side and then a quick one to the left, Nida managing to counter each one. Squall managed to place in another hit from the bottom before exchanging his sword to his right hand and turning his body while his arm swerved back. He stood facing Nida with his sword behind his back, I could see the definitions of his veins pop out and for some odd reason it put a smile to my face. I watched as Squall spun again and hit Nida's attack, knocking Nida's sword out of his hand and causing him to fall back and onto his knees. I smiled even more at that.

I got up off the step and walked over to them. I smiled once Zell spotted me and skipped over.

"Dude it's been so long!" he cried and hugged me.

I giggled in reply and hugged him back, keeping my eye on Squall who was busy examining his sword. I kind of felt like he was slighting me, he still hadn't said a word to me.

"Yeah, I've missed you both," I replied to Zell, emphasising on my words.

"You look very nice, Rinoa," Nida complimented, watching me intently. I knew it was suppose to be said as a compliment, but he made me feel so uncomfortable.

"Nice? Skirt is a bit short isn't it?" Squall commented from where he was standing.

I looked at him to find him looking at me in displeasure and disappointment, his forehead was frowned and he was obviously trying not to look at my exposed legs.

"It's a mini; it's supposed to be short," I countered.

"Whatever," he said before looking away.

I scowled at him and turned back to Zell, changing the subject to forget about Squall's lack of manners.

"So what you guys up to? Shooting a film?" I teased.

"Nah," Zell said while laughing. "We're just recording some of our training."

"Oh can I have a look?" I asked sweetly putting my hands together, something I learnt of Courtney.

"Even better; we can teach you some moves instead," Zell said, psyching himself up and doing some air punches.

I giggled at his cuteness. Zell luckily, was still the same height as me. He still wore his overgrown three quarter jeans and skater t-shirts as Squall and I liked to call them. His hair was different now, though still blond, he wore it up into spikes with parts of his sides hung down.

"Here, you can use mine," Nida offered, handing me his sword with a smile.

I took it thankfully and held it in my hand awkwardly. It wasn't overly heavy, just the length of it was awkward to hold in front of Nida who was standing right in front of me.

"Ok, grip it with both hands," Zell said, showing me his grip on his sword.

I tried to copy it when the boys started laughing. Nida walked over and stepped behind me, pulling at my hips and tucking my stomach in. He twisted my right hand in a little.

"Stand straight," he said, though his hands still lingered at my sides.

"Split your legs apart," Zell instructed while keeping one of his legs bent.

I tried to do that too but again failed to do it properly seeing as Zell and Nida started sniggering. I couldn't help but laugh too; I guess the poses were harder than it looked.

"What? Am I doing wrong?" I asked, laughing to myself and started to strike my own funny poses making them both laugh along with me.

"That's not how you old a Bokken," Squall bitterly commented.

"Well, why don't you show me, oh wise instructor," I responded sarcastically.

"There are rules. You hold one pose like this," Squall replied and held his sword out in front of him, slightly bent forward.

"Ah," I interrupted Squall in mid pose. I turned to Nida and added, "You should take a picture of Squall and add the caption 'rule one: when striking a pose, one must hold stick like so'," I said in a rather posh accent.

That made the boys laugh, Nida tapped my back in commendation but Squall wasn't so pleased.

"They're not sticks," he stated matter-of-factly.

"They look like sticks," I replied, causing the other two to laugh again, I could hear Zell repeating sticks quietly under his breath.

"Firstly, technically Bokken are real swords; they're just not alive. Secondly, if you're just here to poke fun then you're not needed," he bitterly snapped.

I stopped smiling and just stared at him with a frown. He seemed to pick up on this and just shook his head, looking away from me.

"Just go sit in the patio," he muttered and took the stick out of my hand, handing it back to Nida.

I just swayed my hips, holding my head up and walked away from him.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I didn't mean to snap at her but she was just being so silly. We were perfectly fine doing our training and she had to come in midway and start joking about. The guys weren't even taking it seriously anymore.

I watched as she made her way to the patio. Her skirt hugging her hips tightly, swaying from side to side in a hypnotizing way that I couldn't take my eyes off her… skirt.

Though instead of sitting down on the garden chairs, she walked into the kitchen and I could sure assume she was heading out of the house.

"I'll see if she's okay," Nida said and started making his way across the garden.

"No!" I quickly called out, causing him to stop. "Here," I said and handed him my sword and lightly jogged after Rinoa.

I ran through the house and caught her just as she made it down the front garden. I called out to her and made her stop. She spun around with a look of anger and hurt all over her face.

"What!" she asked hotly.

I stood in front of her and took a deep breath. Alright, I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to her. Sorry wasn't it; I didn't do anything wrong.

"Where are you going?" I asked after finding nothing to say.

"Home," she stated bitterly.

"Come back inside," I said and tried to put my arm around her to guide her back in.

"No," she cried, shoving my hand back.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked stupidly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you made me look like a fool," she cried, waving her arm in emphasis.

"How?" I asked dumbly again. "I just told you to sit in the patio."

"Squall, you didn't need to speak down to me," she argued, her eyes wide with anger.

"I didn't mean to. You were acting silly and I didn't like it," I shrugged in defence.

"I was joking, Squall. You didn't need to speak to me like that in front of Nida," she said firmly, clearly still upset.

"Oh, Nida. Now I see what this is about," I couldn't help but slip out, sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"What?" she asked, looking at me curiously and lightly shaking her head in incomprehension.

"It's because of Nida," I said with over the top understanding and started walking back to the house.

"Hey!" she yelled after me. "Don't walk away, and what do you mean it's because of Nida?"

"That's what this is all about, you're here to impress him; I get it," I said turning back to her.

"Shut up!" she cried. I could tell by her expression she was furious about my accusation.

"Well, why else would you wear such a short skirt and tight blouse and let him have his hands all over you?" I couldn't help it, but I just kept rolling with the punches.

"Oh my God!" She stamped her foot on the ground, her face ablaze with incredulity. "I didn't even know he was going to be here. How can you even think about something as bizarre and absurd as that?"

"Because you've had a crush on him since you were thirteen," I stated matter-of-factly.

"No I didn't! I liked him _once_ when I was thirteen, and then I got over it when he went out with Xu," she countered.

"Well, how else would you explain the clothes?" I asked looking down at her.

It occurred to me out of all the weird situations, this is what it felt like being taller than Rinoa. It was silly and childish of me to be thinking of this at this moment of time, but I really liked it. From way up here, I was looking down at her, I was higher than her. It felt good!

But at the same time, from way up here with her only inches away looking up to me, although my eyes were staring into her large brown orbs, I could make out slight definitions of her cleavage.

"I wore them for you!" she shouted and then straightened herself, her eyes slightly widening.

"Me? Why would you wear them for me?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

She breathed and looked at me hard in the eye. "I wanted to know your opinion," she said and folded her arms across her chest, which made my sight fall even lower at her already exposed cleavage.

"Well," I started saying, moving my hand onto her folded arms. "Don't fold your arms over your chest because they define it more." I removed her arms off and let them limply fall to her sides.

"And?" she asked, although it sounded rhetorical.

"And… the skirt is way too short," I said, pushing my head backwards and looking down at her exposed legs.

She started to fidget under my scrutiny so I looked back up at her face.

"Why did you buy them anyway?" I asked her with a smile. That broke away her anger and she smiled back at me.

"Mum and Courtney convinced me to start dressing like a girl," she explained.

"Ahh," I sighed in comprehension. "Well you do look like a girl," I added.

"Thanks," she said and stuck her tongue out.

"But you shouldn't listen to Courtney," I added. "On your eleventh birthday, she told me you can get chicken pox if you eat too much fried chicken."

Rinoa started giggling at that, covering her mouth with her hand. I laughed along with her happy that she was no longer angry with me.

"Let's go back in," I said, trying to get her follow me by taking her hand.

She shoved my arms back again and I huffed at her in agitation. She knew exactly what my expression meant and frowned at me.

"Since when have you become friends with Nida?" she asked and folded her arms over her chest again.

God help this girl, it was a habit, but if she kept up with these tight blouses she'd have to get rid of it. I pulled her hands down to her sides again.

"We're not friends. We're sparring partners," It was my turn to explain.

"You seem all buddy-buddy," she said sarcastically.

I started laughing once I saw her eyes flicker with jealousy. So this was what it was about; she was jealous of Nida.

"Rin, you're still number one," I said and put my arms out to her.

That did it. She instantly walked into my arms and held me tightly around my neck.

"Promise?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her newly curved waist.

"Promise, best friend," I agreed.

She felt so small in my arms, so slim and soft I could probably put her in my pocket. It was funny how the tides had changed. Normally, I'd be the one looking up to Rinoa, yet here I was almost towering over her. Well not towering over her, but I was still taller than her!

I broke from the hug and slowly put my hand to her back hoping she'd follow me this time and come back into the house. I pulled a face at my fake effort, struggling to push her, hoping she'd play along.

"Shut up," she laughed and allowed me to lead her back in.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I walked out with Squall toward my Mum's car. She got out briefly and leaned onto the hood of the car while we approached.

"My Squall, you've grown," she said, looking Squall up and down.

I looked at Squall next to me and smirked. I could bet he was getting that a lot this summer.

"Gran did say I'd shoot up," he answered her back with a grin.

"Hmm, you sure did," Mum observed, getting back into the car again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said and got into the car as Squall made his way back up to his house.

Once buckled in, I smiled to myself. After Nida had left, Squall and I went back up to his room and chilled out like usual. We played some videogames, ate some nachos and toasted cheese sandwiches and even talked about what we were expecting for the new academic year. It felt exactly how it did before I had left.

I shook my head at how much I let my cousin influence my thoughts. There was no way things with me and Squall would ever change. We were best friends, no one could come between us, and no thing would come between us. I couldn't believe how much I actually believed that the older he and I were getting, the more we were going to grow apart. If anything, today showed me how strong our friendship was.

I smiled happily to myself until I caught my Mum staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Squall liked the clothes I take it?" She asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her, here was Mum thinking away like crazy as usual. "Actually, he hated them. He said he didn't like how short my skirt was and that my blouse was too tight," I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Did he really?" Mum asked with some astonishment. I nodded to her causing her to smile. "Hmm, Squall would say that. He's a good boy."

Grinning at her, I nodded again.

"Yup, he sure is," I agreed.

* * *

_Hey it didn't seem like Rinoa is in love with Squall._

**She is, but she doesn't realise it. This is where the reader is aware of her feelings but she isn't.**

Ah, I get it. Close analysis reading, I like it. I do way too much of it though, being a Lit student and all.

_Speaking of which, don't we have an assignment due?_

Yeah, I'm going now anyways.


	10. Blood And Tears

**I am so sorry that I have been away for so long. I swear, I've had internet troubles in this new house and it's been persistent these few weeks.**

Trust me, I had an assignment due in and not being able to use the internet really makes you go back to the middle ages when it comes to research.

_Forget that, I couldn't even reply to all the reviews we've been getting._

**Oh that's true, but not to worry folks, we'll reply ASAP! :)**

Hey Niq, I've noticed your tone has changed since before… you sound happy.

_Yeah you don't seem emo any more._

**Yeah, life short and all that malarky… Willpower was all I needed :D**

_So you're over whatever was bothering you?_

**Yup! ^_^**

Well, this calls for a celebration, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Blood And Tears**

**Squall's POV**

I woke up to my dimly lit room and wiped my hand over my face, stopping near my eyes and wiping away the sleep. I looked at the clock near my bedside lamp to see it displayed quarter to twelve. I was sure I had missed breakfast by now and the hotel kitchen staff were probably getting the lunch orders ready.

Hopping out my bed, I made my way to the shower room on the other side and grabbed the white cotton robe provided. I pushed the shower nozzles full way and tore my pyjama pants off, before stepping into the hot shower.

I didn't want to think about what had happened last night so I concentrated on cleaning my body and washing my hair. I stood directly below the shower with my head lowered, allowing the water to splatter onto the top of my head and drizzle down my body. Rinoa's face immediately came to my mind and the feeling of betrayal smoothly followed. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the image in my head, but shook myself from allowing her to get to me.

I'd stake out the remainder of my days in Deling City and then head back. I didn't need her, and yesterday was confirmation enough.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Sorry Ma'am, but Mr Leonhart wishes not to be disturbed, can I take a message?" The receptionist asked for the fifth time that day.

I had a meaning to go down there myself and demand for him to see me, but after what had happened yesterday, I doubt I had the courage or stupidity to do that.

"No, its alright." I said depressingly into the phone and hung up.

It was evening now, Squall had ignored my phone calls all day and there was no possible way I could think of to get him to speak to me. I had considered going down to the hotel myself, but Zone had talked me out of it, telling me that Squall needed time alone and my going there would only make things worse. I wished he was wrong, but a greater part of me knew he was right, and considering my track record in the past, I didn't always make things better.

I headed into my room and picked up my international calling card, hoping that talking to Selphie would make it all the better. I dialled in her number and then requested to the person on the phone to pass it over to her.

"_Hey Rinny!" _Selphie cheerfully cried on the other side.

I wanted to reply in the same excitement, but found my throat hardening and my eyes blurring.

"Oh Selphie!" I whispered before sobbing into the phone.

"_Rinny, what's wrong?" _Selphie asked worriedly into the phone.

I spent another half an hour explaining to Selphie everything about Squall coming down to Deling City and lying about Quistis being his girlfriend. I told her about my plan with Quistis and how it had backfired, ending up with me physically attacking Squall. Selphie listened to all of it and muttered her usual sympathetic sighs.

"_Oh babe," _she started saying. _"You know he's not going to be upset with you for long, he just needs time apart, you both do. But once he's calmed down, he'll come back and things will go back to normal. I think you just hurt his ego," _she tried laughing to make me feel better.

"Oh, how do you know? I thought things could go back to normal when he came over, but we just had this big argument," I whined.

"_Yeah but Rin, don't you see? You guys really scared us, we thought you both would never speak to each other again. But then all of a sudden I hear Squall has flown to Deling City to see you. Trust me, if not talking for a year can still pull you guys together, a day will do nothing,"_ she explained.

"I don't know Sefie. I really hurt him yesterday," I continued to whine.

"_Squall is strong; he'll live," _she teased. _"Give him time, hun. He'll soon come round."_

"What if he doesn't?" I couldn't help but be pessimistic.

"_Well, give him a couple of days, if by the third day he doesn't reply to you, head on over and apologise again." _she instructed.

"Okay, I guess that can work," I relented with a sigh.

"_Cheer up."_

"Thanks," I smiled at the empty room. "So, what are you up to?"

"_A lot! Sophia's family are big on ice fishing so we're heading there in an hour. Irvine calls me daily, says he's bored and missing me," _she responded.

"I bet he is, I miss you too."

"_Well, when I head over to Balamb, you better come see me," _she made me promise.

"Sure," I half agreed.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I had spent the entire day in my room yesterday, ordering in hotel food and reading the books Rinoa had bought me. But after finishing them all and not having a desire to watch any of the films she had bought over I was heavily bored and headed to bed early.

I regretted that as soon as I woke up and saw it was six in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I hated waking up without anything to do since it meant one thing. Thinking. And right now, Rinoa still occupied my mind.

I got out of bed and shuffled through some of the things she had bought me. Finding the PSP in the bag she came with, I plugged in the charger and sifted through the games. There were some games which I really couldn't be bothered to go through, since I'd have to start from the beginning, so I settled with playing Tekken 6.

After about an hour of trying to get all the secret characters, I soon got bored and switched to another game. I played Dissidia for about another hour, before I looked up to see it was already half eight.

I turned off the PSP and started getting changed, thinking I could call room service and have them send me up some breakfast.

It was while I was changing into my clothes from the day before, that I realised I hadn't received my clean laundry. I decided to call the hotel staff to check up on that.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I quickly picked up the phone and called room service, ordering my breakfast. After that call I called the receptionist to ask about my laundry.

"I'm sorry Mr Leonhart, but due to a fault in two of our machines there has been a delay in the laundry. I can confirm that your load should be delivered by tomorrow," she informed me.

I sighed inside my head.

"Thank you," I muttered before trying to hang up.

"Er, Mr Leonhart," she quickly piped before I could put the receiver down.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in our Gym and Healthcare services we provide, we have plenty of gym equipment you can use and there is also a sauna and spa which is free to use."

"No, thank you," I said. I hardly wanted to be around people.

"Oh, er there is also music entertainment held in the Hotel Restaurant," she offered.

"No, thank you," I repeated. It seemed as if she picked up on my being cooped up in my room all day. Either that or my the fact that I had never left the hotel other than when I went to see Rinoa.

"Ah, okay, well there is also Martial arts and Sword workshop," she suggested.

"I'd rather be alone, I don't like being around people," I decided to be honest, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Oh, well if you're interested, I can book you into a private tutorial session with our Kenjutsu instructor," she offered and immediately had my attention.

"Kenjutsu?" I asked.

"Yes, we have a qualified Kenjutsu instructor who does both training and one to one sessions. Have you ever partaken in any-"

"Book me in for tomorrow," I interrupted.

I had been in Deling bored out of my brain without Rinoa's company, I guessed I could use the remaining time I had here to pick up on my sword work before leaving. It was a good idea since I hardly had the time during school.

"Okay, I have a booking at two thirty open," she suggested.

"How long for?" I asked.

"How long would you like?" She asked.

"Hmm, I'm thinking a couple of hours."

"Well the sessions normally run from a half hour to an hour, but I guess I can stretch it for you. I can do two thirty till four."

"Perfect."

* * *

Since my laundry was held back and I was wearing yesterday's clothes, I begrudging dragged myself out of my room and headed down to the nearest shopping outlet in search for some new clothes. Unfortunately, that was the Mall.

I sighed and grunted inside as soon as I entered the masses of people all yapping and barging past, making unnecessary noise and wasting their time over frivolous things. I'd see it every time I was in the Balamb Mall with Zell and Rinoa. The same people going to the movies with same group of friends, sitting around the lobby area doing nothing. Just all merging into the noisy hustle and bustle of the busy life.

I was determined to make my stay short.

I headed into a clothing store and went straight to the men's department. I think the scowl on my face kept away all the sales assistants, since I had not one come over and offer any help. Picking up some black jeans and a couple of shirts, I headed over to the counter and picked up some socks as well.

But it was while I was in the queue, I remembered I needed more underwear. I huffed and left the queue, quickly wizzing past a couple and picked up a random packet of briefs.

Heading back to the queue, I paid for my items and left the store quickly. I then headed over to the bookshop on the other side, in hope of buying a couple of books to spend the night time reading.

I walked to the fiction aisle and browsed through the books, trying to find something that seemed the least bit interesting. There were tonnes of books about magic and mythology, science fiction and romance. I wasn't particularly interested in reading anything romantic, nor was I in the mood to read about Sorceresses and their Knights. Instead, I picked up The Alchemist and Goodbye Pupururu which Zell had recommended to me.

After I chose my books, I headed to the counter to pay for my items. It was while the cashier was bagging my items and I was waiting for my change and receipt, I felt someone tug on my arm. Turning my head round, I saw Quistis and immediately let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hear me out for two minutes?" She asked pleadingly.

"Make it one," I answered, taking my bag off the counter and putting my change into my wallet.

"Please don't be angry at Rinoa. She didn't mean for all that to happen the other day, she didn't even know Seifer was capable of that."

"Half a minute left," I said to her as I walked towards the door.

"Look, she just didn't know why you were here and why you'd lie about me being your girlfriend. She wanted me to play along so she could find out," she finished and looked pleadingly at me.

"Finished?" I asked.

"Squall," she stated folding her arms. "Why are you here?"

"That's none of your-

"Your business. I get it," she huffed. "But it is Rinoa's business. She was getting on fine without you, so if you're here to-"

"What, I am here for," I interrupted, "is between me and Rinoa."

With that I pulled open and door and headed out back onto the third floor. Done with shopping and not wanting to bump into any more people, I headed out of the mall to the bus stop.

I re-enacted the scene in my head. It annoyed me that Rinoa was still bothering me, finding ways to bother me through other people. I was so mad at her, her little antics were so pathetic, her intentions just to hurt me for something which I hadn't realised before. Well the joke was on her. I came here to tell her my true feelings, and she played about with me. I didn't care now if I returned to Balamb without telling her, I'd go back to my life and carry on as I had been this year. Who needed Rinoa?

* * *

I decided to call my mum since I hadn't spoken to her for the past couple of days. After that conversation, I called Zell to see what he was up to. Since I didn't really speak on the phone much, he was pretty surprised with me calling him.

"_So, how did it go with Rinoa and her boyfriend?" _He asked.

"Horrible. She's changed Zell, not the Rinoa from before."

"_How do you mean?" _He sounded concerned.

"She set me up with this girl," I half told the truth, "and then had her boyfriend attack me during dinner."

"_What?" _Zell cried. _"No way, Rin would never do that."_

"Not the old one, but the new one did," I sulked.

"_Whoa, she doesn't seem any different when she comes online."_ Zell replied.

I remained silent, not having anything to say to that and not bothered with how she behaved with the others. The point of this was how she had changed towards me, her actions, her speech.

"Anyways," I began, "I'm thinking of changing the date of my flight back."

"_What? How come?" _Zell asked.

I was quiet for a bit. Was he seriously asking why, when I just explained the dinner disaster with Rinoa?

"Why do you think?" I sarcastically replied.

"_Oh Squall, c'mon man. You went on a quest to get her back, don't let one date and one small incident change your mind."_

"I don't care; I didn't come here to get this Rinoa back," I replied quite hurt.

"_Dude, she hasn't changed. Maybe that was pretty sly of her to do that, though I still find it completely out of character," _he stated as I rolled my eyes. _"That old Rin is still there, you just gotta break through her and you'll find her."_

"Whatever, I'm not bothered."

"_So what, you don't like her anymore?" _He asked though he knew the answer.

I huffed through the receiver refusing to answer. I didn't want this conversation to be about Rinoa. Well I did, but I wanted Zell to agree with me about how much she changed and support my decision to come back.

"_Well?" _Zell asked.

"I feel the same way, she doesn't." I replied.

"_How do you know?" _He asked again and I was seriously losing my patience.

"Rinoa has a boyfriend!" I yelled and sat up as if that made some difference to my feelings on the issue.

"_So?" _Zell replied. _"People move on when they think they don't have a chance with someone. Did you honestly think a pretty and smart girl like Rin with a fantastic personality was going to stay single for long?"_

"No," I answered dishonestly.

I did think Rinoa would be single. I had hoped that she would. Even before I felt anything romantic for Rinoa, she was friend, my best friend and I didn't want her to have room for anyone other than me. Her fondness for me I didn't want to be shared with anyone. In fact I never imaged myself with anyone or Rinoa with anyone. Sure I hadn't imaged the two of us romantically involved, but my dreams for the future always depicted the two of us, friends for life and all that melodramatic crap.

"_We all knew how Rinoa felt, sure I didn't figure it out till year thirteen, but we knew she felt something for you that was more than just friendship. I know that what she felt can't be lost in the space of a year," _Zell softly replied.

I frowned at what point he was trying to make. Even though he was trying to make light of the situation, I wasn't feeling any better.

"_Her feelings are there," _he continued, _"maybe she's seeing someone else because she thought you and her were never going to happen. Prove to her that she was wrong Squall, just make things right between you both. Trust me; don't leave Deling without being on good terms with her."_

"Zell it's not that easy, I have a cut on my lip because of her; I can't eat properly."

"_Suck it up, people go through a lot worse and I'm sure Rinoa didn't mean to get you beaten up."_

"I didn't get beaten up," I cried in defence.

"_Whatever, you know what I mean," _he disregarded it. _"Listen to me Squall; don't leave without making up with her, trust me, you'll regret it."_

I just sighed. I hated talking to Zell because he always managed to change my mind. I knew by calling him he'd make me see past my anger and sober me up. But I guess subconsciously that was the reason why I called him, I wanted to stop being angry at Rinoa and know why she would do something like that. Course I still loved her, I still wanted my best friend back, but so much had happened. Could we really fix things?

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"Don't worry about it Quistis, Squall and my problems are ours to fix," I spoke to Quistis over the phone.

She had called me half an hour ago to tell me she bumped into Squall. The lone wolf had left his hotel room after all and popped into the bookshop to stock on his methods to avoid me.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Okay, I'll see you soon, g'night," I said and hung up.

I lay down on my bed and huffed. Stupid Squall. He was overreacting and avoiding me all because of a silly mistake, one which he had a hand in too. If he hadn't of pretended Quistis was his girlfriend, then I wouldn't have played along. He still hadn't told me what he was doing here.

I knew I was wrong to be upset with him, but did he really need to avoid me? I left so many messages for him at the reception desk and he hadn't replied to any of them. Why couldn't he just tell me he was fine, or just answer one of my calls? It was unfair, every time he upset me and wanted my forgiveness, I gave in.

Why couldn't he be that way with me?

Shaking my head, I decided I'd head to the hotel tomorrow and make him talk to me.

Determined with my decision, I headed downstairs to see Zone before he left for Charlie's place.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I found him in the lounge watching some documentary on Fastitocalons.

"Oh just some documentary on the increase of Fastitocalons in Balamb and what its doing to the ecosystem of other… you're not interested, are you?" He asked looking at my raised eyebrow.

"No," I retorted.

"What's wrong?" He patted the space beside him.

I slumped down with a huge sigh and rested my head on his shoulder pouting my lips for emphasis.

"Squall still won't answer my calls and Quistis told me she saw him at the Mall today," I answered.

"Honey, I told you to give him some time," he replied, picking up the remote to the TV set and turning the volume down.

"I know, but he's so avoiding me now. He's being far too rude," I defended myself.

"Rinoa, the guy has a busted lip because of you," Zone remarked.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I still felt guilty about that, but its not like I could do anything now. If I had a time machine to go back, then I would have. In fact, if I had a time machine to go back in time, then I'd go back to the day on the beach and stop myself from telling Squall my true feelings.

"Zone, I didn't mean for all that to happen," I whined.

"I know, but Squall just needs time to realise that. Trust me, he'll be in contact once the anger and hurt have subsided," Zone tried to be comforting.

"Zone, Squall can go years without talking to someone," I said to him and sat with my legs folded in front of me. "This guy called Nida that we went to school with. He used to be Squall's sparring partner, but after trying it on with me, Squall stopped talking to him."

"You guys were kids then," Zone disregarded it.

"I'm serious; Squall is very stubborn; you literally have to beg for his mercy and forgiveness if you ever want him to talk to you again," I emphatically proclaimed.

"Well, you can do all the begging you need to by the end of the week if he doesn't answer your calls," he answered not the least bit bothered.

I just rolled my eyes and sulked inside while playing with my necklace.

"Anyways, go to bed; its getting late," Zone advised and turned the TV off.

"Yeah," I obeyed and led the way out to the passage way. "Are you going back to Charlie's?" I asked just as he made his way to the shoe closet.

"Yeah. I'm heading out to pick up your Gran and Granddad tomorrow, so let your Mum and Dad know that I'll be going straight from Charlie's," he informed me and I nodded in obedience. "Night, sweetie," he said to me and kissed my forehead before opening the door and heading out.

I walked back to my room and got undressed. For the x amount of time in my life since I had broken up with Squall, I went to bed depressed.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

Finally, after a week in Deling and a series of unfortunate events, I had something to look forward to. I made my way down to the hotel lobby at two o'clock and was shown by the receptionist the Gym facilities. I headed over to a room to wait for my instructor, apparently he was running late. But judging by the tutting of the receptionist, I guessed it was a frequent issue.

I had already changed in my room and walked into the square shaped open plan studio. It was a neat white wall painted room with wooden flooring and an equipment cupboard to one side. Since the guy was taking a while, I decided to warm up and exercise my muscles, dossing about in a hotel room for two days really makes your muscles relax. If it wasn't for all the people, I would have used the gym equipment to rid my thoughts of Rinoa.

I heard the door open behind me and someone step in with solid brisk steps.

"Mr, Leonhart? I'm Mr Almasy, I'll be your instructor for today," the voice spoke as he walked up behind me.

I finished stretching and turned around only to look at the blonde brute from the restaurant. He stopped and stepped back a little squinting at me and frowning in perplexity. Realising where he'd seen me before, he let out a chuckle and smirked.

"You gotta be kidding me," he laughed.

"I'm leaving," I stated and walked past him.

"That's fine chicken-wuss. I'd leave too if I didn't want to get my ass beaten a second time," he taunted.

I turned around to face him again, glaring at him in annoyance. I could see the bruises he had on his cheek and the corner of the eye where I had hit him.

"You didn't beat my ass, if I remember correctly, you're ass was pretty much on the floor the whole time," I remarked.

"Heh," he laughed and squared up to me. "The girls stepped in; I could have finished you off there and then."

"I bet you could," I rolled my eyes about to turn away.

"Yo!" He yelled out. "Let's finish this."

Striding past me, Seifer opened up the steel cupboard and threw a sword at me, which I caught by its handle. He picked up two pairs of gloves and threw it at me, which I also caught easily.

"Unless you're chicken?" He taunted again.

I never did get influenced by the bigger kids at school to join in a fight, I always ignored people, and it seemed to work better when handling bullies. But something about this guy's smirk, his attitude and sheer brutality was enough to make me accept his advances and shove my sword down his pie hole to shut him up.

I pulled on the yellow gloves and swiped my sword to either side of me before getting in a defensive position.

Seifer took off his fleece and chucked it to a corner of the room, taking the gloves he left between his legs and putting them on, exercising the flexibility of his fingers. Taking his sword he stepped up to me and got into position.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"Go," he cried and immediately came at me with an upward hit.

Seifer leaped forward, spun around with a low strike which I managed to catch just in the nick of time. Another leap and he spun again bringing his sword forward and hitting my sword midway. I took two steps forward, my sword in my right hand; I attacked with a hit to the right and one to the bottom right, of which he blocked both. I tried with a slash to his left, followed by a quick bottom hit and again he managed to block them.

I realised this guy was pretty fast, faster than Zell and I would probably have my work cut out to keep up with him.

Almost immediately, his leaped forward with a straight downward slash, which I managed to block by stepping back and blocking his sword with a swift upward move of my right hand. My left hand jobless, I took another step back, before transferring the sword to both hands and hitting another strike up above Seifer's head.

He managed to block every one of my attacks, I realised I had to use some tactics. I exchanged my sword back to my right hand and swung it to my right. Seifer took a step back as I took a step forward and, at a slower speed than before, hit to his left before matching his hit to the top left and again hitting him in a swinging motion. He countered again, hitting my bokken from above, this time pushing my sword down much lower, I had to graze the metal of my sword against his to free myself from his impending trap.

I jumped slightly back and struck a pose again. I just needed to slow him down.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I parked up in the hotel car park and picked up my hand bag off the passenger seat. The hot weather in Deling City was slowly dying out and the breeze was picking up now. I made a good decision to wear my navy blue jeans, grey long sleeved top and a sleeveless black vest over it.

I walked to the main entrance of the hotel and went straight to the reception desk. A man was behind the desk sorting out some papers. Once I had his attention, I asked to see Squall.

"I'm sorry, Mr Leonhart isn't in his room at the moment," he answered.

"Oh, do you know where he's gone?" I asked in hope of finding him.

Times like this I wish Squall had bought a phone. But then again, I doubt he'd pick up if he knew I was calling.

"No I don't, ma'am," the receptionist answered, taking a coffee cup from the female receptionist who just came behind the desk.

"Did he leave any messages of where he'd be going?" I asked.

"Er, no sorry ma'am, not to my knowledge."

"Okay. Can you tell him Rinoa Heartilly came by," I asked, smiling at them both.

"Oh, ma'am," the woman called for my attention. "Are you here for Mr. Leonhart?" She asked looking at me with a smile.

"Yes," I answered anxiously, hoping she knew where he was.

"Mr. Leonhart's booked into a Kenjutsu lesson at the moment. You've been calling frequently."

"Yes, I'm a friend and I need to speak to him… urgently," I tried blagging.

"Well, I can take you to him, if it's that important," she offered setting her cup down and walking around the desk.

"Yes please," I smiled at her and followed her down the hotel lobby and in through some double doors.

We walked through the large gym until we reached another set of grey double doors. The receptionist's pager started beeping and she stopped walking.

"Oh, excuse me but I have to get back to the desk, Mr. Leonhart is in there," she said and quickly ran back as far as her heels could carry her.

I walked up to the double doors and opened it a crack.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

We came at each other again, only I had more of an advantage and quickly took the opportunity to strike a couple of hits which he managed to block anyways. We were both panting, the room was hot and I was sweating in my black t-shirt.

Seifer managed to make a sudden quick hit to my top left which I block, knocked his sword back, and turned full circle to meet with a hit he directed at my bottom left and another quickly up top. He was going at a slower pace than before, but I was still finding it hard to keep up. I managed to work out his moves and the timings of his attacks. He was fast and quick with his blocks, but Seifer was predictable.

I spoke too quickly as Seifer came at me again, only this time hitting my sword and locking it in place in between us. I looked at him, struggling to free my sword as it was held down firmly by the grip on his.

"You catch on fast, but not fast enough," he smirked.

I struggled, but managed to free my sword as I stumbled back and he came at me again. My reflexes working as quick as they could, I managed to block every one of his attacks. Where he picked up the sudden speed, I didn't know. The room was hot, I was sweating shed loads under my top and the hair on my head was starting to mat down.

I looked at him as came again, I couldn't have him attack as my tiredness would soon kick in and I knew I would slow down. I knew I had to keep him on defence until I found an opening.

Our swords were at it constantly, the only noise we could hear were the rasps of breath we were taking, our trainers squeaking along the polished studio floor and the clanks of our swords hitting each other.

I did as much as I could in defence, blocking each of his attacks while rotating my sword between my right hand and both hands for extra helps. I had to use the same techniques as I used with Zell back when we'd train, spinning away from my opponent to make him take wider strides to get to me, slowing him down so I could manage a couple of attacks myself.

Another couple of hits to the top left, I blocked and spun around countering with my own before Seifer's sword came down hard and locked me into another struggle. Bending my knee, I kneeled down and using all the strength in my upper body, pushed him off.

I was about to get up when I heard my name being called out. Startled, I turned to see the caller only to see Rinoa's horrified face look in amazement and point out in front of her. I turned again to look as Seifer's sword coming down right in front of my eyes and slice the skin in between my brow and down past the bridge of my nose. Immediately, blood came gushing forth and splattered onto the clean polished floor.

I don't know what it was, rage, humiliation, retaliation? But something in me snapped as got up from my kneeling position, taking my sword in both hands and in an upward move swishing across Seifer's face, mirroring his same move. I looked down to the floor to see another splatter of blood fall close to my own.

I guess due to the sight of blood and tiredness, I fell to my knees and slumped down into a sitting position. I heard Rinoa run towards me, yelling at Seifer and asking if I was all right.

She came in front of me, holding my bloodied face in her hands and inspecting my cut. She kept turning around to look at Seifer and babbled some obscenities at him and other threatening antics.

I looked at her again as her eyes looked back in worry. I didn't know why she was worried, it wasn't like I was hurt… that much.

"Where's the First Aid kit?" She yelled at Seifer.

I heard the door to the room open again and someone walk in, only for them to shriek and call out to other members of staff. Someone called for an ambulance and someone else shouted for the First Aid kit.

"No," I said snapping out of my daze. "I'm fine," I said, getting up.

"Squall!" Rinoa cried, following me as I walked down the room toward the hotel's main area.

I walked past the gym ignoring the pleas of protest from Rinoa and other members of staff. Rinoa had run up and tried stopping me from leaving, but I pushed her arm away and continued up toward the lift.

I thought she was about to follow me in, but she turned around and ran back toward the Hotel staff and I quickly selected the floor I was staying at.

I got into my room and immediately walked into my bathroom, looking into the mirror and seeing my bloodstained face. That Seifer sure did cup deep, I had a slash of blood covering the left side of my face completely.

I went back to my room and picked up the fruit bowl from the middle of the dining table, taking the fruit out and leaving it on the table. I took the bowl into the bathroom and filled it with the hottest water the tap could provide.

I took my face towel off the railing just as I heard a knock at the door. I peered at the keyhole to see Rinoa, clutching a First Aid box against her chest. I almost didn't want to open the door to her, but she was holding something very valuable to me.

I opened the door and walked back into the room and set the bowl of water on the table and sat on my bed. She walked in and placed the First Aid kit on the bed and bent her head down to peer at me.

"Will you let me help?" She asked sincerely.

I just sighed and shrugged in reply.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Picking up some cotton wool I dabbed it in the water bowl Squall had probably gotten from the bathroom. I edged myself closer to him and brought his face down closer to me. Holding him firmly on the chin I proceeded to clean the blood off his face first before working my way to his cut.

I used a fair amount of cotton wool since the blood had kind of dried on certain parts of his face. I took special care to wipe the blood around his eye area, as some of it seemed to be sitting comfortably at the corner of his left eye, I was wondering why he wasn't squinting to see properly. Maybe it hadn't entered into his eye; that would have been gross.

I gently wiped his face, all the while looking at him with his eyes downcast not moving, not speaking, just the noise of his deep even breathing.

The cut wasn't too deep, but I could tell it would take a long time to properly heal. I used the water at first to clean the blood off, but one wipe and I could still see the coagulated blood break and the fresh redness seep out again. Looking down at the bed, I found the alcoholic wipes and tore one.

"This might hurt," I warned him as I bought the wipe closer to him.

As soon as it hit his cut, I felt him flinch under me but he stayed put, balling his fists on his pants and keeping his gaze lowered.

After I had cleaned his cut and gotten all the blood off his face I took out a bandage, folding it in several layers and applied it on the diagonal cut in between his eyes. Being the spontaneous one, I moved my head forward and kissed the bandage before moving his head up to make him look at me.

"That should make you feel better," I smiled at him.

He looked uncomfortable and lowered his eyes again.

"Thank you," he said finally.

"No problem," I whispered.

Neither of us said anything, I just kept looking at him waiting for him to tell me to get out. I quickly glanced around his room noticing new items placed on the bedside table and my PSP charging in one corner.

He looked at me in the eye and then looked away again. Finally sighing and getting up off the bed.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, taking the bowl of water and discarding it in the bathroom.

"You weren't answering my calls, replying to the messages I left for you at the reception desk. So, I thought I'd come and see…" I couldn't finish.

I didn't know why I was here. He walked back into the room and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to go ahead and explain.

"I don't know, Squall," I said in defeat. "I was missing you and I didn't like what had happened between us."

He didn't answer. He licked his dry lips and sat on the bed again. I watched him as he fluffed up a pillow and sat down with his back resting against it and his legs out flat. He propped his arms up behind him and closed his eyes. I waited a couple of seconds for him to open his eyes again, but he didn't.

Realising my mistake for coming over, I got up and made my way to the door. I couldn't believe that we had been friends for so long, yet we couldn't get past this stupid speed bump in the way. It just seemed that the both of us were trying to prove something to the other, but what we were proving was unknown. I don't know why I lied about Zone being my boyfriend, I sure as hell didn't know why Squall was acting so cold to me.

I got to the door and opened it when I heard Squall call out my name.

"Rinoa," he said and sat up properly.

I turned to look at him, his shy and melancholy eyes staring at me in distress.

"Don't go," he said.

It wasn't what I expected; it took me a couple of seconds to process what he had said. But I eventually shut the door and walked back to his bed. I sat down next to him as he went back to his half sitting, half lying position and turned slightly to look at me, though he was looking more at my legs then at my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, hoping my words were of some consolation.

He nodded at me and sighed again.

"Tell me honestly," he started saying. "Did you know Seifer was going to be at the restaurant?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"No," I answered with as much integrity as I could.

"Okay," he said seemingly accepting my answers.

"Squall, why did you pretend Quistis was your girlfriend?" I couldn't help but ask.

He looked at me with apprehension, so I smiled back at him. I just wanted the honest truth, whatever it was. I didn't care anymore what it was for; I wanted it to be for him to salvage our friendship. I wanted him to want me back as his best friend; not having Squall talk to me these past few days just reminded me of what I was giving up when I came here. Now that Squall was back in my life, I wasn't so sure I could ever let him go. Now I was so scared and regretful that I ever did. I started doubting my reasons, though I knew they were credible, but the thought of Squall not talking to me again. It was scary and unpleasant.

"I came back to get you," he answered.

I smiled at him as my eyes welled up.

"Really?" I asked, happy that he still cared about me.

"Really. It's been so dead without you, I've been like a zombie without you," he replied.

That did it, I started bawling like a baby and putting my head in my opened hands crying into them.

"Hey, shh." Squall said comfortingly and scooted closer to me.

He put his hands behind me and pulled me in; I grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his chest again.

"I hate it when we fight," I muffled into his t-shirt.

"Let's not do it again," he said as if it was so easy.

But I nodded in agreement.

Once I had calmed down a bit I looked at him and smiled again. I hoped this was the last of our arguments. I hated arguing with Squall, I hated having him mad at me.

"You have any plans tomorrow?" He asked wiping a tear away from my cheek.

"Er, yeah. My grandparents are coming over. That's kinda why I came over today, Mum wants you to come over for dinner. Well, I do too," I said cheerfully.

"Ok." He answered. "Is Zone going to be there?"

I hesitated at first. Maybe this was the time I could have told Squall that Zone wasn't my boyfriend. I wanted to. He had honestly answered my question; the least I could do was tell him that Zone wasn't my boyfriend. But then again, what would that accomplish? Squall didn't have romantic feelings for me, and it would probably end with us arguing again. The sickening feeling in my gut was telling me to leave it for another time, even though my heart and conscience was telling me to be truthful.

"Yeah, Zone will be there," I said smiling.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

After Rinoa left my room, I took out my calling card and dialled Zell's number. Four rings and he finally picked up.

"Hello," he spoke cheerfully.

"Zell, it's me," I said.

"Hey Squall, wassup?"

"Not much, I made up with Rinoa," I told him quickly.

"Cool. I knew you guys would kiss and make up," he answered.

"Listen Zell, how morally conscious are you?" I asked vaguely.

"Er, well depends on what the situation calls for," he laughed it off.

"Hmm, how about stealing Rinoa away from her boyfriend?"

* * *

Wow, Squall is really going to try and steal Rinoa away?

**Maybe.**

_What else happens next update?_

**You'll fine out when I update.**

Will it be soon? Like tomorrow?

**No.**

_Ok._


	11. Meet The Caraways

_Hey, so its time for the next chapter._

Any spoilers Niq?

**No, no point seeing as they're about to read it. Quick thanks to Jebus Creiss for beta'ing this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Meet The Caraways**

**Rinoa's POV**

Since Charlie went to visit her parents I had the pleasure of not needing to worry about her turning up with Squall in the house. Especially since Charlie's Mum and Dad were all the way over in Dollet, about a three hour drive away. If anything should happen, I had three hours to get rid of Squall anyhow.

The only problem I did have was getting Squall to keep hush-hush about my relationship with Zone. I decided to tell him that my Grandfather and Grandma were really conservative and didn't like the mentioning of mine and Zone's relationship until we were married. And seeing as me and Zone weren't at that stage yet, there was no need to upset them. Hmm, yeah that could work.

Then there were my parents; I just had to make sure Squall wasn't left alone with them, especially my Mum. I didn't want him asking her about Zone only to find out he was her brother-in-law. It would surely make things very difficult and I sure would need some counselling by the end of this façade.

* * *

The doorbell rang at three o'clock and I heard the voices of my grandparents below. I rushed down the stairs and greeted them with a hug and kiss. And a bright smile on my face which was made all the wider as I was presented gifts from their holiday at the Shumi Resort.

We all adjourned to the lounge, where my Dad was seated drinking some lemonade. My Mum went in to the kitchen to get the Chef to put the tea on and serve some biscuits and pastries.

My Grandpa was way over seventy, he walked with a walking stick most of the time and always had his hair neatly combed back. Though he slouched, you could tell he was very tall when he was younger and by his frail arms and legs now, he was quite muscular back then.

Grandma was around the same age as Grandpa, though she married him by the time they had neared forty. She didn't need to use a walking stick, nor did she tremble as she walked. Rather, she walked as if she was trailing by, her steps always silent and delicate. She always wore a smile and never spoke louder than need be. She was just a kind lady with a loving heart that immensely adored children.

I sat with my Grandma on one couch, with Zone next to her on the other side. My Grandpa sat on the single sofa with his walking stick in his hands staring at the TV screen.

"How was the drive here, Dad?" Mum asked as she sat opposite me, next to my Dad.

"Dry pear?" Grandpa asked, looking at my Mum confused.

"Drive here!" Mum asked loudly.

"Oh! It was bloody ridiculous. The roads are too bumpy and too much traffic. It's the young lot I tell you. They should move the driving age up to twenty-five," Grandpa complained.

"Hey, that means I couldn't drive anymore," I teased him back.

"Not you, princess. General's daughter would get special privileges," he replied.

"Father, Rinoa does not get any privileges that other girls her age aren't provided," Dad replied.

"And bloody why not? What's the bloody point of having a father in the Army if you can't bloody well take advantages of it?" he screamed.

"Sam!" my grandma moaned next to me. "Don't get so worked up, you'll increase blood pressure."

"Oh, Pearl! Stop fussing woman! My bloody blood pressure is just fine," he retorted.

"Well stop swearing, especially in front of Rinoa," she scolded him.

"Swearing? Who's bloody swearing? It's bloody not me." He shook his head seriously.

Zone and I were trying as hard as we could not burst into laughter as my Dad just sighed and continued watching TV. The doorbell rang and I jumped to go get it.

"That's Squall," I announced to my family before leaving the room and heading to get the door.

I opened the door to find Squall standing with a bunch of flowers and an assortment of Trabian dinner desserts.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling at me as I let him in.

"Hi, you look good," I said to him with a smile.

He wore black smart pants, with a black pinstriped shirt. His hair was slightly gelled back, keeping his sides tucked in and the tips of his bangs in place. I could smell his exotic and intoxicating cologne. I almost wanted to fall back from the aroma, if it wasn't for the coat rack behind me I probably would have.

"Everyone is in the lounge," I said to him and indicated for him to follow me.

I walked in to see Zone and my Grandma helping themselves to the newly served tea tray. "Gran, Grandpa, this is Squall, my friend," I introduced them to him.

"What?" Grandpa said, turning slightly to look at me and Squall.

"This is Squall, Grandpa," I said to him.

"Paul?" he replied.

"Squall," Squall replied, realising that my Grandpa had a slight hearing deficiency.

"That's what I said, Paul," he bumbled loudly.

"Not Paul, Sam! He said his name is Squall!" Grandma cried as she walked over to us.

"Hello, love," she smiled at him.

"Hello," Squall replied, before being startled by a kiss on the cheek.

"Rinoa sure does have very handsome friends," she commented and winked in my direction.

I immediately widened my eyes, I didn't want my grandma making such comments about

Squall when my _boyfriend_ was sitting right there. She saw the look on my face and quickly recovered.

"If I wasn't a married woman…" she remarked through a giggle, making Squall blush from embarrassment. "Oh, I kid." She chuckled and sat back down next to Zone.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Squall tried introducing himself to my grandpa again.

"Yes, yes!" he hastily replied. "What kind of parents do you have?"

"Excuse me?" Squall replied, perplexed.

"Father," Dad sternly warned him.

I skipped past my Grandma and pulled Squall to the couch along with me. We both sat down in between Zone and my Grandma on the long black leather couch.

"I want to know if his parents are hippies," Grandpa remarked.

"No, Sir. My parents aren't hippies," Squall replied, not bothered by his question.

"No I suppose not. They might have named you something more stupid than Squall. Like Rainbow, Sky or Cloud." He started cackling, only to be stopped by a fit of coughs.

My grandma got up immediately and started patting down his back.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he replied in between mild coughs, pushing her away and ushering her to sit down. But she stood to one side awaiting his coughs and soon enough he started coughing again.

"Where's your cough syrup?" she asked.

"I don't need cough syrup," he eventually said, clearing his throat.

"You'll die from all the coughing, Sam," she nagged at him.

"If anything, I'll die from all your fussing," he retorted and waved her away.

"Zone, could you be a sweetheart and fetch me some cough syrup," she asked Zone, who got up immediately.

"No! You sit there, son. Don't send out anyone for anything. I'm fine!" he replied more firmly and held his cane up to his chest. His coughing was now all but disappeared.

"How are you liking Deling City, Squall?" Dad asked Squall, who just noticed my own parents sitting across from us.

"Alright, very congested compared to Balamb," Squall replied honestly.

My Dad smiled back at him and nodded. Deling City always got that comment for being the city with the night life. It was like the city that never slept.

"Where are you from?" Grandpa bellowed, looking at Squall with squinted eyes.

"Balamb," Squall shouted.

"Pft. Balamb is full of convicts," Grandpa exclaimed.

"Dad!" Mum cried at him. "Balamb is not filled with convicts."

"Yes it is, Julia. I read it. Galbadia sent all the convicts to Balamb, they're all convicts, every single one of them," he replied with assurance. "Are you a convict?" he asked Squall.

I just started laughing at the bizarre comments, I never knew my grandpa reacted like this to non-family members. He was always so sweet on Charlie, I never knew he could be so negative to people.

"No Sir, I'm not. I'm a student at Balamb University," Squall replied, quite astonished at the remarks.

"You will be a convict one day," Grandpa remarked, nodding his head.

"Dad! Squall, ignore him," Mum tried to console Squall, but he didn't seem all that bothered.

Squall turned and looked at me with a weird look on his face. I could tell he was asking why I never told him about my deranged grandparents. Zone's phone went off and he took it out to check the caller.

"Er, I'm just making a call," he announced, and left the room.

"If it's Charlotte give her our love!" Grandpa shouted at him.

"Who's Charlotte?" Squall asked me in a whisper.

"Er, she's… Zone's niece," I lied.

"Your grandparents know Zone's side of the family?" he asked.

"Yeah… Zone's Dad is friends with… Grandma," I half lied.

Well, I'm sure Grandpa and Grandma were friends as well as an old married couple.

Squall nodded in understanding and smiled at me.

"What are you talking about? Let me in on the conversation!" Grandpa bellowed next to us.

"Sam, let the youngsters have their time alone," Grandma pestered.

"It's alright, Gran. Grandpa, Squall was asking what war you fought in." I decided to take the conversation to another subject, one which I had only heard of this year.

"Whore? I'd fight all the whores, women shouldn't degrade themselves like that," he replied, causing me to burst into giggles.

"War, honey. Not Whore," Grandma corrected him while patting his fragile knee.

"Ah, aye. Yes, war. I fought in the Dollet War. Never seen so many dead people in my life… bloodshed everywhere," he remarked sadly.

"How old were you, Sir?" Squall asked, taking an interest into my grandpa's life.

"I was twenty-five."

"You must have been very brave."

"I was! Not like you young people nowadays. You're all no-good drug using convicts," he cried out, and again went into another coughing fit.

"Oh Sam, your blood pressure." My grandma started panicking around him again.

"Don't blood pressure me woman, give me some water!" he scolded her.

"Is he ok?" Squall asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, he just coughs himself into a frenzy. He'll be ok," I replied, not too bothered.

Had it not been Squall sitting next to me, I would have been very embarrassed of their antics.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I had been in Rinoa's house for an hour, enduring her grandfather's grilling. It seemed I'd angered the man for no apparent reason. Whatever I said or whatever I did, he seemed to have some sort of comment for.

Once dinner was ready we all gathered in the dining room. Rinoa's father sat at the head of the table with his wife on his right, while her grandfather sat at the foot. The grandmother sat on the grandfather's left, and I was going to sit on his right when he shooed me away and called for Zone to come sit next to him. Rinoa just smiled at me and patted the seat next to her, so I sat next to her with the seat opposite me empty.

I watched as the grandfather piled food on Zone's plate, over Zone's protests of being given too much. But Zone smiled at him nonetheless and started eating. They made general conversation about buying some place in Winhill and Zone's capability of driving them to Deling whenever they wanted. Zone was very eager to please Rinoa's grandparents. He sure had won over her grandfather.

At least Rinoa's grandmother was nice to me, and constantly filled my plate with food during dinner. She was really pleasant and made conversation about my Mum and sister, and telling me I was a good friend to Rinoa to come and join her old grandparents for dinner. I felt touched by that; I guessed she didn't see that many young people at her dinner table. It was just as I finished my plate of food when Rinoa's grandmother heaped another spoon of rice onto my plate and a leg of chicken.

"Please, ma'am, I'm really stuffed," I tried to get her to stop.

"Nonsense! A big boy like you? I don't want you leaving this house unless we have to roll you out." She chuckled to herself.

"Don't feed the boy too much, Pearl. He's fat enough as it is," the grandfather said out of nowhere.

"Dad!"

"Sam!"

I looked to the side of me as Rinoa's fork fell to her plate and her hand went to her mouth to hide her amusement. She looked at me with sympathetic and apologetic eyes as her body shook from laughter. I guess she was enjoying the entertainment.

"I've seen it on the news, child obesity," the grandfather tried explaining himself.

"Yes, but Squall is an adult and a guest, he is welcome to all the food on the table!" Caraway spoke loudly from the other side of the table.

"It's all right," I said. "It's all right!" I repeated for Rinoa's grandpa.

"See? He knows I'm speaking for his interest." He nodded at me.

* * *

After the awkward conclusion to dinner, Rinoa's parents sat with her Grandma in the study to look at the pictures from their holiday. Her grandpa had fallen asleep on the living room couch, snoring noisily. Zone had gone out somewhere to pick someone up or something; so Rinoa and I sat in the living room drinking our coffee, and continued our conversation from dinner.

"I can't imagine you as a teacher," she said to me.

"I like learning, and I'd like the opportunity to start teaching what I've learnt. Besides, teaching is a rewarding job."

"Mhmm. Hence why I've always wanted to go into it," she replied.

"What?" I teased. "You always wanted to be a lawyer, a dancer, an astronaut, a race car driver-"

"Ha ha. I'm saying by the time I started doing my A Levels I knew where I was heading," she corrected herself.

She picked up her legs and buried them under her black tunic dress. I was wondering if she was feeling cold; the fireplace was lit and the windows were shut, but I guess having her legs bare she was colder than I was in my pants.

"So, what level do you want to teach?" she asked, resting her head against the back of the couch.

"I'm thinking secondary school, anything lower would drive me crazy. I'm not very good with children," I said, slightly scared at the thought of five year olds running circles around me screaming 'Mr Leonhart! Mr Leonhart!'.

"I think you'd be good with kids," Rinoa said, slightly dreamily.

I looked at her as she shook herself and giggled. I hesitated a bit before building up courage to take our conversation to another direction.

"So your grandparents really like Zone," I commented, to which she nodded.

"Yeah, he's like family." She chuckled, though it sounded slightly forced.

I guessed she didn't like me asking about him, but I needed to find out what I was up against.

"Well they all really like him," I said. She just looked at me, unsure what to say.

"Well, he's done a lot for this family. My Dad's accident and helping my Grandpa in his old age. He drives him wherever he wants to go," she replied.

"Wow." I was impressed. "Zone must really like you to go out of his way to do things for your grandparents."

"He… He doesn't do it for me. Zone is just a kind hearted person, he'll do anything for anyone without any reward for himself," she said emotionally. "He's been so good to all of us, he's… sometimes like an older brother."

"A brother?" I asked. This I could use. She smiled at me in reply.

"So you and Zone, have you… you know?" I asked awkwardly.

Rinoa frowned at me for a few seconds, trying to understand what I was asking, until her face came alight with realisation.

"Ew!" She hit me on the arm. "Squall, you can't ask me stuff like that."

"I'm your best friend." I tried playing cool and chuckled.

"So! Not even best friends ask about that stuff unless they're girls," she said sternly and looked away smiling.

I laughed and looked down, staring at her from the corner of my eye. But I still wasn't satisfied.

"But have you?" I asked, still pursuing the subject.

"Ew, no!" she replied, taken aback.

"Ew? He's your boyfriend, why be so dramatic about it?" I asked, playing it cool.

"So? Besides… you're my guy friend, it's just weird asking about my sex life," she remarked with a shudder.

"I'm just asking, Zone seems quite a few years older than you so I just assumed you'd have an adult relationship," I explained.

She thought about what I said for a while before replying.

"I like Zone, but I want to wait until I'm married for that type of commitment. I don't want to make love unless I am in love," she replied with a grin, as if her reply was flawless.

But I had found one.

"You're not in love?" I asked, and her smile immediately left her face.

"I mean… I…" She hesitated, looking around the room as if her sentence had fled her mouth and hid in some corner.

I didn't want to push it, I had a leeway in my plan and I knew Rinoa's feelings for Zone weren't as solid as I feared.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried," I apologised.

"No… It's fine," she replied.

"So, what else?" I asked, hoping to make the conversation move on to another subject.

"You," she replied.

"Me?" I asked in confusion.

"Have you and Quistis… you know?" She stuck her tongue out.

I shook my head and chuckled. "You're not going to let that one drop are you?" I asked, to which she shook her head.

"What?" Rinoa's grandfather suddenly started awake and looked at his grandchild sweetly.

She smiled back at him and waved across the short distance of the room. He smiled back and moved his sight across the sofa where his eyes met mine, his smile immediately dissipating. He looked at me with annoyance, narrowing his eyes.

"You still here, Paul?" his cracked voice asked.

* * *

After her grandfather's remark I was intending to head home, but since Zone had gone out somewhere to run an errand, Rinoa insisted I stay longer and sneak upstairs to her room to play some videogames.

Deciding that I could use the opportunity to make Rinoa reignite her feelings for me, I decided to go ahead and accept her offer. I had already gathered that her feelings for Zone were not really serious, at least in no way serious compared to what she might have had for me. I was pretty certain her feelings for me were still there, and maybe I could get her to open up again.

"Ok, what do you want to play? I have MSG, LBP and Beginning Reality XIII," Rinoa asked.

She sat cross-legged on the floor with her games basket at the foot of her, sifting through all her games. Seeing as she wanted to play her PS3, she had only three games to choose from.

"Let's play LBP, we can talk while we play so we don't need to concentrate," I suggested, and sat down next to her and leaned back onto my arms.

"Hmm, ok," she agreed and started to insert the CD.

I watched as she moved her body forward, the way her dark layered hair fell across her shoulders contrasting with her smooth fair skin. The black tunic dress, tight across her upper back and breast area, hugged her body while the rest of the dress flowed out past her thighs ending just above her knee. The material was unknown to me, but it swayed and hugged her curves, making her body all the more appealing.

I quickly looked towards her desk as she turned to look at me, hoping she hadn't caught my eye. I had to play this safe.

_'You gotta find a flaw in her current boyfriend, something which she'll dislike about him enough to produce doubts.'_

"So, Zone, he's a really good guy," I stated while getting Rinoa's SackAngel to jump over an electric pole.

"Yeah," Rinoa agreed nodding her head, waiting for me to continue.

"You made a good choice," I continued. "He's almost perfect."

Rinoa scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say perfect. Zone has his major flaws." She chuckled to herself.

I thought hard to myself why she was laughing, I came to one conclusion, but hesitated to ask her. Deciding against it, I went with another direction.

"Major flaws? What do you mean?" I asked, and handed her over the controller to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Well, he's… Zone's…" She thought hard, hesitating to tell me what was wrong with the guy. "Erm, he's… not always… around," she finished.

"You feel alone?" I asked soothingly.

"Yes!" she immediately confessed. "So alone, he's busy and he's always doing some kind of errand."

"Must be hard," I said to her. "I obviously can't imagine how hard it is, but personally, I wouldn't like to be in a relationship where I felt like I was doing most of the work."

She looked at me, a small smile at her lips. "Aw, Squall," she said and touched my cheek, "that's sweet."

_Check._

_'Then you gotta make sure you possess those qualities he doesn't.'_

"I mean, personally again, if I had a girl in my life that I loved, I'd make sure to spend every bit of free time with her," I continued boasting about myself. I looked over at Rinoa who just smiled at me admiringly. "Well, not all the time like some over-possessive boyfriend, but you know, make sure there's never a doubt about me appreciating her."

"You know, I've got two really good guys in my life. You'd be surprised that Zone said the very same thing to me only a couple of weeks ago about Charlie," Rinoa replied, making her SackAngel* jump through various obstacles.

"Charlie?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Ah, yeah, like you know… how he just went off… and left me," she replied, keeping her gaze fixed on her videogame.

"Well, isn't he doing the very same?" I enquired.

"Not really. See, even though he isn't always around, he does so much for this family, it'd be a sin to hold things like his busy schedule against him. The amount of good he does doesn't equate to his absence."

What the hell was I doing? Trying to steal Rinoa away from a guy she clearly respected highly. How low did I stoop? I couldn't believe I was sitting here, trying to manipulate Rinoa into not liking Zone, all because I wanted her for myself; like she was some kind of prized possession. That was not cool.

I felt so disgusted at myself for even going ahead with this plan. I didn't want Rinoa to leave Zone for me. Well I did, but not because I was making him out to be a lousy boyfriend. I wanted her to forget about Zone because she loved me more than she did him. That even though we started out at friends, we grew to love each other and couldn't live without each other.

This was really stupid.

"Rinoa," I eventually called out to her, resulting in her turning away from the screen.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hold on to him, Zone's a good guy."

* * *

_Aww that was very noble of Squall._

Yeah I agree, it's pretty lousy to try and steal someone away. If someone truly loves you, they won't let anything stand in their way to be with you.

**Yeah, maybe.**

You don't agree?

**Erm, no not really. Sometimes you can love someone a lot, but the situation really isn't in your hands.**

_… I don't get it?_

**It doesn't matter, all that matters is, whoever you're supposed to be with, it'll happen in the end. So, there's nothing to worry about. :)**


	12. Friendship Isn't Enough

I was going to update _Leather Black Diary _today, but I got it sent out to my beta late so, sorry about that.

**Actually, I was thinking, maybe it's better if we finish off this fic before we update the others? We have too many running now.**

_Yeah, shouldn't you be revising and writing that last assignment we have?_

Well, yes... but I wanted to update something in celebration of the birth of my nephew, wrote a oneshot the other day, but that's with another beta.

**Okay, so we're all undecided on whether to continue posting the other three stories along with this one, so can the readers help us out and tell us what they'd prefer? Baring in mind, if we do continue to update all the fics, each fic will be updated every two to three weeks.**

_Sounds good to me. Thanks to _**DarkSquall246 **_for beta reading this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Friendship Isn't Enough**

**Rinoa's POV**

For the first time since Squall had been in Balamb, I woke up with a wide, bright smile. Just thinking about the night before was making me feel high, and Squall's tenderness to me while we snuck up to my room was even sweeter. I knew I was walking on hot coals, but events like that made me fall even more in love with him.

I knew he had been jealous about Zone. Though the exact type of jealousy, I wasn't sure about. It had to be of either two; thinking Zone was taking his place as my best friend, or Zone being my boyfriend. Though I wished it to be the latter, I knew Squall's fears were mainly down to being replaced. I just wished I could tell him the truth about Zone, but I knew it would further complicate things.

Besides, after Squall told me he was leaving in four days, I knew I had to make the most of his last days here. I didn't want him going back to Balamb with the idea that not having me in his life was perfectly fine. I knew a great part of me, if not the whole, was begging and praying he'd be depressed without me. That he'd have me on his mind constantly, think of me, dream of me, associate every living and inanimate object with me, like I did with him. There wasn't a minute in the day that Squall didn't occupy my mind, that I didn't pray his heart would change and he'd feel the same love and desire for me as I did for him.

There wasn't a night that had passed since I came to Deling City, that I didn't cry for him and our lack of contact. I couldn't let him leave on a bad note. I had to make sure he left happy and wanting desperately to come back and see me again.

I was desperate for Squall to come back for me.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

My time in Deling City was soon coming to a close and I needed to find a way to win Rinoa over quickly. Knowing I couldn't compress time and extend it, I decided to go with an alternate idea.

I quickly called my Mum and asked for the address to a relative in Winhill. What I needed for my next plan was to get Rinoa completely alone. Away from her family, away from Deling City and away from Zone. I needed her to remember life when it was just the two of us, how happy we made each other - even if it wasn't romantic. I wanted her to remember all of that, as well as be swayed when I made her feel like the only girl on earth. Winhill would be a good choice.

After I was done talking to Mum, I decided to head on over to the Mall to get some souvenirs for my family. I knew Ellone would be amazed that I dared to travel across the ocean, and she'd be pissed if I returned without bringing something back for her.

I decided a nice jewellery shop with beaded bracelets would be something Ellone might like, so I headed on in and found a couple of matching bracelets and earrings. Spotting a set of white gold heart shaped earrings, I decided to purchase them for Rinoa. I actually hadn't given her anything since I was here.

For Mum, I headed down into an ornament shop and bought her a mini figurine of the Deling City bridge. It was about the size of my hand, made out of heavy carved wood, complete with the iron fences pulled down. I knew she'd like something like this.

Then for my Dad, who was pleased with anything, I chose an oversized 'I Love Deling City' shirt.

While I was standing at the bus stop to head back to the hotel, I was watching all the cars on the road whiz by. It had occurred to me that I could have hired a car while I was here, though judging by how few a many times I left my hotel room, I guess it would have been pointless. If we couldn't borrow Rinoa's car tomorrow then I'd have to hire one for the day anyway.

I was watching all the cars drive past me when I spotted someone across the street. He was just coming out of some store, completely unaware of my presence on the opposite street. I watched him look down the end of the street, brush a hand through his black hair as he took a couple of steps, and wave down a minicab. He spoke to the driver for a short amount of time, before disappearing into the store again and coming out with a tall red-haired woman. They were both laughing at something while he spoke to her. I watched as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the cab before getting in himself.

I continued to stare as the driver drove off down the road, completely out of sight as it turned into a corner.

I wasn't a suspicious person, I couldn't be bothered if someone was up to something, so long as they didn't drag me into it. I knew I was probably looking out for him to slip up somewhere. But something about the way Zone held that woman just didn't seem right.

My bus having arrived, I left my shopping in my room back at the hotel, and then shortly made my way over to Rinoa's house. Once I entered her driveway, I noticed Zone's car was parked out front. I rang on the doorbell and waited for her answer which wasn't that long.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied back and walked in.

"So, I was thinking I'd take you to the Natural Museum today, they have tonnes of artefacts from around the world and they also have a Jurassic section that I'd enjoy," she suggested while grabbing her coat off the hanger.

"Sure. Er, where's Zone?" I asked casually.

"Oh he's out," she answered while checking her lips in the passage way mirror and applying some sticky goo to it.

"But his car is out front," I mentioned causing her to look at me.

"Yeah, he had to run some errands and said he didn't need it," she answered and looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh right," I quickly responded, trying to play it cool. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." She smiled and headed out.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I knew there was something on Squall's mind, I gathered that maybe it was the fact that he was leaving in a couple of days and then we wouldn't see each other for a long while.

I wanted to ask him if he'd come back and see me regularly, but I was afraid of his answer. Already this time round we had argued pretty much fifty per cent of the time. I wasn't sure if he was up for coming to see me again.

As we walked around the museum, I took Squall to check out the Centri history section since he studied quite a lot about that. We found some tablets with Centri writing, almost readable so Squall did his best to translate what it meant.

"Er, it's not that clear, but something along the lines of 'Have patience and success will be with you' or 'brought to you'. Something like that," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"What about that one?" I said pointing to another plaque.

"Er, 'God does not burden a soul more than it can bear'. The description says it was written by a monotheistic Centri clan," he said, pointing to the small description box beneath the plaque.

"Cool. Oh this one," I said pointing to another sign.

"No food and drink, Rinoa that's in English," Squall retorted shoving my head to the side.

"Oh!" I laughed.

Taking his arm, I dragged him to another section, my favourite. We walked past all the fossils of dead dinosaurs and other species. One section was purely focused on the hugest T-Rexaur they had excavated.

"Look Squall, it says that this is the oldest T-Rexaur recorded in history," I said enthusiastically.

"Hmm, yeah but in recorded history, meaning there must be a whole lot more way beneath the earth that they haven't found yet," he said not too impressed.

"But still, imagine how old this dude is. When he was running around eating other smaller animals, I doubt he ever thought millions of years in the future he'd be all bones imprisoned in a glass case," I argued.

"No, but then again, I wonder where we'll be in a million years from now. Probably dead in our graves," he said and started walking off.

"Not you," I said to him catching up with his strides.

"Why not?" he asked, a small smirk at his lips.

"Because if you die, then I'd preserve you in a glass case and wait until technology caught up to turn you into a robot," I joked.

"Why?" he asked astonished at my bizarre comment.

"I don't wanna live by myself, I'd miss you, so a robot you would be a substitute."

"That's really… morbid and freaky. Please Rinoa, if I ever die before you, don't turn me into a robot," he said shaking his head.

I laughed nonetheless and lead him into the Museum café.

* * *

"Squall. Will you ever come back to visit me?" I couldn't help but blab during our lunch.

He looked at me surprised by my question before smiling and reaching over for my hand.

"Of course, just try and stop me," he smiled.

"I was just scared, all we've seemed to do is argue and I thought you might not want to come back to see me," I confessed.

"Rinoa, even though we argue, I still care about you. You're my best friend and no amount of arguments will change that," he said while caressing my hand.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said determinedly. "Believe it or not, but even when you argue I find it endearing."

I laughed again and smiled at him. "Why's that?" I asked.

He took a sip of his coffee before answering, "When you're that close to a person, even their faults are endearing. Arguing with you just makes it all the better when we do make up."

"I like it when we make up. You're always so merciful. No one would put up with half the things you do. It scares me to think what…" I couldn't continue.

"Scares you to think what?" he asked concerned.

I shrugged and sighed trying to think how to word it. "I don't know Squall. It's like when I think of my future with someone else, married and acting the way I do some times. I don't think whoever I end up with will be as merciful and understanding as you are with me," I confessed again.

"Don't worry, Rinoa. Whoever you end up with will put up with you because when you don't act like a bipolar psycho-"

"Hey!" I interrupted pulling my hand away from him.

"When you don't act like a bipolar psycho, you're the sweetest girl I know," he smiled.

"Hmm, satisfactory save," I stuck my tongue out at him. "And when you're not acting like an arrogant bum, you're the sweetest boy I know."

"You just have to get one over me, don't you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Uhuh," I nodded.

I moved my hand forward and stole his blueberry muffin, taking a huge bite out of it and putting it back, pretending as if nothing happened. Watching me intently he just chuckled and returned to his sandwich.

* * *

After we left the museum, Squall and I wandered over to a local park and sat down on a bench. The atmosphere was serene. Since it was summer, the trees were bursting with lovely bushy green leaves, the grass was freshly cut and the flowers planted along the flowerbed were blossoming with bright colours. Twilight was approaching and the sun hidden by the buildings cast a bright orange glow all over the park. Pretty soon the thin strip of blue twilight would also cast over the park and the street lights would come on. So I watched intently enjoying every second of it.

The air was no longer, warm but a chilly breeze started blowing through the park, blowing my open hair in all angles. It didn't help that I didn't have a hair band to tie it down, so most of my time in the park was spent taming my hair.

My choice of attire wasn't to my advantage either, my knee length brown skirt was doing little to help the goose bumps now spreading across my legs. I wish I had brought a coat or a blanket with me since I was only wearing a three quarter blouse. But I didn't want to move from that spot, having Squall next to me, feeling his thigh resting against mine, his arm resting over the bench looking out onto the park as the children all gathered up and prepared to leave, the romantic picnic goers laying down to watch the sunset, it made everything tranquil and perfect. I didn't care that I had goose bumps and my hair was half covering my face and getting stuck on my lip gloss.

Being next to Squall was all worth it. I sure had missed being with my best friend this year, I couldn't help wonder why or how I even had the courage to leave for almost an entire year and not see him once. It daunted on me that this year would repeat and now that I had another taste of what life was like with Squall, I wasn't so sure that I could continue without him.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked looking down at my concerned face.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," I said to him quietly.

He put his arm around me and hugged me really tight. I could feel the warmth of his body project onto my own, his leather jacket which I thought would be cold as ice was rather a right temperature, not too cold but not warm either. He used his right hand to hold my back and the left to rub up and down my arm.

"I'll be back; we're always going to keep in contact. Even if we have major arguments, we'll always keep in contact," he said comfortingly.

"I miss not having you around. I miss not being able to just drop by your house when I'm bored, or have the freedom to call you without having to worry about international phone charges," I moaned.

"Hey, we're the new generation, we can use the internet to keep in contact, talk through video chat. Hopefully, you'll come to Balamb and I'll pester my Mum to let me come back and see you," he said soothingly. "We're adults now; we can almost do anything we want."

I nodded, but still it didn't change my feelings. I wanted Squall, really wanted him, completely and solely to myself. Yet, aside from the near kiss in his hotel room, nothing gave me substantial proof that Squall wanted me in the same way I wanted him.

"Promise me you'll come back?" I asked again.

"I gave you my word, or does that not mean anything?" he teased.

"It does, but I just need closure; hence why I ask so often," I said and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Rin," he whispered.

We sat there for a while longer, watching as the sunset and the breeze picked up. As stated, my hair was flying everywhere and Squall started to help me by running his fingers through my hair. It was making my hair greasy and I was slightly apprehensive that Squall would get disgusted and stop doing it, but it felt soothing and made me drowsy enough to forget and stop worrying.

I could faintly feel Squall's heartbeat and moved along to the rhythm of his breathing. His strong sturdy chest heaved up and down, carrying the weight I forced onto him along with it. His rubbing had stopped and he let his left hand rest tightly around my arm.

Knowing I had messed up our last sunset encounter, I decided to keep my feelings and desires to myself and just enjoy being in the company of my friend.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

Since Rinoa's parents had gone out for the evening with her grandparents and Zone was still running errands, Rinoa had invited me back to her place for dinner. Not wanting to impose on her, I suggested we pick something up instead and take it back to her house.

We had gone into Rosetta Stone and picked up some food since Rinoa liked the restaurant and it was close to the park. We had taken the food back to her place and munched on it while it was still hot.

Being in Rinoa's house and seeing Zone's photograph sitting idly on the living room shelf, I remembered back to what I saw today. I wondered whether or not I should tell Rinoa.

Regardless of what favours it would do for me, in terms of stealing her away from him, my duty as a friend was really outweighing the situation and I started to feel obliged to tell her what I saw - even if it was completely innocent.

I sighed and sipped on my water as Rinoa came back into the living room after putting the dirty dishes in the dish washer.

"What's up? You didn't like the food?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"No no, it was fine," I dismissed her worry but she wouldn't budge.

Taking my hand, she made me look at her, into her brown chocolate orbs as she smiled at me to tell her what was wrong.

"I don't know if I should tell you," I confessed.

Her eyes lit up and her mouth opened, hesitatingly she slowly spoke. "Squall, we're friends, whatever it is you can tell me," she said and looked at me encouragingly to continue.

"Rinoa, you may not like it," I warned her.

This time she looked slightly apprehensive, but nodded her head firmly for me to go ahead.

"All right. Well, when I was coming over here today, I was at the bus stop and I saw Zone come out of this store," I started while she looked at me with a slight frown wondering what I was going to say, so I continued. "He came out with this woman and they got into a cab."

She just stared at me for a while without saying anything until she nodded her head and smiled at me. "Then what happened?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. The car drove off, but they didn't look right," I tried explaining.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Like, the way he held her and was laughing with her," I elaborated.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Squall, maybe sometimes the way you hold me and laugh with me doesn't look right, but you don't see Zone getting paranoid. They're probably just friends." she said not seeming bothered.

"Rinoa, they weren't holding each other how I hold you. It was more… romantic," I tried finding the right word. "Do you know the girl?"

She looked around the room unable to answer. "Well… no…"

"Rinoa, look I don't want to doubt him, but you said he was running errands today and I see him getting into a car with another woman."

"Well maybe she was his errand. He does have other duties," she started making excuses for him.

I frowned at her, unable to comprehend why she was defending the guy. If I had a girlfriend and someone saw her with another guy when she told me she was running errands, I'd be pretty steamed right now.

"Rinoa, don't be so naive; the guy is playing you," I stated.

"He's not playing me, Zone is a decent guy. And don't call me naïve," she said distressed and pulled away from me.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you're so innocent, and you're in this adult relationship-"

"Oh, so it's because I'm not mature enough to be in an adult relationship?" she interrupted.

"No, hear me out," I said holding my hands up to her. "All I'm saying is this guy is fooling you."

"Squall, I think you're jumping guns here, Zone isn't like that," she said defensively.

"Will you let me explain!" I said frustrated.

"Explain what? Your opinion that I can't be in a relationship? That, God forbid, someone can ever love me?" she sarcastically suggested.

I looked at her like she was deranged. "What? I didn't even say that. I'm trying to say that you are in an adult relationship, and you want to wait till you're married before you have sex. Now this guy, who is twenty-five or whatever, is telling you he's happy to wait when really it's because he's already fulfilling his desires elsewhere," I clarified.

"Oh Squall! C'mon, Zone is not like that, he's a decent guy he'd never cheat… on me," she said folding her arms.

"Rinoa, wake up and smell the coffee," I cried, getting up from the couch and pacing the room. "This guy is clearly messing you about, fooling around and-"

"No!" she cried and shot up off the seat. "You're the one who needs to wake up and smell the coffee. It's killing you, isn't it? You never liked Zone, I see the looks you give him and I see how reserved you are when he tries to make conversation. You're trying to sabotage my relationship!" she spat.

"Why would I do that?" I shouted at her when secretly I felt as if she was onto my plan. But this was different, Zone had a clear fault here, nothing here was made up.

"I don't know. You didn't want me and now you don't want anyone else to be with me." she retorted staring at me angrily.

"Oh grow up, Rinoa. I've always wanted you to be happy," I truthfully confided.

"Really? So not contacting me for months on end was to make me happy, rejecting my feelings and making a simpleton of me was to make me happy?" she asked sarcastically, her eyes wide and waving her arms around.

"Hey, we discussed this already," I pointed an angry finger at her. "You weren't in contact either."

"That's not the point!" she cried. "You act so suave and noble, always looking out for my best interest, but when I told you how I felt what did you say? How did you react?" she asked, her body trembling with hurt.

"Rinoa, that was how I felt at-" I stopped myself, unsure whether now was the time to tell her.

She waited for me to continue but I stood silent, just looking into her glazed eyes. "Yeah, well you gave me your answer so I moved on," she said sternly. "And Zone… he actually… loved me back," she said with difficulty.

I knew it. I knew she didn't love him; she didn't care for him how she cared for me. Sure she was making excuses for him, but everything about her body language displayed her true feelings. Zone was nothing more than a standby.

"I gave you my answer, but that didn't mean I wanted you to leave."

"Well what option did you give me?" she asked folding her arms, and eyeing me up. "What, did you really expect me to stay in Balamb, playing in your back garden for the rest of my life?"

"See this is what I don't like about you or understand for that matter," I said squinting at her. "You never valued our friendship. You go on about how much you loved me and how I didn't reciprocate your feelings, but I can guarantee you that our friendship was a whole lot greater to me than any feelings you had for me."

"Don't make assumptions that you can't prove," she said shaking her head in disbelief. "If our friendship meant anything to you, then you'd have done anything to sustain it."

"What like you did!" I yelled at her. "I wasn't the one that left."

"You gave me no choice, I had to leave!" she cried, stamping her foot with frustration.

"No you didn't, you could have stayed, we could have found some kind of solution."

"Solution? You make it sound like some addictive problem I had. Squall, do you know what it's like to be in love with your best friend?" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ye-"

"No you don't!" she interrupted, shoving an accusing finger at me. "You don't know what it's like to love someone so much, to care for them more than your own life and want to do everything in your power to make them happy, knowing they don't feel the same way."

She started crying at that point, wiping her tears away with a quick brush of her hand. She pressed her lips together, swallowing hard to suppress her emotions.

"Rin," I spoke, walking up to her to take her into my arms, but she stuck her arm out for me to stay back.

"I had to leave. I couldn't stay in Balamb for the rest of my life being your friend."

"So our friendship was nothing to you?" I asked sadly.

"It wasn't nothing, but it wasn't enough. What would have happened in the future?" she asked before quickly continuing. "When you meet someone and fall in love for the first time?" she asked with tears in her eyes, not looking at me but having her gaze fixed to the floor.

She shook her head before going on. "When I'd have to support you and encourage you to go for it with another girl, because that's what friends do. Or when you finally get married? And I have to be there, as your friend watching you and wishing I was standing next to you, taking vows along with you?" she asked as her tears kept flowing.

I took a step towards her as she kept sobbing, deep in thought to what she was relating.

"Or when you have your first child, and I have to be there as a friend wishing you all the happiness, when really all I'd feel is resentment and wish that it was our child," she started sobbing into her hands uncontrollably.

I took her into my arms and held her tight. For the first time I realised exactly how hard it was for her to be around me, why she had left when she did. I wondered if these thoughts had kept her away from me for so long, fearing that she'd have to be the silent well-wishing friend when what she really desired was to be more than that.

"Shh," I tried consoling her.

She pushed me back slightly and pulled my arms away from her. She looked at the room, everywhere and anywhere, but not at me. I could still see her tears resurfacing to her eyes.

"Rinoa, I'm sorry," I said waiting for her to look at me.

"Don't be, Squall. Maybe this was a bad idea. It's easier if you just remain in Balamb and I stay here," she considered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Rin, I'm not allowing you to stay out of my life, I need you. You're my friend-"

"Friendship isn't enough, Squall! It's not enough and it never will be," she tiredly sobbed again.

"So that's it? You don't want anything to do with me?" I asked in disbelief. She didn't say anything, she kept sobbing with her eyes downcast. "Unbelievable."

"Well what do you want me to do? You don't want me and you don't want me to be with anyone else?" she cried again, her tears gone replaced with hostility.

"I didn't say that. I know the truth Rinoa," I stated.

She looked at me slightly startled. "What do you mean?" she asked folding her arms.

"I know about Zone," I spat out matter-of-factly.

"How?" she asked confused.

"I can see it in your face. I didn't know back then that you felt love for me, but I know the way you look at me and I've never seen you look at him that way!" I challenged her.

She sighed and put her hands to her forehead. "Okay, you know what? I don't need your analysis," she said and began walking to the passage way.

"Why?" I followed her continuing to challenge her feelings. "You afraid of the truth?"

"Squall, you don't know what you're talking about," she retorted, spinning around and facing me in the dimly lit passage.

I took a grab of her hand and pulled her close to me in a grip, I looked down into her brown eyes fiercely and held her gaze.

"I can see what you feel for me by one look and I never see you look at Zone that way," I said firmly. "Look me in the eye and tell me you love him."

She held my gaze, no tears no apprehension, her eyes only exposing her true feelings. "I do love Zone, Squall. Whether you want to believe it or not," she said softly.

I felt deflated, disappointed and hurt. I was sure she wasn't going to answer or that I would somehow sense she was lying. But her eyes spoke the truth and I know she did love Zone. It might not have been the same love she felt for me, but she did love the guy. Her excuses for him weren't just to satisfy her need to disagree with me or get one over on me. But she genuinely loved the guy and respected him. She had so much belief in him that she easily gave me up.

I let go of her hand and stared at her as she stared back at me.

"We've gone past the stage of being friends, Squall," she said, her voice slightly cracked from the earlier emotion. "Even if I'm with someone else, I could never be a part your life and just be your friend."

"So you'd rather lose me altogether than have a small part of me?" I asked feeling hurt.

The tears in her eyes came back again and she inhaled deeply before answering.

"It hurts every time I remember you don't feel the same way," she said shaking her head.

"Wait," I said holding up my hand and confusing her. "It hurts every time you remember that I don't feel the same way? You said don't, not didn't."

She just looked at me without an answer. I guess it was her way of telling me to read between the lines and come to realise that her feelings for me were still persistent. Why else wouldn't she want to stay in contact?

"Rinoa, why do you think I came here?" I asked softly.

"To take me back," she answered, leaning against the wall to support her back.

"That was half the reason," I confessed, getting her full attention when she eyed me suspiciously. "It took me a while to realise, but… I do feel the same way."

She looked at me in awe and disbelief unsure whether or not I was serious. Her mouth was slightly agape, unable to speak.

"I came back to tell you that I do love you, but… I saw you with Zone," I admitted.

She got up from her leant position and looked at me harder, surprised by my revelation. "Wha-" She swallowed and creased her forehead. "Why… why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You looked happy with him. Your happiness is all that matters," I told her as she put her hand to her mouth and I could see the light behind me reflect on the fresh new tears gathered in her eyes.

"But- but-" she tried speaking but kept choking on her words.

I brought her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I let my tears stain his shirt, crying against his chest while he held on to me. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I was so overwhelmed by his sudden revelation I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even think properly.

I had a surge of emotions run through me. I was elated, finally he felt the same way! I was happy that I had his love. But at the same time, I was distressed at how far of a lie I had played, I knew I couldn't tell him about Zone at this point. I was terrified that if I told him what Zone really was to me, he'd become angry and leave. But I was scared that this was my once chance to be with Squall and I knew I'd regret it if I didn't take this opportunity.

I felt him push my head up and look me in the eye. I looked into his beautiful steel-blue eyes, noticing every fleck of grey. "I'm going to head off now. We'll be on the road for a good few hours so we should head to bed early."

I nodded as he let go of me and took his jacket off the coat hanger.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said and looked at me expectantly.

"Squall," I called out, wanting to tell him to stay longer.

"Rinoa, go to sleep. Don't say anything you'll regret in the morning," he advised.

"I won't-" I didn't get to finish as he put a finger to my lips and prevented me from speaking.

"We'll speak tomorrow," he said before kissing my forehead and walking up to the door.

I watched him silently as he opened the front door and gave a brief wave, before closing it and disappearing.

I just stood in my position, watching the door intently as if Squall was going to return any minute. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to make up any story about never liking Zone and running away with Squall. I wanted to tell him the truth and tell him I was sorry for ever lying to him. I wanted to tell him to stay with me and tell me he loved me all over again.

But he had closed the door and I could feel the weight of my consequences descend on me. I wanted Squall. But exactly how was I going to explain all of this to him?

* * *

_Oh man. Will they get together?_

**You have to wait and see.**

I can't help but comment on one thing though. One person who reviewed BTA had actually not liked characters 'breaking the fourth wall'.

_Oh yeah, I know who said that. *evil eye*_

Ok, lets not mention names, but Niq or Niqs rather, why do we do it?

_Well, I like having meaning to my titles and I find that you can't write chapter titles without including the main title. See for BTA the last chapter highlights and addresses that they broke through their respective appearances._

**And I did it because I wanted people to see that at this point in the chapter, even though they miss each other and can't stand to be away from each other, friendship will never be enough for them. It's either love or nothing. It hurts too much. **

Cool!


	13. Seventeen Years Old

_Hey! Oh, what are you guys do-_

Shhh!

_Huh?_

**Shut up or speak quietly.**

_Why?_

Because the last time we updated was over a month ago and the readers/reviewers are waiting patiently for the next chapter.

_So what's the problem?_

**This chapter is another intermission and people, without a doubt, will be angry.**

Yeah, so be quiet and help us get this chapter up before anyone notices.

_Okay..._

_..._Wait... what was that noise?

**I think someone's reading this... quick, run!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Seventeen Years Old**

**Squall41269: **:O Why aren't you in bed?

**Rinoa0303: **Lol, hey. Still haven't finished my essay.

**Squall41269: **When is it due?

**Rinoa0303: **Tomorrow

**Squall41269: **Better get on with it then, otherwise you'll be in trouble

**Rinoa0303: **I would if someone wasn't bothering me.

**Squall41269: **Oh sorry am I bothering you? I'll leave…

**Rinoa0303: **Thanks

**Squall41269: **So… what are you doing now?

**Rinoa0303: **Exactly what I was doing ten seconds ago when you first asked.

**Squall41269: **Oh okay, I'll let you get on with it.

**Rinoa0303: **Thanks.

**Squall41269: **So…

**Rinoa0303: **Squall, are you going to let me work?

**Squall41269: **Haha yeah. Nudge me when you've finished.

**Rinoa0303: **Will do.

**Squall41269: **Ta.

* * *

**Rinoa0303: **YES! Finally, I am done.

**Squall41269: **Nice.

**Rinoa0303: **What you doing?

**Squall41269: **Not much I was just watching some training vids on YouTube.

**Rinoa0303: **Cool… are you going to come pick me up tomorrow?

**Squall41269: **If you don't wake up late

**Rinoa0303: **I don't wake up late

**Squall41269: **Last time I had to wait while you were still showering

**Rinoa0303: **Ooh, I hope you didn't peek :P

**Squall41269: **-_- … I'm not even going to answer that

**Rinoa0303: **LOL

**Squall41269: **We should get to bed it's nearly 2am

**Rinoa0303: **Yeah…

**Squall41269: **See you tomorrow then

**Rinoa0303: **All right

**Squall41269: **G'night princess :P

**Rinoa0303: **G'night princess ;)

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"_I've always wanted you, Rinoa," Squall seductively whispered into my ear._

_I felt his hands trace around my abdomen, my skin hot as fire, and his ice cold hands were almost melting into the heat of my desire. I closed my eyes in ecstasy from the raw passion that was coursing through my body. Somehow, I could still see Squall's eyes piercing into me, as if seeing right down into my soul and claiming ownership… as he had already done to my heart._

"_Squall?" I whispered when I couldn't make out his actions._

"_There's something I've always wanted to tell you," he said to me cheekily._

"_What is it?" I desperately asked. _

_I hoped and prayed it was exactly what I felt for him, anything to match my racing heart and lusting body. He opened his mouth slightly and I could see the redness of his tongue. His lips parted slightly as if he was sucking in a deep breath and inhaling all my desires along with it. _

"_It's time for School, Rinoa," he said with such lust._

"_What?" I asked, unsure of where this conversation was going._

"_Rinoa, you're going to be late," he said passionately, his breath shuddering in ecstasy._

"_I don't understand?" I asked quickly, my desires depleting with each word he uttered._

"_It's time to get up," he said again. _"Rinoa!"

I shot my eyes open to find my Mum hovering over me, shaking me roughly out of my slumber. She looked at me expectantly when I didn't reply. I groggily gazed around my bedroom to find that I was still in bed, the covers half on the floor and the curtains pulled apart.

"Get up; I'm already heading off to work. It's eight thirty." Mum informed while stepping aside to open my window.

I lazily got up from the bed into a sitting position. Turning my head, I looked at the digital bedside clock with its neon red lights to confirm that it was in fact 8:30 A.M. Squall would be here in 15 minutes to pick me up.

In haste I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and sent him a quick text, telling him I had only just gotten out of bed and that I'd meet him at school since I'd only delay him. Besides, Squall really wasn't one of the first people I'd like to see after the dream I had. Getting out of bed, I grabbed my towel out of the closet and headed into the bathroom.

If there was anything I hated, it was waking up late. I always tried to be punctual and really did set my alarms at realistic times to get up. But somehow I never heard them and ended up over sleeping. Staying up until two in the morning trying to finish writing an essay didn't help either.

* * *

"Hey, when did you get in?"

I looked to my left to see Squall standing idly near my locker door, his schoolbag flung over his shoulder and his fleece half undone. It didn't matter what my brunet friend wore, he could have been wearing a Chocobo outfit and a paper bag over his head and I'd still find him attractive. Here he was, donned in blue worn out jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black zip-up Griever fleece. He looked as average as any other guy in school, yet my eyes lingered over his body for a bit longer than necessary.

Pulling my eyes away from his grey t-shirt - which I knew hid his perfect physique - I gave a wistful smile and replied, "About ten o'clock. Missed the whole of IT, which I'm glad about since I'm dropping it in January," I predicted, shutting my locker door and following Squall as he led me towards the canteen.

It was fairly obvious that Squall was indeed one of the hottest guys in our school. Even as we walked down the 'A' block corridor towards the canteen, the masses of girls all loitering in the halls couldn't help but throw glances at him. The prettier and confident ones always attempted to make eye contact flirtatiously which, to my comfort and happiness, Squall ignored. The other shy ones admired from afar, but lusted after him no doubt. I swear, I think even a couple of guys had their eyes on Squall.

Of course, it was also obvious that I wasn't the hottest girl in school. I mean, what with my normal raven black hair, my average brown eyes and fair skin, I pretty much looked like any other girl. I guess the one unique thing about me was my dimple. But yeah, no looks headed my way.

"I think your fan base is increasing," I remarked, looking up at Squall's nonchalant face.

Winking at me, Squall smirked before replying with, "Wanna make them jealous?"

"Depends on how," I replied back cheekily, wondering what Squall had up his sleeve this time.

Bending down, Squall placed a sloppy peck on my cheek resulting in a few raised eyebrows and hushed gasps from those who had watched. I smirked at him, letting out a small chuckle as we entered the hall.

Finding our friends to one corner of the canteen, we walked over to the grey top wooden bench, dumping our bags on the floor and taking a seat opposite them. Selphie, as usual, was playing about with Irvine's cowboy hat; a nice black one which I'm pretty sure was new. I smiled at their antics. I wondered when Irvine was going to get over that phase. Didn't seem like any time soon.

"You still playing Woody?" Squall asked with a lopsided smile.

"You guys don't know fashion when you see it, this is my unique style," Irvine answered, placing the black hat on his head and swiping two fingers across the rim in a quick fashion.

"You look daft," Squall remarked, shaking his head.

"Are you guys going to Nida's party?" I asked, changing the subject before Squall and Irvine got into another debate over which fashion choice was better. Seriously? Fur collars and cowboy hats… I didn't know what was worse.

"I'll go if you guys are going," Selphie answered straight away, though I could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted us to attend.

Selphie had only arrived three years ago. She was quickly introduced to us as we shared many lessons with her during our time in the lower years and became one of the gang. She had transferred from Trabia High with her parents as her Dad had been made redundant and decided to relocate their family to a place with more job prospects.

Apart from the masses of teenage girls that were just _dying _to be my friend, Selphie was probably my best girlfriend. She was always cheery, hyper and friendly, not to mention a big help when it came to issues of a female nature.

"Squall?" I turned to look at Squall to see what his answer was on the matter.

"I guess… but I don't want to stay for long, dunno who he's inviting," Squall replied with a look of concern.

"Guy seems to be quite popular here," Irvine commented, turning around to look behind at Nida's table. The brunet boy sat on top of the table with his legs crossed, while his friends surrounded him on chairs, laughing at something he was saying. Xu wasn't in sight; normally she'd be draped over him, laughing along or having her own conversation with someone else.

"He's changed since we started Sixth-form," Squall mumbled in a whisper almost as if speaking to himself. His forehead creased into a frown as his sights remained on Nida.

"A lot of people have changed since we started here," I couldn't help but comment.

It was true, since leaving Secondary school and starting A Levels, the more 'adult' our peers had grown, the more changes we had seen in people's character that was far from being a model pupil. It seemed that now all our peers were interested in was partying, drinking booze and smoking the newest illegal drug. How times had changed, and changing faster since.

"Irvine, I apologise for what I said earlier, you don't look daft," Squall announced next to me, causing us to look at him peculiarly, "I think Zell's topped the daft list."

We all turned to the canteen doors wondering what type of clothing Zell chose to wear today, or maybe seeing Zell walking in wearing nothing at all. What we didn't expect was Zell to walk in; a grin spread wide across his face, and what looked like black ink marks sketched onto his side.

"Oh. My. God. Zell, please tell me that's black henna," I asked in disbelief.

"C'mon, do I look badass or what!" Zell cried enthusiastically, pushing the side of his face towards me for closer inspection.

"Yeah, you definitely look like an ass," Squall replied quickly.

"I said _bad_ass," Zell corrected, looking hurt.

With a giggle, Selphie took her index finger and gently prodded the tattoo. Zell recoiled slightly, his eyes squinting in slight pain at her touch. It did look painful.

"I got it done yesterday, so it's a little sore," he replied to her unanswered question.

"Why?" I asked, still in a state of shock as to why Zell would be crazy enough to get something like that on his face. I mean, it was permanent… on his face!

"To look rough!" Zell replied, as if it was obvious.

"Zell, you look like an inmate," I replied discouragingly, still in shock by the extent of his antics.

"I think I look cool," he said defensively.

"I think you look like a fool," Squall replied with boredom.

"Whatever, you guys are always dissin' me for being the shortest guy at school, I'll show you how manly this'll make me," he said with determination.

I shook my head in wonderment at Zell. People were definitely changing!

* * *

It was only a couple of minutes before the end of school and our teacher had given us the extra time to talk. While I packed my books into my bag, I refreshed Selphie on my recent fantasies of Squall.

"You've seriously got it bad if you're still dreaming about him," Selphie remarked, her grin widely visible.

"I can't help it Sefie, he just appears!" I huffed in dismay.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" she asked, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We've been friends for so long, I don't want to ruin it. Besides, he's so busy with coursework, now really wouldn't be a good time," I answered, finding every obstacle that would deter me. I was my own enemy.

"You don't know that, maybe this would be a good time to tell him, take his mind off schoolwork," Selphie continued to be encouraging. I love this girl; she was always so upbeat and helpful.

I was about to reply when a shadow fell over me, making me look up to my guest. Amber Girt stood with her right arm on her hip and her left hand carrying her purse. Her minions stood behind her in equal stance waiting for their leader to make whatever speech she was about to.

"I was wondering if Squall was going to Nida's party tonight?" Amber asked in her high pitched voice. I swear it pierced an eardrum.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Is he going with anyone?" she asked further, flicking her bangs out of her sparkling blue eyes and placing her perfectly manicured hand back down to her grey jeans.

"He's going with me," I replied.

Somehow what I had said seemed to be funny as they all let out a series of fake, high pitched giggles.

"I meant is he going with a date?" Amber corrected herself, rolling her eyes at me.

I bit my lip, if only I had a boxing glove to fist her in the mouth and knock out her overly whitened teeth. So I wasn't the prettiest of girls and didn't cake myself in make-up, but was it so hard to believe that maybe Squall and I could be together?

"No, he doesn't have a date," I finally replied in defeat.

"Good," Amber replied before turning her hips and swaying off.

"Cow," I murmured under my breath.

"Ignore her. Squall can't stand her, like she has a chance," Selphie replied comfortingly.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I was waiting for Rinoa in front of her locker since I had gotten out of my lesson early. Since I didn't pick her up, I thought we could ride back home together, and since we were going out tonight it was only sensible for either of us to come to the other's house so we could head out together.

I leant against her locker and took my phone out, deciding to check my messages while I waited. I hadn't even been looking at my phone for a minute when I heard someone shout out my name.

"Squall!" Nida's voice boomed in an over the top tone of glee.

I just nodded in his direction and set my sights back to my phone screen. Like I'd play along with his ridiculous antics, I had just seen the guy two hours ago in Chemistry. Why he felt the need to address me like some long lost brother, I couldn't give a damn.

"Throwing the best and wildest party tonight, you better be there!" Nida hollered, punching my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah I'll see if Rinoa's up for it," I replied, not too bothered.

"I'm sure Rinoa will be more than up for it," he replied with a smirk.

I nodded mockingly while rolling my eyes, like he even knew what she was up for. Rinoa would much rather remain indoors watching a boring children's movie than attend his lame party. Sure there was a time she had liked him, had a crush on him when we were young, but I knew Rinoa wouldn't give a second glance at the guy Nida had become.

"Don't be late man, you'll be missing out," Nida warned before striding off with his new friends.

I shook my head and went back to tapping away at my phone. Rinoa had finally emerged from around the corner, hurrying in her steps when she spotted me. Giving me a quick 'hey', she opened up her locker and dumped her books inside before collecting the ones at the bottom and slamming the locker door shut.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile.

"As ever," I replied.

We walked quickly out of the hall and down the school building towards my car, making conversation on our subjects, teachers and the amount of work we're forced upon. Once I reached my car, I took my keys out of my pocket, unlocking the door with a touch of the button and opening up the back door. I chucked my bag inside, Rinoa doing the same on her side, and then we soon got in.

The first few minutes were quiet as I left the school grounds and got onto the main street. Once I reached the first red light I let out an exhausted sigh, bending my head forward and banging it on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong with you?" Rinoa asked humorously.

"Bloody. Mr. Wedge." I answered slowly.

"What did that loser do this time?" she asked predictably.

"Only gone and misplaced my coursework."

"What!" Rinoa cried out, turning her head and looking at me with shocked eyes. "Squall you spent months on that, isn't it due in next week?"

"Yeah." I sighed again, taking the car off neutral and putting it back on drive before I headed down the street again. "I have a draft saved on my USB but all the graphs were done by hand, so I'll have to do those all over again. Damn, I hate my life!"

"Aww." Rinoa outstretched her hand, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly.

I threw her a lopsided smile quickly before returning my gaze to the road. I loved her so much. She didn't have to say or do anything, but just being there and comforting me meant a lot. I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. Life would surely be dead.

* * *

We reached my house pretty quickly so I parked up on the drive way, not bothering to put my car into the garage since we'd be heading out anyway. Taking our school bags out of the back, I locked the doors and walked up to the front door.

Entering into the house I called out to Mum I was home, I heard her shout back that she was on the phone to Dad. Rinoa and I took that as a signal and headed on upstairs to my room.

I set my bag down on my desk as Rinoa left her's on the floor and jumped into my bed with a tired cry. Smiling at her, I opened my bag and took out my school books, placing them neatly on my desk.

"I'm so tired."

"You're tired? You had an extra hour of sleep today."

"Yeah but only 'cause I went to bed late," Rinoa argued, sticking out her tongue playfully. One of these days I was going to bite it off.

"Do you really want to go to Nida's party?" I asked with disgust.

Rinoa propped herself up on her left elbow, considering my question in her head before replying, "Not really, but I did already tell Selphie I would. I think she just wants to have some fun before the January exams."

"I can't stand Nida anymore, the dude's changed."

"The dude changed even before Secondary school," Rinoa remarked, throwing her head back down and looking up at the ceiling.

"Nah, he was all right then. He's changed since we started Sixth-form."

I walked over to my bed, leaning against the wooden board at the foot of the bed and outstretching my legs in front of Rinoa. Since my bed was a double, it easily fit the two of us.

"Don't know what Xu sees in him." Rinoa's voice was almost a question to herself as she stared into the distance.

"Xu doesn't see anything in him. She broke it off with him, or so Irvine tells me," I replied, disgusted and annoyed that I actually knew about Nida's love life.

"That's why she wasn't with him at lunch." Rinoa smiled, thinking to herself before nodding. She lay her head down on the bed again, picking up her necklace and twirling it in her fingers. "They've been together for so long, been friends even longer."

"Yeah well, friends no longer," I continued, amazed that for once I actually knew more about people than my friends. "Irvine says he said some pretty harsh things to her and she broke up with him completely. She won't even talk to him."

"Wow. That must have been some break up." Rinoa got up, sitting against the headrest and facing me with concern. "They've been friends for as long as we have," she observed.

"Yeah, well they're not as strong as we are." I winked at her with a smirk. "And they were both dumb enough to date a friend."

"What?" Rinoa asked with an interested frown. "Why is that dumb?"

I folded my arms across my torso, taking a breath and looking at her oh-so-knowingly. "Dating a friend is just dangerous. Most relationships never work out and in the end you lose that friendship. Even if you both break up civilly, the friendship never goes back to how it was before."

Rinoa looked around the room, her eyes slightly shying away from me. "Yeah, but what if they were in love? You don't think it was worth it?"

"Are they in love now?" I countered. "It's just a waste of time and a waste of a friendship. Anyway, it's not like it mattered with them, I doubt they had anything like we have," I stated with a grin, nudging Rinoa's elbow with my foot.

"No, I doubt they do." Rinoa smiled sadly.

* * *

Seeing as we didn't have time to go over to Rinoa's house, Mum helped Rinoa to some of Elle's clothes since she was away at Uni and hardly ever wore them. Rinoa left on her black skinny legged jeans and put on Elle's silver halter-neck mini dress, matching a silver-grey cotton cardigan on top.

I decided that I'd change my t-shirt as the only effort for the party and chucked on a dark blue Torama Sports logo. Tying my laces to my sneakers, I heard Rinoa descend the stairs and mentioned that Selphie and Irvine had already arrived at Nida's and the place was already packed.

"Well, I don't want to stay for too long then."

"Yeah I said we'd just pop in for half an hour and then head out." Rinoa applied some goo to her lips and checked her eyes in the passageway mirror.

She hadn't done much to her face, but she always looked pretty. I kinda wanted to tell her to change back to her clothes since Elle's dress was revealing a lot of her cleavage and for some reason, just thinking about Nida and his friends having some eye candy from Rinoa made me feel uncomfortable. I guess it was my brotherly side taking over, but I just remained quiet and let Rinoa make her own decisions. In a couple of months she'd be turning eighteen, I couldn't baby her anymore.

* * *

"The noise level is ridiculously loud; I can't even hear myself think. I'm surprised the neighbours aren't complaining," Rinoa complained, looking around the room with annoyance.

"It's not late enough for the neighbours to call. But if they do, we're out of here," I cried loudly through the crowd.

We were sitting on Nida's couch, bored out of our brains pretty much. For the 'best and wildest' party, it sure was dry. I don't even think I knew half the people here, most of them seemed like college students from the year above us. The place was as packed as it could get, people were sitting all over the place, on the coffee table, the sofa arms, even on the stairs. Drinking cups and beer cans littered every table and mantle piece possible, there was even a discarded crumpled up beer can left in one of Nida's mum's plant pot. The many assortment of snacks that were left out were all but gone. However, some idiot had dropped a couple of cheese balls on the floor which were stepped over and now claimed a permanent residence on the once cream carpet. It was a disgusting sight; Mum would go crazy if this happened to our place.

"Where's Zell?" I asked, returning my attention to Rinoa.

"Sarah."

I nodded in full comprehension. Of course Zell would be with Sarah. Since that girl had made herself known to Zell, he'd been her constant shadow, not that I wasn't happy for him. Being the shortest and most eccentric guy in our year, most girls just looked past him, citing him to be immature and boyish. Irvine was more of the ladies man and got much more attention, much to Selphie's dismay.

"Squall." I heard Rinoa's voice next to me so turned to ask her what she wanted.

Looking in front, my eyes fell on the widest, toothiest grin in our school and I groaned internally.

"Hey Squall."

"Hi." I curtly replied, turning away and looking at Rinoa with a bored expression. She smiled at me sympathetically.

"You want to dance?" Amber asked flirtatiously. "I've learned some new moves."

"Nah, I'm good, ta."

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Man was this embarrassing. I felt weirdly sorry for Amber. Here she was, trying to converse with Squall, wanting him to flirt with her, dance with her and probably even take her upstairs and rock her world. Clearly, she did not know Squall Leonhart.

Squall just bluntly replied to her questions negatively, declining any advances to any physical contact with her. A couple of times she threw me dirty looks, probably thinking that I had some involvement in him turning her down. Yeah right. Squall thought of me as a friend and didn't want anything more than that. He even said as much back at his house.

I don't know why, but that conversation really bothered me. I know Squall didn't know about my feelings. I had only told Selphie and there was no way she would have told anyone, not even Irvine. So I knew that Squall wasn't saying anything directly to me, but it still bothered me. What if I had told him I liked him, loved him even? Would he just stick to his belief that nothing good came from dating a friend?

I think what affected me more was that I knew my feelings for him weren't something that was liquid. It was solid and strong and I don't think I could love anyone more. My eyes started to water and I alarmingly stood up.

"I'll be back," I announced quickly, blinking hard and walking out of the living room.

Squall would definitely kill me for leaving him alone with Amber, but there is no way I'd become teary in front of him. I entered the narrow, over-crowded passage way and began ascending the stairs, reaching the first floor landing on Nida's abode and opening up the doors to look for a bathroom. Finding it after three doors, I walked in and slid the lock shut.

Walking over to the bathtub, I turned around and sat down with my hands resting on the rim. I let myself think back to what Squall said in his house, my throat clenching and my eyes watering again. I felt stupid to like him, felt so embarrassed to think that there could ever be anything more between us.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself. When did I start falling in love with my best friend?

I know I adored Squall ever since we were kids. At first when I met him, apart from the fact that he had the nicest eyes, I sort of thought he was a stuck up moron. He wasn't always nice, very into sports and boy stuff, making fun of my dresses and how I wore ribbons in my hair. I used to despise his teasing.

But soon, despise had turned to determination, which then turned into eagerness; anything to make him like me. Once he did, we became best friends, inseparable. How did that then turn to love? Well at least on my side. I couldn't explain it, it was like one day I just woke up and loved him. It was just something natural like I had done so my whole life. Loving Squall Leonhart was as natural as breathing oxygen.

But now I was becoming so desperate about it. We'd been friends for nearly eight years and I most probably was in love with him for three of those years. I couldn't keep living with my feelings hidden, my thoughts constantly on fantasies of what might be. But was Squall right? Would getting together just end in misery? I didn't want to sabotage our friendship; Squall meant the world to me.

A few tears escaped my eyes, running down my cheeks which I wiped away with a brush of my hand. It didn't matter, I wouldn't be able to tell Squall how I felt, he had far too much on, and with exams coming up there was no way I could tell him. I'd just have to be his friend for now. At least until his opinion changed.

Taking a deep breath and ridding myself of my emotions, I got up and checked my face in the mirror. I took a handful of toilet tissue and wiped away the smudged make up before mentally preparing myself to head back downstairs.

I unlocked the door and stepped outside, immediately meeting with a harsh gruff from someone.

"Finally! Took your fuckin' time," Nida's voice muttered next to me.

Startled by the sudden outburst, I stepped aside. "Sorry."

"Oh, Rinoa." Nida looked at me with a squint in his eye, "Oopsh, sorry I didn' mean thah, jus' really need to take a piss, you know whah I'm sayin'?"

"Ah, yeah." I looked at him with a frown, fanning my hands in front of my face from his tangy breath. "Nida, how much have you had to drink?"

"Nah, not much. I'm… jus' a bit tipshy." Nida hic-cupped, showing me two fingers indicating a small amount. Trying to walk towards the bathroom door, he stumbled forward, holding on to my shoulder to steady himself.

"Whoa!" I grabbed onto him to settle him from falling back. "Are you okay?" _You idiot! Why drink if you can't handle it?_

"Yeah, boy you shure are strong, whah weights d'ya lift?"

"None, I'm just sober." I held Nida upright, hoping he'd soon balance himself long enough so I could duck away. He hic-cupped again, blinking to clear his sight and staring down at the floor.

"Damn, you go' some nice tits." Nida smirked, moving his hand and pulling at Elle's dress, exposing my chest even more and revealing my red laced bra underneath.

"Nida!" I pushed him backwards trying to pry his dirty hands away and giving him a look of pure evil and disgust. I felt so sickened by his touch, I instantly recoiled inside.

"Hey, I'm jus' admiring them. You… don' like it?" he asked teasingly, his hands holding onto my waist.

"No! I don't!" I yelled, pulling his hands away.

"Well, lemme show you somefin' you will," he said teasingly, moving his head towards me seductively.

I didn't bother to wait to see what he wanted to show me. If I knew anything, it was drunks were never a pleasantry to deal with and Nida wasn't someone pleasant to deal with when sober, so why would he be any different now? I pushed him back, letting out slight agitated huffs as he pressed his lips onto me, missing my lips but managing to catch my cheek. It was all I could do but hold my breath as the stench of beer and whiskey made its way into my nostrils, making it hard for me to breathe. I had to resort to pulling in air through my mouth.

"Nida, get off!" I cried, trying to push his chest back.

I almost thought I was superwoman as Nida seemed to fall backwards, hitting his head against the wall and landing on his ass. It wasn't until I turned around to see Squall standing behind me with a scowl on his face. I soon learned that the force had come from him.

"Go down, Selphie's waiting by the doors," Squall instructed, never leaving his eyes off Nida.

I immediately obeyed and ran down the stairs. Looking up briefly, I made out Squall's figure walking closer to Nida before I walked out of view and reached the front door.

"Squall coming?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah," I replied with a shudder. I just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Nida was a jerk, but I didn't want Squall to get in any trouble.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I watched as Nida writhed on the floor, using his hands to press against the wall and pull himself up. I wondered how much he had to drink, wondered why he even drank in the first place if he couldn't stomach it. Oh what popularity did to these fools. How Nida had changed throughout the years just to be accepted by his peers.

I was going to kill Rinoa for leaving me with Amber back there; I didn't even know why she just shot up and ran for the stairs. I had to wait out a couple of minutes before Amber took the hint and departed with her friends, calling me a 'dumb fuck' in the process after I stopped pretending to give a damn about her.

I saw Rinoa head for the stairs when she had left and so went up to see where she had headed; finding her in Nida's arms was just not what I expected.

I continued to watch as Nida finally stood up. His torso was still bent forward as he turned his head and looked at me with annoyance. His eyes were glazed and half drooping, but I could tell he was fuming for my interference. I looked back at him with equal hatred as I clenched my fists at my side.

"What're you playing at?" I eventually asked when he didn't say anything.

"Just gettin' to know her, whah's your problem?"

Was he seriously freaking kidding? What was my problem? He tries to molest my friend and I wasn't supposed to have a problem? I felt like walking up to him and kicking him hard in his crown jewels.

"My problem is Rinoa isn't one of those girls you can use and abuse."

"Why? 'cause you savin' her for yourself?" He grinned at me evilly. I was so disgusted I didn't even reply. I was too consumed in hatred, thinking how hard I could shove my foot up his ass. "That's your plan righ'? You act like the frien' that cares for her, buh really it's jus' a plan to get into her knickers. How many times you banged her then?"

"You're sick, Nida." He was getting the better of me. My temper was rising and I found myself biting my bottom lip in agitation, anything to prevent myself from going up to him and smashing his face in.

"I know all about it. Everyone in school knows about you two. I see the way you make eyes at her." Nida took both hands and pointed them at his own eyes for emphasis. Grinning like mad, he continued, "It's smart of you, you sly dog. Actin' like her frien' so she'll trust you enough. I did that with Xu. Took me four years to get her to sleep with me, I bet Rinoa was easy though."

I swear he was ticking all the right boxes, I just wanted to pound into him like there was no tomorrow. I pressed down on my lips hard, knowing I should probably leave now otherwise he really would get the better of me and I'd have to break at least some of his bones.

"Sober up, you disgust me." With that I was about to turn and leave, only his last comment hit the nail on the head and I found myself turning around again to face him. Looking into his mischievous eyes, I squinted at him before asking, "What was that?"

"I said go! Run to the frigid bitch, girl has about as much sex appeal as a rabid dog!" Nida cried, his eyes wide, cackling like a hyena.

I just strode over to him in the little space that separated us and slammed my fist straight into his nose, feeling my bone connect with his rough skin before hearing something crack as Nida fell to the floor.

"Ahh!" Nida moaned, bringing his hand up to his nose, cradling it as blood soon spewed out.

* * *

I rushed down the stairs and opened the door to see Rinoa and the others huddled around my car. I walked over quickly to the group, calming myself of Nida's words, as hard as it was. I wanted to go back in there and break his legs for his earlier comments, but knowing I probably dismantled his face gave me some relief and satisfaction.

Once I reached the end of the driveway Rinoa looked at me with a huge smile and gratitude. I almost was going to tell her off for leaving me and getting herself in trouble with Nida, but I didn't want to upset her so let my authoritative side die down.

"Ready?" I asked, taking my keys out of my pocket again and unlocking the door.

"We'll see you lot tomorrow." Irvine and Selphie headed into their own car as Zell started his moped and sped down the street.

I got into my car, shutting the door with a harsh thud and pulling my seat belt over me. Rinoa shuffled around next to me, imitating my own actions before putting her hands on her lap and relaxing into the seat. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway, zooming down the quiet street eager to get home.

I could hear Rinoa's soft breathing through her nose, her silence a signal in wait. I thought I would just get this over and done with and broke our silent vigil.

"I think I might have broken his nose."

She remained quiet next to me, looking up ahead and considering what I said in her head. "Good." She turned her head and smiled at me cheekily.

_If only you knew the things he said,_ I thought sadly.

The rest of the ride was slow. I kept thinking about Nida and I was pretty sure Rinoa was too. I don't even know how or why Nida had acted like that, why he had changed so much this past year. Only two and a half years ago he was in my back garden helping me with my Kenjutsu, sparring with me and Zell on the weekend. This same boy had almost forced himself onto my best friend! I realised I was gripping the steering wheel tightly as my hands went cold and my knuckles white.

Damn! I just wanted to smash his face in and make it bloody red. How dare he say all those things about Rinoa? She wasn't like the girls he knew. Not even Xu was like that, hence why she probably dumped him. I wanted to turn the car around and go back to Nida's, get a baseball bat and shove it up his-

"Squall," Rinoa's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Hn." I grunted, checking my mirror and slowing my speed down.

"You were doing forty in a thirty zone."

"I know."

We were silent again all the way until I reached Rinoa's house and parked on the side of the curb just before the driveway. I heard her unbuckle her belt and turn to face me. I felt the softness of her hand touch my chin and pull me to look at her. I instantly met with caring and cheeky eyes as she smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." We both knew it wasn't in reference to the ride, but what I had done to Nida.

I soon found Rinoa leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. She had done that before, sometimes a bit playfully leaving her spit on my cheek as a way to mark her scent - something which I disgustingly laughed at. But something about this kiss just seemed a bit different to me, almost as if it wasn't our playful brother/sister type kisses, but more on the romantic side. I immediately thought back to what Nida implied about keeping Rinoa to myself.

"Rin," I softly whispered.

"Yeah?" she answered with a smile.

"We're best friends. I'll always be your friend."

"I know." She smiled at me again, even wider than before, as her head was just inches away from my face.

"Anything I do for you… I don't want anything," I struggled to word my thoughts, sighing in the process.

Why was it so hard for me to voice my concerns? To tell her how much our friendship meant and that I wasn't one of those guys that played their way into their friend's pants? Finally, in aggravation, I pushed myself to tell her what I meant.

"You and I will always be friends, everything I do, looking out for you and being your friend is just for that, nothing more. I don't ever expect anything more from you other than friendship." I let out an exhausted breath hoping what I said would be comprehended the way I meant it, not that Rinoa would think I was ever after anything. I knew it was just Nida's poison seeping into my mind and making me insecure.

"Oh." Rinoa turned her head and looked out of the window. "Nothing more than friendship?"

"Right. Our friendship means so much to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. I never want to lose you." I took a hold of her hand. I almost brought it to my lips, but quickly recovered by pressing it to my chest and throwing her a wry smile.

Rinoa smiled, though it seemed more like a tired smile, like the one she adorned herself with before.

"You won't," she eventually replied, before sliding her hand away from me and opening the car door. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I watched her walk to her house, her arms holding onto her body tightly as the wind covered her in chills. Her hair was blowing in all angles as well as her dress hugging her curves snugly. She finally reached her door, sliding her key in and turning the lock. Turning around, she waved at me once before closing the door.

I turned on the car again and drove down in the direction of my house. What a night it turned out to be. I just hoped that whatever Nida had said was a lie, and that Rinoa never thought that I was ever after anything from her.

In the years that I got to know her, my care for her increased more and more. I saw her almost how I saw Elle. I loved Rinoa to bits and I never wanted anything to upset or hurt her. She meant so much to me; I was so scared of losing her. Just thinking of life without her was scary enough, there was no way I would let anything happen to separate us.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Depressingly, I took off Elle's dress and chucked it into my laundry basket. So much for the effort. I couldn't believe that I had bothered to doll myself up in hope of Squall noticing that I wasn't the old tomboy wearing Zell's pants and playing in his back garden. That I was now a grown woman with curves and breasts! The only kind of attention I got tonight was from Nida - the jerk!

I was so glad Squall broke his nose, the nerve of him! I couldn't believe I even liked the guy at one point. He sure was a sleaze.

But my thoughts reverted back to Squall. What did he mean by only wanting friendship and not looking for anything more? Had Selphie said something to him? Was he trying to hint to me that he didn't like me in that way? I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with Amber. Maybe he had seen her sparkling blue eyes or her beautiful bone structure and realised I was just a mousy looking so and so?

Getting into bed, I draped my comforter over my body and lay in the darkness. I wish I could just tell Squall about my feelings, I wish I could have just had that extra courage and moved my lips from his cheek and kissed him on the lips. At least then if he did reject my feelings I could have played out that I was joking.

Sighing to myself, I closed my eyes. Why was it so hard? Why and how did I start liking Squall? Things were so complicated now! I couldn't stop thinking about him; I couldn't get him out of my head. And whenever he is around me, all I can do is stare at him and drool. If I could just find out exactly how he felt, if there was any morsel, an atom's weight even, of him liking me how I wanted. If only I had the courage.

What did he mean?

Deciding that thinking about his statement wasn't getting me anywhere, I turned to my side and closed my eyes. I was tired and needed sleep, I had school tomorrow and I'd see Squall anyway.

I yawned harshly once I felt the sensation of slumber approach, my eyes watering mildly. I got comfortable, snuggling into my purple quilt, letting a peaceful sigh escape my mouth and degradingly I hoped that I'd dream of Squall.

* * *

**Author's Obligated Note:** Oh sorry for the swearing in this chapter. I don't actually swear in real life, but I know people that do, and I know people do it more when drunk. So just see it as a writing technique. Sorry if I shocked anyone, just blame Nida :P


	14. If You Could

First and foremost, a very big thank you to **Jebus Creiss** for beta reading this chapter. Couldn't have gotten this out sooner!

**Yup, this chapter is a whopping 12,000 words and was beta'd in one night! That's talent right there people!**

_I know you all are getting sick of the flashback chapters, but rest assured, that was the last one. The reason for the chaptered flashbacks was a writing convention, instead of just stating things in their past we wanted to show you examples of their friendship before everything got complicated._

**That, and remember how I said their friendship will be explored later on to highlight why being away from each other was so painstaking? Well, that was it.**

So, without further ado, here's the chapter... this is slowly drawing to an end. Thanks for the support!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - If You Could**

**Rinoa's POV**

Selphie or Quistis? I didn't know who to call. Selphie was probably back in Balamb by now, but I only had roughly ten minutes of International call time left and I doubt that would suffice for my ramblings. I decided to go ahead and call Quistis hoping she'd help me out since she knew everything that happened in Deling City so far.

"Hey Rin," Quistis's cheerful voice spoke from the other end of the call.

"Quisty? Are you busy?" I asked with my trembling voice.

"Sure, hon. Have you been crying, you sound teary?" she asked, concerned.

"It's Squall." I let out an appropriate sob. "We spent the day together and he told me he loves me."

"Aww, sweetie that's good, right?" she asked, a bit doubtful.

"Quisty, I've really messed this up I didn't for a second imagine he'd ever feel the same way but now I've gone and started this whole lie and I don't know how to get out of it and when he finds out he's going to be so mad and then never want to speak to me again and then everything will go back to the way it was before and I'll lose him all over again!" I breathed and sobbed again.

"Whoa, Rin chill out. I didn't even understand what you just said. So by the lie I take it you mean Zone?"

"Yeah." I sniffed, wiping the streams of tears from my eyes.

"And now he needs to know the truth that Zone is actually your uncle?"

"Mhmm." I said, unable to speak through the pill-like form in my throat as another sob threatened to choke me.

"Okay… Well firstly, you're going to need some counselling after all this," she teased, causing me to laugh along with her. "Secondly, if this guy is seriously in love with you now and he's been friends with you… for how long?"

"Coming on to ten years."

"Wow, that's a record. Well, then something like this shouldn't get in your way. Maybe if you explain that you lied because you were still lovesick over him and didn't want him to think you were trying to guilt him into loving you back, he'll understand." she suggested.

"Maybe," I said, not seeming too convinced.

"Rinoa, just be honest with him and tell him about Zone," she said in exasperation. "And he can't say anything since he lied about me being his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah." I suddenly remembered that little footnote. "Maybe. But we just keep having arguments. Maybe I could just postpone it a bit. Pretend I broke up with Zone and tell him some other time who Zone really is."

"Oh yeah, when? During your wedding when Zone turns up as your uncle?" She made a good point there.

"Oh, why'd I have to lie?" I moaned and threw my back against my bed. "Why couldn't I have made up a pretend boyfriend?"

"Why couldn't you have just not made up a boyfriend at all?" Quistis reprimanded me.

I groaned again. She was right, had I just spoken the truth I could have found out Squall's real feelings and we'd have been together much sooner. Had I just been honest and told him that Zone was my uncle I would have given Squall the opportunity to tell me he wanted me and we would have gotten together.

But I couldn't live in regret, and I sure couldn't live a lie any longer. I had to find a way to tell Squall the truth. A way to tell him who Zone really was to me and still receive his love.

It was a hard job just thinking about it. My insides felt heavy and my stomach was knotting up just thinking about Squall's reaction. I kept mentally kicking myself for thinking I was being smart with my lie. If I had learnt anything in that moment, it was that lies never got you anywhere. A simple lie could lead you to so much grief, and unfortunately for me, my one was costing me Squall.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

The next morning Rinoa and I had headed out just before eight in the morning. I had gotten Rinoa to pack some change of clothes and something to sleep in since we were staying over the night. We pulled into a petrol station before we hit the motorway out of Deling City and filled up Rinoa's car with a full tank of gas. Since we'd be on the road for a good few hours we also stocked up on snacks and drinks.

Julia had shipped over Rinoa's Mazda RX from Balamb so I was pretty used to driving it. We both decided to share the drive to Winhill so I let Rinoa drive the first half while I set the navigation on her iPhone.

Neither of us had mentioned anything about our conversation the night before; I knew I had left Rinoa thinking over my subtle confession, but I was mildly surprised she hadn't immediately wanted to talk about it when I came over today.

"You want some M&Ms?" I asked her as we sped down the motorway with the top of the car down.

"Sure." Rinoa replied over the loud truck noise behind us.

I took out the yellow bag of M&Ms and opened the packet. I was about to take a handful out and feed them to Rinoa when I had a better idea.

"Rinoa, I want to play a game," I said in a deep voice.

She immediately smiled while still keeping her gaze on the road ahead. "What kind of game?" She played along.

"For every question you get right, I'll reward you with one M&M. For every question you get wrong, I'll get to eat one M&M." I challenged with a smirk.

"Hmm. What is the topic on?" she asked further, feeling a bit sceptical of missing out on a few M&Ms.

"You get to choose." I decided to be merciful in hope of getting her to play along.

"Okay. I choose… friends."

"Friends? Like the program?" I asked.

"No, our friends. Let's see who knows them better." Her time to challenge as she threw me a knowing smirk.

"That might be hard," I said in doubt; it wasn't all the time that I paid attention to my friends and their wants and desires. Sometimes I'd just ignore their discussions, ultimately missing out on vital parts of their life. "What if we're unsure of the answer?"

"Then we don't get any M&Ms… and we're bad friends," she teased. "Just ask questions you are sure you know the answers to."

"All right." I agreed. "Okay, first question. Zell's birthday is when?"

"Oh that's such an easy question," she moaned.

"I'm giving you a warm up."

"March seventeenth." I smiled and put an M&M into her mouth.

"Next question… When Selphie first arrived in Balamb, she hung out with us for which of the following reasons; because she met you first, because she shared Biology with me and Zell, or because of Irvine." Immediately Rinoa frowned.

"Erm, well it's not the first one since it was you guys who introduced me to Selphie. Definitely not the third one. Definitely the second… I remember you and Zell had fifth period with her." She grinned and opened her mouth to me.

"Wrong," I replied.

"What?" Rinoa frowned and started changing lanes.

"It was a trick question. Zell and I did share fifth period with her, but it wasn't Biology, it was Geography. Selphie met Irvine first; they met in Balamb Central Station the weekend before she enrolled in school."

"No, Selphie never told me that," she said in disbelief.

"It's true," I said, and popped an M&M into my mouth. "It was all Irvine could talk about the night before school."

"Wow, and you think you know your friends," she said absentmindedly.

"All right. What nearly caused Irvine to get suspended in Year Ten?"

"Hitting Mr Wedge on the butt with a pellet gun," Rinoa instantly replied followed by a chuckle, so I put an M&M into her mouth.

"Squall, let me ask you some questions."

"I haven't finished my round. After this question you can have a turn," I answered and received a nod from her.

I thought hard for the next one, a bit too hard that she turned her head for a moment to look at me in case I had mentally wondered off. Nodding to her that I was getting there, she concentrated on the road until I could think of something substantially hard.

"Okay, I got one. What was the first thing you said to me when we first met, other than a greeting?" I chuckled, remembering back to when we were ten and had met for the first time.

Rinoa started laughing, her face blushing from the memory. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out still laughing to herself. "You have really pretty eyes," she mimicked a childish accent and opened her mouth for a treat.

"Well done. I still can't believe that was the first thing you said to me." I confessed.

"I still can't believe you have prettier eyes than me," she said in disbelief. "I'm a girl; girls are always supposed to have prettier features."

"Well you do have pretty eyes; they're nice and big." I stared at her dreamily.

She continued to drive, a smile at her lips and at once I felt a tug at my heart. It took me by surprise, nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Rinoa was seated right next to me, yet I had a sudden overflow of emotion thinking that in a couple of days I'd be leaving her. I wanted ever so much in that instant to grab her and pull her close and just feel her heart thumping against my chest. I just wanted to put my hand on her hair and feel the silkiness of it under my fingers and have the sweet scent of it wafting into my nose.

"All right, my turn." Rinoa said loudly breaking me out of my trance. "What reason did Zell start taking martial arts?"

"Wasn't it to pick up skills or something?" I answered unsure of the answer.

Rinoa gasped dramatically. "Squall, wrong answer. You should know! Zell took martial arts because of his grandfather. The old man did something to do with Karate or something."

"Oh, well how was I supposed to know that?" I tried defending myself and justifying my lack of knowledge. Damn, anyone would think I was really conceited.

"Hmm. Well, next question. Selphie's favourite animal is?" She teased.

"Er, ponies, no wait, tigers, no-no* bunnies, no wait dolphins." I kept changing my answers since I actually couldn't think of what Selphie's favourite animal was. These were the most pointless questions about our friends, not that I could have answered anything remotely factual.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. Her favourite animal is a panda," Rinoa said. She matter-of-factly followed up with, "If you paid attention to the detail in her room, she has a massive stuffed panda Irvine won for her at the fair, and she's been donating money to some Garden Festival Committee charity in Trabia for two years."

"Garden Festival Committee? Hey do you remember Wimbly Donner?"

"Yeah! The ginger-head girl who had a crush on you." Rinoa couldn't help but associate the girl's trademark reputation.

"What do you think she's doing now?" I asked thinking back to her, the last time I had seen her was the last day of school in Year Ten before she left.

"She's probably a Vet, or an Environmental worker of some sort, or if she really didn't make it career wise, she'd be working in some charity organisation," Rinoa said quite determinedly.

"It's funny when you think of all these people you meet in life and then you never think to yourself that there will come a time when they aren't even in your life anymore," I couldn't help but think to myself loudly.

"Er, yeah. Squall, are you trying to tell me something?" Rinoa asked apprehensively as her forehead creased again.

"Oh no!" I quickly faltered, only just realising what she might have insinuated. "No I just meant other people, people we didn't hang with much."

As if I'd ever imply something of the same manner about Rinoa. I meant what I had said all along, Rinoa was in my life to stay. Even if I hadn't had these feelings for her, I believe I still would have ventured out to get her back. Even if I never had romantic feelings for her, I would still go through the trouble of keeping her in my life. The honest truth is, now that I was aware of my feelings, there wasn't any other person I wanted to be with. And as much as it saddened me to think of it - since it is pretty selfish and self-centred - I didn't want her to be with anyone else either.

"Hm, anyways, next question. How did Irvine win Selphie over?" she asked and smiled at me wickedly.

"He asked her out, showed up at her door with a single red rose and a box of chocolates; she was pretty much won over then," I popped an M&M into my mouth.

"No! Wrong! Squall it was wrong, take that M&M out!" Rinoa cried out quickly, remembering to keep her concentration on the road.

"Huh?" I asked with the M&M still in my mouth.

"That wasn't right," she answered and quickly threw a glance at me.

"Yeah it is; Irvine told us."

"No it isn't; Irvine lied. That's not how he won her over," Rinoa said with a gleam in her eye and a sneaky smile. I was suddenly aware she knew something I didn't. "Irvine didn't give her a single red rose, he gave her a song."

"Huh?"

"He wrote her a song. Irvine pestered Selphie for ages before she agreed to go out with him. She only said yes after he wrote her a song confessing his love. The guy was lovesick over her." she responded with a chuckle.

"You're lying," I said with difficulty as the M&M was still resting on my tongue.

"I'll prove it; I'll ask Selphie to show you. Now, gimme that M&M."

"I'll give you another one," I said, about to bite down on the M&M in my mouth.

"No! That's not fair, you didn't get that right. Spit it out!" she demanded.

"I'll give you another one!" I said, taking out a handful of M&Ms.

"No, that one is my one; I won fair and square. You're eating my M&M," she said with a determined chuckle.

"I'll give you another one."

"I want that one," she said defiantly.

"It has my spit on it." I said feeling the M&M now melting in my mouth.

"I don't care; you're eating my prized M&M."

"So you're telling me, you want this M&M even though it has my spit all over it simply because you won it 'fair and square'"? I asked astonished as she nodded her head and giggled.

I shrugged my shoulders and dropped the now spit soaking M&M into my hand, the colour had completely gone leaving the outer layer slightly cracked with the inside chocolate protruding.

"Alright, here you are." I said and put the M&M into her mouth.

She giggled and swallowed without biting it and I laughed in response. She sure was stubborn for going that far for an M&M. I couldn't help but laugh myself; at times she really was crazy. But it was things like these, small acts of weird behaviour, moments when it was just the two of us alone, conversations about our past, that made me realise why I love her.

It still scared me to think that there would be a time when she wouldn't be in my life. It was negative and very pessimistic, but it was true nonetheless. Neither of us had brought up the conversation from last night, but if Rinoa didn't feel love for me anymore what hope or chance did I have?

"You know you have my spit in your mouth?" I asked her, trying to forget my inhibitions.

"Mmm… yummy." She giggled cheekily.

"All right, what's the last question?" I asked, bemused in expectation to where this one would go.

"What was the first present you gave me?" she asked immediately.

I thought about that question hard. I had met Rinoa just after I had turned ten years old, so that would have meant I gave her something for her eleventh birthday, but what? I remembered I gave her a videogame and a stuffed toy for one birthday but I couldn't remember if that was her eleventh or her twelfth.

"I dunno. Beats me, maybe it was a videogame or something," I said, shrugging. I was really bad at this game since I hadn't gotten one question right. Either these questions were hard or I didn't pay that much attention to my friends.

"Nope." Rinoa said and smiled at me. "It-

"Wait I remember," I suddenly interrupted her. "I gave you a book; it was some Point Horror series you were collecting at the time."

Rinoa giggled again and shook her head.

"You're lying, I know that was it," I said with conviction.

"No, that was for my eleventh birthday, but you gave me a present before that," she said firmly. "You gave me a kiss, remember?"

"What?" I said in uncertainty and amazement as my cheeks turned red.

"Yeah!" she remarked, quite offended by my reaction. "You came over to play at my house the third week I had moved to Balamb. You and Ellone were playing football in the garden and you booted the ball _so hard_ it busted my nose," she said harshly, recollecting the memory in her own mind.

"Oh yeah…" I replied and couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"You got scolded by Raine and I distinctly remember Laguna telling you that you should have been more careful, that I was like a sister to you and-"

"And to stop you from crying I should give you a present…" I concluded.

"So you wiped away the tears from my cheek and kissed it." She giggled. "Then you blushed and said it was a present for hurting me."

I smiled at the memory and immediately remembered the severe heart attack I had just seeing the look Mum gave me when we brought Rinoa in bawling to her Mum that _'Squall booted the ball at my face, Mummy.'_

"You were a brat when we first met; you got me into so much trouble," I said with slight bitterness.

"No I wasn't," she replied defensively. "I was an angel. You were a devil child; do you know how many cuts and bruises I got from playing with you?"

"You didn't have to," I retorted.

"I didn't have any other friends," she cried. "All the girls in our class found me annoying."

"Yeah well they weren't the only ones."

"Shut up," she said and lightly smacked my chest with the back of her hand.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

We had parked up at a drive-thru and ordered some food which we ate in the parking lot. Since I drove from Deling City, Squall and I switched over and he drove the rest of the way to Winhill using the navigation on my phone. Fast food containers and drink cups disposed of, we got back into the car and continued on our road trip for the summer.

By the time we entered Winhill it had gone past two in the afternoon. I hadn't been to Winhill before but it seemed like a lovely town. It was pretty quiet, not many people about; most of it was just rolling hills and wide crop-lands. The main town area wasn't all that busy either, just a few businesses fairly small, a couple of hotels, a Pub and the Town Hall.

Squall drove up a small lane and then turned into another, before driving up to a small cottage and parking.

"We're here." He smiled at me and popped open his door.

I followed him out and went to the back of the car to help him unload our bags from the boot. We gathered our things and walked up the gravelled pathway up to the cottage where Squall knocked on the large wooden door and waited for it to be answered.

I heard the sliding of a lock and the creak of the door before it opened to reveal a frail old woman with round glasses in a purple and white floral cotton gown standing in front of us.

"Squall, is that you dear?" She smiled at him and took his head in her hands to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi Nan, how are you?" He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh this is a bit of a surprise, what are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully before quickly continuing. "Raine did say you were in the country, but I didn't think you'd have time to come and see me."

"Heh. You think I'd come all this way and not see my favourite girl?" Squall asked sarcastically, causing the older woman to blush. "Oh, Nan, this is my friend Rinoa. Rinoa, meet Gaile."

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said, giving her my hand and distinctly realising Squall's family had a tendency to name their children after weather conditions.

"Oh hello sweetheart," she said and gave me a good once-over. She shook my hand and led me in. "Come in, you'll catch a cold out there if you stand outside for too long."

I smiled at Squall, it was like over fifty degrees Celsius outside and she thought I'd catch a cold.

"Aww, you're a pretty little thing," she said and this time caused me to blush.

"Oh, thank you," I said politely yet embarrassingly as my hand instantly came in front trying to cover nothing in particular. Damn nervous habits.

"Well, how long are you staying for? Shall I pop the kettle on?" she asked as she already made her way to the kitchen.

Squall followed her in, telling her of our plans to stay the night and if she'd be all right with us staying here. I took that time to look around her small cottage. From the doorway it was a tiny space where Gaile hung coats and kept her shoes. Then where I was standing was a neat little lounge with a dining table, a couple of couches with a wooden chest of drawers and a small twelve-inch television set sitting on top of it. Plants and ornaments also added to the décor of the room along with matching flowered wallpaper. Across from where I was standing was a stairway leading up to where I assumed was the sleeping and bathing areas. To my left was another door which obviously was the kitchen, also a good size. It was a nice yellow coloured kitchen with fitted cabinets, a washing machine, a fitted cooker and a small fridge-freezer. A door to the kitchen's rear I assumed led out back, to some sort of garden perhaps.

Squall and Gaile came back into the room and she set the tea tray on the round dining table and offered me a seat. I don't drink tea but I didn't want to be rude since she had already gone to the trouble so quietly sat and drank it thankfully.

"Have a scone, dear." She offered by pushing up her glasses and placing a scone on a saucer before passing it to me.

"Thank you," I said to her. "Erm, if you don't mind me asking, do you live here by yourself?"

"Yes dear," she answered and waited for me to continue my point.

"How do you…" I couldn't finish without offending her.

"Oh no, dear. A frail old thing like me? I'll have my hip in and have no one here to take me down to doctors if I lived by myself." She giggled. "Tom lives right next door to me. Tom, Squall's uncle."

"You haven't met him," Squall added for my understanding.

"Yes, Tom doesn't leave Winhill unless it's for a short while. He's a good boy he is. Of course all my children are, Raine too, she didn't want to leave me, the sweet petal, but I said to her she had to follow her heart and go off with Raguna."

"Laguna," Squall corrected.

"Oh, I never bother with names." Gaile giggled.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked, taking quite an interest in Squall's heritage.

"Oh, nearly all my life. When I was young I lived in Dollet with my parents, but then they packed up and moved here to start a Jam business and I haven't left since," she explained. "Then when I was older, James and I married and had Tom and Raine. And by then I was so at home here, I didn't want to leave."

I smiled at her, not knowing what to say in reply. She seemed like a nice old lady but I felt sorry for her living here without her grandkids or children for that matter.

"Does Tom have any kids?" I asked.

"Yeah." Squall groaned. "I have two twin cousins from him, they're really spoilt."

"Oh, they're such beauties they are." Gaile went on ignoring Squall's comments.

"They each got a pony for their ninth birthday," Squall remarked.

"And you got a quad bike for yours," she retorted and smacked her hand down on the table. "Jessica and Georgia are precious sprouts, so beautiful and such sweet manners."

"When they're not complete bi-"

"So, Squall you will sleep on the couch." Gaile's turn to interrupt. "And Rinoa you can have Raine's old room. Tom's room is used for storage so I got all sorts of junk in there."

"Thanks Nan." Squall kissed her on the cheek and I smiled at him sweetly.

"I'll call Tom and have him come over to dinner with Louisa, he'll want to be meeting you," she said and started clearing the tea cups away.

"So, you want to see Winhill?" Squall asked with a grin.

* * *

Since I wore my tracksuit pants and trainers I didn't need to get changed. Squall and I headed out straight away and headed down to one of the crop fields. There was a hot tin-roof barn and a house just behind the barn which Squall took me into. He spoke to one of the men in there and came out with two steel red buckets.

Walking down the path we had come, he then led me over to another field until we came to a couple of bushes out back that had strawberries growing on them. We got to work immediately and started filling our buckets and making general chatter. Squall told me more about his mother's side of the family and how often he sees them due to the travelling distance. I could see that Squall in a way wished to be here so he could be around his Nan more, but he also spoke of his Gran back in Esthar who he also didn't see unless he visited Esthar in the summer.

I could relate to Squall in that sense, my Mother's parents had passed away long before I was born. My maternal grandfather died when my Mum was only nine and my Nan died the year before I was born. Growing up I hadn't even had a relationship with my paternal grandparents and I was determined to make the most of it now that they finally were in my life.

I liked being in the strawberry fields; it was very hot since the sun was at its highest and there was hardly any shade due to the low bushes, but it was something different to the busy city life I had mostly grew up in. The fact that I was with Squall just made this experience all the better; with anything I experienced in life I always preferred to share it with Squall. Something about having Squall a part of my adventures in life just made it perfect.

With our buckets now full, we headed back to the barn where the man Squall had spoken to earlier, weighed our buckets and heaped the berries into some plastic containers. Squall paid for the berries and asked the man to put them aside for us.

We then walked back with the barn-man in another direction where Squall pointed down to some large, yet yellow furry creatures.

"What are they?" Squall asked with a grin.

I took a deeper look as we got closer and jumped in joy.

"Chocobos! Squall they're Chocobos!" I yelled excitedly.

"Don't run or you'll scare them off," Squall warned.

We spent the next half hour feeding grains and oats to the Chocobos, I petted them and kissed their beaks and played with their hidden ears. They were so cute, loud but cute.

"Thanks Squall," I said, smiling at him genuinely while fiddling with a Ghysal Greens brand grains packet in my hand. "This has been the best day ever."

"I knew you'd expect a Chocobo some day." He sighed jokingly.

"But seriously, this was a really sweet thing to do. It's like a part of your life I've never experienced." Looking at him endearingly I gave him a coy smile.

"I'm sure you'll experience a lot more." He smiled back and continued petting the Chocobo in front of us.

I couldn't stop smiling at him with all my heart; he had really gone all out. Sure it wasn't something so romantic, not that I was expecting that. But just the sheer effort of wanting to share another part of his life with me really touched me. I knew Squall had a Nan that lived in Galbadia somewhere, and I knew his Mum was from a small town. But I never imagined Squall would share that part of his life with me, nor did I imagine him to make his last days in Deling City a pleasure for me.

I knew I was going to miss him, I wanted to urgently repeat my words to him that I had said yesterday, I wanted to tell him to come back and see me. But even though I still ached for his closeness, after what happened last night I didn't know how he'd react. I still hadn't a clue how I was going to tell him the truth about Zone. Just thinking of Squall getting mad at me and swearing never to see me again was making my heart race and the anxiety in me build up. I felt sick just thinking about it, and more sick when I thought of the possibility of losing Squall.

"Hey, are you alright?" Squall asked, breaking me from my reverie.

Ah, yeah," I answered, realising that I had zoned out.

"We should head back now, Nan will have supper on," Squall suggested.

Begrudgingly, I stood straight, petting the Chocobo one last time and giving it a small kiss on his beak.

"You're strange, you do know that right?"

* * *

I didn't realise how long we actually spent outside, but by the time we returned back to Squall's Nan's house the sun had already set and the dark blue in the sky was deepening in colour. I couldn't see any stars yet but I knew another hour and the little white lamps would soon adorn the night sky.

Squall knocked on the wooden door before it opened, creaking as it did, and shed a glow of yellow light on the small porch. A waft of delicious smelling food filled my nose and immediately watered my mouth. I took my shoes off near the doorway and walked into the small lounge where the table had already been set. A man and woman were helping Gaile with the last remaining touches before greeting Squall.

"This is my friend Rinoa." Squall introduced me to his uncle and aunt who both seemed very nice.

His uncle was a tall man with a slim frame, probably from all the hard labouring; he wore round spectacles and had dark brown hair. His aunt was a shorter version of her husband, practically identical in clothing and appearance, only her hair was a much lighter brown than that of her husband's.

"Very nice to meet you," I said to them, smiling brightly.

The kitchen's back door was open to the garden out back. I could see a garden table already set for two where Squall and his uncle went out back to eat.

We women sat in the lounge where I talked to his aunt learning more about herself and her two daughters who were studying at West Deling University. Her daughters were two years older than Squall and were just finishing their final year before going on to do a Postgraduate Certificate in Education, something which Squall and I were also planning. His aunt also told me about her horse-riding business that her husband set up a couple of years ago, the means to their living. They were busy people throughout the entire day what with their horse business and running errands for Squall's Nan.

"So what do you do?" Squall's aunt asked half way through our meal.

"I'm studying English Literature at DCU," I answered.

"Oh, you're from Deling City?" she asked smiling.

"Er yeah. I actually grew up in Balamb though, that's how I know Squall," I explained.

"That's interesting," she politely replied.

"Childhood friends, now young lovers," Squall's Nan giggled from one side of the table.

I nearly choked on my water; was being in love with Squall that obvious?

"Oh, really." Louisa started eyeing me sweetly, yet sceptically.

"Oh no, no. Squall and I are just friends," I clarified, shooting a look behind me to see if the men had heard.

Both doors were open but the men were already in a deep conversation to hopefully not pick anything up.

"Well friends for now." Gaile teased. "But I know love when I see it."

She grinned at me and nudged Squall's aunt. I didn't know what to say, clearly it wasn't enough to tell them I was just his friend and nothing was going to change. Or was it? Squall and I did have a moment, a bigger moment than the one we nearly had in his hotel room. And more or less Squall had confessed his feelings for me, he was here to tell me he loved me; of course I was doubtful, I didn't believe him completely. But I had hope, one hundred and ten percent solid hope that he loved me and wanted to be with me.

Deciding that it definitely was a conversation Squall and I had to have, I decided not to push his Nan's theories of our love. Maybe, just maybe, she was right.

"So Rinoa, do your parents still work?" Louisa inquired.

"Yes, my Mum was in real estate in Balamb but she's given the ropes to someone else since my Dad is recovering from an illness."

"Oh poor dear, nothing too bad I hope?" Nan piped in.

"Oh, he's fine now," I reassured her without going into too much detail.

"And your father is retired?" Louisa asked, placing a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Er, no not exactly. He's still the General of Galbadia," I answered hesitantly.

"Oh, the General. You're a Caraway?" she questioned in surprise, to which I shook my head.

"Well yes and no. I have both parents' names. I'm Rinoa Caraway-Heartilly."

"Just like Squall." Nan added. "Raine didn't want the Leonhart name to be left out."

Louisa nodded and went back to eating. I wasn't sure what to make of her questions or her reaction to my father's line of work. I was probably thinking too much about it, but I guessed she wasn't that impressed.

* * *

Both the uncle and aunt had left, giving us their farewell and telling Squall to drive back safely. We sat with Gaile and had some more tea before she headed off to bed and told us to help ourselves if we got hungry, showed us how to turn the heating on and pointed to some board games if we got bored.

With Gaile in bed, Squall and I headed into the bathroom to brush our teeth. It felt a bit weird, nice, but weird to be in Squall's Nan's house and staying over night. It felt like some bizarre sleepover, but I was enjoying it nonetheless.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you in the morning," Squall said and smacked my back playfully before heading downstairs.

I stood on the landing watching him until his body disappeared into the lounge. I walked into my room and changed into my PJ's while putting my worn clothes into my bag. I pulled the soft quilt covering the bed aside and stepped in, bringing it up and covering my body completely. It was a warm bed, soft and had the mildest smell of lavender.

But sleep was not on my mind nor was I actually tired. Given I spent most of the day on the road and a whole heap of it doing energetic work I should have been tired. But I wasn't. The euphoria and excitement of being somewhere new, of being in a house with Squall probably sleeping shirtless downstairs was keeping me up. And the latter thought was nagging at me to go take a peek.

Silently, I crept out of bed and opened the door to my room. Creeping past Gaile's room I descended down the stairs with feather-weight steps until I reached the bottom and crept into the lounge. I had been right. Squall lay on the sofa, his top half shirtless with just a duvet covering his bottom. He had one of Gaile's books in hand, reading it to make him tired.

Seeing me as I walked in, he put his book down and pulled his legs up to make room for me. I sat down at the end of the sofa and smiled at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here today," I whispered quietly.

"No problem. You enjoying it?" he asked.

"A lot. It's different from what we're used to. Your Nan is really sweet." I made observations blissfully.

"She likes you."

I looked around the room blushing from the hidden compliment. It was a nice cottage, a small old lady's cottage with the predictable furniture and décor but I loved it all the same. I would have loved coming here every year to see Squall's Nan. To go see the Chocobos, pick berries and a whole other lot that we hadn't done yet.

"I wanted to ask you something," I broke our short silence, looking to see Squall watching me intently.

"You're not getting a Chocobo," he replied teasingly.

I laughed and smacked his knee in mock irritation. "That's not what I was going to ask." I paused before asking, "When you do come back to see me, will you bring me here again?"

"Yeah," he replied as if it wasn't even a request.

"I like it here Squall, it's beautiful and natural, and everyone here is friendly," I babbled on, but the most part was, I felt more in sync with Squall here. It was a part of his life I hadn't seen or known and I wanted ever so much to be a part of it.

I realised then that whatever Squall did I wanted to be a part of. It wasn't an obsession but more of a way to be closer to him. Everything that happened in his life, I wanted to experience with him, his first love, marriage, children, everything. I wanted to have a share in everything, so long as it was with Squall.

I knew there was a part of me that was unsure of Squall's feelings for me. So he had said he loves me, but I didn't know if he loved me the way I loved him, nor did I know whether what he did feel for me was as strong as I wanted it to be. I guess I thought this way for fear of getting hurt, as well as the knowledge that for a long time Squall didn't have romantic feelings for me. It was only natural I felt like this, but even so I still wanted him badly, I still wanted him to want me badly.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll bring you back here." He smiled at me.

"You haven't called me that in years." I laughed at him, my cheeks blushing crimson.

"Well the last time I called you that you told me off," he said in defence.

"Because you said it in a degrading way," I argued back.

"Sorry."

I stuck my tongue out at him and sat there in silence again. I wasn't sure if I should have brought up the Zone topic at that point. I didn't know how Squall would react and I sure didn't like the idea of being chucked out of his Nan's house in the middle of the night. Not that Squall was capable of doing such a thing.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked sensing my anxieties.

"Nothing." I dismissed my thoughts.

I lowered my gaze to the quilt Squall was using as bed dress and followed the stitching with my eyes. They were yellow and green leaves that extended to the stem and followed a looping pattern.

I looked back up at Squall to find him watching me intently with his head tilted. Tilting my own head in an angle I frowned as if asking what he was staring at.

"You know when we're away from each other, do you ever have dreams about me?" he asked apprehensively lowering his gaze.

Now this question took me by surprise. I instantly thought Squall had found some deep buried memory from when I was seventeen. Or that Selphie had disclosed something I would surely kill her for. I stared at him in wonderment before I bravely opened my mouth.

"Dreams? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, like ramblings of the mind or… stuff that we've done together," he explained vaguely.

"Oh that kind, yeah I have a couple," I said and bit my tongue from the fear of being exposed.

"What?" Squall asked sensing something was up.

"Huh?"

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, bemused and eager to know.

"I'm not," I said, defensively trying in vain to dismiss his thoughts.

I was, from the near belief that Squall had found out one of my biggest and most embarrassing secrets. If Selphie had told him, I'd want the ground to open up and swallow me whole… all the way to Balamb so I could beat her ass!

"Okay." Squall relented. "What were your dreams about then when we weren't in contact?"

"Er, well just stuff that we did in the past and kinda like recreating. Remember that time when you and Zell were teaching me how to use a Bokken?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Well I had a dream that you were showing me again, but this time is was just us two in your garden. It was day at first but then it turned to night and somehow we were on our backs lying on the trampoline in your back garden gazing at the stars."

Squall smiled at that sweetly, I think this was a dream we both would have liked to make a reality. I had many dreams with Squall in them, a result of having someone so close to you in life. Most of them were just ramblings of the mind, things Squall and I had done during the day, conversations my mind needed to continue. Some were fantasies though and I wasn't so sure it was something I could ever disclose to Squall.

"I had dreams about you, too," Squall confessed, looking down at the quilt covering him.

"Yeah?" I asked, wanting him to continue.

He nodded his head before continuing. "It was just after we stopped talking that time on chat. It was a weird dream. The gang and I headed out for a night out in town. We went into this restaurant called 'Princess' and were given a menu but all it had was seafood which I can't stand," he explained, causing me to laugh.

I made myself more comfortable by sitting closer to him with my knees up against my chest and my chin resting on top of them as I listened intently.

"You were there, but as a waitress and I kept telling the gang that you came back but they just laughed it off and ignored me. You served every table but ours, keeping your gaze on me," he said sadly. "And when I finally had the courage to speak to you, you walked off… then I woke up," he finished looking at me sweetly.

"Aww." I cooed. "I'm here now." I patted his knee affectionately.

We were both silent then thinking about each other's dreams probably, well I was though now that we were on the subject of dreams I couldn't help thinking back to a couple I had that weren't rated PG. I couldn't help thinking of them, but they were causing me to blush and smile so hard Squall kept pestering me to know what I was laughing about.

"It's nothing," I reassured him.

"There something you're not telling me." He narrowed his eyes at me, clearly offended.

"No I was just… thinking about the… all the cuts and bruises I got because of you," I quickly recovered.

"Oh we're back onto that are we?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Yes. You hurt me a lot over the years and still continue to do so," I argued not at all serious. "I probably have hundreds of scars I can show that are a result of you."

"Hmm, well I can show you one," Squall said defiantly and pointed to his forehead.

I laughed a hearty laugh at that. Touché.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Hm, well show me all these scars you speak of, dear one." He challenged.

"Well this one," I pointed to my chin and raised it for him to see, "from when you blindfolded me to play blind man's bluff and I fell off the bed and cut myself on the corner of your desk."

"Ooh, I remember that." Squall squinted in false pain and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"And this one." I pulled the sleeve of my t-shirt up and showed him a faint bruise.

"God, is that the paintball bruises from Year Twelve?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yes!" I said with bitterness. "If I don't get scars and bruises directly caused by you, then I get scars and bruises because of you. Look, I burnt myself with the grill a couple of months ago."

"How is that my fault?" he asked in wonderment but took my hand to inspect it nonetheless.

"I was thinking about you and wasn't paying attention," I elaborated.

He chuckled at that, the meanie and I pushed his knee having no other form of getting my own back.

"Preoccupied mind, eh Princess?" Squall teased and I immediately blushed.

"No!" I cried defensively a bit too loudly. "I wasn't thinking about that stuff!"

"Huh?" Squall frowned.

"How can you think that?" I asked shocked at his openness.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, unsure of what I was saying.

"I wasn't thinking anything. So don't accuse me of having my mind in the gutter."

"What?" Squall asked his eyes wide. "No I didn't mean that… oh." He started laughing and looked up to the ceiling with genuine amusement. "I just meant you were preoccupied, I didn't mean _that_. Seriously, I meant you had pure thoughts about me."

He looked at me with an apologetic smile. I was embarrassed and guilt-ridden nonetheless and lowered my gaze not knowing whether I should come clean or not. This conversation was definitely not something I had planned on ever having with Squall.

"Consciously, I have pure thoughts about you." I stated and glanced at him quickly.

"Okay…" he said processing what I had just said. "And unconsciously?"

I looked at him in the eyes, looking into the deep blue pools with the solid black pupils that just made his eyes so vibrant. I could see some form of eagerness to know exactly what kind of thoughts I had about him, consciously and unconsciously.

"That's when I… have other thoughts," I admitted.

"Like?" He tried to get me to elaborate as his eyes stared at me intensely, I was sure I was going to faint of nervousness.

"Not telling." I huffed and folded my arms.

He looked at me in disappointment to which I smirked.

"Oh c'mon that's not fair. You can't say all that and then not tell me."

"It's embarrassing." I moaned and lowered my gaze back to the safety of the quilt.

"Yeah but neither of us are sniggering in a coarse way. We're being mature about it," he rebutted and waited for me to continue.

"Well…" I hesitated and blushed from what I was about to say. "I had this dream once where I was in my bedroom and you were there," I started, and looked to see I had Squall's full-blown attention. "I don't know but somehow we kind of started kissing and then things that were once in between us were taken off and replaced with something else." I confessed ashamedly.

I couldn't believe I had just said that! I had uttered the unmentionable. What was even worse was that I had the widest grin on my face, both from embarrassment and from the look Squall was giving me. I clearly had his whole attention. It was really a funny sight.

"What?" he asked, very interested.

"Something," I said unable to clearly tell him.

"Something like what? A chocobo?" he asked naively.

"Yes Squall, a chocobo." I sarcastically replied.

"Well, what?"

"Something solid." I clued him in.

"Solid? A fence? A brick wall?" he started guessing, to which I gave him a dumb look as if his answers couldn't get any worse. "Oh a gunblade?" I guess they could.

"Yes, your gunblade." I went along and covered my mouth to stop the laughter. I seriously did not just say that!

"My gunblade?" Squall thought about it. "Oh... oh!" he replied, growing red as he realised what I had insinuated.

"Anyways, moving on!" I quickly wanted to drop the subject.

I had never planned on telling Squall any of these dreams I had, especially not the ones that starred him in it. How much of a loser would he think I was if he knew I even dream about him. But regardless of what he thought, this was pretty funny and a relief getting it off my chest.

"Well, I had some dreams about you." Squall confessed with a slight smirk.

I looked at him in surprise but he kept his gaze ahead not looking directly at me.

"But they were a bit more pure than that," he said laughingly.

I knew I shouldn't have told him, so I smacked his knee in sourness. Damn, I was doing a lot of that today. It felt nice having our relationship unscathed. I could touch Squall without the feeling of bitterness, or talk to him openly without worrying about my feelings projecting onto him.

"What was it about?" I asked, wanting to hear his dreams.

"Erm, well there was a distinct one. I kept sticking my tongue out at you and you threatened to bite it off," he said and looked at me shyly.

I shook my head not understanding the dream, that was more like reality since Squall and I always threatened each other on that matter.

"If you were to bite my tongue off, you'd have to be pretty close to me," he tried elaborating.

I still didn't understand and frowned at what he was saying. He saw my contorted face and sighed.

"We were kissing."

"Oh," I whispered and let out a small giggle.

So Squall Leonhart had fantasised about kissing me. This I liked.

We were both silent at that point, I guess we didn't know what to say to each other. It wasn't a casual conversation you have with your best friend telling them that you have wild dreams about them, clothed and unclothed. It sure made out current relationship status questionable. Did we really still see each other as just friends after having such thoughts about each other? I know dreams are uncontrollable and completely not the choice of the person, but there had to be a reason why out of all the people on the earth you'd have a dream about each other in that type of a situation. I mean, I had Zell and Irvine in my life; they weren't family. So why did I not dream of them? And although I was unaware, I did presume Squall didn't have these types of dreams about Selphie or Xu or any other girl in our class.

"You should go to bed, we'll head for Deling City after lunch, but if you want to pet the Chocobos tomorrow you'll need to get up bright and early." Squall advised and put his book away.

I got up off the couch and said goodnight, heading back up to my room and getting into the bed.

For some reason, which was blissfully obvious, I didn't want tonight to end.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

By the break of dawn I could hear the Chocobo cries and for sure I knew my sleep was done. Deciding that I couldn't head to bed as I knew Nan would be up and fussing about the place I made myself some tea and continued reading the book I started last night.

By seven Nan had come down and put some breakfast on so I helped her in the kitchen doing the arbitrary things like popping the bread into the toaster and getting the milk and sugar out while she fried some eggs and other breakfast additions.

"Your friend Rinoa is a very nice girl," Nan said while looking at me with a smirk.

"Yeah she is." I smiled back.

"Is she going to be a friend for long?" she asked giggling.

Nan was such a schoolgirl. Anything made her giggle and everything made her blush. She was like a very old version of Selphie.

"Hopefully all my life," I replied ignoring her hidden question.

"Girls like that don't stay friends for long. They soon fall in love," Nan replied and I understood every unspoken meaning.

I sighed and stirred milk into Nan's tea. "She's seeing someone."

"Aww. Well, she would; she's very pretty and with such lovely manners," Nan said sympathetically and patted my arm.

I nodded and remained silent.

Once breakfast was set on the table I heard Rinoa's footsteps on the stairs. She came down fully dressed, her hair damp from the shower and her face pink from the freshness.

"Morning," she said cheerfully and sat down.

"Morning," Nan replied while I merely nodded.

We ate breakfast slowly with Nan asking what I had planned before we were about to head off. Rinoa and I decided we'd walk into the main town and get some souvenirs and see more of Winhill before seeing the Chocobos one last time, and then heading back for lunch before we took off for Deling City.

* * *

With breakfast done, Rinoa and I headed into town to do a bit of shopping. I bought some seeds from a flower shop, the package displaying the purple flowers my Mum plants in our garden back in Balamb. Rinoa bought some white lilies from the florist and then some porcelain ornaments of doves and a crystal wind chime.

Back at the barn, I asked the man in charge to take us Chocobo-sightseeing but to our surprise the man had something else in stock.

"Come out back with me, I think the young lady will like this," he bellowed with a chuckle.

We followed him further into the barn into a small pen where a large yellow female Chocobo was knelt down resting. Once she saw us she squawked a couple of times before the man reassured her we were friends and not foes. The Chocobo got up and walked to one side and down below us revealed eight little Chocobo eggs neatly circled together. We were told not to touch them but to stand and watch. The Chocobo mothers were vicious when it came to their eggs and they only allowed the barn workers to handle their eggs for them.

The Chocobo sat down on her eggs again for another five minutes while the man told us a bit about rearing Chocobos and how many eggs they lay per week.

It was then that the Chocobo squawked again and got up, peering her head down to one of the eggs. The barn-man in front of us bent down and ushered us to do the same. Rinoa held my hand and I got her to step in front of me while I held her at the waist and squatted down to allow her to sit on my knee.

It was an awkward position, being bent down while having someone sit on your knee, and I won't lie but she got a bit heavy toward the end. But while there, we were too transfixed at watching two of the eggs hatch. It started with the top corner of the eggs cracking, a push and a small hole.

"Squall can you see?" Rinoa breathed in excitement.

"Yep."

Another crack along the whole of the egg and a small push and more holes appeared in the shell before we saw an off-white coloured beak. It took awhile, but soon enough, the shell gave way breaking into two and a small chocobo lay in front of us, sticky haired and closed eyed. It cried high-pitched but was soon muffled by its mother as the older Chocobo approached and nuzzled it comfortingly. The other chick more or less came out the same way. Throughout, all I could hear were Rinoa's awws and oohs.

"I want one." Rinoa moaned in delight.

"You're not getting a Chocobo," I protested with amusement.

"It's a Chickabo," she corrected me.

"Whatever." I dismissed her and lightly picked her up off of me.

Since the chicks were newborn we couldn't hold them, and that sort of ended it there.

We thanked the man and headed out of the barn. Since Rinoa had seen the birth of a Chocobo she had had enough, what with her grinning like a madman, and decided to head back to the cottage for lunch.

* * *

"Now you drive safely," Nan ordered and kissed me on the cheek with what little strength she had.

"Will do, Nan," I complied.

"Come back anytime," she said to Rinoa and gave her a kiss too.

"Definitely." Rinoa reassured her with a grin.

We packed into Rinoa's car and waved at Nan before we drove off. I took a glance at Rinoa to see her grinning madly, sheer excitement coursing through her, I knew she'd enjoy it and I was very glad I had brought her.

We got back onto the motorway pretty quickly, the top of Rinoa's car down, the wind in her hair. The weather wasn't all bad; it was hot but not unbearable.

"Let's play a game, Squall." Rinoa's cheerful mood remained consistent.

"Go on then." I sighed, knowing it was a long drive and it might as well be spent doing something 'fun'.

"Shall we play that question game?" she asked, rearranging herself to face me directly.

"No, I lost yesterday," I said, slightly bitter.

"Ok let's play I Spy."

"Rinoa, we're not seven."

"Hmm, what about 'If You Could…'?"

"Go on then." I went along with it seeing no other choice.

"All right, 'If You Could' be any superhero who would you be?" Rinoa asked.

"Spiderman," I answered firmly.

"You always say that." Rinoa moaned.

"Spiderman is the best superhero, nuff said. Anyway, 'If You Could' have any super power what would it be?" I asked straying from her question.

"Ability to fly," she answered. "'If You Could' dye your hair any colour which would it be?"

"Brown."

"Squall your hair is already brown," Rinoa pointed out.

"I know I like this colour," I answered defiantly.

"You can't choose your own colour. It has to be any other colour."

"Fine… black." I said uninterested. "Erm… 'If You Could…' Oh 'If You Could' live in any place, where would it be?"

"Either, Deling City or Balamb," Rinoa answered quietly.

I glanced at her quickly before looking back at the road. She seemed a little bothered by that question. Not wanting to dampen the mood, I decided not to ask her if anything was wrong. I didn't want to bring up a conversation of living arrangements since every time we did discuss it, we'd always argue.

"'If You Could' eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"I dunno," I answered with disinterest. "Rinoa ask me something more challenging."

"Fine… 'If You Could' invent your own videogame, what would it be?"

"Hmm. Probably something to do with fighting, like Assassins Creed but with the RPG settings." I nodded my approval of her question.

"Okay my turn," she insisted.

"All right. 'If You Could' go into space or travel in time which would you pick?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh… oh I don't know. I've always wanted to go to space," she said thinking hard.

"Knowing you, you'd probably get lost out there," I retorted.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Erm, yeah I'll go with space since time travel is a bit farfetched."

I nodded, each to their own.

"What about you? 'If You Could' go back in time, where would you go?"

I froze then. I thought hard about my answer, right now there was only one answer I wanted to say. But would it be appropriate? I didn't know whether telling her the honest truth was a good thing or not, she was still with Zone and I didn't want to come in between that. Well I did but not in any sly way.

"Squall?" Rinoa spoke softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Erm… I'd go back… to last year," I eventually answered.

"Last year?" she asked, not knowing what I meant.

"If I could turn back time, I'd go back to the beach where we were before you left for Deling City," I answered honestly.

"Why there?" she asked, bemused at my answer.

I knew what she meant. If I could turn back time, I should have said I'd go to see the dinosaurs or go to a time when they just invented electricity. My answer was something which I could easily recreate. But I knew I couldn't. Sure we'd have many beach moments in our life, but not like that one.

"I'd go back to the beach where you told me you loved me," I said looking into her eyes earnestly. "And I'd change my answer."

She looked at me in surprise, not expecting that answer. She smiled at me and nodded her head before turning back to face the front and sat quietly. Her gazed was fixed straight ahead and I was pretty sure she was processing what I had said. I wasn't sure what her reaction meant, but I didn't push it any further. I was leaving for Balamb the next day and I knew both Rinoa and I respected each other enough that we didn't want anymore episodes.

* * *

Since we had lunch at Nan's we didn't make any stops except one to a gas station to fill up with more petrol. We were due to switch over at that point so Rinoa could drive, but since she had fallen asleep I got back into the car and continued the drive down.

It gave me a lot of time to think about the situation. Tonight was my last night here and then by four in the evening tomorrow I'd be flying back to Balamb. Rinoa was in a relationship and I had just told her indirectly that I was in love with her and if given the chance would want to be with her. But where did it leave us? Was she willing to end her relationship with Zone? And if we got together, would it work with us living in two separate countries? I didn't know whether Rinoa was ever going to come back to Balamb, and the chances of it were less now that her mother was packing up her business. It seemed that if I wanted to be with Rinoa, I would have to make the move, literally. I'd have to pack up and move my life to be with her. It was something Mum definitely wouldn't like. I guess it was a conversation I'd have to have with Rinoa if we got together.

Finally after three long hours we finally arrived at Deling City. Rinoa had woken up by the time I entered town and excused herself for not taking over.

We arrived outside the hotel where I parked and popped the boot to take out my belongings. It was already six o'clock in the evening and I could tell Rinoa was tired and probably wanted to rest.

"You should head home," I suggested.

"It's your last night here; I thought maybe we could do something?" she asked sweetly.

"Rinoa you have bags under your eyes and you look tired. I don't want you falling asleep on me," I said to her smiling at her determination.

She was about to argue back but I put my finger to her lips.

"Rin, you're knackered. Don't feel obliged to spend my last night here because it is," I said to her softly. "Tell you what, you go shower and get some sleep and I'll do the same. Then tomorrow morning we'll wake up bright and early and spend the entire day together, how's that?"

"Hmm." She thought about long and hard.

"We'll get lunch and you can drive me to the airport after?" I suggested.

"All right," she agreed and smiled at me.

She was about to turn away when I took her hand and pulled her towards me. If this was going to be my last night here, then I wanted to end things perfectly. I wanted to show Rinoa that what I had said to her, I meant. Every word of it. I did love her, I would always love her. She would always be my princess and nothing or no one would every change that. If there was anything I could do to turn back time and make her mine I would have done it.

I knew this wasn't in my character and Rinoa wasn't that kind of girl. But I dismissed my thoughts of Zone, I wanted to show Rinoa I cared about her and I'd never hurt her feelings again.

Making her look at me, I pulled her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was quick, subtle and soft.

"Goodnight Princess." I said to her with a smirk, hauling my bag over my shoulder and walked into the hotel.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

My mind was a daze. Did Squall really just kiss me?

I took a step toward the direction of the hotel before stopping. What was I doing? What did I want to do? I know I wanted answers, but would I ruin the moment? Wasn't this one of those moments where you smile to yourself, hold your lips and daydream in the bliss of it all?

I giggled and chuckled a bit and then looked around me as people gave me weird looks. I couldn't help it. Squall kissed me! It was quick and not much pressure but it was a kiss all right and right smack bang on the lips. I'd never had one of those and especially never from Squall. It completely threw me off, even more than his revelation in the car. It was a fact; Squall Leonhart was in love with me! He did love me the way I wanted him to and he proved that with every word he said and even more with the kiss he had just placed on my tingling lips.

I looked at the hotel doors in desire; I wanted to run into the hotel and jump on Squall, kiss him back and tell him that everything about Zone wasn't true, that I was available and ready to be his. But that's when the sick feeling in my gut came and I could imagine Squall pushing me aside and calling me a liar. Now it scared me, now it tainted the kiss. I sulked and decided I'd better get home and think about what I was going to tell Squall.

For sure I knew one thing; that by tomorrow I would be honest and beg Squall for his forgiveness. I waited a very long time for Squall to feel the same way as me, and I'd be damned sure as hell not let this get in the way of it.

Starting up the engine, I let the excitement of our kiss linger on my lips and my mind. I was happy. Tomorrow would be bliss. I'd tell him tomorrow and I'd ask for his forgiveness. I had to be positive about this. My relationship with Squall depended on it.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I smiled while looking at the floor walking toward the hotel lobby to collect my key. I had actually done it. I had kissed Rinoa, my childhood friend. Not only that but I had kissed her on the lips, without squashing our noses, without leaving saliva and without bashing her teeth. It was perfect, a perfect kiss.

I smiled at the receptionist who beamed at me; I guess it was a first to see me smile since I normally wore my unemotional expression most of the time I was here.

"There's someone here to see you, Mr Leonhart," the receptionist informed me.

"Really?" I asked, unsure of who would be here.

"Yes, he's waiting just there." She pointed to two arm chairs on the far end of the wall.

I turned my head just as he spotted me and smiled. My previous euphoria however died and I walked towards him with a small disappointed smile I couldn't help but feel obliged to display.

"Good to see you, Squall," he said smiling at me, and shook my hand. "Raine sent me."

"I know, Kiros." I replied in defeat.


	15. Truth Comes Out

**Okay so 12,000 word chapters will never been seen again. Trying not to be emo, but it was equivalent to two chapters, I would have thought that those who normally don't review would be kind enough to do it that time.**

Aww don't be upset. A wise person once said that the best reviews are those with encouraging and supportive words. Numbers don't mean a thing. :)

_Ha! Try telling that to Breaking Through Appearances, 243 reviews for 14 chapters baby XD_

... You're such a retard.

**Yeah, get outta here Niq! Stupid stuck up moron!**

Ah, anyways thanks to **DarkSquall246** for beta reading this chapter. And **MonMonCandie** for the wise words... GO READ HER STORIES OR WE'LL COME AFTER YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Truth Comes Out**

**Squall's POV**

Kiros was only staying the night and booked into the room right next to me. It was completely ridiculous that Mum had actually gone ahead and sent him since I wasn't planning on extending my stay, and if I had I would have done it by now. Not to mention that my flight back to Balamb was at three in the afternoon so Kiros was just wasting his time and money to get on a flight less than 24 hours later. But with him in such high places and positions in Esthar, I doubt it dented his wallet.

It wasn't that I didn't like Kiros; I respected the man very much. Being a close confidant and work colleague of my father's he was a good asset and friend to the family. But it was the constant bodyguard mentality that I hated. He followed me up to my room last night and stayed with me until I retired to bed. He opened his door to check where I was going when I decided to ask the receptionist to leave a message with Rinoa, informing her that I would be coming to her house at noon, and even then he followed me down to make sure I was doing what I stated. Then at eight in the morning, he knocked on my door and waited in my room while I showered and dressed before joining me for breakfast. I felt like a prisoner out on parole spending a weekend away with my probation officer. I had no freedom. I actually felt like making a run for it from all the constant watch. I guess this is why convicts made a run for it, with being under constant surveillance it's the only thought on your mind. Run for it!

I was due to check out at noon and since my flight was at three it really only gave me half an hour - an hour at most - to spend with Rinoa before I had to leave. I knew she was upset by that since I had received a message from the hotel receptionist telling me that she had called and demanded I come straight over. It hurt me that I had changed our plans last night, although in favour of intending on spending the entire morning with her, but now that wasn't happening. I really hadn't expected to wake up so late and have a tonne of packing to do which was taking up most of my time.

I hurried with my packing after breakfast but as I watched the clock strike eleven I just knew that I was going to be late. I hated time and the shortness it was giving me. It seemed that every minute I felt go by was actually ten. Once I had finished my packing it was already quarter to twelve. If I checked out quick enough then I'd be able to see Rinoa for longer than an hour, she could even drive me to the airport which would give us another half an hour to talk.

Kiros had nothing to pack really; he had only brought a small weekend bag which probably contained a change of clothes and toiletries. We both checked out on time; Kiros checking out first and then my turn.

"Squall, I'm just going to say farewell to the man at the bar, he's an old friend of mine." Kiros informed me before patting my back and walking towards the restaurant area.

I tapped my debit card on the counter of the reception desk in a steady rhythm as the woman sorted out my pay and finally took my card and made a payment. Signing the receipt and getting my card back I quickly chucked it into my wallet and was about to head off to find Kiros.

"Mr Leonhart, do you have one moment?" the receptionist asked quickly before I turned to leave.

"Ah." Of course I didn't have a moment!

"It's just a survey about our customer services," she said holding up a form.

"I'm so sorry but I have a flight to catch and someone to see," I made an apologetic excuse.

"You can take it with you and send it back to us?" she suggested sweetly and I could see by the look in her eyes that it really meant a lot to her. She was hoping for me to take it so damn hard. "It also has some questions about my service which may serve results in my promotion," she added.

Now I felt compelled to take it, the woman really did her job well and I was happy with her services.

"Sure." I took the form off her and put it into my luggage.

I said my goodbyes and headed into the restaurant in search of Kiros. I found him at the bar talking to the barman and shaking his hand. I walked up to him, hoping I could tell him I was in a rush to see Rinoa before I left and for him to hurry up and say goodbye to his own friend.

I walked towards Kiros just as he spotted me. It was already lunch time and people had already filled up the restaurant eagerly. Since it was right in the heart of town, and had the best Galbadian food, most people booked reservations in the hotel restaurant rather than eating at other establishments.

I stood waiting next to Kiros while his friend continued to tell him something and them both repeating promises to see each other more often. I looked around the room as I spotted a waiter showing a couple to a table and handing them menus. I looked closely at the male figure in his clean, crisp black shirt and his neatly gelled black hair. He was smiling at the red haired woman he sat with and muttered something to make her laugh.

God, I hated Zone. If Rinoa was here now, I wonder what she'd say if she saw him.

Well, I guess she wouldn't say anything negative on the matter since he was just eating out and clearly not doing anything wrong. Maybe I was thinking ahead of myself and hoping that this guy had major faults purely because I had lost Rinoa to him. I didn't know what errands Zone had, but maybe this red haired woman was his client and he had some close friendship with her.

As I stood there and watched Zone with the red haired woman, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. First and foremost, because I respect his girlfriend. Second, because I had kissed her last night. I could hardly play Judge, Jury and Executioner now.

She probably was just a client and that's why they were laughing. It was probably why they sat so close. It was probably why he held her hand delicately. It was probably why he fed her an appetizer. It was probably why he leant in and kissed her directly on the lips.

That did it for me. Sure I had kissed Rinoa, but that was the point - _I_ kissed Rinoa. She didn't initiate the kiss or lead me in to doing it. That was completely my judgement and I would hold my hands up guilty when the time came, _if_ it came. I knew I had done wrong on my part, but she was innocent and didn't deserve what this guy was doing behind her back; playing her like she didn't matter, or as if she wasn't worth any respect. Sure it would have made me jealous, but he should have been with Rinoa in this restaurant. He should have been feeding her appetizers and making her laugh just like he did during our dinner date. It should have been Rinoa that he leant in and kissed. It should have been Rinoa's stomach that he caressed adoringly.

"Squall, ready to go?" Kiros asked next to me.

"Just a second." I dropped my luggage to the floor with a thud.

I took wide strides over towards Zone and his mistress who were currently too preoccupied in each other to notice my approach. Once I had reached their table I didn't hesitate to pull my fist back and slam it into the side of Zone's face. My knuckles made contact angrily; I felt the warmth of his skin against the back of my clenched fingers before his head bounced backwards.

His mistress shrieked a cry, putting her hand to her mouth and looking up at me in bewildered shock and distress.

I didn't know what came over me, just a huge amount of anger and anguish seeing him with some woman when he had a loving, caring and precious girl at home who was completely unaware of what he was up to.

How guys like him got with girls like Rinoa I couldn't fathom. How jerks like him ever got a chance with girls as innocent as Rinoa I just couldn't understand. They played the act; the suave and sophisticated adult willing to wait for the teen to grow up and feel ready before she committed herself to an intimate relationship. When all the while they had someone else they were secretly screwing to water down their desires. Why they chose girls like Rinoa just made me feel sick. How they allowed their lowly needs to be the pinnacle of their relationship made me sick. It shouldn't be about that. It should have been about love. She didn't hold back her love, she had held on to her love for me for so long and I'd be damned if I didn't break his bones to show her how much she meant to me.

"You make me sick!" I said to him with gritted teeth.

Zone looked at me and realised what just happened. He sighed and closed his eyes as two restaurant workers made their way over to me. Standing up he held his hand out to them for them to stop in their tracks.

"Squall, it's not what it looks like," he said to me calmly.

Was this guy for real? I grabbed him by his shirt collar, picking up and shoving him against the wall to my left. Did he seriously think I was that dense? That I could believe some stupid story he was about to feed me?

"You seriously think I'm going to believe a word you say after seeing you stick your tongue down her throat!" I harshly replied.

"Let go of him," the woman cried, getting up and trying to pry me away.

"I don't mean that," Zone tried to clarify.

"So you admit it?" I asked in disbelief. I was sure he would deny it. "You admit cheating with this woman?"

"No," he answered and I tightened my grip on him, pushing myself closer and looking deep into his eyes for God knows what kind of answers. "Look, let me explain. I am with her, but I'm not cheating."

"You're sick in the head." I smacked his head against the wall in anger, hoping he'd come out and tell the truth.

I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to do something to him with all the anger I had bottled up inside me. How could he do this to her? Rinoa; sweet and innocent Rinoa. She was the kind of girl to give her heart willingly, and all she gets in return is people walking all over it. He didn't deserve her love. And he sure wouldn't get it once she found out.

"I'm not cheating on Rinoa!" he cried against my hold.

Kiros had rushed over and tried pulling me away, but I struggled to hold on. I wanted to kick this guy so hard and make his brains come out. Unless Rinoa broke up with him last night, then I saw no way in hell that he wasn't cheating. I knew I had been right; guys his age dating young girls like Rinoa always satisfied their desires else where.

"Squall, let go!" Kiros ordered, placing his arm under my arm and over my shoulder, pulling me towards him.

"Zone, what's going on? Why are you speaking about Rinoa?" the woman asked from behind me, clearly distressed. It sickened me even more; she probably didn't even know he had a girlfriend.

"Charlie, it's alright," Zone said to her quickly before looking back at me. "I'm not cheating on Rinoa, she's not my girlfriend."

"What?" I said in confusion along with the red head behind me.

"Rinoa's not my girlfriend, she's my niece!"

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I paced the living room wondering where on earth Squall was. The receptionist had said he'd be here by noon but the hands on my clock were slowly making their way to quarter past. With each tick of the clock, I took a step towards the bookshelf on the far side of the wall and then spun around to walk back towards the door.

It made me dizzy so I had to stop and look at the clock directly. 12:20 PM. Where the hell was he? What was taking him so long? All night I couldn't sleep because of that kiss. It was all I could think about, that and the whole situation with Zone. But the kiss was so subtle; I barely knew what it felt like. I secretly hoped Squall would be willing to provide more before he left. Ah! He was leaving and then I'd be alone again. It depressed me to say the least. Again I had to go through the ordeal of not having Squall in my life, not being able to see him whenever I wanted, talk to him however long I wanted. He wouldn't be my constant companion. And I wouldn't be under his constant tutelage.

Oh, but that kiss. It was something… if I could just remember how it felt. It was so quick and soft. At the time I was in bliss of the moment; how perfect I thought it was. It was perfect; it was just the sort of kiss Squall would place. But I was greedy; I wanted the hot passionate kiss where Squall would hold me tight and I'd run out of breath. That was the type of kiss I'd remember, and only because it was something long enough to allow my thick brain to process.

But Squall hadn't kissed me like that. He had done it his way and I couldn't argue that I hadn't liked it. Sure I couldn't remember how his lips felt against mine, or how much pressure there was in the kiss. It really had been so quick that my brain wasn't given the time to define any detail. But he had done it nonetheless and God was I glad.

But the matter still remained. He had been honest about his feelings; he had taken the step and shown me he was serious about me. But I still hadn't told him about Zone and I really couldn't think of any other way than just coming out with it. I had wanted to call someone for advice, Quistis or Selphie. I wanted to call one of them and ask what I should do. But I hadn't. I didn't want to be the Rinoa that ran to people for every sore thumb and splinter. I had to take matters into my own hands and figure out how to sort out my problems. I had gotten myself into this mess. I had to get myself out. Of course that meant the possibility of losing Squall, but there was a greater possibility that I'd lose him if I didn't tell him the truth.

I huffed and walked over to the cordless phone sitting on the coffee table. Picking it up, I dialled in the number to the Deling City Hotel.

"_Deling City Hotel, Adam speaking, how may I help?"_ the voice politely spoke.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Squall Leonhart in room 219."

"_One moment ma'am," _the voice replied and put me on hold.

I huffed again, it was only a few seconds but I really didn't have that long. I just wanted to know where Squall was and what was taking him so long. The burden I was carrying was making me more agitated and I just wanted to get it over and done with.

"_I'm sorry ma'am but Mr Leonhart has already checked out,"_ the voice finally answered.

"Do you know if he's on his way to the airport?"

Surely Squall had said he was coming straight over. He would have been here by now.

"_I'm sorry ma'am but I don't have any knowledge of Mr Leonhart's whereabouts."_

"No problem, thank you," I said and put down the receiver.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

Either this was a dream or these people were messed up in the head. How the hell did Rinoa go from being his girlfriend to his niece? Was he playing me? Or did I hear wrong?

I had let go of Zone's shirt and set him down. He rubbed the part of his neck where I had gripped him and breathed steadily. He looked at me carefully before opening his mouth to speak.

"Rinoa is my niece. I'm her uncle," he said as if that would cause me to understand everything.

When he saw my face frown in confusion he continued on.

"When you showed up that night, she panicked. She thought you were here to gloat. She also hadn't moved on and, though she'll claim otherwise, she was still pining after you. She loves you and she didn't want you to see her so vulnerable," he explained.

I folded my arms across my chest and remained silent. This was definitely news to me and I was curious to see where it was heading. My frowned face still remained on display so Zone kept continuing in his explanation.

"She didn't want to look pathetic and so she lied about me being her boyfriend. But after she found out you were lying about Quistis, she was curious to see why you were actually here. But by then you had fallen out at the restaurant and she didn't want anything else causing you both to argue; so she didn't bother to tell you the truth about me and her."

"So you're her uncle?" I asked for confirmation as unbelieving as this seemed.

"Yes. Fury is my brother; we share the same father." He remained rubbing his sore neck, clearly my grip was tighter than I expected.

Immediately something clicked in my head. No wonder why her grandfather was so keen on Zone; of course he was his son. Even the grandmother was so tentative to him and had kissed Zone before he had to run to an errand.

"She is my wife," Zone said nodding to the red haired woman next to him. "Charlie." I looked to the red haired woman who looked just as dazed as I did. Her eyes were just wide, looking at her husband as if he was crazy.

"I don't get it. How could Rinoa lie about something this big without your brother finding out? Or were you all part of this weird plot?" I couldn't help but ask.

"They didn't know, there's no way they'd let Rinoa carry on with it."

"I sure didn't know about this," the red haired woman commented next to me.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I was just helping Rin," he replied to woman who just smiled back and nodded sympathetically.

"It's all right, but the next time I go off on another research trip, I'm having Julia keep an eye on you." Charlie laughed next to me.

This was all so confusing. Bizarre and confusing. Rinoa had lied about her uncle being her boyfriend because she didn't want to look pathetic. How could she think I would think that about her? There wasn't a point in my life or the time apart where I had any ill thoughts about her. And even if I had come and found her single, there was no way that I'd think she was pathetic. It would have made me ecstatic.

Something the woman said sparked an interest in my head and I looked up to her.

"Sorry, what's your name?" I asked with curiosity.

"Charlotte, but my friends call me Charlie," she replied though looking at me sceptically.

"And you went away on research?"

She nodded at me causing me to smile in vain. Damn, was I really that stupid?

"Squall, what's this all about?" Kiros asked next to me. I turned only just noticing he was watching us silently as were the rest of the restaurant staff currently in the room, as if this was some dramatic soap opera.

He had been silent for so long just standing and watching my interaction with Zone, I had almost forgotten Kiros was here. I was so consumed with my demons with Zone I had completely forgotten that time was running so very quickly, it was already approaching half twelve and I had a flight to catch.

"Kiros, we gotta get going, I need to see Rinoa before I leave." I started making my way towards the luggage I had left on the restaurant floor.

"Wait Squall," Zone called out causing me to briefly stop in mid stride, "what are you planning on doing?"

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

It was already 12:30 PM and Squall's flight was soon approaching. If I didn't find him now I wouldn't have any time to tell him about me and Zone. I ran up to my room and put some socks on. Grabbing my jacket hanging from my door, I put it on and grabbed my black handbag and car keys off my desk.

Mum and Dad had gone out for the day so only Celina and I were left home. As I tied my shoe laces Celina was coming down the hallway with the watering can, watering all the plants in the living room.

"Celina," I quickly got her attention, "I'm just heading out to meet up with a friend. Will you let Mum know if she gets back?" I asked kindly.

"Sure thing," she replied with a smile.

My laces tied, I opened the door and headed towards my car. Getting in I started up the engine and hurriedly buckled my seat belt. Putting the car into reverse, I slowly backed out the gravel drive way and then drove down the street as quickly as I could. I just had to see if Squall was still at the hotel.

The traffic was busy; people were already coming out for the lunch time rush. The added fact that it was summer and everyone was making their way to the Mall also increased the traffic. Normally it would have taken me fifteen minutes to get to the hotel, today it took me thirty. I just loved how the day you were running late was also the day when fifty obstacles stood in your way. Not only was the traffic a pain in the butt, but road works caused a diversion in the direction I was heading.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

"Caraway Mansion," I said to the cab driver and slammed the door shut. Kiros was already seated next to me and tapped his foot in a steady rhythm.

I looked to the road in front of me; there was so much traffic I doubted that we'd make it in time. I'm sure even if we got to Rinoa's house by 1:00 PM we could still spend about fifteen minutes before taking off for the airport. I mean, the gates closed twenty minutes before take off; I'm sure check-in and security checks wouldn't take so long.

"Excuse me, do you know any other way?" I asked the cab driver.

"Ah, there's the backstreets I could take," he replied.

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Please."

Anything than remaining stationary in this amount of traffic. I just hoped we could get to her place on time. I just had to speak to her. Anything to see Rinoa before I left, regardless of what it meant about our relationship status.

She had said that friendship wasn't enough between us and she was damn right. What kind of friendship did we have? So much had changed over the years that I had failed to see it happening right in front of me. There was a reason why all this happened.

There was a reason why Rinoa was taken out of my life. Why she had left. Sure at the time I believed it was to teach me a lesson; either love her the way she wanted me to or lose her all together. But I understood now.

Our friendship was lost long ago. We were companions always, but our status as friends had depleted long before she confessed her love to me. There was a growing fondness I had for Rinoa. There was a future which I had built up with me and Rinoa. It wasn't a romantic one at first, but she was there nonetheless. Maybe I had been in denial. Or maybe I hadn't. Maybe I wasn't in love with Rinoa all those years and had only fallen in love from being affected by her absence. But one solid detail remained in all my thoughts; Rinoa Heartilly had been a part of my life for a great amount and I wasn't going to lose her again.

I watched as we drove down the side streets, passing each parked car, each junction, each house until we finally reached a small golden bridge to my left which I knew meant Caraway Mansion was to my right. Looking over to Kiros' side of the cab, I smiled in hope. We had made it.

I asked the cabbie to remain waiting and quickly jumped out of the car leaving my luggage behind. Kiros following me close behind, not letting me out of his sight for even a second.

"Remember Squall," he called out to me, "we're leaving in ten minutes."

"I know." I started walking up the drive way at a quicker pace, determined to see her before I had to leave.

"We can't be late for the flight. I promised your Mum I'd have you on that flight," he reiterated.

"I know," I repeated confirming my understanding.

Hopefully the ride to the airport would be enough time to talk to Rinoa. Maybe I could make some arrangements with her about coming to Balamb. I hoped that she would understand my predicament in coming back. There was no way Mum would let me come back so quickly, and she'd kill me if I ever dared venture on another quest.

I rang on the doorbell hurriedly. I had waited for many things, many, many times in my life, but waiting for the door to be opened seemed to be longest wait I had ever endured. What was Rinoa doing in there?

I rang again impatiently, hoping to speed up her answering. Finally, the door opened, but not by Rinoa.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked, smiling at me with familiarity.

"I'm here to see Rinoa," I said to her anxiously.

"Miss Heartilly isn't home at the moment," she said to me.

My hearted literally somersaulted. She had to be freaking joking! Out of all the time and moments in her life, Rinoa had to choose now not to be home. Was this woman seriously kidding?

"Did she tell you where she went?" I asked in hope and agitation.

"She only said she went to meet a friend," the woman replied back.

I was pretty certain I was that friend. I looked at the time: 1:00 PM, of course she would have left to figure out what was taking me so long. Why couldn't she wait another hour or so? I got here in the end.

I looked at Kiros earnestly before opting to voice my plea. "Maybe she went back to the hotel," I suggested.

"Squall." He looked at me in a strict and serious manner, standing his ground. "We don't have time."

"Kiros, I need to speak to her," I said to him with dependency almost begging him.

"Squall, I can't let you miss that flight, we're already running late," he responded with sympathy though he remained firm in his decision.

I scratched my head. What else? How would I find her now? Why the hell didn't she stay put? So many questions in my head running through my mind and making me irritated. I needed to find her; I needed to speak to her. I had to see her before I left. I had missed the chance to see her the day she had left Balamb, a day which I never thought to myself that I would lose her friendship. There was no way I could leave Deling City without seeing her. I was fearful that I might lose something else.

"Ma'am could I use your phone?" I turned and asked the woman.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

Finally I had reached the hotel car park and parked into a bay. Had I known the traffic would be that bad I would have taken a different route. That was one thing I hated about living in the City; there was always traffic. It was something I missed about Balamb.

I unbuckled my seat belt and took the keys out of the ignition before dropping it into my bag. I hurriedly walked across the car park and skipped into the hotel lobby in no time.

There was only one person ahead of me at the reception desk but I was still impatient to speak to someone. Hopefully Squall got hungry and sat down to eat, or maybe he was buying something from the hotel tuck shop.

My phone started ringing in my handbag, cutting me short of my thoughts. I unzipped the bag to see who was calling.

**Home.** The screen displayed the caller ID as my phone continued to ring.

"May I help you?" the man at the reception desk asked.

I looked up at him noticing that I was the next to be served. Celina could wait till I was done with Squall. I put the call straight to voicemail and stepped up to the front desk.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

"C'mon Rinoa, pick up, pick up," I muttered under my breath. Four rings. Five rings. Then voicemail.

I sighed and set the receiver down. Picking it back up, I dialled in her number again and waited for the rings.

One. Two. Three. Voicemail.

"Argh!" I grunted in anguish.

"Squall, we've really got to go." Kiros disapprovingly looked at his watch.

"She won't pick up," I moaned like a spoilt child.

"I'm sorry but we have forty minutes before check-in closes and it will take twenty five minutes to get to the airport," Kiros responded pulling at my jacket sleeve.

"Can you tell her I came by?" I quickly called out to the house-lady. "And if she gets home in time, to tell her to go straight to the airport. I'll be waiting for her there."

"Sure," the woman replied with a sad yet, perplexed smile.

I finally allowed Kiros to lead me out of the house and hail down the cab. We got in and Kiros asked him to drive us to the airport. I depressingly looked toward Caraway Mansion realising that this may have been the end. My chances of seeing her before I left was drawing thin. And the further we drove off, the further Caraway Mansion was out of sight.

I depressingly sighed. Where was she?

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I tutted aggravatingly as I walked back towards the hotel doors. Squall had checked out an hour ago and for all their knowledge he had left the hotel straight after. So where was he?

Could he have gone straight over to my house? If he had, then I surely would have seen him. The ignorance was killing me. I had something so important to tell him and it was bugging me that I couldn't find him. Was this a sign that maybe I wasn't supposed to tell him? Or maybe it was one of those things that I just had to do over the phone?

Stupid, damn Squall. I had said to him to buy a phone when he first got here, but did he listen to me? No. And now I had no clue where he was or how to get in touch with him.

"Rinoa!" I heard my name being called out just as I reached the hotel double doors.

I looked towards the restaurant area to see Zone and Charlie come out. What were they doing here?

"Hi," I said curiously as I made my way towards them.

"Have you seen Squall?" Zone asked mirroring my own question.

"No!" I sulked. "I've been looking for him everywhere but apparently he already checked out an hour ago."

"Oh Rinoa." Zone looked at me compassionately.

"What's wrong?" I said in immediate fear.

My heart was fluttering in my chest. If he was about to tell me something bad had happened to Squall, I really don't know what I would do. So many thoughts crossed my mind in that split second. It normally did when people started a sentence with the word 'oh'. Just something about an expression of sympathy that has to initiate what they're about to say. So many thoughts I had running across my mind telling me that Squall was in hospital, he had gotten hurt, he was caught in an accident.

"Squall saw Charlie and me in the restaurant. I had to tell him everything about us," Zone finally said.

My heart settled slightly from the news. It was one relief to know that what I was thinking wasn't the case. But the relief was short lived. Squall knew the truth about Zone.

"When?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, probably over an hour ago," he replied placing a hand on my right shoulder and caressing it comfortingly.

Over an hour ago…

…Now I understood.

I couldn't help the tears come to my eyes. It was a confirmation of the truth. I thought I was acting smart by lying, and I fooled myself into thinking that I could easily get Squall to forgive me if I told him the truth. But my lie had caught up with me and had cost me everything. Squall knew about me and Zone and that was probably why he hadn't turned up at my house.

What did I expect? That I could just lie about something for so long and Squall wasn't going to be mad? That he wasn't going to realise that I was nothing but a lying, manipulating so-called friend? I just never imagined that it would end like this.

I didn't say anything to Zone or Charlie. I just turned around and walked out of the hotel. I didn't want them to see me cry. I didn't want anyone to see me crumble like the pathetic loser I was. I had him in my grasp, but I had to lie. I had withheld from telling him the truth and this was the consequence of my actions.

Now seated in my car, I started the engine, my eyes brimmed with tears as I blinked and let them fall down my cheeks. They were warm tears, salty in taste once they reached my down turned lips. It was suicide driving with my eyes brimmed with tears; I could hardly see anything. So many times I had to brush my hand over my eyes in attempts to rid myself of the tears. So many times I had to gulp down hard to try and swallow that pill like feeling in my throat.

I didn't know what would happen next. I didn't know what I should do next. Could I wait till he landed and call him? Would he want to speak to me after what I had done? Surely not if he had left without speaking to me.

I sobbed harder. I couldn't believe it. Of course I wasn't angry at him. But I never thought I could anger Squall so much that he would leave without saying goodbye. Never did I imagine my lie would lead this far; that I would lose him all over again.

Once I reached home I parked in the drive way. Dad's car wasn't parked up so my parents were still out. Zone and Charlie were back at the hotel and were probably heading over to their flat. I was alone. That didn't bother me. I was without Squall. That did.

Celina would be at home and I didn't want her to see me cry. So I sat there for God knows how long, just letting the tears have their moment though I doubt I deserved it. I didn't.

I didn't need to lie. I knew that two days ago when Squall told me he loved me. I was stupid and childish and had ruined my own happiness with one lie. How pathetic was I? Had I known at the time that Squall had come to tell me he loved me, I wouldn't have lied. Had I known at the time that by lying I would lose Squall completely, I wouldn't have lied.

But I was speaking on hypothetical situations. I hadn't known and I did lie. That was the truth and that was my fate.

Squall and I weren't meant to be together.

I had made sure of that.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

I gave the boarding room a once over, the empty green seats and the clear blue carpet sparse of any more passengers, looking around one last time in hope. She still wasn't here. I had hoped, hoped to God with so much will power that she would show. That she would get home in time to receive my message and come find me at the airport. I did everything slowly much to the chagrin of Kiros. I handed my luggage to be checked as slowly as I could to remain at check-in for easy view of Rinoa. I slowly made my way to the security point in hope that she could spot me if she walked over. And now that we were finally being called to board the flight, I took baby steps just hoping that she would somehow make it on time. Even for a second, just so we could make eye contact and I'd catch her smile.

"Squall, come on," Kiros called to me like an impatient parent.

I took one last, desperate, final look before turning my back and boarding the plane.

_Goodbye Rinoa._

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

I let a huge breath out through the small gap in my mouth and closed my eyes. My inside was hollow again, a sign of my failure; a constant reminder of Squall's absence. I still couldn't believe that he had slipped from my hands. Last night I was so sure that things would work out. I was sure that he would forgive me and tell me he was happy that I was single and we'd continue our life together.

But what I thought was not what happened. There was no way I could twist and turn this one and somehow make myself the victim. Sure I had done that last year, I had somehow fooled myself into thinking that I had a right to be mad at him. That I had a right to leave him. That I had a right to be upset that he didn't love me. I didn't. I didn't have any rights to be upset with Squall… ever. He had never done anything to hurt me or upset me. He was right; telling me he wasn't in love with me wasn't what hurt me. I hurt myself. I had deluded myself into thinking that I was worthy enough to be with him, that I was good enough to be his love. The truth was I wasn't. I was lucky enough to be his friend, and even then I took the advantages of it.

I hated myself, the person I was. The only time I liked myself was when I was around Squall. I had sure made a mess of that. He was noble, so polite and so honourable. And what was I? The irresponsible, spoilt brat that always learnt the hard way. It was always like that growing up. He was the good child; I was the naughty one. He was the responsible teenager; I was the rebel. He was the mature young adult; I was the ignorant childish fool. And the funny thing in all of this was that I was still five months older than him.

What was I going to do? Sure I could go on without him, but not in the way I wanted to. Over the years Squall had made me turn out to be a well mannered person and not the brat I was when I first came to Balamb. This year was hard enough without him, so many times I tried to lose contact and for a brief while I did until he showed up.

He showed up. And after today he wasn't going to. Could I really accept that? Would I really be able to move on and never have him in my life?

Of course not! He had come for me when he thought all was lost. I had to do _something_.

I turned the engine back on and put the car into reverse. I didn't care if Squall didn't want me anymore. I didn't care if I had to go back to phase one and restart our relationship. I wouldn't care so long as he was there. So long as Squall still wanted me to be a part of his life. I didn't care so long as he'd be a part of _mine._

I drove as fast as I could, whizzing past the amber lights before they changed. I had to remember to watch the speed limits and zebra crossings in my haste, but I drove head on.

It was 3:00 PM by the time I reached the car park to the airport. I parked quickly and ran along the white dotted lines towards the elevator. Minutes passed by like hours as the elevator finally descended to my level and the passengers got off. I hurriedly walked in and pressed the button to the main terminals.

I was literally shaking from anxiety and nervousness. I hoped I could find him on time. I hoped I could find some way to get a message to him on time and tell him I was sorry and that I cherished our friendship. That it had to be enough compared to losing it completely. How stupid I was to ever make such a big mistake of leaving him. And then follow it with an even bigger one with my lie.

As the door to the elevator slid open, I arrived outside the main hall of the airport. I looked around, walking up towards the check-in desks until I saw a sign pointing to 'Information'. I quickly jogged through the busy hall, trying to whiz past people and luggage until I reached the Info desk hoping to be served immediately but just my luck, the man behind the desk was on the phone. I couldn't wait any longer!

"Excuse me," I said to him.

He held his hand out for me to hold on and spoke into the receiver. I tapped my foot anxiously; I didn't have time for this.

"Please it's really important," I pleaded.

"Please ma'am, one moment," he replied and then put the receiver back to his ear. "All right… mhmm… sure, I'll process that straight away."

I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip. All the thoughts of fate keeping me back came rushing into my head and cast a tonne of doubts. It seemed the whole world was keeping me away from Squall. Maybe I truly did deserve this.

Finally the man put the phone down and faced me expectantly.

"Yes, how can I help?"

"The flight going to Balamb, has it left?" I asked worriedly hoping he'd tell me it hadn't.

"Which flight miss?" he asked as if I asked a stupid question.

I just looked at him with a blank expression. "The… flight… to Balamb," I reiterated.

"Ma'am," he chuckled lightly, "which airline?"

"Oh… er." I had no clue. "I really don't know," I said distressed.

My eyes filled with tears again. Why was I so incompetent not to note down these dire details! Why hadn't it occurred to me to ask Squall which airline he flew with? The man could see my predicament and I guess felt some sort of sympathy for me.

"Well," he replied tapping into his computer system, "there are four airlines that are scheduled to Balamb, Miss."

"Okay." I sniffed happily; maybe this guy was a source of hope.

"Two left this morning. The other left an hour ago… and…" he looked ahead towards the wide glass window. "There's one that was booked to leave at three… it was delayed."

"Oh really?" I gasped in relief. "I really need to speak to a passenger on that flight, his name is Squall Leonhart, please Sir, it's really important," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't-"

"No, Sir please, I really need to speak to him," I begged gripping the information desk tightly.

"Ma'am, you don't understand. It's not that I _won't_, but I _can't."_ He pointed to the large windows behind me.

I turned to look thinking that Squall was right behind me, waiting for me with open arms and a smile on his face. I thought it would be a romantic moment where he'd tell me he had thought about it and couldn't be angry with me for long. I thought he'd say to me that he'd give me a second chance so long as I never lie to him again. So many thoughts that I conjured in my thick little brain within the space of two seconds before the man told me something which I didn't want to hear.

"The flight was only delayed by a few minutes. It just flew off now."

I blinked hard, letting my tears fall to my cheeks again as I looked through the large wide windows and, with my own teary eyes, watched as Squall's plane took off.

* * *

**The End!**

Wait what?

**Lol, I'm just kidding. That isn't the last chapter. Haha.**

_That isn't funny! What happens next? I gotta know!_

**Nope, gotta wait for the next chapter so make sure to review!**

On a side note, we have other fics ongoing, two post games and one AU. Please give them a chance and take a read. I know, I know, shameless advertising. Anyway, both the postgames are written with a different style which you may enjoy. So I'd be grateful if you could **'Alert, Review and Subscribe' **:D


	16. Deeper Than Friendship

_Wow, it's been quite long since the last chapter._

**Hmm, well only 7 weeks. The postgames go much longer without updates.**

I feel really sad. After this update, not only is this story over, but we're all going to have to disappear.

_Oh yeah, back into the box._

**Let's say our goodbyes now then.**

Bye everyone, don't forget my story Leather Black Diary, -LBDNiq

_Bye everyone, my story is already complete so thanks for supporting this one. -BTANiq_

**Bye everyone. It was fun writing this. :) -FIENiq**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Whoa! My head feels so crowded with these voices. Had to put them back in the container at some point. Please don't all rush to reading the chapter and ignore this message. I want to give you all a heads up and tell you that some of you may not agree with the ending. I thought long and hard about the ending from the very beginning and to be honest, I saw no other way of ending this story. I stick by my decision and while some of you may not agree, I hope that eventually you will understand why it had to end this way and why the title is so important in their lives. For them, there literally is no friendship.

Jebus Creiss suggested I put in a Surgeon General's Warning for this chapter. I'm not entirely sure why, but I'm inclined to believe it has something to do with him getting a toothache while reading this.

**WARNING:** This chapter may result in severe toothaches, author is not liable for any cavaties/dental problems that require fillings and rootcanal procedures, which most likely will arise from reading this chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Deeper Than Friendship**

**Squall's POV**

I rolled over in bed, the light of daybreak shining through the small gaps between my curtains. I watched as a thread of light hit the carpet; at intervals the light shone stronger before dimming right down to a faint mark on the carpet, presumably as clouds passed through the direction of sunlight.

I sighed to myself and felt around underneath my pillow looking for my phone, feeling the normally cold plastic warm from being cushioned between my mattress and pillow. Unlocking the keypad, I was dissatisfied to be met with a blank menu screen.

I had gotten back to Balamb yesterday at nine in the evening, finally arriving home at ten o'clock in time for a late dinner. Kiros was invited to stay the night since he'd gone through the trouble of picking me up and delivering me home safely. I detested the thought of being treated like some child that couldn't get back in one piece.

I had tried calling Rinoa straight after dinner. Well, after dinner and the hour long admonishing from Mum once Kiros settled into Ellone's room. Of course I pretty much gathered I'd get an earful once I returned home, but I had underestimated the reverberations of my actions since I was too consumed with Rinoa. No good deed goes unpunished, and no scar goes unnoticed. Mum went ballistic when I told her I had gotten into a fight, hence why my lip was still healing from the bust-up. Then she went psycho when I told her the same guy that busted my lip was the one who scarred me for life. No pun intended.

After a near two hour yelling spree, Mum finally left me in my room, not before she mentioned my punishment; looking after Gran while we're staying in Esthar. This will be fun. I get to look after an eighty year old woman who smokes, expects everyone to wait on her hand and foot, snores in her sleep and coughs without covering her mouth. I hope Mum isn't too cold-hearted; I'm not doing bathroom runs!

When I wasn't getting through to Rinoa's mobile, I called her landline. But to my dismay, no one picked up and as a result I ended up calling her house every ten minutes and still no answer. I wanted to call again but Mum said though she understood my need to speak to Rinoa, I wasn't to disturb her ill father. Depressed, I resigned to my room, picking up my phone and texting Rinoa a rather lengthy apology for not being able to meet her as well as explaining my knowledge about Zone and not being mad since I understood why she had lied.

But now as I stared at my phone, I was frustrated that she hadn't replied. I wasn't even sure if she had gotten the message. It was as if being back in Balamb had removed Rinoa completely off the face of the planet. I couldn't understand it at all. Why was our path heading this way? Why was it so difficult for us to keep our friendship and maintain it as we grew older? It seemed with the passing of time, not only had the dynamics of our relationship changed, but life decided to make it harder for either of us to sustain what little contact we had with each other. I was dead set on believing the world was out to get us.

I shut my eyes, sighing again for what was the hundredth time since I had arrived back. I loved Balamb, I loved living with Mum and I loved being around my friends. But this was the first time I despised being here and desired nothing more than to be back in Deling City… back near Rinoa.

I missed her greatly. I missed being in her presence, I missed touching her hand, I missed feeling the texture of her hair, letting each strand trickle through my fingers. I missed looking into her big brown eyes and counting all the tiny specks of black. I missed the way her dimple would stand out every time she smiled. I missed holding her in my arms and feeling her petite body, warm and fragile, against my own.

Damn, I missed her so much.

My phone started ringing and I grabbed for it, hitting the call button and putting it to my ear in haste.

"Rinoa?" I cried immediately.

"Er, no dude, it's Zell."

My heart deflated and I rolled my eyes. If this was ever a bad time. I sulked inside but didn't hang up. I had to admit, though it had only been two weeks, I did sort of miss Zell. He had been very helpful in my shenanigans to get Rinoa back, so I owed him as much to hear him out.

"What's up?"

"Wanted to know if you could come round after breakfast? We're meeting at the beach for lunch?"

"Not really in the mood." My answer was as bland as my mood. I really couldn't be bothered to put on a cheerful façade and sit through a gathering when all I wanted was to see Rinoa again.

"We've missed you man! Selphie and Irvine are excited to see you again. They want to hear all about Deling City." Zell's reply was almost pleading; it made me feel guilty to decline.

"I guess… I can show up for an hour." I caved in, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to lose my friends over this; they were important to me as much as Rinoa. All right, nearly as important as Rinoa.

"Cool, all right well, we'll meet you there say around one." I confirmed the time and Zell soon hung up.

There was nothing else for me to do now. As I lay in bed, I tilted my head to look at the time on my bedside clock, seeing that it had only gone just past half ten. I could sleep in for another hour and then head down for a late breakfast.

I pulled my covers over my head, drowning out the noise of Kiros and Mum downstairs making breakfast and talking most probably about what Dad was up to in Esthar. I don't know how Mum and Dad do it. They spend so much time apart from each other and they're able to cope. I had only been away from Rinoa for twenty four hours and it was driving me insane.

Grabbing my phone again, I looked at the blank welcome screen in dismay.

"C'mon Rin, why won't you reply?"

* * *

I had actually slept a bit longer than desired and woke up at 12:30 PM. Quickly texting Zell that I would be significantly late, I showered and groomed myself to freshen up. Sure I was depressed about not being able to see Rinoa and her not replying to my text messages, but Mum wouldn't take that as an excuse for me to look like a hobo from FH.

Since it was quite warm outside, I decided to put on a sleeveless black basketball vest with the MogMog Moogles logo imprinted across the left side of the breast. I wore black cargo pants along with it, pulling on my white Torama trainers and putting my phone and wallet into my pockets.

My luggage was left open as I hadn't unpacked, however, Mum had been more than kind enough to take out all my dirty clothes and put them in the wash.

I headed downstairs and found some breakfast left for me in the microwave. Heating it up quickly, I walked over to the steel fridge and opened it up. I searched for some juice and took out an apple from the storage compartment too. Pouring my juice into a glass, I took out my meal and sat down at the breakfast table as Mum walked in from the back garden with the laundry basket in her arms.

"Morning," she greeted me, walking up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning," I replied back, tucking into my meal and watching as she put on another load.

"Any plans for today?" she asked with interest masked behind a sad smile.

"I'm meeting with the gang at the beach," I informed, gulping down some juice and paying far too much attention to all the white clothes she was washing.

"All right, sounds like fun." Mum smiled at me and continued her work. "Oh, I found this in your jacket." Mum produced a white plastic carrier bag off the counter and passed it over to me.

"My jacket?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Kiros went to dry clean his jacket, so I thought I'd send yours too."

"Cool." I opened up the plastic bag and found two jewellery boxes inside. My brain quickly recollected the presents I had bought for Elle and Rinoa. I took them both out and opened up the smallest box with the diamond heart-shaped earrings inside. If I was disappointed before, I was utterly disconsolate now. It pained me to realise that not only had I failed to see Rinoa before I left, but I had also forgotten to give her the present I had bought her. She didn't even have anything to remember our time together. I shook my head, warranting suspicious glances from Mum as she made her way over to the breakfast table and inspected the box in my hand.

"Those are pretty," she stated, smiling peculiarly at the small objects.

"Got it for Rinoa, forgot to give them to her." I set the box down with a sulk and picked up my fork trying not to let the gift wound me further, but damn was it hard.

"I'm sure she would have liked them. Give her a call in the evening, she might pick up then," Mum comfortingly advised before busying herself with her whites.

I nodded while quietly eating my breakfast, praying with every morsel of hope in me that the bad luck from Deling City wasn't carried over here and I would eventually get through to her, or at least get a reply to my text.

* * *

Walking down the Accauld Beach, I kicked at the soft, yellow sand and allowed the summer breeze to cool down my warm body. I could see there were already quite a few people gathered at the beach; mainly families enjoying what was left of the summer holidays, and a few high school kids hanging out below the pier. As I looked ahead towards the cafés and souvenir shops, I trailed my eyes along the pier line and could also make out a couple of people fishing. The entire setting was relaxed and serene, yet I couldn't shake the anxious restless feeling off my chest. It seemed everyone around me was having fun, almost like they were rubbing it in.

A couple of children crossed my path, running at each other, playing catch and throwing around a beach ball. One family brought their dog along and I remembered when Rinoa and I were younger and played with her dog Angelo. Poor girl had died by the time Rinoa turned fourteen, but I could remember the excitement we had in taking Angelo down to the beach every Saturday for a run around, chasing her into the water and watching her doggy paddle towards us.

My train of thought eventually lead me near the end of the beach. Up ahead of me, I could see Irvine and Selphie sitting on the beach with a small picnic blanket sprawled out and a hamper of food, some of which they were already helping themselves to. Irvine turned his head just as I approached and stood up to greet me.

"The explorer returns," he teased, taking me into a manly hug and patting my back enthusiastically.

I let a small smirk loose before asking, "How you guys been?" I squinted at the sunlight where Selphie lay, waving at me.

"Pretty good, but a bit bored with the three of you gone. Seriously, all Zell and I have been doing this summer is replaying through Beginning Reality VIII." Irvine sat down beside Selphie and indicated a spot for me next to him.

I complied with his gesture and sat down, still not in the mood to talk about Deling City. I wasn't even sure if I was comfortable with telling them what had happened while I was down there, though I was under the impression they weren't completely ignorant. No doubt, just like I had told Zell about a couple of mishaps that had taken place between myself and Rinoa, she would have told Selphie just as much. Irvine would obviously be enlightened somewhere down the grapevine.

"How's Rinoa?" Irvine grinned at me. I almost glared at him, quickly morphing my anger into a thoughtful expression. He really didn't know better.

"Er, she was good the last time I saw her." I looked down at the picnic basket not wanting to make eye contact with Selphie.

"Did she see you off?" I heard Selphie ask. Glancing at her, I made out her smiling at me cheekily as she bit into her sandwich.

Sighing, I shook my head. "No, I couldn't get through to her and I think she headed to the hotel by the time I was at the airport."

"So, you didn't get to tell her… what you went there for?" Irvine asked cautiously, staring at me intently with keen interest.

I took a breath of air, feeling claustrophobic from the topic and just desiring not to talk about this issue further until I saw Rinoa and could make sure she knew I wasn't mad at her. I couldn't help think now that maybe when she couldn't find me at the airport, she thought I was mad at her or something. Maybe before I got to her mansion, Zone had called her and told her I knew. Why else wouldn't she answer my text?

"Let's talk about something else…" I heard Selphie mutter. I looked at them both ruefully, only just realising that I had completely ignored Irvine's question. Honestly, I didn't want to seem rude and unresponsive, but at the same time I was relieved that Selphie was merciful enough to change the topic of conversation.

"Where's Zell?" I enquired, only just noticing that the blond wasn't here.

"He went to get some drinks from his boot," Irvine answered nonchalantly.

Selphie and Irvine didn't bother me further, and instead spent the next five minutes of the time it took for Zell to return from his car, feeding each other and calling each other names. I expended my time in being miserable and despairing at my fate with Rinoa, still questioning why things ended vaguely and why the hell she wasn't answering my messages. I had left hope and excuses behind and settled for downright doubts, assuming that somewhere between the goodnight kiss and the message I had left for her, I had done something to anger or upset her. I couldn't explain any of this. I even took out my phone and double-checked the number I had texted to make sure it was Rinoa's.

Eventually, my musings were ended and I was pulled back to reality when Zell placed a hand on my shoulder and shook my hand.

"Yooo, welcome back dude." Zell grinned hard, setting down a couple of cases of Laziza and passing around a couple of bottles.

"How you been?" I smiled at Zell; ironically enough, I was actually happy to see him. I guess it was his unorthodox method of helping me realise my feelings for Rinoa and giving me advice when I was ready to pack and leave that earned him more respect.

"Good. Guessing by the look on your face, things didn't end sweetly with Rin?"

"Guessed right." I rolled my eyes, taking a bottle and screwing off the cap before taking a long swig. "I got caught up at the hotel and didn't make it in time to see her. When I did get to her house she had already left in search of me…" I put my bottle down and glumly related the events, scoring insightful and understanding looks from each of them. "I tried calling her last night half a dozen times but no one picked up. I sent her a text and she still hasn't answered."

"Don't worry Squall, it'll be all right; you'll see her again." Zell grinned again, energetically smacking me on the back.

"Yeah Squall, we know you're upset with the way things turned out with you and Rinoa, so we wanted to cheer you up," Selphie said comfortingly.

"With a picnic?" I asked, smirking at her in amusement for their effort.

"Well yeah, but we got you a present too," Selphie quipped excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked inquisitively, frowning at each of them. This couldn't be good; Selphie's presents always had lifelong commitments and not to mention, legal terms and conditions. Just remembering back to the Trabian fireworks she had gotten for my eighteenth birthday, which turned out to be almost as lethal and destructive as a grenade bomb from Centra, had my stomach churning in fear.

"You gotta close your eyes," she cried cheerfully. "And hold your hand out."

I eyed her carefully; could I trust her? What if Selphie's idea of a present was a chainsaw? I'd have my fingers cut off. Reluctantly I closed my eyes, clamping them shut begrudgingly when Selphie commanded me not to peek.

I waited a short while, hearing them snicker and move around me. I listened with assiduity, wondering what they were going to place in my hands. As much as I could hear, they weren't rummaging through bags. There weren't any hasty movements. The only thing I could feel was one of them holding onto the tips of my fingers.

Finally, I felt something brush past my nose as another thing pressed onto my lips. It took a couple of seconds for me to register that it was someone else's lips. I shot my eyes open in disgust praying it wasn't Zell or Irvine. Selphie, all right I'd deal with that, she was a friend. But if either of those two thought they could kiss it better, they'd have a thing or two coming.

Though surprisingly, when I opened my eyes and pulled away, my anger was dissolved as I was greeted with something far better.

"Hey Princess," Rinoa cheekily teased a greeting, her grinning face only inches away from mine.

I sat in complete silence and unreserved disbelief. I couldn't believe that she was sitting right in front of me, holding onto the tips of my fingers, smiling at me with her soft pink lips and letting her warm breath fall over my face. I could feel her; see her in flesh and blood, the others all standing behind her giggling at the scene in front of them. Yet still, I couldn't believe that she was in front of me, I just couldn't.

I wanted to ask if that was really her, or if I was in some weird dream. I wanted to touch her face and feel if she was real or if I was hallucinating. But I did none of that. There was only one way to feel if she was real, or if it was just a dream, and I soon found myself grabbing Rinoa by the back of her neck and clamping my lips over hers.

She was real. I felt her smile against me, her breath giggling at the sudden contact, her hands gripping my chest as she tried to balance herself, but I held her tight, no longer caring that my friends were there or that other people could see us. Heck if the entire population of Esthar got together and flew over to witness this scene, I wouldn't care. She was here and she was with me.

I felt her hands apply pressure as she broke away panting for breath. I found myself doing the same, yet my hands lingered on her body as if fearing that she'd disappear again.

"Hi," I breathed a reply, receiving a hearty laugh from her in return as she collapsed into my lap and rested her head against mine.

It took us a moment or two to regain our breath and thoughts. Selphie mentioned something about giving us some time to talk. I watched as my friends walked away, glancing back at us from time to time as they wandered off towards the pier.

I looked at Rinoa, finding that she too was watching our friends, a smile on her face and her eyes twinkling in delight.

"When did you get here?" I asked, breaking her concentration.

"Last night, or early morning, depending on how you look at it." She grinned at me elatedly and I found it difficult not to grin back.

"How?" I asked, still completely lost in the moment.

"It's a long story…" She looked at me gravely, biting her lip and presenting a guilty smile.

"I like long stories," I teased.

She shifted on my lap, trying to get comfortable; the entire time I kept my hold on her tightly, still fearing she'd easily slip away.

"Okay," Rinoa nodded her head and smiled at me warmly, "I'll start from the beginning. After waiting around for hours for you, I eventually made my way to the hotel only to realise that you had left. I bumped into Zone and he told me you knew about us."

She paused looking at me as I nodded at her, smiling when I realised what exactly she meant. Seeing my unchanged expression she continued.

"Well, after crying in my car for an hour, I finally drove down to the airport only to see your plane fly off. Heartbroken, I returned home only to be told by Zone and Celina that you knew everything and came looking for me. I was determined to follow in your footsteps and come to Balamb. Only one problem: Dad…"

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"_Please Dad, I have to go. If I don't try to explain my actions to Squall I may lose him completely."_

"_Rinoa, there is no way I am allowing you to fly off to Balamb on your own."_

"_But I came here on my own," I stated stupidly as Dad gave me a look of pure contempt. "Please Dad, Squall will think I don't care."_

"_Why can't you just call him?" Dad asked, looking at me as if I was making this situation bigger than it already was._

"_It's not that simple. Talking on the phone and IMing each other this entire year was what extended the rift between us." I bit my lip, trying in vain not to let my eyes well up. _

"_Fury, couldn't we just let her go?" Mum pleaded, her forehead creased in sympathy._

"_Julia, I am not going to allow this folly. All this is really quite unnecessary, and to be frankly honest with you, lying about Zone is what got her in this mess. If I were Squall, I'd be very enraged myself." Dad eyed me disappointedly before looking away in displeasure._

"_I just want to apologise." I shrugged my shoulder._

"_Why?" Dad asked feigning ignorance._

"_Because I didn't mean to lie-"_

"_I think you did," Dad cut me off, looking at me determinedly._

_I looked back at him in mild annoyance before I realised that he was right. I couldn't start making excuses for myself. If I truly regretted my actions and wanted Squall's forgiveness, I had to be sincere and not make allowances for my ill-judged actions. _

"_Fine," I huffed and looked upwards as my tears started trailing down my cheeks. "I want to apologise for lying."_

"_That's all? You can do that over an email." Dad folded his arms over his chest, unmoved from his stance._

_I shook my head, swallowing at the large lump in my throat before I croaked out more, "I want to apologise for never being honest with him from the beginning. I want to apologise for never telling him how much I appreciate his friendship. That I've never had someone so caring, respectful and loving towards me… that's what made me fall in love with him._

"_I want to tell him that I'm sorry for what I did when he was here, the entire lie about Zone, getting him in trouble with Seifer Almasy and not having the integrity to tell him the truth when he was honest with me." Mum handed me a tissue which I took gratefully, wiping at my eyes as Dad continued to interrogate me._

"_You can say all of that over the phone. There is no need to go to Balamb. I am sure Squall will understand," Dad replied, his tone a lot more cheerful._

"_No," I muffled a reply, continuing to rub vigorously at the fresh tears brought on just picturing Squall's face in my head. "I can't just sit here and write an email or call him over the phone. He's always been a good friend to me. Since we were kids he's been there for me every time I've had a problem. Even when I told him how I felt about him, he was kind and caring, making sure I didn't feel things would be weird between us. He acted normal._

"_I was the one who made things worse. I was the one who drastically decided to remain here instead of returning to Balamb, returning to him and letting him know that I wanted his friendship, and that he meant the world to me even if he didn't return my feelings." I took a breath, gulping down to make it easier for me to talk._

_I felt Mum sit next to me, rubbing my back as I continued to voice my concerns._

"_I just want to show him how much he means to me, the lengths I'd go to sustain our friendship. He came here for me when he thought it was over between us. I want to do the same so he knows I still care. I still love him and am willing to start all over."_

"_Why?" Dad shrugged his shoulders._

"_Because he deserves as much! And it's time I start facing my problems instead of hiding away." I continued looking at Dad through my teary eyes as he pursed his lips at me, still irritated at my antics._

"_I still can't believe what possessed you to lie about such a thing. And now you want to frolic along half way across the world alone, no!" he announced loudly. Standing up straight, he loomed down at me authoritatively._

"_Fury," Mum called out to him, trying to soothe the tension._

"_No, I won't have her run off and make matters worse. Sending her off alone all the way to Balamb, I wasn't even keen on the idea of her coming here alone. It was only because I wasn't well enough I relented. I'm not having it; she's not to go alone!"_

"_But I have to see him; he needs to know how sorry I am." I sobbed harder, mentally kicking myself for every single stupid thing I had done that had aided in my position here._

"_Well… pack your bags, I'll take you myself."_

_My eyes rose to Dad's level, gawping at him intently, my crushed emotions taking a break as I met with disbelief from hearing his words. Seeing my expression, Dad smiled at me earnestly before elaborating his answer._

"_We'll go see him. You obviously have a lot more to tell him than just a petty apology for your rather disturbing lies. I know how much that boy means to you, and at times, I was suspicious there was something between you; I'm quite surprised you've both remained platonic for so long," Dad teased, chuckling to himself as Mum joined in._

"_Really?" I whispered, my faith in this sudden offering of help not quite concrete._

"_Really. But," I knew there was a catch, "you won't be able to go alone. I stand by what I said before; I won't have you going halfway across this planet on a foolish love quest. Your mother and I will come with you."_

_I looked at Mum as she eagerly nodded her approval. Remaining in my seat, I stared at both of them wondering if they were serious. _

"_Are you for real?" I eloquently questioned their sincerity._

"_Yes, Rinoa, we are 'for real'", Dad remarked, rolling his eyes in jest._

_Shooting off the sofa, I grabbed at Dad's neck and hugged him tightly, almost squeezing the air and life out of him. If ever there was a day I was most thankful to him, it was definitely today._

* * *

"So, how did you get here? The last flight from Deling City was the one I took." Squall narrowed his eyes in incomprehension.

"Well, unlike Balamb, Galbadia has more than two airports." I chuckled in relief. "We came on a last minute flight with Eden Air, Timber Airport. Of course, that meant getting on a domestic flight from Deling International Airport at six and landing at seven. Then running across the terminals in order to make it to our flight that left at eight."

"Oh," Squall cried, nodding his head and smiling, "That's why you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Uh-huh, the direct flight from Deling City is about six hours but, since we flew from Timber it took us eight as there was a transit from FH. We landed in Balamb sometime about four in the morning, and then booked into a hotel," I clarified.

"So when did you call Selphie?" Squall asked, still in awe of my trip.

"Well, even though I was exhausted from my trip, I guess the excitement of seeing you again kept me awake. Once we got to the hotel room I wanted to call you straight away, but Mum said it was like four in the morning and Raine wouldn't like me calling for you so late." I giggled, brushing away a lock of Squall's hair as the wind started to pick up and enwrap us in an icy breeze. My own hair started flailing around my head and I repetitively kept brushing my hands through my face just to remove it.

"Anyway, I couldn't sleep and kept thinking of how I was going to tell you everything and where I was going to start from. I think I fell asleep by seven once the sun had already risen. When I woke up it was one in the afternoon, so I quickly got dressed and called Selphie. She said you guys were meeting at the beach today and told me to join the fun, that's when we devised this plan."

Squall grinned at me, lifting his hand and holding my cheek affectionately.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I didn't want to let the moment intervene with the reason why I came down. Celina had done a really big favour by letting me know Squall did show up and wanted to see me. Zone had done a big favour by clearing up my misconception of thinking Squall was angry with me. I didn't want to have this happy moment and not show Squall that I whole-heartedly appreciated these moments and how much effort he put into producing them.

"Squall, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. Honestly, sometimes I dunno what I'd do without you." I started saying, feeling my heartbeat rise and the all-familiar feeling tug at my heart. It felt as if my chest was about to burst trying to tell him how I felt. "You've been my best friend, more than a friend - a companion of life to me. Every attribute you have has been something that I've tried aspiring to; your patience, your inner strength, perseverance, humility, humbleness and trust.

"At times I end up taking advantage of your friendship and it's not fair. I do appreciate you, and it's because of how you've always treated me with kindness, compassion, love and mercy that I fell in love with you. It's why I'm still in love with you now. You bring out the best in me and when I'm away from you, I forget who I am, and who I want to be."

Squall didn't say anything, instead he just watched in stunned awe as I continued on.

"I'll never know if I deserve you enough as a friend let alone anything more. But one of the biggest reasons why I want to be with you is because of the person you are. I'm selfish and s-"

"You're not!"

I smiled at him, letting out a snort. "Let me finish, Squall. I am selfish, and stupid and don't deserve someone as great as you. But I can admit to that easily. I'm not half the person you are, which is why I deserve having you in my life to teach me. I'm stupid enough to make mistakes, which is why I need you in my life to correct me. And I'm selfish because I want you all to myself."

I felt Squall's arms tighten around me as his smile widened. Leaning into him I could see a twinkle in his eye; flattered and slightly embarrassed by my compliments.

"Rinoa, I'm not perfect. Neither are you, but that's what I love about you. Even with all your flaws you're a much better person than some of the people I've met. Sure, you have a complex and will definitely need some counselling about Zone." I poked him in the sides for that comment, glaring at him and unsuccessfully covering my amused embarrassment.

"So you're not mad at me? I mean, this entire situation all started because of me and it went on for so long because of my lie." Watching Squall's lips purse in thought, I could only assume he was going to lecture me, but surprisingly he threw me a lopsided smile.

"I'll be honest, I was mad at you. But, so much had already happened between us I was just too tired to care about it. However, that doesn't mean you're off the hook. I still don't understand why you thought I came to gloat." His last sentence was laced with such lingering hurt that I found my own heart tugging in agony.

"Sorry, I don't know why I even thought like that. I could give you a million reasons of insecurities, jealousy, but I'd just be making excuses. There is no excuse for what I did, everything including Seifer and Quistis. I'm sorry Squall." I bent my head, playing around with the neckline of his vest and avoiding eye contact out of shame. I really didn't deserve him and I would spend a lifetime trying to make up for what I did.

"Hey, it's all right." Squall lifted my chin up and I could see the corners of his lips turn upwards as he shyly smiled at me. I could feel his fingers interlace into the back of my hair as he drew me close to his head and kissed me again.

Sighing blissfully I deepened the kiss, completely losing myself in the moment and not caring that we were in public. I wrapped my arms around Squall's shoulders, tightening my embrace and leaning against his chest, trying to get in a comfortable angle. Pushing myself against him, he lost balance and ended up landing on his back, the soft sand beneath us substituting as a bed.

"Ow!" I heard Squall's muffled groan against my lip. Breaking away from him, I frowned worriedly as he took his arm off my side and pulled at the end of his jacket. He rummaged around for nearly a minute before I relented and removed myself off him. Distributing his weight on his left arm, he managed to sit up and pull out an object from his pocket.

"Ah," Squall grunted and held up a small velvet box.

I gasped straight away, my hands coming to my mouth as my eyes, transfixed at the gorgeous sleek black box, stared intently. My mind had followed suit and started thinking way ahead of itself, half in disbelief that I was staring at a velvety, black jewellery box that contained every girl's dream. I hadn't realised that I was holding my breath until my chest started aching, my lungs wanting to collapse and I heard Squall's voice calling me back to reality.

"Rinoa!" Squall snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Yeah?" I breathed out a reply, not removing my sight from the box he held up.

"I got this for you back in Deling City but forgot to give it to you, open it," Squall commanded, handing it over to me.

"Oh Squall, yes!" I screamed in excited glee. As he held the box, I quickly lifted the lid and stared inside. My grin faltered as my face contorted into confusion. Inside nestled neatly on top of the silken under layer were two small diamond heart shaped earrings. "Oh."

Squall chuckled as he smirked at me playfully. "Sorry Princess, but I'm afraid marriage proposals will have to wait a bit."

I smacked his chest, and bit my lip in embarrassment. He tried blocking my arms, but I got a few successful slaps on his arms before he grabbed my hands and pulled me on top of him again, falling back onto the sand and staring at me dreamily. My hair cascaded across my head, falling across his own head as I lay on top of him. Our fingers entwined, he rested them beside us and let out a sigh.

"One day," he stated.

I beamed at him and lightly kissed his lips, pausing as I looked at him to find he had closed his eyes. I just lay there on top of him, taking in his entire appearance. Everything about him; his eyes, the way his scruffy hair neatly framed his face, the way his thin pink lips pursed into a soft smile, his perfect chiselled bone-structure. Just everything about him screamed pure beauty. I let go of his hand causing him to open his eyes in wonderment. I took my index finger and trailed it down his scar; even with this imperfection he still looked exquisite. There wasn't a single part of his being, his character, his mindset that didn't appeal to me. Though he had said he wasn't perfect, and at times he did get on my last nerve, he was perfect to me. I wouldn't change a single thing about him. It was inclusive of all his faults that I had fallen in love with him. And I could tell he felt the same way about me.

"I love you," I whispered to him, watching his eyes widen as he hadn't anticipated my confession.

"I love you," he replied, taking his free hand and using his thumb to rub against my cheek adoringly.

I didn't hesitate to kiss him again, this time going for it completely, not being put off by Selphie and Zell's whistling and Irvine's wolf howls. We both showed no concern for others and let ourselves be lost in each other.

Being back in his arms, back in Balamb made me realise how much I missed being here. Sure I had enjoyed being in Deling City, meeting new friends and living with my Dad again. But I recognised that Balamb was a huge part of my childhood that was shaping my future with Squall. Had we not moved here, we wouldn't have met and never would have experienced this love between us.

Consumed in the moment, enwrapped in Squall's arms, my sense expanded greedily consuming everything around us and trapping it all in my memories forever. The sound of the waves crashing behind us, every particle of sand that brushed through my hands, the salty tang of the sea-breeze lingering on both our lips, and the laughter of my friends in the background. I had truly missed this. I couldn't believe that I was only here a year ago in a similar setting. I couldn't believe that I had actually sacrificed it all over something that was destined to happen anyway.

Of course nothing was perfect. Even in such a blissful stint, this moment was only a short stretch of time. I knew the life I had paved for myself this year would need to continue. Dad would drag us back to Deling City and Squall would be going to visit his family in Esthar like he did every summer. Life continued, and I knew there were things we needed to discuss if we were going to make this relationship work.

The reality was that we both now lived in different countries, studying at different universities and weren't entirely sure which career path we were going to take. We were going to have to make compromises, decisions that would affect both our families if we wanted this relationship. We weren't the same kids living in Balamb and playing in each other's back yards. Time had changed us and the dynamics of our friendship. It wasn't enough for us to remain as friends, but we also had a lot cut out for us to be together.

But I knew as I lay on top of Squall, still lip-locked in a tight embrace, we both would put our heart and soul into doing everything to be together. We loved each other from the very beginning, and though it hadn't started out as romantic, it definitely grew in that direction.

Every incident that had happened in our lives, every misunderstanding and downright lie that had occurred in Deling City had led us down to this point. And while I understood that if I hadn't lied about Zone I would have received Squall's love sooner, I also realised that it was my actions that led me to appreciate just how much I valued him. Friendship was definitely not enough between us. We both saw through that eventually. Now it was time for us put this entire year behind us and concentrate on our future, a future we were blessed to be given.

**The End**

* * *

_Four years later_

"Haider?"

"Veto. Asad?"

"Hmm, nah… Aslan?"

"Reminds me of the lion from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe... Leo?"

Squall sifted through the baby-name book before stopping at another name and looked up at Rinoa with a knowing grin.

"Haysam. We could call him Sam for short? So it's almost a memorial to your late grandfather," he suggested with convincingly raised eyebrows.

"Hmm, yeah. Hehe, and we can greet him with 'Hey Sam,' haha," Rinoa cackled in her reply throwing a cheesy grin at her other half.

Squall scoffed at the joke and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, give the other kids in the playground ammunition to make fun of our child."

Rinoa nudged him playfully, rubbing her very pregnant stomach adoringly.

"Hmm… Aryo, Raion, oh okay, how about Abbas? It means _ferocious_ lion?" Squall asked, eyes excitedly wide, pointing to the caption in the book.

"No, I like Haysam. Let's keep that," Rinoa replied, picking up Squall's arm and wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Really?" Squall frowned curiously in doubt, given the little joke she had just uttered seconds ago. Trust Rinoa to ruin a delightful moment. "Because the kids will make fun of him."

"Squall, I'm sure once the kids find out you named your son 'lion' in another language they'll make fun of him regardless. Plus, he's bound to inherit your nose so I doubt his name will be an issue." Rinoa stuck her tongue out at him teasingly.

"Hey! What's wrong with my nose?" Squall asked, taking his free hand and holding his nose insecurely.

"Nothing, I'm just playing. I like Haysam… Sam." Smiling at him, she pecked his lips as his hand travelled down and caressed her stomach.

"Cool, Haysam it is."

"Heeey Sam!" Rinoa cooed at her belly, instantly being met with a kick from inside. "Ow! Okay, baby doesn't find it funny either." She released a painful breath and smirked at Squall.

Chuckling to himself, Squall bent his head towards her stomach and whispered just loudly enough for Rinoa to hear, "That's my boy."

…**To Be Continued… (Maybe…)**

* * *

**Author's Final Words: **Ah, well there you have it, three stories complete! Man, I'm crazy with all this writing, should really slow down!

I want to thank each and every one of you who have read and reviewed this story, it means so much to have this support and honestly, I would have given up writing if it weren't for you guys. I want to firstly thank **Trev James** and **Whatever41269 **for (pestering me with) their emails back in December 2010 when I had given up on writing this story, if it weren't for their confidence and determination, I probably would have left this incomplete.

Also, I want to thank **Jebus Creiss** and **DarkSquall246** for beta reading this story. I've picked up a lot of skills, improved my writing, and this story would not have been as good if it weren't for these guys.

For those of you who are wondering, 1) The names Haider, Asad, Aslan, Abbas and Haysam (should be Haitham really) are all Arabic. Aryo is Hebrew, Leo is Greek and Raion is Japanese. Squall did mention in the earlier chapters that he took Classical History as a subject and spoke Ancient Centrian (at least I hope I included that part in, it's been so long!), so I used some older languages for the name 'Lion'.

In light of the above, the little snippet may, or may not, be one of my many promises of writing a sequel. To be completely honest, I had a sequel in mind for _The Set Up_ which got disregarded for prioritising _Breaking Through Appearances._ Then I stated I would possibly writer a sequel to that titled _The Brotherhood_ but that went out the window when I thought of this story. So most likely, one day when I'm 50 and have no ideas to write, maybe I'll write these sequels. I have written a good amount of a possible chapter for that last scene, but I decided I would put it into the Mini's.  
Again, wish I could promise a sequel but, I know with my new story _Petal Among Lies_, it will only get veto'd. Oh Snap! Yeah, that's right, I'm writing another story... that one's for all you haters out there... nah just kidding! ^_^ (About the haters thing, not the story, I've already written the first chapter).

Well, I should wrap this up before I end up needing another chapter just to get this message up. If you haven't reviewed before, please could do so now and let me know what you think. I'm not asking much, and if you think about it, I've given you 16 chapters, one review is all I'm asking. Even if you're reading this years from now!  
I also have a Live Journal account (link in profile) which has some essays that relate to my writing and one of which is directly about this story. I know some of you are a bit put off by Rinoa's behaviour (and probably disagree with her happy ending) but the reason was stated in the chapter, and will be further discussed in an essay I should get up shortly. It would be good to debate with you guys issues surrounding my stories (I think).

Again, a huge thank you to everyone for all your effort and reviews. I do hope to see some of you in my other stories and really hope you enjoyed this long run!

Until next time,  
-_Muktha (aka Niqsta)_**  
**


End file.
